Todos tienen algo, excepto yo
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Luego de pasar por un duro divorcio, Santana se encuentra con algo nuevo en su vida que no es precisamente aceptable para los demás, el estar en un mundo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada le traerá nuevas y extrañas experiencias. Quinntana, Sebtana. Drama, Drama y más Drama... Amor. Santana López, Quinn Fabray.
1. Rosario Cruz

**_Pues sí, decidí comenzar con una nueva historia, será corta tipo"Playa Sayu" a ver qué piensan._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Rosario Cruz.  
** _  
Año 2019._

 **S.** Hola Hobbit.  
 **R.** Santana qué gusto, cómo están?  
 **S.** Muy bien Rachel, bueno Quinn sigue un poco extraña, ha tenido bastante trabajo y ha estado de mal humor pero supongo que es normal, en fin, no es nada de cuidado.  
 **R.** Ohhhh.  
 **S.** Hoy cumplimos 5 años de casadas.  
 **R.** Es verdad, cómo lo pude olvidar?  
 **S.** Jejeje no te preocupes, sabes? Te llamo para platicarte la sorpresa que le tengo hoy a mi linda esposa.  
 **R.** Soy toda oídos.

Santana López tenía todo listo, desde días atrás había planeado minuciosamente cada detalle para ese día, se cumpliría el quinto aniversario de su boda con Quinn Fabray.

Todo comenzó luego de aquella noche que pasaron juntas aquél 14 de febrero en la boda fallida de su ex profesor, las chicas habían continuado en contacto, habían fines de semana en que la rubia visitaba a la latina en Nueva York y viceversa, hasta que finalmente Santana se armó de valor y le pidió a la chica de ojos verdes que fuera su novia, ella aceptó y al cabo de un año Quinn decidió proponerle matrimonio, la latina de inmediato dijo que sí.

Luego de contraer matrimonio las chicas se mudaron a New Heaven donde rentaron un departamento ya que la rubia continuó con su carrera universitaria en Yale, por acuerdo de ambas, Santana trabajó y se dedicó al hogar mientras Quinn terminaba su carrera en artes, una vez que terminaron los estudios de la rubia y comenzó a trabajar para la universidad de New Heaven, la latina inició sus estudios en administración hotelera en dicha universidad.

La vida de casadas de las Quinntana era como la de todo matrimonio, luego de un tiempo pudieron comprar su propio departamento, era pequeño pero las llenó de orgullo cuando lo compraron, así que la morena decidió que era momento de dar un paso más en su matrimonio, se lo notificaría a Quinn esa noche en la cena sorpresa que le tenía para festejar su 5to aniversario de bodas.

 **S**. Me veo taaaan sexy jejeje a Q se le caerá la baba.

Esa noche Quinn llegó más tarde de lo normal, la latina se extrañó un poco pero luego pensó que tal vez la rubia había ido a comprarle algún regalo y por eso se había retrasado.

Un buen rato después…

 **Q**. Estoy en casa... Santana?  
 **S.** En la cocina mi amor, aquí estoy.

En cuanto la chica de ojos verdes entró a la cocina se extrañó al ver la mesa puesta con esas velas encendidas en el centro.

 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Hey amor... Feliz aniversario! (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q.** Eh? Demonios yo...  
 **S.** Lo olvidaste?  
 **Q.** Santana lo siento tanto nena, he estado con mucho trabajo, yo no lo olvidé a propósito.  
 **S.** Mmm no te preocupes mi amor, no es grave... Ven siéntate vamos a cenar, espero te guste lo que te preparé. **  
** **Q.** Ok.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, las chicas brindaron y recordaron anécdotas de su vida conyugal.

 **S.** Te tengo una sorpresa.  
 **Q.** San yo no tengo nada para ti...  
 **S.** Jejejej tranquila mi amor, sé que me comprarás algo... Abre mi regalo.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Quinn abrió la cajita de regalo encontrándose en su interior unos hermosos pendientes.

 **S.** Combinarán con tus ojos.  
 **Q.** Sí... Gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Pero eso sólo es parte de la sorpresa, ten (dándole un sobre)  
 **Q**. Y esto?  
 **S.** Ábrelo. **  
** **Q**. Ok...

La rubia palideció al ver el contenido del sobre.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué es esto?  
 **S.** Bueno, creo que es el momento indicado mi amor, estoy lista… Estoy lista para tener un bebé, nuestro bebé, en el folleto viene muy bien explicado todo sobre la inseminación artificial, en esa clínica también cuentan con un banco de semen, hay que hacer una cita.  
 **Q**. Tener un bebé?  
 **S.** Sí Quinn, hoy cumplimos 5 años de casadas, es el momento indicado. **  
** **Q**. Pero somos muy jóvenes.  
 **S.** Tenemos 25 años, es una edad perfecta.  
 **Q**. Es demasiada responsabilidad.  
 **S.** Amor, ya tienes un trabajo fijo y a mí no me falta mucho para terminar la universidad, es el momento indicado.  
 **Q**. No lo creo.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. En estos momentos no puedo atender a un bebé, tú tampoco ya que aún sigues yendo a clases, te dejan demasiada tarea, definitivamente el tener un bebé no es conveniente por falta de tiempo.  
 **S**. Pero nos la podremos arreglar, acaso no quieres un bebito mío?

Hubo un silencio.

 **Q**. En este momento no.  
 **S.** Pero Quinn... **  
** **Q**. Dije que no! (gritando)  
 **S.** Mmm ok... No habrá bebé.

La latina tomó el folleto y lo tiró a la basura, luego comenzó a levantar los trastos de la mesa.

 **Q**. Estuvo todo delicioso, gracias.  
 **S.** De nada. **  
** **Q**. Deja eso, vamos a la habitación.  
 **S.** Ok.

En su alcoba tuvieron relaciones sexuales, desde hacía semanas se habían vuelto bastante monótonas y frías, era como si la pasión se hubiera extinguido al menos de parte de la rubia.

Las chicas estaban abrazadas en la cama.

 **S.** No me dijiste nada sobre mi vestido, ni mi peinado y ni mi maquillaje.  
 **Q**. No? Te veías muy bien.  
 **S**. Sólo bien? **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Nada...

Hubo un rato de silencio y luego la rubia habló...  
 **  
** **Q**. Quiero el divorcio...  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Quiero el divorcio (soltando el aire)

Santana muy sorprendida por las palabras de su esposa se incorporó.

 **S.** Quinnie no estoy para bromas mi amor, jejeje.  
 **Q.** No es una broma... Yo... Hace tiempo que siento que las cosas ya no funcionan entre nosotras y...  
 **S.** De qué rayos hablas? Quinn yo te amo, siempre he estado a tu lado, te he apoyado, nos amamos, nuestra relación es fuerte, muy fuerte.  
 **Q**. No Santana, no lo es, hace tiempo que no me siento feliz con este matrimonio.  
 **S.** Hace tiempo? Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Quinn pensé que me tenías confianza.  
 **Q**. Es muy difícil...  
 **S.** Quinn, escucha, tal vez estás un poco confundida y todo eso te abruma pero supongo que todo matrimonio pasa por algo así.  
 **Q**. No estoy confundida Santana, sé lo que quiero y yo...  
 **S.** Ya no me amas?

La rubia no respondió.

 **S.** Hay alguien más? **  
** **Q**. No...  
 **S.** Entonces? No comprendo nada Quinn, por qué quieres terminar con 5 años de matrimonio si no hay alguien más?  
 **Q**. Todos tenían razón cuando dijeron que estábamos muy jóvenes para casarnos, nos privamos de muchísimas cosas por vivir y todo por casarnos tan rápido.  
 **S.** Jamás te quejaste de eso, al contrario siempre dijiste que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar, me dijiste que yo era el amor de tu vida!  
 **Q**. Eso creí...  
 **S.** Eso creíste? Woooow  
 **Q**. Santana... Lo siento pero es lo que quiero en estos momentos y no deseo engañarte al pretender que para mí esta relación aún es fuerte porque no lo es.  
 **S.** Quinn no me digas eso, vamos a tomar terapia de pareja, eso nos ayudará a fortalecer nuevamente esta relación.  
 **Q**. No Santana...  
 **S.** Quinn me estás rompiendo horrible el corazón. **  
** **Q**. Perdóname San.  
 **S.** Dios mío (llorando)  
 **Q.** Yo... Yo voy a irme de aquí mientras se soluciona lo del divorcio.  
 **S.** Pero yo no me quiero divorciar! Te amo!

Pero sin que la rubia tomará en cuenta las palabras de la latina, se vistió y sacó de su clóset una maleta a la que empezó a llenar de ropa, sin importar las súplicas de su esposa la chica de ojos verdes salió del departamento.

Al día siguiente la latina fue a buscar a su esposa a la universidad, pero no la encontró, le llamó tantas veces que hasta perdió la cuenta, pero Quinn tenía el celular apagado, así que decidió llamarle a la que ahora se había convertido en su confidente para platicarle todo.

 **R**. No lo puedo creer, Santana dime que es una broma, una mala broma.  
 **S.** Qué más quisiera yo, pero no es así, ella se fue del departamento, ya no me ama Rachel.  
 **R.** Pero el amor que Quinn siente por ti es tan profundo, no pudo terminarse de un día para otro.  
 **S.** Hace tiempo que ella ha estado cambiando, sus actitudes hacia conmigo eran tan extrañas, se volvió fría y ya ni si quiera me besaba como antes, yo pensé que era sólo estrés, pero ya vi que no.  
 **R**. Y qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Voy a luchar Rachel, voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas por recuperar a mi esposa.  
 **R.** Sí Santana, no te rindas, trataré de comunicarme con Quinn para hacerla entrar en razón.  
 **S**. Gracias Rachel.

Pero Rachel tampoco tuvo suerte, Quinn continuaba con el celular apagado.

Santana pasó los siguientes días en vela sin saber nada de su esposa, hasta que cierto día que fue a clases, una compañera por fin le dio noticias de la rubia.  
 **  
** **X**. Hace rato la vi.  
 **S.** En serio Nina, dónde? **  
** **N.** En un salón de clases, según supe pidió un permiso para faltar pero ya regresó.  
 **S.** En cuál la viste? Necesito platicar con ella.  
 **N.** Santana no creo que sea conveniente.  
 **S**. Por qué?  
 **N**. Ella estaba con alguien más.  
 **S.** Qué? Dime dónde está?  
 **N.** Está en el salón...

La latina se dirigió rápidamente hacia el salón de clases, lo que vio le desgarró el corazón.

 **S.** Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Dijiste que no había nadie más!  
 **Q**. No es lo que crees.  
 **S.** No? No te estabas besando con ésta perra?  
 **Q**. Santana aquí no quiero dramas por favor.  
 **S.** Prometimos estar siempre juntas y sernos fieles... Ya ni si quiera sé quién eres Quinn. (llorando)  
 **Q**. Santana, escucha...  
 **S.** No hay nada qué decir, ya no, todo para mí ya está claro, puedes regresar al departamento el día que quieras yo me largo.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Cuando tengas los papeles del divorcio me llamas, te los voy a firmar de inmediato y de todo corazón espero que ésta chica valga suficientemente la pena como para acabar con nuestro matrimonio.  
 **Q.** San...

Santana salió de ahí rumbo a su departamento...

 **N.** Santana, estás bien?  
 **S.** No, tú sabías que estaba con alguien más?  
 **N.** No, lo que sí sé es de los planes de ésa chica, quiere obtener buenas calificaciones porque está a punto de perder su beca.  
 **S.** Pues ojalá Quinn no ponga en peligro su trabajo por esa aventura.

Al llegar a su departamento, la latina hizo su maleta y salió de ahí, fue rumbo al aeropuerto para regresar a Lima.

En Lima.

 **M**. Santana?  
 **S.** Mami (abrazándola muy fuerte) **  
** **M**. Qué pasa hija?  
 **S.** Quinn es una perra!

La morena le platicó todo a su madre, Maribel no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era como si Quinn fuera otra persona.

Un día la rubia le llamó a Santana por teléfono.

 **Q**. Hola Santana, cómo estás?  
 **S.** Acaso te importa?  
 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Qué quieres Fabray?  
 **Q.** Quiero vender el departamento para darte tu parte.  
 **S.** Mmmm quédatelo yo ya no quiero nada de ti. **  
** **Q**. Pero entre las dos lo compramos.  
 **S.** Sí, lo hicimos creyendo que sería nuestro nido de amor para siempre, lástima que no haya sido así, pero ya te dije no quiero nada, si quieres venderlo hazlo yo te firmo lo que quieras y te cedo mis derechos y si no tienes otra cosa más qué decir te pido que jamás me vuelvas a llamar.  
 **Q.** Perdóname.  
 **S.** Nunca.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** No sé si podré, pero haré todo lo posible por dejarte de amar Quinn Fabray.

Las semanas pasaron y cierto día los papeles de divorcio llegaron a manos de Santana, luego de llorar de rabia, de maldecir y muchas cosas más, firmó los papeles.

Meses después.

 **M**. Santana hasta cuándo seguirás así?  
 **S.** Mamá... **  
** **M**. Hija tienes casi 6 meses aquí, te la pasas de holgazana, no trabajas, no estudias, nada!  
 **S.** No tengo ánimos de nada.  
 **M**. No puedes seguir así, la vida continúa, debes regresar a la universidad.  
 **S.** Yo no regreso a New Heaven, ahí está ella. **  
** **M.** No tienes que regresar ahí, puedes terminar tu carrera en otra universidad.  
 **S.** No quiero.  
 **M**. Pues lo siento mucho hija pero si no vas a hacer nada con tu vida y ni ayudarás con los gastos de la casa, te voy a pedir que te vayas de aquí.  
 **S.** Qué? Me estás corriendo? Mamá! **  
** **M**. Es por tu bien.  
 **S.** Por mi bien? Nadie sabe lo que es mi bien, no te preocupes hoy mismo me largo.

Y así fue, esa misma noche Santana viajó hasta Nueva York.

 **S.** Supongo que aquí retomaré mi vida justo donde la dejé.

Se acercó a una puerta y tocó.

 **R.** Santana?  
 **S.** Rachel, perdón por la hora pero no tengo a dónde ir...  
 **R.** Pasa, pasa, qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Mamá me corrió de la casa.  
 **R.** En serio? Platícamelo todo.

Días después.

 **R.** Santana, trabajar otra vez en el Spotlight Diner?  
 **S.** Pues ahí me conocen y... **  
****R**. Pero puedes conseguir algo mejor.  
 **S.** Tal vez, pero quiero continuar con mi vida aquí justo donde la dejé.  
 **R.** No sé Santana…  
 **J.** Buenos días, hola Santana por fin ya tienes departamento?  
 **R.** Jesse!  
 **J.** Qué?  
 **S**. En eso estoy, no te preocupes, pronto me mudaré de aquí.

Ese mismo día Santana se dirigió hasta el edificio donde había vivido con Kurt y Rachel esperando que el antiguo desván estuviera desocupado, pero para su mala suerte no fue así, en cambio a unas cuantas cuadras encontró algo que podía pagar.

 **S.** Este lugar es más que asqueroso (enorme puchero)

Santana se mudó a pesar de las súplicas de su amiga porque no lo hiciera, pero la latina sabía que al novio de Rachel no le agradaba para nada tenerla viviendo con ellos.

Los días pasaron y la vida para Santana no era nada fácil, trabajaba mucho sólo para pagar ese horrible lugar donde vivía, no aceptó la ayuda de Rachel, estaba empeñada en conseguir sus cosas por su esfuerzo propio.

Cierto día.

 **S.** Su hamburguesa doble con papas...  
 **X.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Algo más?  
 **X.** Todo bien, gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **X.** Mmm espera...  
 **S.** Dígame.  
 **X.** Me gustaría charlar contigo, siempre que vengo aquí tengo la fortuna de que tú seas mi mesera.  
 **S.** Ehhh mmm lo siento pero estoy trabajando.  
 **X.** Dime una cosa, cuánto ganas en este lugar?  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **X.** Ok, tal vez creas que soy muy entrometido, mi nombre es Connor Lewis y tengo una propuesta para ti, siéntate por favor.  
 **S.** Mmmm ok.

Luego de que el tipo le contara a todo a Santana...

 **S.** Usted está demente, yo no soy ninguna puta!  
 **C.** Tranquila, no te vas a prostituir, sólo te estoy ofreciendo trabajo como stripper en uno de los clubes nocturnos más famosos de la ciudad.  
 **S.** Es igual, es como prostituirse!  
 **C.** No lo es, a menos que lo desees así.  
 **S.** Cómo se atreve?  
 **C.** Escucha, los días que he venido aquí a cenar me he dado cuenta de que tienes un cuerpo perfecto, y algo me dice que eres muy buena bailando, solamente te estoy ofreciendo trabajo, sí, como desnudista pero créeme no tienes ni la menor idea de las propinas que dan esos millonarios que asisten al club, puedes ahorrar una pequeña fortuna en muy poco tiempo y sin necesidad de acostarte con nadie, piénsalo te dejaré mi tarjeta.

El tipo salió de ahí dejando muy ofendida a Santana.

Pero para la mala suerte de la morena, continuó con su mala racha, el lugar donde vivía estaba infestado de cucarachas y los pocos muebles que tenía estaban por romperse, ni siquiera una cama decente tenía para descansar.

 **S.** Piensa Santana, piensa... En realidad quieres seguir viviendo así? Las cosas aquí son cada vez más difíciles y medio mundo viene a esta ciudad para lo mismo... Cielos, de todos modos ya no tengo nada por perder, ni si quiera mi dignidad esa la perdí con Quinn.

Esa misma tarde le llamó a Connor para decirle que aceptaba su propuesta, el tipo la citó en el club.

 **C.** Como verás no te mentí al decirte que el club era realmente muy lujoso. **  
** **S.** Pues sí... (mueca)  
 **C**. Ven, vamos a que conozcas a la persona que te entrenará.  
 **S.** Ok.

Resultó que la latina tenía muchas habilidades para bailar sobre el tubo, fueron muy pocos días de entrenamiento cuando por fin llegó el día de su debut, Santana estaba sumamente nerviosa pero finalmente estaría frente a un escenario, aunque no de la manera en que ella hubiera deseado, al salir a la pista dio su mejor actuación y la recompensa fue mucho mayor de lo que esperaba.

 **S.** No lo puedo creer.  
 **C.** Y esto es poco comparado con lo que viene, serás la sensación de este lugar, tienes una personalidad única "Rosario" jajajaja.  
 **S**. Vaya, es mucho dinero...  
 **C.** Entonces supongo que te quedarás con nosotros.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, me convertiré en su mejor bailarina.  
 **C.** Excelente, Rosario Cruz será la estrella de este lugar.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Sé que lo de alguna de las chicas siendo stripper está muy trillado jajaja pero no sé, se me ocurrió la historia y pues a ver cómo me va jajaja.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 ** _Ah y sí, sí es Quinntana Endgame pero algo raro jejejeje_**


	2. La Entrevista

**_Actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. La Entrevista.  
**  
 **K.** Así que no has recibido ninguna noticia de ella?  
 **R.** Pues no, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada y ya no me he comunicado con ella.  
 **K.** Qué clase de amiga eres? Si nosotros hubiéramos estado en la ciudad sí sabríamos cómo está.  
 **R.** Ya no me digas nada por favor, me haces sentir mucho peor de lo que ya me siento.  
 **Bl**. Chicos ya no peleen, ya casi llegamos.  
 **K.** Este barrio se ve horrible.  
 **R**. Es verdad (arrugando la nariz)  
 **K**. Nunca la has visitado  
 **R**. Pues no…  
 **K.** Ay Rachel.  
 **Bl.** Este es el edificio, vamos salgan del auto.  
 **K.** Espero que no nos lo roben.  
 **R.** Ay no, mi auto!

Los chicos llegaron hasta el departamento.

 **K.** Creo que no hay nadie.  
 **Bl.** Toca más fuerte.  
 **K.** Ok...

La puerta se abrió.

 **R.** Qué raro...  
 **Bl**. Entramos?  
 **R.** Esto me está poniendo de nervios.  
 **K.** Santana? Estás en casa?

No hubo respuesta.

 **Bl.** Pues yo voy a entrar.

Los chicos siguieron a Blaine y entraron al departamento.

 **K.** Qué horrible lugar.  
 **R**. Pobre Santana.  
 **Bl**. Pues pareciera que aquí no vive nadie desde hace un buen tiempo, vean, está lleno de polvo y... Cucarachas! (arrugando la nariz)  
 **R.** Vámonos de aquí, vámonos de aquí!

Los chicos salieron despavoridos del lugar.  
 **  
** **R.** Pero ahí están sus cosas.  
 **K.** Esos 3 muebles no creo que sean sus cosas.  
 **Bl**. Tienes que llamarle Rachel, para ver dónde está.  
 **K.** Tal vez regresó con Quinn.  
 **R.** Imposible, hace unas semanas hablé con ésa traidora y Santana no estaba con ella.  
 **Bl**. Regresaría a Lima?  
 **K.** Mejor llámale Rachel.

Minutos después...

 **S.** Hobbit!  
 **R.** Ay gracias a dios Santana...  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **R.** Como que qué? Pues gracias a Dios que estás bien, dónde diablos estás? Fuimos a tu departamento a buscarte porque no hemos tenido noticias tuyas en semanas y nos encontramos con la novedad de que no estás aquí.  
 **S.** Bueno, si hubieses atendido mis llamadas sabrías desde hace semanas de mi paradero.  
 **R.** Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada...  
 **S.** Sí claro, en fin, hace mucho que me mudé de ese cuchitril.  
 **R.** En serio? Y dónde vives? Estoy con los Klaine, podemos visitarte?  
 **S.** Ok te mandare la ubicación de mi departamento, los espero, no tarden.

Más tarde recibió la ubicación del lugar.

 **K.** Jajaja ha de ser una broma, ella no puede estar viviendo en esa zona de la ciudad.  
 **Bl.** Pues Santana no es ninguna mentirosa.  
 **R.** Es mejor que vayamos hasta allá.  
 **K.** Sí.

Cuando llegaron al lugar.

 **K.** Woooow la fachada es muy parecida al antiguo departamento de Mercedes.  
 **Bl.** Voy a tocar.

Entonces la latina abrió la puerta.

 **S.** Hey chicos, pasen.

El grupo de amigos se sorprendió mucho cuando vieron que el lugar estaba muy lindo.

 **S.** Pónganse cómodos, ahora vuelvo les traeré unos bocadillos que acabo de prepararles.

La latina de alejó.

 **K.** De seguro comparte el departamento con alguien, ella sola no puede pagar algo así.  
 **R.** Pues todo está decorado muy a lo Santana, dudo que alguien más viva aquí.  
 **K**. Tal vez Quinn ya esté aquí con ella. **  
** **R.** Te digo que no.  
 **K.** Ok, ok.  
 **Bl**. Este lugar es muy lindo.  
 **S.** Aquí tienen amigos.  
 **K.** Gracias.  
 **R.** Desde cuándo te mudaste? Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Vives con alguien más? Por qué ya no trabajas en la cafetería?  
 **S.** Woh woh demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo.  
 **R.** Pues quiero una explicación y la quiero ya.  
 **S.** Ok, ok... Como te lo dije hace rato, si hubieses contestado mis llamadas y mensajes te habrías dado cuenta del cambio que ha dado mi vida, pero como no tuviste tiempo para contestar una estúpida llamada pues ahora te vas a quedar con la duda.  
 **R.** Ah no! Ahora nos dices todo.  
 **K**. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, en cuanto Blaine y yo regresamos a la ciudad le preguntamos a Rachel por ti y la muy tonta no nos supo decir dónde estabas, fuimos a la cafetería a buscarte y ahí nos dijeron que ya no trabajabas ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, acabamos de ir a tu departamento o a lo que creímos que era tu departamento y estaba deshabitado, creímos que te habían asesinado o algo así.  
 **Bl**. No exageres Kurt, aunque es verdad Santana, nos preocupamos bastante por ti.  
 **S.** Pues ya vieron que estoy muy bien, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse… Pero bueno les daré una explicación, decidí dejar la cafetería porque el dinero que ganaba ahí apenas si me alcanzaba para subsistir, la renta del departamento horroroso ese me costaba un ojo de la cara, estaba harta de tener que vivir entre suciedad y cucarachas, así que un día un tipo se me acercó en la cafetería y me ofreció otro trabajo, luego de ver que era una oferta bastante tentadora le dije que sí y desde ese día me ha ido muy bien, tanto así que prácticamente de un día para otro me pude cambiar de departamento y ahora vivo aquí.  
 **R.** Y cuál es ese trabajo que te ha permitido pagar todo esto?  
 **K.** Sí, dónde trabajas? Me imagino que para alguna empresa importante, o dime acaso encontraste trabajo en un hotel? Te pudieron contratar aunque no hayas terminado tu carrera en hotelería?  
 **Bl.** O trabajas para una obra en Broadway? No, me imagino que no porque si no Rachel se habría dado cuenta de inmediato, pero tal vez trabajas cantando en algún club nocturno o algo así.  
 **S.** Pues el que más o menos tiene una idea de dónde trabajo es Blaine… En efecto trabajo en un club nocturno.  
 **Bl**. Lo sabía.  
 **R.** Estás cantando ahí?  
 **S.** Nope.  
 **R.** No? Entonces? Eres mesera?  
 **S.** Tampoco…  
 **K.** Eres… Qué eres ahí?

La latina soltó el aire y habló.

 **S.** Estoy trabajando en un club nocturno como stripper, bailo pole dance.  
 **R**. Quéeeeeee? **  
** **K**. Es una broma?  
 **S.** No Lady Hummel, por supuesto que no es ninguna broma, soy desnudista, bailo sobre un tubo, me dan muy buenas propinas y un sueldo del que no me puedo quejar, lo hago cada tercer día. (alzando los hombros)

Rachel y Kurt estaban con la boca abierta.

 **S.** Les sirvo un trago? Creo que lo necesitan.  
 **K.** Sí por favor.

Luego de beber mínimo dos copas.

 **R.** No, no y no! Santana cómo puedes estar haciendo eso? Es como prostituirse, tú tienes muchísimo talento, no lo puedes desperdiciar trabajando en un lugar así.  
 **S.** Tal vez tenga muchísimo talento, pero ese muchísimo talento no me estaba dando para comer, en cambio el bailar en ese lugar que también es uno de mis talentos no sólo me da para comer sino para pagar este departamento y comprarme muchas cosas que me gustan.  
 **R.** Pero... Pero... Pero le enseñas las tetas a medio mundo! **  
** **S.** Mmm y?  
 **R.** Cómo que y?  
 **S.** Rachel es parte de mi trabajo, y sí, les enseñó las tetas a los millonarios que acuden a ese lugar y recibo muchísimos billetes por hacerlo, y no sólo enseño mis tetas, en los privados enseño todo lo demás y me va muchísimo mejor.  
 **R**. Ahhhhh, me desmayo, juro que me desmayo.  
 **Bl**. Tranquila Rachel, Kurt sírvele otra copa.  
 **K.** Ya voy.  
 **S.** Ay Rachel eres una exagerada.  
 **R.** No lo soy! Santana es como vender tu cuerpo! No me digas que también te acuestas con ésos tipos.  
 **S.** Claro que no, eso no lo haría ni por todo el oro del mundo, sabes muy bien que a mí no me gustan los penes, además en los privados los tipos no me pueden tocar esa es una de las reglas, por lo que nadie ha mancillado este hermoso y perfecto cuerpo que Dios me dio.  
 **R.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **K.** Pero habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, por qué decidiste hacer precisamente eso?  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, porque necesitaba el dinero, estaba acostumbrada a vivir bien, no tenía lujos pero no me faltaba nada, cuando llegué aquí fue para empezar desde cero, pero mi paciencia tuvo un límite y no aguanté, se me presentó esta oportunidad y no la desaproveché, ahora vivo mil veces mejor que antes y eso me gusta.  
 **K**. Todo esto es por Quinn verdad?  
 **S.** Por Quinn? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, hace casi un año que no la veo.  
 **K.** Pues a eso me refiero, que lo haces porque la extrañas.  
 **S.** No, ya lo dije lo hago por mí, para salir adelante por mí misma.  
 **Bl**. Chicos dejen de atosigar de esa manera a Santana, ella es mayor de edad y sabe perfectamente lo que es mejor para ella.  
 **S.** Gracias Blaine.  
R. Pues el ser una desnudista no sé si sea lo mejor para ti, aunque nunca te gustó andar muy tapada que digamos al menos no te desnudabas frente a todos. **  
** **K.** Santana hay otros trabajos...  
 **S.** Cómo cuáles? No tengo una carrera universitaria, miles de personas vienen a esta ciudad para prácticamente lo mismo que es encontrar la fama, ya no estoy para pasar hambre, además yo lo veo como un trabajo normal y ya.  
 **R.** Pero vendes tu cuerpo!  
 **S.** No Rachel, sólo lo admiran pero no lo tienen y nunca lo tendrán.  
 **K.** Pero en ese tipo de ambiente hay cosas muy feas, mafiosos, drogas y no sé cuánto más.  
 **S.** Las hay, pero sé lo que quiero y entre mis planes no está convertirme en una adicta, no quiero verme de 50 años a los 30, esto lo haré mientras mi cuerpo siga así de escultural.  
 **R.** Pero después? Qué harás en el futuro?  
 **S.** No lo sé y por el momento no quiero pensar en eso, sólo quiero vivir mi presente, además estoy ahorrando, no te preocupes.  
 **R.** Pues haz lo que quieras pero yo insisto que estás echando a perder tu vida y de una manera muy fea.  
 **S.** Respeto tu opinión, pero no la comparto, así que te voy a pedir que respetes la mía.  
 **R.** Santana déjame ayudarte, si tanto te gusta bailar, déjame conseguirte algo como bailarina en alguna de las obras de Broadway.  
 **S.** Te lo agradezco mucho Rachel, pero eso significaría no ser la estrella del lugar, y lo más importante no ganar el mismo dinero que estoy ganando en este momento.  
 **K.** No cambiarás de opinión?  
 **S.** No.  
 **R.** Santo dios (soltado el aire)  
 **K.** Hoy te toca trabajar?  
 **S.** No, hoy descanso, de hecho iba a comprarme un par de botas Alexander MacQueen que me fascinaron.  
 **K.** Woooow, te podemos acompañar?  
 **R.** Kurt!  
 **K.** Qué? Me fascina ir de compras.  
 **S.** Pues vamos, tengo bastante dinero por gastar.  
 **Bl.** Esto será un total infierno (mueca)

El grupo de amigos se fue a las tiendas más prestigiosas de la ciudad a hacer varias compras, los chicos se dieron cuenta que Santana no mentía para nada al decir que tenía bastante dinero en sus manos.

 **S.** Jajaja estoy agotada, demasiado.  
 **R.** Dímelo a mí, Jesse me matará en cuanto vea esta cantidad de bolsas.  
 **K.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Chicos, los dejo, quiero descansar, mañana trabajo y créanme que es muy agotador.  
 **Bl.** Te acompaño a tu departamento para que no regreses sola, Kurt te veo en casa.  
 **K.** Ok, no tardes, gracias por mi chaqueta Satanás.  
 **S.** No es nada porcelana, en estos días los invitaré a la inauguración oficial de mi departamento y luego les doy algunas entradas para que me vean en el club.  
 **K.** No gracias, no podría ver tantas tetas juntas a la vez.  
 **S.** Jajajaja idiota.

Santana y Blaine se fueron al departamento de la morena.

 **S.** Gracias Blaine.  
 **Bl**. De nada... Podemos hablar un segundo?  
 **S.** Tú también me vas a sermonear?  
 **Bl.** Sólo quiero platicar.  
 **S.** Ok (rodando los ojos) Habla.  
 **Bl.** Santana, te gusta lo que haces?  
 **S.** Claro, me divierto aunque no lo creas, es muy interesante ver la cara de idiotas que ponen todos esos tipos en cuanto me ven.  
 **Bl**. Entonces eso te ayuda con tu autoestima.  
 **S.** Sí, supongo que sí... Hasta hace unos meses me sentía como si no valiera la pena, pero ahora sé que al menos por mi cuerpo hay personas que me desean.  
 **Bl**. Entonces todo esto si tiene que ver con Quinn.  
 **S.** Qué no! Es por mí, quiero empezar una nueva vida... Ok, reconozco que Quinn me aplastó de una manera que jamás pensé que existiera, pero ya lo estoy superando.  
 **Bl.** Pero por qué así?  
 **S.** Blaine para ti y para los demás es muy fácil juzgarme por lo que estoy haciendo, pero ninguno de ustedes ha estado en mis zapatos, no sabes lo horrible que sentí cuando me di cuenta que la persona que se suponía me iba a amar para toda la eternidad ya no lo hacía, que todas sus palabras habían sido una total y absoluta mentira, yo tenía una vida planeada, una vida que se suponía compartiría con mi esposa, cuando Quinn me pidió matrimonio dejé todo por ella y me dolió muchísimo saber que para ella no había valido la pena el que yo renunciara a mis sueños por seguirla a New Heaven, ella me rompió y ahora estoy pegando todos los pedazos de la única manera que puedo, Rachel tiene su Broadway y al estúpido de su novio, tú tienes a Kurt y él te tiene a ti, Mercedes tiene sus discos y sus giras internacionales, Brittany también tiene sus giras como bailarina, Quinn tiene su trabajo en la universidad y a ésa chica, hasta el boca de trucha tiene un empleo en la preparatoria de Mckinley pero y yo? Blaine, todos tienen algo, excepto yo... Yo no tengo nada bueno, pero quiero pretender que esto que hago es lo mejor que en estos momentos puedo tener y no lo voy a dejar, no lo haré.  
 **Bl.** Está bien, ya no discutiré contigo sobre eso, está muy claro que no dejarás de hacerlo... Por cierto, has sabido algo de ella?  
 **S.** De Quinn?  
 **Bl**. Ajá.  
 **S.** No, la última vez fue cuando me llamó por teléfono para decirme que vendería el departamento y quería darme mi parte de el, como no la quise le pedí que ya no me volviera a molestar y lo cumplió.  
 **Bl.** Ella la está pasando mal.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **Bl**. Sí... Tuvo problemas en su trabajo por ésa chica.  
 **S.** Eso era más que predecible.  
 **Bl**. Por fortuna no perdió su empleo, ya no está con la chica.  
 **S.** Oh... Bueno supongo que pronto tendrá a alguien más.  
 **Bl.** Me dijo que te extraña.  
 **S.** Jajajaja pues claro que me extraña, extraña quien le tenga muy temprano el desayuno preparado, quien le lave sus calzones y quien la espere en la noche con los brazos abiertos después de un largo día de trabajo.  
 **Bl.** Sabes que no es así, ella...  
 **S.** Por supuesto que es así, Quinn me relegó a ser solamente una ama de casa y nada más, y lo peor es que yo fui tan tonta como para caer en eso cuando era lo último que quería para mi vida, pero soy tan estúpida que me fascinan las mujeres rubias y siempre caigo en su juego, lo mismo pasó con Brittany y dos veces me cambió por un chico a pesar de decir que me amaba, Quinn hizo lo mismo, me cambió por alguien más... Las mujeres son horribles, peor que los hombres, estoy segura que si me enamorara de algún chico, él no me haría sufrir tanto como ésas dos.  
 **Bl**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Jajaja no me hagas caso, por supuesto que estoy bromeando, para mi desgracia me fascinan los coños húmedos.  
 **Bl.** Jejeje lo sé... Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si te metes en algún problema o alguien te empieza a molestar dímelo.  
 **S.** Lo haré Blaine, te lo prometo.  
 **Bl.** Cuídate mucho.  
 **S.** Tú también.

Las semanas continuaron pasando, a pesar de que los chicos a excepción de Blaine continuaban diciéndole Santana que se saliera de ese trabajo, ella se rehusó y continuó en ese lugar, cada día adquiría más fama con sus bailes sensuales, tanto así que el número de privados que hacía se incrementó de inmediato, realmente se había convertido en la estrella sensación del club nocturno, así que decidió pedir un aumento de sueldo el cual le fue concedido de inmediato, no querían perderla.

Cierto día fue contratada para un privado, al llegar a la habitación se sorprendió bastante al ver que un chico muy joven era quien esperaba el show personal, ella hizo su trabajo, notó que el chico estaba bastante impresionado con la manera en que se movía y admiraba su hermoso cuerpo.

 **S.** Espero que te haya gustado, eso es todo.  
 **X.** No te vayas, espera.  
 **S.** Lo siento, sólo pagaste por 10 minutos.  
 **X.** Puedo pagar más.  
 **S.** Entonces tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, tengo que salir a la pista otra vez.  
 **X.** Está bien, pagaré.

Al tercer día el chico estaba nuevamente en el club y una vez más pagó por un show un poco más largo… Cuando el show terminó.

 **S.** Se te caerá la baba. **  
** **X.** Emmm jejeje.  
 **S**. Me voy.  
 **X**. Espera, déjame invitarte a tomar un café.  
 **S.** Perdón?  
 **X.** Sí, déjame invitarte a tomar algo, sal conmigo Rosario.  
 **S.** Lo siento, yo no me prostituyo, si quieres una chica puedes preguntarle a mi jefe quién está disponible para eso que quieres.  
 **X.** No me malinterpretes, claro que no te quiero llevar a mi cama, lo que pasa es que me encantaría conocerte de una manera más personal.  
 **S.** No me digas... (cruzando los brazos)  
 **X.** Sí, mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe, soy reportero de uno de los periódicos más importantes de Nueva York, mira esta es mi identificación de trabajo.  
 **S.** Y cómo sé que no es falsa?  
 **Se**. Puedes llamar al periódico y preguntar si trabajo ahí.  
 **S.** Mmm, bueno y qué es lo que quieres?  
 **Se**. Ya te lo dije, conocerte de una manera más personal… Verás, necesito hacer un reportaje que me ayude a obtener un ascenso en mi trabajo, sé que este lugar tiene muchísimas historias bastante interesantes, en cuanto te vi supe que tu vida ha de ser más que interesante y quiero conocerla para...  
 **S.** Para poderla publicar en ese reportaje.  
 **Se.** Exacto... Claro que no tenemos que poner tu nombre real, estoy seguro que Rosario no lo es, pero me encantaría que me contaras tu historia, el por qué decidiste a comenzar a trabajar aquí.  
 **S.** Pues te agradezco el interés, pero a mí no me interesa contarle a un completo desconocido el por qué decidí empezar a trabajar en este lugar.  
 **Se**. Acaso no te gustaría salir en el periódico? **  
** **S.** No.  
 **Se**. Mmmm qué necesito para que aceptes darme esa entrevista?  
 **S.** Absolutamente nada, jamás te daré ninguna entrevista, así que olvídalo y sal de aquí o de lo contrario le diré al guarura que está cuidándome que trataste de tocarme.  
 **Se**. No me voy a rendir, voy a conseguir tu aprobación para darme esa entrevista, me encantan los retos y tú te has convertido en uno de ellos.  
 **S.** Ja ja jaaaa qué risa me das, adiós Sebastian.  
 **Se.** Genial, te aprendiste mi nombre. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Mmm. (rodando los ojos)

Sebastian fue al club todos los días en que Santana daba show a pedirle que le diera esa entrevista, pagó varias veces privados para convencerla.

 **Se.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Ya me tienes harta, si quieres tu entrevista te va a costar.  
 **Se**. En serio?  
 **S.** Claro niño, nada en esta vida es gratis.  
 **Se.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Tendrás que pagar privados para poderte dar la entrevista, no pretenderás que pierda dinero.  
 **Se**. Está bien, con tal de que me des la entrevista acepto.  
 **S.** Y podrás pagarlos?  
 **Se**. Pues aunque me quede en la calle lo haré, para mí vale mucho la pena saber y contar tu historia.  
 **S.** Ok... Empezamos pasado mañana.  
 **Se**. Gracias.

Esa madrugada Santana llegó a su departamento, de inmediato recibió una llamada de un número desconocido.

 **S.** Hola?

Nadie contestó del otro lado, sólo se escuchaban respiraciones lejanas.

 **S.** Eres tú degenerado de mierda? Escúchame muy bien Sebastian, si piensas que te daré la entrevista después de esto estás loco!

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Mejor le cuento todo a Blaine, esto ya no me está gustando nada.  
 _  
Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Cosas por aclarar: obvio es Quinntana Endgame, no sé cómo le haré jajaja pero lo será.**_

 _ **Sebastian en esta historia obviamente no tiene nada que ver con los Warblers y tampoco es gay.**_

 _ **Sugerencias, comentarios, de todo es bien recibido.**_

 _ **En estos días actualizo "Ella sólo se fue"**_


	3. Cosas qué pensar

**_Traigo mi imaginación muy intensa para esta historia, empezamos con capítulos un poco más largos._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Cosas qué pensar.  
**  
Al tercer día.

 **Bl.** Pues no que no correrías peligro en este trabajo?  
 **S.** No me regañes, yo cómo diablos iba a saber que ése enfermo me estaba diciendo mentiras?  
 **Bl.** Pues espero que se crea el cuento.  
 **S.** Tú solo mantente muy firme, no flaquees, confió en ti.  
 **Bl.** La cosa es que yo no confío en mí jejej.  
 **S.** Tarado.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Vestido así, definitivamente sí pareces hombre.  
 **Bl.** Qué te pasa? Soy un hombre.  
 **S.** Jajaja es broma, lo siento.  
 **Bl**. No me hagas arrepentirme de haber venido.  
 **S.** Ya dije que lo siento, anda vamos.  
 **Bl**. Ok.

Los chicos se dirigieron hasta la puerta trasera del club nocturno, ahí era por donde entraban todos los empleados.

 **X.** Hola Rosario.  
 **S.** Hey, mira él es mi amigo Blaine y está trabajando para mí, así que me acompañará adentro.  
 **X.** Perfecto, pasen.

Ya en el interior, los chicos se dirigieron al camerino.

 **Bl**. Vaya! Cuantos cambios de vestuario, Kurt se sentiría como pez en el agua.  
 **S.** Jajajaja no creo que el ponerse una tanga lo haga muy feliz.  
 **Bl**. Si fuera heterosexual este sería mi mayor sueño, estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas.  
 **S.** Pero para fortuna de mi amigo Hummel no lo eres.  
 **Bl.** A qué hora es tu primer número?  
 **S**. Mmm en unos 30 minutos, comenzaré a calentar.  
 **Bl**. Te ayudo?  
 **S.** Claro.

Santana salió al escenario, Blaine estaba boquiabierto al ver la gran habilidad de su amiga sobre el escenario y el tubo, notó que todos los asistentes se volvían locos al verla y se sorprendió aún más al ver la cantidad de billetes que le arrojaban a la latina.

De vuelta en el camerino.

 **S.** Genial, me fue muy bien.  
 **Bl.** Ahora comprendo el por qué no quieres cambiar de trabajo.  
 **S.** Esto es oro puro amigo.  
 **Bl**. Ya lo creo.

En esos momentos la latina fue avisada que tenía su primer privado de la noche, se trataba de Sebastian.

 **S.** Acompáñame Blaine, ya llegó el degenerado.  
 **Bl.** No te irás a desnudar por completo verdad? Es que una cosa es ver tus senos y otra muy distinta es...  
 **S.** Pero cómo, qué no estás acostumbrado a ver la vagina de Kurt todos los días?  
 **Bl.** Ja ja jaaaa muy graciosa, jamás en mi vida he visto una vagina en vivo.  
 **S.** Pues si tengo qué hacerlo te tapas los ojos y ya!  
 **Bl**. Cielos...  
 **S.** Anda vamos, además no te preocupes ha de venir por su "entrevista"  
 **Bl**. Ok vamos.

En el privado...

 **Se**. Rosario (enorme sonrisa) Vengo por la entrevista y nada más por eso.  
 **S.** No me digas.  
 **Se**. Quién es él?  
 **S.** Es mí guardaespaldas y estará presente.  
 **Se**. Por qué?  
 **S.** No te hagas el inocente, me estuviste llamando el otro día saliendo de trabajar.  
 **Se**. Qué? No, claro que no.  
 **S.** Ah no? Entonces quién fue? Eres un maldito degenerado pero si piensas que me harás daño estás muy equivocado, él me va a cuidar y te dará una paliza si intentas algo contra mí.  
 **Se**. Jejeje él?  
 **S.** Sí él, aunque lo veas pequeño es experto en artes marciales y con un sólo golpe de su dedo índice puede matarte.  
 **Bl**. _Puedo?_ (pensando)  
 **Se.** Escucha Rosario, no sé quién te haya llamado pero definitivamente no fui yo, además de dónde diablos iba a conseguir tú número?  
 **S.** Pues eres periodista y los periodistas todo lo investigan.  
 **Se**. Pero aquí no conozco a nadie, créeme yo no te llamé.  
 **S.** Pues no te creo.  
 **Bl**. Santana tal vez él diga la verdad.  
 **Se**. Santana? Tú nombre real es Santana?  
 **S.** Ay Blaine eres un idiota.  
 **Bl.** Lo siento, no me fijé.  
 **Se.** Es muy lindo tu nombre.  
 **S.** Cállate y tú me las vas a pagar! (mirando a su amigo)  
 **Se**. Qué no se supone que es experto en artes marciales? Deberías de temerle.  
 **S.** Él jamás me pondría una mano encima, en cambio sin pensarlo lo haría contra alguien más como con cierto personaje que dice ser reportero de un periódico muy importante.  
 **Se**. De verdad lo soy, si quieres te invito a mi trabajo para que lo corrobores.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. Entonces me vas a dar la entrevista Santana?  
 **S.** Ok, ok., pero Blaine se queda aquí.  
 **Se**. Por mí no hay problema.  
 **S.** Bien, qué es lo que quieres saber?  
 **Se**. Prenderé mi grabadora.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Se**. Listo… Por qué trabajas en este lugar?  
 **S.** Pues... Mi vida siempre ha sido una mierda.  
 **Se.** En serio? Cuéntame algo sobre tu niñez.  
 **S.** Mmm ok, soy huérfana, no tuve acceso a una educación, así que tuve que comenzar a trabajar desde muy joven, por fortuna mi trabajo me permitió obtener una linda figura y un día un tipo me contactó y me invitó para trabajar en este lugar y ya.  
 **Se**. Woooow, pero dime, qué pasó con tus padres?  
 **S.** Me tiraron en un bote de basura.  
 **Se**. De verdad? (boca abierta)  
 **Bl.** Pffff jajajajajaja.  
 **S**. Jajajaja.  
 **Se.** Qué? Por qué se ríen? No comprendo. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Bl.** En serio te creíste esa historia?  
 **Se**. Pues claro, no es real?  
 **S.** Ni tantito.  
 **Se**. Mmmm, pensé que estaba hablando con una persona seria, bien espero que hayan disfrutado de toda esta burla.  
 **S.** Oye tranquilo, jajaja fue una broma. **  
** **Se**. Mi trabajo es muy importante para mí y no permito que nadie se burle de lo que hago, gracias por tu tiempo.  
 **S.** Qué delicado me saliste.

Sebastian salió muy ofendido.  
 **  
** **Bl.** Definitivamente ése chico no fue quien te llamó, y sí que se ofendió por la bromita que le hiciste.  
 **S**. Pues por si las dudas, lo hice para que aprenda a que conmigo no se juega.  
 **Bl**. Ay Santana.

Esa misma noche la latina volvió a recibir una llamada.

 **S.** Mira idiota, si sigues con lo mismo iré ante las autoridades a acusarte, deja de molestarme!

Santana colgó.

 **S.** Mejor cambiaré de número de teléfono.

Días después.

 **R.** Entonces todo listo?  
 **S.** En qué momento me involucré en una fiesta sorpresa para tu novio? Ni si quiera le caigo bien. (mueca)  
 **R.** Santana no le caes mal, además eres mi mejor amiga, nadie más que tú me puede ayudar con esto.  
 **S.** Pues ya qué.  
 **K.** Llegamos.  
 **S.** Por fin!  
 **Bl.** Espero que no hayamos olvidado nada.  
 **K.** Ahora vuelvo necesito hacer una llamada.  
 **S.** No te hagas tonto, acabas de llegar, ayúdanos.  
 **K.** Ahora vuelvo, no me tardo.  
 **R.** Qué se trae tu novio?  
 **Bl**. Ni idea, uyyy canapés.  
 **R.** Ya no te han llamado?  
 **S**. No, estaba asustándome mucho pero las llamadas terminaron.  
 **Bl**. Y el reportero?  
 **S.** No lo he vuelto a ver.  
 **Bl.** Sí que se ofendió.  
 **S.** Es un idiota.

Varios invitados del ambiente teatral fueron llegando al departamento de Rachel, más tarde Jesse se hizo presente y la fiesta comenzó.

 **K.** Te quedaron muy ricos los bocadillos querida satanás.  
 **S.** Gracias... Qué tanto miras hacia la puerta?  
 **K.** Nada, nada.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

En ese momento el teléfono de Kurt sonó.

 **K.** Ahora vuelvo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **J.** Santana gracias por ayudar a mi novia con la fiesta.  
 **S.** No fue nada Diva St. James.  
 **J.** Jajaja, oh, oh… No lo puedo creer.  
 **S.** Qué?

Santana volteó con dirección hacia la puerta que era a donde Jesse dirigía su mirada.

 **J.** Es...  
 **S.** Quinn.

La rubia estaba acompañada de Kurt.

 **R.** Santana yo no la invité, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Lo sé, fue ése Lady Hummel.  
 **Bl**. Yo tampoco lo sabía.  
 **K.** Chicos, Quinn está aquí.  
 **J.** Ya nos dimos cuenta.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **R.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **K.** Quinn tiene algunos días en la ciudad y la invité a la fiesta.  
 **Bl.** Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
 **K.** Era una sorpresa.  
 **S.** Voy por una copa.

Santana tomó dos vasos de vino casi sin respirar.

 **R.** Santana tranquila te vas a emborrachar.  
 **S.** No lo haré, bueno la fiesta está muy buena pero me despido.  
 **R.** Qué? Nooo, no te vayas, esto apenas empieza.  
 **S.** Pues para mí ya se terminó, no pretenderás que me quede en el mismo lugar donde ésa traidora se encuentra.  
 **R.** Deja la voy a sacar de aquí.  
 **S.** No, cómo crees? No le vas a echar a perder la fiesta a tu novio, mira que nos costó mucho trabajo.  
 **R.** Entonces no te vayas, hazlo por mí.  
 **S.** Ok, me quedaré un rato más pero aleja a ésa rubia de mí.  
 **R**. Lo haré.

Minutos después.

 **R**. Y qué haces aquí? **  
** **Q**. Kurt me invitó.  
 **R**. No me refiero a eso, si no a que qué haces aquí en la ciudad? **  
** **Q**. Ahhh, pues conseguí trabajo en la universidad de Nueva York.  
 **J.** Ya no estás en la de New Heaven?  
 **Q**. Por lo pronto no.  
 **J.** Y eso?  
 **Q**. Decidí cambiar de aires.  
 **R.** Y tenías que venir precisamente aquí donde está tu ex esposa?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **R.** Para qué?  
 **Q.** Para recuperarla, para qué más?  
 **R.** Pues olvídalo, ella ya no quiere nada contigo.  
 **Q.** Necesito escucharlo de su boca, no de ti.  
 **R.** No puedo creerlo, que desfachatez. (indignada)  
 **Q.** Escucha Rachel, sé que eres la mejor amiga de Santana pero eso no te da derecho a comportarte como lo estás haciendo, es mejor que me vaya.  
 **R**. Sí y no regreses a querer lastimar otra vez a mi amiga, porque te las verás conmigo.  
 **Q**. Lo último que quiero es hacerla sufrir, la amo.  
 **R.** Y por eso la dejaste por otra?

La rubia se alejó de la pareja y fue directamente a donde estaba Santana.

 **Q.** Santana, podemos hablar?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Por favor.  
 **S.** No, Blaine ya me voy, nos vemos luego.  
 **Bl.** Cuídate.  
 **Q.** Santana por favor...

Pero la morena no hizo caso y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Al día siguiente, tocaron a la puerta del departamento de la latina.

 **S.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Q**. Vengo a hablar contigo.  
 **S.** Quién te dijo dónde vivía? Kurt? **  
** **Q.** Anoche te seguí.  
 **S.** Pues no quiero hablar contigo, no me interesa. **  
** **Q**. Por favor, déjame explicarte lo que pasó.  
 **S.** Lo que pasó lo sé muy bien y de sobra. **  
** **Q**. Déjame entrar.  
 **S.** Jamás y ya déjame en paz.

Santana cerró la puerta del departamento, para su fortuna Quinn no insistió.

Esa noche se fue a trabajar, estando sobre la pista de baile notó que Sebastian charlaba en una de las mesas con una de sus compañeras, se le hizo extraño y luego de terminar su número se acercó a la mesa del chico.

 **S.** Hey tú.  
 **Se**. Hola Rosario.  
 **S.** Hace días que no te veía por aquí.  
 **Se**. Estuve ocupado, pero volví porque por fin conseguí quien me diera una entrevista seria.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Se**. Así que si nos permites, estamos ocupados.  
 **S.** Ok, me voy y perdón por interrumpir.

Santana regresó a los camerinos.

Luego de trabajar, Santana se disponía a ir a su departamento.

 **Se**. Sabía que aquí te encontraría Santana, pero no pensé que tardarías tanto en salir.  
 **S.** Qué quieres?  
 **Se**. Hablar contigo.  
 **S.** Para qué? Si ya tienes quien te de la entrevista.  
 **Se**. La tengo y es muy interesante la historia de tu compañera, sólo quiero saber por qué te burlaste de mí.  
 **S.** Lo hice para que aprendieras que conmigo no se juega, esas llamadas fueron muy incómodas. **  
** **Se**. Que yo no te llamé!  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Se**. Te invito un café, anda vamos.  
 **S.** No señor, yo contigo no voy a ningún lado y menos a esta hora de la madrugada.  
 **Se**. Ok, entonces vamos por la mañana.  
 **S.** Estaré dormida.  
 **Se**. Por el medio día.  
 **S.** Estaré ocupada.  
 **Se**. Jajajaja ok entonces ten mi tarjeta, aquí está la dirección del periódico donde trabajo, búscame para que veas con tus propios ojos que no te estoy engañando.  
 **S.** Lo pensaré.

Cierto día.

 **K.** No pierdes nada con escucharla.  
 **S.** Kurt si sigues con lo mismo no me dejarás más remedio que partirte la cara, me tienes harta con la misma cantaleta todos los días.  
 **K.** Ay no! (tocándose el rostro)  
 **R**. Inténtalo, escúchala y luego la mandas al diablo.  
 **K**. Rachel!  
 **S.** Buena idea Rach, buena idea, Kurt avísale a Fabray que la veo hoy en mi departamento a las 8.  
 **K.** Mejor no.  
 **S.** Ahora lo haces o lo haces.  
 **K.** Ok, ok.

Esa noche.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo.  
 **S.** Era eso o tener que soportar los hostigamientos de porcelana.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Pasa.

La rubia entró al departamento.  
 **  
** **Q**. Woooow es lindo.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Al parecer te va muy bien.  
 **S.** No me quejo (alzando los hombros) y de qué quieres hablar? **  
** **Q**. De nosotras.  
 **S.** Nosotras? Mmm pero hace un año terminó ese "nosotras". **  
** **Q**. Lo sé y... Lo siento, Santana la cargué.  
 **S.** No me digas.  
 **Q**. Vengo a darte una buena explicación de todo lo que pasó, ésa chica y yo hace meses que no estamos juntas, y también vengo a... A pedirte perdón.  
 **S.** Mmm bueno, la cosa es que yo ya no necesito una explicación.  
 **Q**. Pero yo sí necesito dártela.  
 **S.** A qué viene todo esto?  
 **Q**. A que te amo.  
 **S.** Jejejeje qué buena broma Fabray.  
 **Q**. No es ninguna broma... Es la verdad.  
 **S.** Y qué te hace suponer que te voy a creer? **  
** **Q**. Por el amor que algún día me tuviste.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Santana, cometí un grave error al pedirte el divorcio, yo estaba pasando por una etapa de total y absoluta inmadurez y... Fui una tonta y cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida al separarme de ti.  
 **S**. Eso ya no se puede remediar, lo hecho, hecho está.  
 **Q**. Lo sé pero nuestro amor es tan grande que sé que puede contra todo. **  
** **S.** Nuestro amor?  
 **Q**. Sí, te amo Santana y te amo más que antes.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **Q**. Ésa chica me engañó y yo fui tan estúpida como para caer en sus garras, en ese momento creí que me había perdido de muchas cosas por estar casada, ésa chica me envolvió tan bien que me hizo dudar de nuestro matrimonio, te pedí el divorcio porque no quise serte infiel y...  
 **S**. Jajajaja que no me quisiste ser infiel? Por dios Fabray me fuiste totalmente infiel!  
 **Q**. No, te juro que no fue así.  
 **S.** Ahhh entonces el sorprenderte besuqueándote con la tipa esa fue producto de mi imaginación?  
 **Q**. No...  
 **S.** Lo ves? Eso aquí y en China es ser infiel. **  
** **Q**. Me besé con ella porque ya estábamos separadas pero antes de eso no lo había hecho, porque no quise engañarte.  
 **S.** No te creo.  
 **Q**. Es la verdad, Iris siempre me coqueteaba y se me insinuaba pero yo no caí en su juego hasta que...  
 **S.** Hasta que te largaste de la casa.  
 **Q**. Sí... Sus continuos coqueteos despertaron en mí un lado que no conocía, siempre se trataba de ti y sólo de ti.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Sí, siempre los halagos, las miradas, los piropos eran para ti, al principio me sentía muy orgullosa de que todos me envidiaran por tener a la esposa más sexy de New Heaven, pero luego eso se convirtió en celos y después en algo así como envidia, a mí no me veían como a ti.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad, Quinn eres hermosa y también todo el mundo babeaba por ti.  
 **Q**. Pero yo no me di cuenta por estar al pendiente de que nadie te llevara de mi lado... Cuando Iris empezó a mostrar ese interés por mí, mi mente enloqueció y empecé a hacer tonterías, pero jamás te fui infiel mientras estábamos juntas.  
 **S**. Y el pensar en ésa puta no era serme infiel? Quinn en mis pensamientos jamás, escúchame bien, jamás hubo alguien más, crees que yo no tuve decenas de coqueteos por parte de chicas de la universidad? Y nunca los tomé en cuenta, porque yo tenía a la chica más hermosa de New Heaven a mi lado y era mi esposa.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, pero yo no soy como tú, siempre has tenido más confianza en ti que yo y...  
 **S.** Esas no son excusas Quinn, hicimos un juramento y no lo cumpliste. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé y no hay día en que no me lamente por eso, como te lo dije, ya no estoy con ella hace meses porque gracias a tu amiga Nina me di cuenta de las intenciones de Iris, le pusimos una trampa y ella cayó de inmediato, resulta que sólo me quería para obtener los créditos que necesitaba para no perder su beca, la enfrenté y terminé con lo que había entre las dos, ella me acusó ante el decano de reprobarla en la materia porque según esto no había aceptado acostarse conmigo, que yo la había estado acosando y chantajeado por meses, estuve a punto de perder mi empleo, pero por fortuna la declaración de Nina y otros alumnos me ayudó y fue ella quien terminó fuera de la universidad.  
 **S.** Vaya, lo siento Quinn.  
 **Q**. Pero para mi desgracia cuando todo eso ocurrió tú ya habías firmado los papeles del divorcio y yo también, no tuve el valor de buscarte de inmediato porque sabía que te había hecho mucho daño, ahora por fin reuní todo el valor que tengo para enfrentarte y pedirte que vuelvas conmigo.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Q**. Te amo y te necesito como no tienes idea, te extraño todos los días, incluso cuando estaba con ella, no se sentía bien porque no eras tú...  
 **S.** Pues qué lástima que las cosas no te hayan salido como querías.  
 **Q**. Santana déjame demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy por haberte pedido el divorcio, quiero que volvamos a empezar desde cero, te amo y te necesito conmigo, en cuanto supe que estabas viviendo en Nueva York busqué trabajo en todas las universidades y encontré algo, supliré a un profesor que está pasando por serios problemas de salud, son pocas horas pero suficiente para poder vivir aquí.  
 **S.** Cómo? Vas a dejar tu empleo en la universidad de New Heaven sólo por mudarte a aquí?  
 **Q**. Sí, en New Heaven no tengo nada, además los alumnos ya no me respetan y los demás profesores me ven con cara de fuchi, aquí estás tú y los demás...  
 **S.** Pues tú sabes lo que haces, en fin me tengo que ir hoy trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde. **  
** **Q**. Cómo? Acaso trabajas por la noche?  
 **S.** Que Kurt no te dijo nada? Jajaja pero si el muy chismoso te dijo que estaba aquí.  
 **Q**. Pues sí pero no me dijo que trabajaras de noche.  
 **S.** Mmm ya veo.  
 **Q**. Y en qué trabajas?  
 **S.** Quieres saberlo?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Ok, deja voy por algunas cosas y me acompañas a mi trabajo.  
 **Q**. Muy bien.

En la entrada del club nocturno.

 **Q.** Qué lugar es este?  
 **S.** Un lugar sensacional, vamos... Hey Big Boy hoy estás tú, mira ella viene conmigo.  
 **BB**. Hará una audición?  
 **S.** Jajaja tal vez, tal vez. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, vamos.

En cuanto entraron al lugar Quinn de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.

 **Q**. Qué se supone que haces en este lugar? Eres camarera? Bartender?  
 **S.** Obvio no... Soy la estrella del lugar.  
 **Q**. Qué? No, no y no.  
 **S.** Pues sí.  
 **Q**. No entiendo, por qué haces esto?  
 **X.** Rosario ya comienza a calentar.  
 **S.** Ya voy.  
 **X.** Rosario?  
 **S.** Sí jajaja la recuerdas? Rosario Cruz es mi seudónimo, prepárate para ver un gran show Fabray.

Santana le indicó a Quinn que fuera hasta una mesa que le apartó, estando ahí la rubia estaba muy ansiosa.

Y entonces el show de Rosario comenzó y el corazón de Quinn se fracturó.

 **Q.** No, no puede ser, no la vean desgraciados, noooo, ella es mi mujer, no le den dinero.

Cuando Santana se despojó de su sostén, la rabia envolvió a Quinn y se acercó a la pista.

 **Q.** Nooo, ponte eso, vístete y baja de ahí.

Como pudo se subió a la pista para tratar de cubrir a Santana, la rechifla de los asistentes no se hizo esperar, los guardias de seguridad se abalanzaron contra Quinn.

 **X.** Baja de aquí rubia.  
 **Q.** Suéltame gorila, ella es mi esposa y no debe estar aquí.  
 **X.** Qué?  
 **S.** No le hagas caso, pero suéltala, ahorita la calmo.

Las chicas fueron hasta los camerinos.

 **Q.** Por qué haces esto?  
 **S.** Pues es mi trabajo. **  
** **Q**. Pero por qué?! Hay miles de cosas que puedes hacer y no enseñarles las tetas a ésos lujuriosos.  
 **S.** Pues el dinero de esos lujuriosos me da para vivir y muy bien.  
 **Q**. Lo haces por mí verdad?  
 **S.** Jajaja Quinn no te creas tan importante por dios, lo hago porque necesitaba un buen trabajo y este es perfecto para mí. **  
** **Q**. Prostituirse es bueno para ti?  
 **S.** Te equivocas, yo no me prostituyo, sólo me quito la ropa y nada más. **  
** **Q**. Pues no quiero que lo sigas haciendo, en este momento nos vamos de aquí (tomándola de la mano)  
 **S.** Suéltame qué te pasa? **  
** **Q**. No voy a permitir que nadie te vea, eres mi esposa!  
 **S.** No Quinn no lo soy, me dejaste hace casi 1 año.  
 **Q**. Por idiota, pero de ahora en adelante todo será distinto, te voy a demostrar todos los días de mi vida que eres lo más importante para mí y te voy a cuidar.  
 **S.** Quinn basta.  
 **Q**. Te amo y te necesito.  
 **S.** Pero yo a ti no y por supuesto que no cambiaré mi estilo de vida sólo porque a ti se te dio la gana de venir aquí a "recuperarme" lo nuestro siempre estuvo destinado a fracasar y así está mejor.  
 **Q**. No, claro que no, nosotras podemos ser felices juntas, sólo dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.  
 **S.** Lo siento pero no... Bueno Quinn me despido, en unos minutos más comenzaré con los shows privados y...  
 **Q.** Ay no.  
 **S.** Adiós... Big Boy acompáñala a la salida.  
 **BB.** Vamos rubia hermosa. **  
** **Q**. Santana...

El guardia sacó a Quinn del lugar.

 **S**. No voy a dejar esto por ti ni por nadie Quinn Fabray.

Más tarde a la salida.

 **Se.** Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Santo Dios! Me estás acechando?  
 **Se**. Qué? No, vine a continuar con mi entrevista, estoy esperando a Magneta para llevarla a tomar un café.  
 **S.** Jajajaja eres increíble, como yo te rechacé, aprovechaste para echar tus garras sobre otra bailarina.  
 **Se**. Te equivocas, Magneta está comprometida y de hecho su novio es aquél que está parado en aquella esquina, iremos los 3, quieres acompañarnos?  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Se**. Vamos, quiero que seas testigo de cómo hago mi trabajo.  
 **S.** Ok, vamos.

En la cafetería Santana se sorprendió bastante al ver la manera en que Sebastian se desenvolvía en su trabajo, eso hizo que confiara un poco más en él.

 **S.** Muchísimas gracias Magneta, esta entrevista ha sido maravillosa, agradezco mucho el tiempo que me has dado.  
 **Ma**. No es nada Sebastian, espero que te sirva de algo.  
 **Se**. Me servirá de mucho, créemelo.  
 **Ma**. Nos vamos, luego nos vemos.  
 **Se.** Perfecto, y muchas gracias otra vez.

Magneta y su prometido salieron de la cafetería.

 **Se.** Ahora me crees?  
 **S.** Tal vez, pero hasta que no vea tu artículo publicado en el periódico ahora sí no tendré ninguna duda.  
 **Se**. Jajaja eres bastante desconfiada.  
 **S.** Antes no era así.  
 **Se**. No me digas que un chico tiene que ver en todo esto.  
 **S.** No, para nada.  
 **Se.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Una chica, más bien dos chicas.  
 **Se**. Dos chicas?  
 **S.** Soy lesbiana Sebastian.  
 **Se**. Qué? Noooo, que lástima.  
 **S.** Jajaja.  
 **Se**. Me quieres platicar?  
 **S.** Para que lo uses en tu artículo? No gracias.  
 **Se.** Por qué me mentiste en la entrevista?  
 **S.** Querías una historia interesante no? Sólo te estaba dando lo que querías escuchar.  
 **Se**. Entonces tu vida no es interesante?  
 **S.** Para nada...  
 **Se**. Pues alguien tan hermosa como tú no creo que no tenga una historia interesante.  
 **S.** Gracias por el cumplido.  
 **Se**. Entonces me la quieres contar?  
 **S.** No te conozco Sebastian.  
 **Se**. Déjame conocerte.  
 **S.** Lo voy a pensar.  
 **Se**. Es buen comienzo.  
 **S.** Jajajaja nos vemos luego, gracias por el café.  
 **Se**. Cuando quieras te invito a comer algo.  
 **S.** Una vez más, lo pensaré. (Sonriendo)  
 **Se**. Muy bien (sonriendo también)

Al día siguiente el timbre de la puerta despertó a Santana.

 **S.** Maldita sea! Quién osa despertarme a esta hora?

Abrió la puerta.

 **S.** Tú? Qué quieres?  
 **Q.** Traje café (mostrándole el café)  
 **S.** Mmmm y para eso me despiertas?  
 **Q.** Lo siento... Pero recordé lo mucho que te gusta este café y los bollos... Puedo pasar?  
 **S.** Pues ya qué, pasa y dame acá ese café.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ok.  
 **S.** Mmm delicioso como siempre.  
 **Q**. A qué hora terminaste de trabajar?  
 **S.** 3 am. **  
** **Q**. Cielos...  
 **S.** A veces termino más tarde. **  
** **Q**. No me gusta que trabajes ahí.  
 **S.** A ti no es a quien le tiene que gustar ya te lo dije. **  
** **Q**. Santana... Déjame acercarme a ti por favor.  
 **S.** Qué no. **  
** **Q**. Al menos déjame ser tu amiga.  
 **S.** Jamás hemos sido amigas.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí, éramos muy buenas amigas, lo podemos ser otra vez.  
 **S.** No me interesa.  
 **Q.** Déjame acercarme a ti al menos de esa manera, prometo no atosigarte con lo nuestro, sólo quiero estar cerca de ti, aunque sea de manera amistosa.  
 **S.** Lo voy a pensar... Mmm creo que tengo muchas cosas qué pensar.  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **S.** No me hagas caso.  
 **Q.** Entonces tengo una leve oportunidad de ser al menos tu amiga otra vez?  
 **S.** Ya te dije, lo voy a pensar, voy al baño.

Santana se alejó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Lo va a pensar... Voy bien, muy bien (sonriendo)

* * *

 _ **Como se los dije es Quinntana endgame, sé que está muy difícil el que lo sea, pero siempre escribo historias sobre ellas y no concibo la idea de que al final no estén juntas, (excepto Playa Sayu aunque eso puede cambiar) una vez más les digo que no sé como le iré a hacer para lograrlo, pero igual con sus sugerencias me ayuden a conseguirlo.**_

 _ **Qué les va pareciendo la historia? Es drama, ya saben que en mis historias ese es un ingrediente indispensable jajaja pero también quiero hacerla un poquito relajada.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Sebastian? Alguna idea para él?**_

 _ **No olviden comentar y mandar sus sugerencias.  
**  
 **Vi una foto del instagram de Dianna privado, que confirmó que su compromiso es real y lo único que puedo decir es: NO ME GUSTA!**_

Gracias por leer, próxima actualización será para "Somos un corazón" 


	4. Cuéntame tu historia

**_Vine a actualizar._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Cuéntame tu historia.  
**  
Al día siguiente tocaban a la puerta…

 **S**. Y ahora quién diablos será?

La latina abrió la puerta.  
 **  
** **Q**. Traje café. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Otra vez tú? Qué haces aquí? **  
** **Q**. Bueno... Sé que todos los días por la mañana te encanta tomar un delicioso café, y como sé que jamás despreciarías uno de estos, te lo traje.  
 **S.** Ayer hiciste lo mismo.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, y tal vez lo siga haciendo diario… Claro si tú me lo permites.  
 **S.** Qué no tienes que dar clases en la universidad? **  
** **Q**. Más tarde. **  
** **S**. Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Puedo pasar?  
 **S.** Trajiste de esos bollos? **  
** **Q**. Por supuesto.  
 **S.** Ok, pasa.

Las chicas fueron directamente hasta la cocina ahí se sentaron en la isla.

 **Q.** Así que… Hoy trabajas?  
 **S.** No, hasta mañana.  
 **Q.** Me preguntaba si te gustaría que te acompañara.  
 **S.** A trabajar?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **S**. Y para qué quieres acompañarme? No me digas que te encantaría trabajar en lo mismo que yo.  
 **Q**. Obviamente no, sabes muy bien que ni siquiera me gusta que tú estés trabajando ahí, y te quiero acompañar para asegurarme de que no corres ningún peligro.  
 **S.** Ah eso, Quinn tengo casi 26 años, se cómo cuidarme perfectamente bien, no necesito de una niñera y mucho menos que ésa niñera sea mi ex esposa... **  
Q**. Pues sí pero…  
 **S.** Pero nada, además ahí me cuidan muy bien aunque no lo creas.  
 **Q.** Quedaste en pensar sobre volver a ser mi amiga, también quiero acompañarte para eso, para que tú y yo tengamos tiempo para charlar sobre cosas y reavivemos nuestra amistad.  
 **S.** No sabía que me presionarías con eso. **  
** **Q**. No, por supuesto que no te quiero presionar… Pero quiero estar cerca de ti de manera amistosa, ya te lo dije.  
 **S.** Mira, ya no estoy tan segura sobre eso de pensar en volver a ser tu amiga, porque si vas a empezar a acosarme como siento que lo estás haciendo ahorita, esto no va a terminar nada bien. **  
** **Q**. No te estoy acosando, está bien… Esperaré hasta que estés lista para volver a ser mi amiga, me voy, espero volverte a ver pronto.  
 **S**. Mmmm.

La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, deseaba con todas sus ganas que Santana la detuviera y le dijera que terminara su café con ella, pero eso jamás sucedió y tuvo que salir del departamento de la mujer que amaba.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y yo que pensé que ya había avanzado un paso, acabo de retroceder tres, maldita sea. (soltando el aire)

Mientras tanto la morena pensaba…

 **S**. Si crees que con traerme el café todos los días conseguirás mi perdón, estás muy equivocada Fabray, lo que me hiciste no se olvida con un par de bollos.

Esta tarde la latina salió a hacer algunas compras en el supermercado.

 _ **Hola tú...**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S.** Ay por Dios, ahora si no tengo ni una maldita duda sobre que me estás siguiendo, aléjate de mí degenerado.  
 **Se**. Relájate, ya te dije que no te estoy siguiendo ni acosando, vine aquí a comprar algo de comida para mi despensa y es una enorme casualidad el que te haya encontrado en el mismo lugar donde siempre suelo hacer mis compras.  
 **S.** Pues que eso te lo crea la más vieja de tu casa, porque sé perfectamente que no es verdad.  
 **Se**. Santana, qué te hizo ser tan paranoica? No te creas el centro del universo por Dios (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Pues desde hace días parece que lo soy para ti, ya hasta te veo en la sopa!  
 **Se**. Me ves hasta en la sopa? Oh por Dios eso es muy interesante, quiere decir que piensas en mí. (alzando rápido las cejas)  
 **S**. Que, qué? Soy lesbiana, idiota.  
 **Se**. Lo había olvidado. **  
** **S.** Pues que no se te vuelva a olvidar. **  
** **Se**. Bien, bien… Me vas a dejar pasar? Tu carrito me estorba.  
 **S.** Pásale.  
 **Se**. Para ser stripper comes cosas poco saludables.  
 **S.** Y a ti qué demonios te importa lo que como o no?  
 **Se**. Puedes ponerte gorda y dejar de ser la estrella del club nocturno.  
 **S.** Eso no va a pasar y para mi fortuna heredé el magnífico metabolismo de los López, podemos comer lo que se nos antoje sin subir un solo gramo.  
 **Se**. López? Conque eres Santana López?  
 **S.** _Me lleva qué idiota soy_ (susurrando)  
 **Se**. Bueno, ya sé cuál es tu nombre real, eso es muy, pero muy bueno para mi historia, sólo falta que me quieras dar la entrevista. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S**. Eso jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás pasará.  
 **Se.** Sí ya lo sé, tu historia no es nada interesante.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. O lo es? (entrecerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Adiós Sebastian.  
 **Se.** Hey, no se te olvide que sigue en pie mi invitación para ir a tomar un café o comer.  
 **S.** En tus sueños.  
 **Se**. Siempre pasa.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Se**. Nada, bueno dijiste que lo ibas a pensar.  
 **S.** Exacto lo voy a pensar, apenas ha pasado un puto día.  
 **Se**. Oops... Que tengas buena tarde López.  
 **S.** Igual.

Ese día para Santana ya estaba arruinado, el tener que lidiar con las dos personas que más la sacaban de quicio había sido demasiado para ella.

Esa misma tarde se reunió a comer con Rachel.

 **R.** Y cómo te sientes con Quinn en la ciudad?  
 **S.** No lo sé, sinceramente no comprendo a Quinn y su bipolaridad, de un día para otro dejó de quererme a tal grado que me mandó al diablo y ahora resulta que porque las cosas no le salieron como deseaba quiere recuperarme, hazme el favor.  
 **R.** Yo tampoco comprendo a Quinn, de hecho ni si quiera comprendí el por qué te pidió matrimonio.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **R.** Pues sí Santana, se trata de Quinn Fabray, la chica que...  
 **S**. Engañó a medio mundo en la preparatoria.  
 **R**. Así es, además es superficial.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **R.** Egocéntrica.  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **R.** Caprichosa.  
 **S.** Mucho.  
 **R.** Soberbia.  
 **S.** Ufff.  
 **R.** Vengativa.  
 **S.** Exacto.  
 **R.** Cruel.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **R.** Despiadada.  
 **S.** Vaya que sí.  
 **R.** Igualita que tú. **  
** **S**. Demonios!  
 **R**. Siento decírtelo pero es la verdad.  
 **S.** Lo sé, lo sé… Entonces por qué no me dijiste nada para evitar que me casara con ella?  
 **R.** Porque estabas completamente enamorada y eras muy feliz, quién era yo para arruinar tu felicidad?  
 **S.** Quinn fue quien se encargó de hacerlo. (mueca)  
 **R**. Ahora que ella está aquí, crees que puedas perdonarla?  
 **S.** Y volver con ella?  
 **R.** Ajá...  
 **S.** No lo creo, ya no confío en Quinn, además ahora mi vida es distinta...  
 **R.** Sí, te encueras para un montón de vejetes. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **S.** Mmmm... Pero me gusta mi trabajo, así que no le veo nada de malo.  
 **R.** Yo sí.  
 **S.** No te pedí tu opinión en eso.  
 **R.** Ay Santana...  
 **S.** Ella me pidió ser de nuevo su amiga.  
 **R.** Pues así comenzaron las cosas entre ustedes, estás dispuesta a empezar con ella de nuevo desde cero?  
 **S.** No sé, ya no sé nada, a qué venía Quinn a la ciudad? Por qué no se quedó en New Heaven? Por qué precisamente ahora? Maldita, maldita sea!  
 **R.** Otro de sus ataques de bipolaridad.  
 **S.** Es justo lo que yo creo, en cuanto se aburra de nuestra amistad si es que se la doy, otra vez me mandará al diablo, estoy muy segura de eso.  
 **R.** Y si ya cambió?  
 **S**. Quinn Fabray jamás cambiará.  
 **R**. Tú lo hiciste... De alguna manera pero lo hiciste.  
 **S.** Me ablandé y eso fue mi perdición, pero ya no.  
 **R**. No has pensando en salir con alguna chica? Me imagino que tus compañeras son muy sexys. **  
** **S.** La mayoría son hermosas pero...  
 **R.** No son Quinn.  
 **S.** No es eso, más bien no estoy lista para empezar una relación.  
 **R.** Al menos dale alegría a tu cuerpo... Si yo tuviera tu figura definitivamente lo haría sin dudarlo.  
 **S.** Jajaja eres todo un caso Rach. **  
** **R.** Sólo trato de hacerte sentir mejor.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias, lo estás logrando, créemelo.  
 **R.** Deberías de hacer alguna actividad extra que te ayude a distraerte.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

Entonces Santana sacó de su chaqueta una tarjeta.

 **R.** Y eso?  
 **S.** Son los datos de un reportero que va muy seguido al club nocturno, resulta que está muy interesado en hacerme una entrevista y que le cuente mi historia, pero a veces pienso que me está siguiendo, lo veo en todos lados.  
 **R.** Será policía?  
 **S.** Es reportero ya te lo dije.  
 **R.** Bueno sí pero...  
 **S.** Yo más bien creo que es un acosador y que quiere violarme.  
 **R.** Ay no, aléjate de él.  
 **S.** Pues si ni siquiera soy yo quien me le acerco.  
 **R.** Bueno, entonces habla con los guardias de seguridad del club, que lo saquen o lo alejen de ti.  
 **S.** Sí, eso haré.  
 **R.** O podrías hacer otra cosa.  
 **S.** Qué cosa? **  
** **R.** Ir hasta el periódico donde supuestamente trabaja e investigar si realmente es reportero o no.  
 **S.** Mmm esa es muy buena idea, quién lo dijera, la diva que tienes por novio no te ha secado todas las neuronas como lo pensaba.  
 **R.** Que simpática.  
 **S.** Bueno, ya que aún es temprano, me acompañas a averiguar si ése tal Sebastian es reportero?  
 **R.** Síiiii me encanta hacerle al detective (aplaudiendo)  
 **S.** Por dios (rodando los ojos)

En las oficinas del periódico.

 **R.** Vaya... Sí que es un lugar grande, ahh recuerdo que una vez alguien me entrevistó para este periódico, fue genial, era de mis primeras entrevistas.  
 **S.** Qué emocionante (rodando los ojos)  
 **R.** Preguntémosle a ésa chica.  
 **S.** Ok.

Se acercaron a una mujer que estaba muy entretenida en su computadora.

 **R.** Hola buenas tardes, buscamos al reportero...  
 **S.** Sebastian Smythe.  
 **R.** Sí, él.  
 **X.** Sebastian?... (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S**. _Sabía, sabía que era un mentiroso!_ (susurrándole a su amiga) **  
** **X**. Ahhh ya sé quién, disculpen señoritas, soy nueva aquí y aún no conozco a todos mis compañeros, esperen un momento.  
 **R**. Ok.

La chica se alejó.  
 **  
** **S**. Esto no me huele nada bien.  
 **R**. La verdad? Ni a mí.

Luego de algunos minutos la chica regresó.  
 **  
** **X**. Perdón, mi jefe aprovechó y me empezó a dar un montón de indicaciones, Sebastian no se encuentra, está cubriendo un evento cultural, pero ya le avisaron y viene para acá, si gustan vayan a la sala de espera, dijo que no tardaba.  
 **R**. Gracias.

Las PezBerry fueron a sentarse.

 **R.** Al parecer sí es reportero.  
 **S.** Pues sí...  
 **R.** Deberías de considerar darle la entrevista, total no pierdes nada.  
 **S.** Rachel mi vida es una bazofia, nadie se interesaría en conocerla.  
 **R.** Quién sabe, tal vez muchos se vean reflejados en ti.  
 **S.** Serían un montón de perdedores como yo.  
 **R.** Ay Santana.

Minutos después Sebastian apareció muy apurado acomodándose su chaqueta.

 **Se**. López, sabía que eras tú quien me buscaba (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** No me digas (cruzando sus brazos)  
 **Se**. Pues sí, nadie desconfía de mí tanto como tú.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **R.** Hola soy Rachel Berry, la mejor amiga de Santana, tal vez te parezca conocida, soy actriz de Broadway.  
 **Se**. Emmmm lo siento jejeje no soy gente de teatro y esas cosas, pero mucho gusto Rachel.  
 **R.** Que no me conoces? (muy indignada)  
 **S.** Relájate Berry, ya te dijo que él no sabe de esas cosas.  
 **R**. Ok, ok.  
 **Se**. Así que viniste a asegurarte de que no te mentía.  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **Se**. Como te lo dije, no te mentí, y aprovechando que estás aquí, me imagino que ya pensaste en darme la entrevista.  
 **S.** No tienes tanta suerte.  
 **Se**. Entonces?  
 **R**. Solamente estábamos averiguando si decías la verdad o no.  
 **Se.** Ya veo... Bien, ya que están aquí, qué les parece si las invito a tomar una copa, hay un bar muy cerca de aquí.  
 **S**. No yo tengo que...  
 **Se.** Hoy no trabajas López.  
 **R.** Ok vamos.  
 **S.** Rachel!  
 **R.** Tu amigo nos está invitando una copa, no debemos de ser maleducadas.  
 **S.** No es mi amigo.  
 **Se**. Vamos?  
 **S**. Pues ya que...

En el bar.

 **R.** Así que eres de New Jersey…  
 **Se**. Sip, de Trenton.  
 **R.** Y toda tu vida viviste ahí?  
 **Se**. Sí.  
 **R**. Dónde estudiaste?  
 **Se**. Jajaja en serio? Se supone que soy yo quien quiere hacer una entrevista y no ser el entrevistado.  
 **R.** Contesta!  
 **Se.** Ok, ok… Estudié ahí mismo en Trenton, en la universidad de New Jersey, estudié comunicaciones.  
 **R.** Y por qué viniste a Nueva York?  
 **Se**. Jejeje pues a lo que vienen todos, a buscar el éxito, quiero ser un gran periodista en un futuro.  
 **R.** Pues si quieres llegar a ser un gran periodista, debes de conocer de todos los temas así que dudo mucho que lo llegues a ser porque ni siquiera sabes de mí y de mi carrera. **  
** **Se**. Emmm.  
 **S.** Basta Rachel.  
 **R.** Gané el Tony como revelación! (gritando)  
 **S.** Ya va a empezar a nombrar todos sus premios (negando con la cabeza)  
 **Se**. Jejeje en serio?  
 **S**. Sí. (puchero)  
 **R**. También gané el...

Mientras Rachel seguía enumerando la cantidad de premios que había ganado, Sebastian miraba a Santana con una sonrisa pícara.

 **S**. Qué?  
 **Se**. Es sólo que... Jajaja no puedo creer que realmente hayas tenido que constatar que no te mentía.  
 **S**. En estos tiempos no puedes confiar en absolutamente nadie.  
 **Se**. Tienes razón...  
 **S.** Pediré otra copa, porque después de hablar de sus premios, mi amiga comenzará a hablar de sus planes a futuro.  
 **Se**. Cielos...

Minutos después.

 **R.** Y eso es lo que pienso llegar a ser.  
 **Se**. Pues... Si te esfuerzas tanto en conseguirlo como en platicarlo, seguro que lo harás.  
 **R.** Lo haré.  
 **Se**. Espero algún día poder tener alguna entrevista tuya cuando seas muy famosa.  
 **R.** Claro, si eso te ayuda para ganar credibilidad, con gusto lo haré.  
 **Se**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Rachel?  
 **R.** Qué?  
 **S.** Termina tu copa y cierra el pico por 5 segundos.  
 **R.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. Tienen una amistad muy peculiar ustedes dos.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo, para empezar ni siquiera sé cómo ésta loca se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.  
 **R.** Fue cuando tú llegaste al departamento que compartía con Kurt y te metiste como la humedad sin siquiera ser invitada.  
 **Se**. En serio eso pasó?  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **R.** Literalmente así fue.  
 **Se**. Woooow y dijiste que tu historia no era interesante.  
 **S.** Pues en ese entonces sí que lo era, pero después todo cambió…  
 **Se**. Y por qué cambió?  
 **S.** Porque meses después cometí la estupidez de enamorarme otra vez.  
 **Se**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Y... Ya estoy hablando demasiado porque definitivamente estoy un poco ebria, así que mi amiga la parlanchina y yo nos vamos.  
 **Se.** Noooo, la noche apenas comienza, quédense un rato más.  
 **S.** Para qué? Para que en un descuido mientras vayamos al baño tú nos viertas alguna pastilla en la bebida que por supuesto nos dormirá y así luego puedas hacer con nosotras lo que se te dé la gana?  
 **Se**. Y yo que pensé que ya empezabas a confiar en mí.  
 **S.** Yo no confío en nadie Sebastian, a veces ni en Rachel.  
 **R.** Escuché eso.  
 **Se**. Yo soy muy persistente López, y sé que tarde o temprano me ganaré tu confianza y me darás la entrevista que tanto quiero.  
 **S.** Ya te dije, lo pensaré.  
 **Se**. Perfecto... Yo seguiré esperando tu respuesta.  
 **S.** Levanta tu trasero de ahí Rachel, es hora de irnos.  
 **R.** El piso se mueve?  
 **S.** Algo así, nos vemos Sebastian, gracias por los tragos.  
 **Se**. Cuando gustes lo podemos repetir otra vez.  
 **S.** Ya lo dije…  
 **Se**. Lo pensarás.  
 **S.** Así es... Bye.  
 **Se**. Bye Santana.

Mientras caminaban al auto de Rachel.

 **R.** Él es lindo.  
 **S.** Sebastian?  
 **R.** Claro y le gustas.  
 **S.** Cállate Rachel, tu embriaguez no te hace pensar con claridad.  
 **R**. Jajajaja estoy ebria pero no tonta.  
 **S.** No comparto tu opinión.

Esa noche Rachel se quedó en el departamento de Santana, resulta que la chica estaba bastante pasada de copas como para conducir hasta su propio departamento.

Al día siguiente...  
 **  
** **R**. Santana mmmmm... Tocan.  
 **S.** Abre la puerta.  
 **R.** Yo? Es tu casa.  
 **S.** Estás más cerca de la puerta.  
 **R.** Ash.

De muy mala gana la chica se levantó a abrir la puerta.

 **Q.** Volví a traer café… Sé que me dijiste que no querías que te acosara y te juro que no es mi intención, pero quiero hablar contigo.  
 **R.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Hey... Rachel... Mmm vengo a hablar con Santana.  
 **R.** Ya veo... Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?!  
 **R.** Te buscan!  
 **S.** Quién?!  
 **R.** Quinn!

No hubo respuesta, pero minutos después latina salió a la sala.  
 **  
** **S**. Y ahora qué haces aquí Fabray? En serio vas a molestarme todos los días? **  
** **Q**. Dijiste que podía venir.  
 **S.** Yo no dije eso.  
 **Q.** Mmmm… Discúlpame Santana, como te lo dije ayer no quiero que pienses que te estoy acosando pero necesito hablar contigo.  
 **S.** Trajiste café? **  
** **Q**. Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Dámelo y escupe lo que tengas que decir. **  
** **Q**. Aquí? (mirando a Rachel)  
 **S.** Claro, hey Rach quieres café?  
 **R.** Sí por favor.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana le quitó su café a Quinn y se lo dio a Rachel.

 **R.** Mmmm delicioso...  
 **S.** Habla Fabray.  
 **Q.** Es sobre la venta del departamento.  
 **S.** Por dios ya habíamos hablado de eso. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, pero insisto en que quiero darte tu parte. **  
** **S.** Ya te dije, no la quiero. **  
** **Q**. Pero las dos nos esforzamos muchísimo en comprarlo, además Kurt me dijo que este departamento lo rentas, bien te podría ayudar el dinero para que des una parte y puedas comprar uno en la ciudad.  
 **S.** Que parte del NO, no entendiste?  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **R.** Tengo hambre.  
 **S.** Busca algo en el refrigerador, ayer compré cosas.  
 **R.** Esto es pura chatarra.  
 **S.** Claro que no, hay huevos, jamón, tocino y...  
 **Q.** Tocino?  
 **S.** Sí, tocino... Ya desayunaste?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Bueno... Si quieres, puedes preparar algo para que desayunes y le puedes preparar algo al hobbit y ya de pasada algo para mí.  
 **Q**. Ok (sonriendo)  
 **R.** No olvides que soy vegana.  
 **Q.** No lo haré.

La rubia se esforzó demasiado para preparar el desayuno, para su fortuna había aprendido a cocinar mejor desde que se separó de Santana.

 **R.** Estuvo bueno, muy bueno.  
 **S.** Sí, no estaba nada mal Q, gracias. **  
** **Q**. Qué bien que les gustó.  
 **R**. Y no tienes que dar clases?  
 **Q**. Demonios, es verdad ya voy retrasada.  
 **R.** Oops.  
 **Q.** Santana podemos discutir lo del dinero?  
 **S.** No hay nada qué hablar sobre eso. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a comer más tarde, sí?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Recuerda que esta noche trabajo y la verdad es que no me gusta salir antes de irme a trabajar… **  
** **Q**. Entonces mañana?  
 **S.** Ok... **  
** **Q**. Bien, paso por ti.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
** **Q**. Bye, nos vemos Rachel.  
 **R.** Adiós.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la chica de ojos verdes salió del departamento.

 **R.** Pensé que no querías ningún acercamiento con ella.  
 **S.** Tuve que decirle que sí para que se largara de una buena vez.  
 **R.** Ajá, claro.  
 **S.** Hoy se veía muy linda...  
 **R.** Diablos Santana, sigues muriéndote por ella.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **R.** En fin, pensaste en darle la entrevista al chico de ayer?  
 **S.** Qué me aconsejas?  
 **R.** Mira Santana, sinceramente yo no creo que toda tu vida la pases sobre un tubo, tú tienes demasiado talento para hacer algo mucho más productivo y que te lleve a un verdadero éxito, luego de meditarlo muy bien, te diré que esta entrevista es un arma de dos filos, puede ser que a nadie le importe un carajo lo que tengas que decir más que al reporterillo ése o puede ser que cuando seas una gran estrella alguien escudriñe entre los archivos de ese periódico y descubran que eres tú la chica de dicha historia y entonces nadie, absolutamente nadie te salvará de un escándalo horrible.  
 **S.** Sabes? Tú deberías de ser actriz de telenovelas y no de teatro, definitivamente te equivocaste de camino.  
 **R.** Por Dios... Entonces qué harás?  
 **S.** No lo sé.

Esa noche en el club nocturno la latina fue a su segundo show privado, se trataba de Sebastian.

 **S.** En serio tu sueldo de reportero te da para pagar tantos privados?  
 **Se**. Hola López... Y no, obviamente mi sueldo no me da para eso, pero los patrocina el periódico.  
 **S.** Y si no te doy la entrevista, entonces tendrás que pagar tú ese dinero?  
 **Se**. No... No tendré que hacerlo porque sé que tú me darás la entrevista.  
 **S.** No me digas.  
 **Se**. Lo digo.  
 **S.** Bueno, pues esta noche no tendrás suerte, quieres el privado sí o no?  
 **Se**. Ya pagué por el, para qué desperdiciarlo? (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Hombre tenías que ser... (rodando los ojos)  
 **Se**. Acaso te hubiera gustado que fuera una chica?  
 **S.** Dices puras estupideces...

En ese momento Santana comenzó a bailar sensualmente y a despojarse de cada una de sus prendas ante el asombro del chico.

 **Se.** Lo dicho... Eres más que perfecta. **  
** **S**. No me digas que te gusto?  
 **Se**. Estaría loco si no me gustaras.  
 **S.** Ya lo estás.  
 **Se**. Tal vez por ti.  
 **S.** No me eches la culpa de tu loquera. (moliendo contra él)  
 **Se**. Dios... (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** No, no, no... Sin tocar, esas son las reglas.  
 **Se**. Lo sé, pero mis manos tomaron vida propia.  
 **S**. Ajá… Creo que tu amigo también se volvió loco.  
 **Se.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Jajaja que casualidad, yo también lo estoy sintiendo, tarado.  
 **Se**. Me vas a dar la entrevista?  
 **S**. Sigues con lo mismo?  
 **Se.** Tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa para que esto se baje.  
 **S.** Ya veo...  
 **Se**. Me la vas a dar?  
 **S.** Eres tan terco.  
 **Se.** Entonces?  
 **S.** El tiempo se terminó.

Santana tomó su bata y cubrió su cuerpo

 **Se**. Te espero a la salida y vamos a la cafetería del otro día.  
 **S.** Si quieres espérame... Tal vez me den ganas de darte la entrevista, no te prometo nada. **  
** **Se**. Al menos es una posibilidad.  
 **S.** Lo es, muy leve, pero lo es.  
 **Se.** Bien.

Luego de un turno bastante pesado de trabajo, la latina estaba más que agotada.

 **Se.** Hey.  
 **S.** Mmm ya no me acordaba de ti.  
 **Se**. Yo por el contrario siempre pienso en ti.  
 **S.** No me digas.  
 **Se**. Claro que sí, siempre pienso en que me vas a dar por fin la entrevista.  
 **S.** Ok vamos a la cafetería, pero rápido que me muero de sueño.  
 **Se**. Genial, vamos.

En la cafetería.

 **Se**. Empezamos?  
 **S.** Ok.

Sebastian prendió su grabadora.

 **S.** Por qué sigues usando un aparato tan viejo como ese? Sebastian en esta época todo es digital.  
 **Se**. Emmm bueno yo mmm, me gusta lo vintage.  
 **S.** Eres tan raro (arrugando la nariz)  
 **Se**. Qué tiene de raro que me guste lo vintage, a ti no te gusta?  
 **S.** Algunas cosas.  
 **Se**. Lo ves?  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. Lista?  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **Se**. Muy bien Rosario Cruz, cuéntame tu historia.  
 **S.** Ok... Nací en Lima Ohio, estuve ahí hasta que me gradué de la preparatoria, luego fui algunos meses a la Universidad de Lousville y cuando me di cuenta de que eso no era para mí decidí venirme a vivir a New York con Kurt y Rachel.  
 **Se.** Bien, pero vamos por pasos, cómo era tu vida en la preparatoria y cómo Rachel se convirtió en tu mejor amiga?  
 **S.** Mi vida en la preparatoria era excelente, al menos los primeros años, yo junto con otras dos chicas éramos las más populares de la preparatoria, éramos porristas y nuestra vida cambió cuando nos integramos al club Glee de la preparatoria, ahí fue donde conocí a Rachel y a Kurt, eran tan insoportables que ni siquiera sé por qué me convertí en su amiga.  
 **Se.** Así que eras animadora, ahora comprendo el por qué tienes bastante habilidad para las piruetas y esas cosas.  
 **S.** Sí, ganamos varios campeonatos nacionales, de hecho cuando comencé a asistir a la universidad lo hice a través de una beca deportiva, precisamente también era animadora ahí.  
 **Se**. Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que estar en esa universidad no era opción para ti?  
 **S.** Cuando mi ex novia me rompió el corazón al elegir a un maldito boca de trucha en vez de a mí.  
 **Se**. Boca de qué?  
 **S.** Trucha.  
 **Se**. Extraño mmm… Y fue entonces cuando decidiste venir a New York?  
 **S**. Así es... Eso fue digamos lo que me empujó a venirme para acá y cambiar mi vida por completo.  
 **Se.** Y vaya que lo hizo... Me imagino que desde entonces eres bailarina exótica.  
 **S.** No, eso apenas tiene unos meses. **  
** **Se**. A qué te dedicabas entonces?  
 **S.** A estudiar en la universidad.  
 **Se**. No entiendo, retomaste tus estudios?  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **Se**. A qué universidad asistías?  
 **S.** A la de New Heaven.  
 **Se**. Sigo sin entender.  
 **S.** Me mudé para allá luego de tomar la peor decisión de mi vida.  
 **Se.** La peor decisión de tu vida? Y cuál fue?  
 **S.** Casarme.  
 **Se**. Casarte? Eres casada?  
 **S.** Ya es tarde, estoy realmente muy cansada y se me están cerrando los ojos, otro día terminamos la entrevista.  
 **Se**. Qué? Nooo, no puedes irte en la mejor parte.  
 **S.** Mejor parte? No Sebastian, créeme es la peor parte.  
 **Se**. Y decías que tu vida para nada era interesante… Yo no lo creo así.  
 **S.** Pensamos muy distinto, buenas noches, gracias por el café.  
 **Se**. Cuídate López...

La verdad es que Santana no estaba preparada para hablar sobre su fracaso matrimonial con un extraño, además quería descansar lo más que pudiera para enfrentarse al día siguiente a su ex esposa y asistir a la comida a la que la había invitado.

Quinn se presentó muy puntual al siguiente día frente al departamento de Santana.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hey Q.  
 **Q.** Estás lista? El taxi nos está esperando.  
 **S.** Sí, sólo tomo mi bolso. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Mientras iban de camino al restaurante...

 **Q**. Y cómo te fue en el trabajo?  
 **S.** Muy bien, para mí fortuna aún sigo siendo la estrella del lugar.  
 **Q**. Mmmm ya veo.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, las chicas bajaron del taxi, Quinn le pagó al chofer, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y Santana se dio cuenta donde estaban.

 **S.** Pero qué demonios Fabray? **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Precisamente tenías que traerme a comer a este lugar? Eres increíble, me largo.  
 **Q.** No San, no te vayas por favor (tomándole la muñeca)

En ese momento una descarga de electricidad corrió a través de Santana.

 **Q.** Sabes que no conozco mucho de restaurantes buenos en la ciudad y este fue el primero que se vino a mi mente porque aquí me invitaste a...  
 **S.** Nuestra primera cita.  
 **Q.** Sí... Anda San, acompáñame por favor.  
 **S.** Ok.

La rubia ya tenía una reservación así que las llevaron precisamente a la misma mesa donde habían estado en aquella primera cita.

 **S.** No me digas que tampoco sabías cuál mesa era la mejor y precisamente escogiste esta?  
 **Q.** No, lo hice porque esa cena aquí fue maravillosa.  
 **S.** Ay Fabray. (negando con la cabeza)

El mesero les llevó la carta con el menú.  
 **  
** **Q**. Esa noche fue perfecta, la recuerdas?  
 **S.** No mucho.

Santana mentía, por supuesto que la recordaba a la perfección.

 **Flashback.** **  
**  
 _ **S**_ _. Espero te guste el lugar Quinnie, sé lo exigente que eres._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No exageres San, cualquier lugar donde estés tú, es perfecto._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Vamos a entrar._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok._

 _Mientras comían._ _  
_  
 _ **S.**_ _Las gemelas Olsen han de estar felices por tenernos fuera del departamento por algunas horas._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Jajajaja cuántas veces nos han sorprendido en situaciones comprometedoras?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Ya perdí la cuenta jajajaj._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Siguen tan incrédulos cada que nos ven besándonos._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jamás lo creyeron de ti Quinn, eras la chica más recta de la preparatoria._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Eso fue antes de estar entre tus brazos Santana, contigo digamos que me liberé._ _  
_ _ **S**_ _. Mmm es bueno saberlo (picoteando sus labios)_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Quieres probar de mi platillo?_ _  
_ **S.** Jejeje ok.

 _La rubia le dio a probar._

 _ **S.**_ _Es muy delicioso._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Casi como tus labios._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Ah sí?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí..._

 _Quinn se acercó a besar delicadamente a Santana._ _  
_  
 _ **S**_ _. Me gustas Quinn y me gustas mucho._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Tú también a mí._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sabes? Me gustaría que esta cena la consideráramos como nuestra primer cita._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Cita?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Emmm bueno no es necesario, no creas que..._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Fabuloso, nuestra primer cita, de muchas (sonriendo)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Claro, de muchas._ _  
_  
 **Fin del flashback.** **  
**  
 **Q.** Espero que la comida siga siendo muy buena.  
 **S.** Ojalá, aunque las cosas siempre cambian. **  
** **Q**. Claro... Y has pensando en retomar tus estudios universitarios?  
 **S**. No.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** No, ni si quiera me gusta lo que estaba estudiando.  
 **Q**. Claro que te gusta, siempre estabas muy emocionada por aprender cosas y decías que tu meta era trabajar en el hotel más importante de New York.  
 **S.** Ya te dije, las cosas cambian y eso para mí ya no es una meta. **  
** **Q**. Entonces? No me digas que piensas ser stripper toda tu vida?  
 **S.** Claro que no, sé que mi juventud no es eterna. **  
** **Q**. Y entonces?  
 **S.** Aún no lo sé, tal vez abra mi propio centro nocturno con bailarinas exóticas.  
 **Q**. Qué buena broma.  
 **S.** Y quién dijo que era una broma? **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Y tú, piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en la ciudad?  
 **Q**. Espero que sí, todo depende de conseguir más horas en la universidad.  
 **S**. Ah ya veo... Y qué tal las alumnas? Ya le echaste el ojo a una? **  
** **Q**. Santana eso no es gracioso.  
 **S.** Antes lo era, o no? **  
** **Q**. Jamás me lo vas a perdonar, verdad?  
 **S.** Tú me lo perdonarías?

No hubo respuesta.

 **S.** Lo ves?  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Si vas a empezar con lo mismo mejor me largo. **  
** **Q**. No, quédate, aún no nos sirven lo que ordenamos.  
 **S.** Entonces es mejor que no vuelvas a decirme esas dos palabras. **  
** **Q**. Ok... Ya pensaste en ser mi amiga otra vez?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Tengo alguna esperanza?  
 **S.** Tal vez. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.

El resto de la tarde estuvo bastante tensa, la rubia no sabía cómo sacarle plática a su ex esposa.

 **Q**. Te gustó el postre?  
 **S.** Sí, estuvo rico. **  
** **Q**. Quieres ir a caminar por ahí luego de salir de aquí?  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Q**. Sí (sonriendo)

Quinn llevó a Santana específicamente al mismo lugar donde la latina le pidió ser su novia.

 **S.** Eres increíble Fabray... (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Q**. Sólo quiero que recuerdes los momentos especiales que vivimos aquí juntas cuando todo era perfecto.  
 **S.** Y yo te recuerdo que esa perfección la echaste a perder por andar de... **  
** **Q**. Y nunca me voy a cansar de pedirte perdón.  
 **S.** Es mejor que me vaya.  
 **Q**. Te acompaño.  
 **S.** No hace falta.  
 **Q**. Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo.  
 **S.** Fue sólo una comida, no te emociones.  
 **Q**. Claro... Puedo llevarte mañana el café?  
 **S.** Sí, si puedes, nos vemos Fabray.  
 **S.** Descansa _bebé_.

La última palabra fue casi un susurro de la rubia.

Estando ahí sola, la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a recordar cuando Santana le pidió ser su novia.

 **Flashback.** **  
** _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Jajaja estoy un poquito ebria._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Igual yo, estas identificaciones falsas son buenísimas._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Jejeje cierto Rosario._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Me fascinas Emily (tomándola de la cintura)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Demuéstramelo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jejejeje._

 _Santana besó apasionadamente a la chica de ojos verdes, ésta rodeó el cuello de la latina para acercarse más a ella._

 _Cuando el aire hizo falta..._ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Vaya que te gusto. (sonriendo)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mucho... Quinn estas últimas semanas han sido muy buenas, ya sabes._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Lo sé (mordiéndose el labio inferior)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Y podrían ser mejor..._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ah sí?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sip... Sé que las relaciones a larga distancia no siempre funcionan, pero por alguna razón esto que tenemos ha funcionado muy bien, demasiado bien y... Quinn quieres ser mi novia?_ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Qué?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pues que si..._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Lo escuché, es sólo que estoy nerviosa._ _ **  
**_ _ **S**_ _. Nerviosa?_ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Sí, hace mucho que nadie me pedía eso._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Oh... Y?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Claro que acepto Santana, acepto ser tu novia._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jejeje te adoro Quinnie._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Y yo a ti bebé._

 _Las chicas se besaron una vez más bajo la luz de la luna._

 **Fin del flashback.** **  
**  
 **Q**. Fue tan especial... Sigues siendo tan especial Santana... En qué momento pasé por alto eso? Fui una total estúpida, me arrepiento tanto de mis decisiones… Espero que algún día me perdones y regreses conmigo mi amor, no me voy a rendir, no lo haré.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Sugerencias?**_

 _ **No olviden comentar, algo pasó con "Somos un corazón" al parecer las personas que me comentaban ya no les gusta la historia, aun así gracias a las 4 que se tomaron su tiempo en escribirme algo sobre el capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Prox. Actualización para "Mi Hermana Adoptiva"**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	5. Reconquistarte

**_Un capítulo más de esta historia, a ver qué les parece.  
_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Reconquistarte.  
**  
Esa noche Santana no podía dormir, el hecho de que su ex esposa la hubiera llevado a lugares tan importantes de su pasado le había tocado el corazón pero de una manera no muy positiva.  
 **  
** **S**. Ay Quinn si tus dudas jamás hubieran existido ahorita seguiríamos juntas y con nuestro bebé... No te puedo perdonar, me hiciste mucho daño y mi orgullo en estos momentos es más fuerte que el amor que te tuve.

Al día siguiente...  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola traje.  
 **S.** Café... (mueca)  
 **Q.** Sip... Te ves cansada, acaso no dormiste?  
 **S.** Tuve insomnio.  
 **Q.** Entonces el café te ayudará.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **Q**. Ayer me la pasé muy bien contigo, deberíamos de repetirlo en otra ocasión.  
 **S.** No creo que sea una buena idea. **  
** **Q**. Lo es, me gusta estar contigo, además sería una gran oportunidad para retomar nuestra amistad.  
 **S.** Si el entusiasmo que tienes en obtener mi amistad de nuevo lo hubieras mostrado para luchar por nuestro matrimonio, otra cosa sería. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé Santana, en serio siento mucho lo que pasó, pero compréndeme, no soy perfecta y cometo errores garrafales pero quiero enmendar el que destruyó nuestro matrimonio.  
 **S.** Es tarde para eso. **  
** **Q**. No amor, en serio en un año dejaste de amarme?  
 **S.** Tú me dejaste de amar en unos días.  
 **Q.** No, sólo me confundí pero jamás te dejé de amar, lo tengo muy claro.  
 **S.** Lo dicho, demasiado tarde... **  
** **Q**. Santana te amo, perdóname por favor.  
 **S.** No puedo Quinn, además en estos momentos no estoy para una relación, quiero concentrarme en mí, cuando me casé contigo me olvidé de todos mis planes y los quiero retomar. **  
** **Q**. Puedes hacerlo estando conmigo.  
 **S.** No lo creo.  
 **Q**. Entonces déjame ser tu amiga para apoyarte en tus planes.  
 **S.** Tengo a Rachel.  
 **Q**. Rachel está loca.  
 **S.** Y tú no?  
 **Q**. Yo no me voy a rendir San... En serio que no, voy a reconquistarte, sé que lo haré.  
 **S.** Blablablá... Voy a dormir un rato más, adiós.

La latina se encerró en su habitación sin importarle que su ex esposa estuviera ahí.

Más tarde se despertó y un aroma a comida le abrió aún más el apetito.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con comida recién hecha sobre la mesa y una nota al lado.

 _Hoy sólo tenía dos clases por la tarde, me dio tiempo de prepararte algo, espero te guste, te amo Santana, nos vemos luego._ _  
_  
La latina soltó el aire.

 **S.** Maldita Fabray, sólo porque tengo hambre y flojera me comeré esto...

Esa noche en el club nocturno.

 **Se**. Santana!  
 **S.** Ah, hola.  
 **Se**. Vine para continuar con la entrevista.  
 **S.** Otra vez?  
 **Se**. Pues ni la terminamos.  
 **S.** Ok, te espero a la salida.  
 **Se**. Gracias.

En la cafetería.

 **Se.** Así que eres casada.  
 **S.** No, soy divorciada.  
 **Se**. Te casaste con una mujer?  
 **S.** Obviamente, soy lesbiana, recuérdalo.  
 **Se**. Tu profesión influyó en tu divorcio?  
 **S.** Para nada, tengo un año divorciada, este trabajo lo conseguí meses después.  
 **Se**. Lo hiciste por despecho?  
 **S.** No, por pobreza.  
 **Se**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** No le veo la gracia.  
 **Se**. Perdón, entonces te gusta lo que haces?  
 **S.** Claro, siempre me ha fascinado ser el centro de atención.  
 **Se**. No te da pena que te vean desnuda?  
 **S.** Me daría pena si me vieran desnuda sin recibir un quinto a cambio, el dinero que gano bien vale la pena, además este cuerpo no lo conservaré para siempre, no me gusta ser egoísta y por eso dejo que la gente lo admire.  
 **Se**. Y vaya que lo admiramos.  
 **S.** Jajajaj.  
 **Se**. Cuánto ganas por noche?  
 **S.** Depende de los días, es muy variable pero no me quejo.  
 **Se**. Dime cifras.  
 **S.** Para que me robes? Olvídalo perdedor.  
 **Se**. Ok, ok... Sé que en este negocio se mueven otras cosas muy delicadas como la prostitución o trata de personas... Acaso tú?  
 **S.** No, yo no vendería mi cuerpo ni por todo el oro del mundo, además no me gustan los penes.  
 **Se**. Y si una mujer te ofreciera una fortuna?  
 **S.** Tampoco, me gusta tener sexo cuando lo deseo y no porque me obliguen y menos porque que me paguen.  
 **Se**. Y qué me dices de las drogas? Para aguantar un trabajo así muchas chicas hacen uso de ellas.  
 **S.** Me imagino, por fortuna no es mi caso, siempre he sido muy deportista y eso me ha dado una excelente condición física.  
 **Se**. Has visto en tu lugar de trabajo a alguien usándolas o que las venda?  
 **S.** Mmmm? Eres agente de narcóticos o qué?  
 **Se**. Por dios (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Ok, ok... Mira yo no he visto nada porque prácticamente no le hablo a nadie en ese lugar, además no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman.  
 **Se**. Bien... Regresemos a ti, dónde conociste a tu ex esposa?  
 **S.** En la preparatoria  
 **Se**. Y cómo te enamoraste de ella?  
 **S.** No lo sé, nos acostamos cuando estaba pasando por un rompimiento con mi primera novia y luego seguimos viéndonos para acostarnos, un día decidí invitarla a una cita y luego tuvimos varias hasta que le pedí que fuera mi novia, supongo que mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntas el amor nació en mí.  
 **Se.** En ella no?  
 **S.** No, aunque dice que sí, pero ya no importa.  
 **Se**. Y desde hace un año no has salido con nadie?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Se**. Te gusta alguien?  
 **S.** Tampoco.  
 **Se**. Bien...  
 **S.** Mmmm?  
 **Se**. Nada, aún crees en el amor?  
 **S.** No lo sé.  
 **Se**. Deberías hacerlo.  
 **S.** Tal vez... En fin, me voy.  
 **Se**. Dame tu número telefónico, no me gusta hacerte desvelar tanto, mejor te llamo para vernos de día.  
 **S.** No lo creo.  
 **Se**. Vamos Santana, confía en mí.  
 **S.** Ok... Apunta.

La latina le dio su número y luego el chico le llamó para que se registrara el suyo.

 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Se**. Qué?  
 **S.** Al parecer decías la verdad cuando dijiste que tú no me hacías esas llamadas espeluznantes.  
 **Se**. Te lo dije, yo de dónde iba a sacar tú número?  
 **S.** Lo siento por desconfiar.  
 **Se**. Sé que eres una desconfiada de primera.  
 **S.** Lo soy. **  
** **Se**. Te invito a comer mañana.  
 **S.** No sé.  
 **Se**. Es sólo comida de trabajo.  
 **S.** Llámame tal vez acepte.  
 **Se**. Muy bien, gracias por esto que haces por mí.  
 **S.** No sé, tal vez un día cuando sea muy famosa mi oscuro pasado se convierta en todo un escándalo jajaja.  
 **Se**. Eh?  
 **S.** Nada Sebastian, buenas noches.  
 **Se**. Descansa.

Esa noche por primera vez la latina sintió empatía hacia el joven reportero.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** Santana abre soy yo!  
 **S.** En serio? Ash... Qué quieres Fabray, ya me hartó el café. **  
** **Q**. Me lo imaginé, por eso te traje un licuado verde de esos que tanto te gustan.  
 **S.** Ok... (abriendo la puerta)  
 **Q**. Hola... También traje emparedados. **  
** **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Esta semana se va a estrenar una película con Natalie Portman, sé que te encanta ella, vamos a verla?  
 **S.** No tengo tiempo.  
 **Q**. Anda vamos.  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm, entonces te invito al bar donde solíamos ir con Rachel y Kurt.  
 **S.** Olvídalo.  
 **Q**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Estos emparedados apestan! (aventándolos)  
 **Q.** Pero eran tus favoritos.  
 **S.** Así es, eran.  
 **Q.** Puedo prepararte algo más si me dejas.  
 **S.** No, lo que quiero es que te vayas de mi casa.  
 **Q.** Estás enfadada el día de hoy?  
 **S.** No, sólo no tengo ganas de verte la cara.  
 **Q.** Ok, me voy, mañana vengo a...  
 **S.** Ya no vuelvas Quinn en serio, no me interesa tu amistad, ya lo pensé muy bien.  
 **Q.** No me digas eso.  
 **S.** Adiós Fabray. **  
** **Q**. No me voy a rendir, ya lo verás.

Quinn salió, en ese momento Sebastian le llamó a Santana.

 **S**. Hola.  
 **Se.** Santana, espero no haberte despertado.  
 **S.** No.  
 **Se**. Qué bueno, vamos a comer?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Se**. En serio? Es decir, dame tu dirección y paso por ti.  
 **S.** No, dime dónde nos vemos.  
 **Se**. Ok, el restaurante está en...

Esa tarde.

 **Se**. Llegaste tarde.  
 **S.** Me gusta hacer entradas triunfales (alzando los hombros)  
 **Se**. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí.  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **Se**. Aquí se come muy bien, el restaurante no tiene mucho tiempo pero es delicioso.  
 **S.** Confiaré en ti.  
 **Se**. Por fin!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Se**. Por fin confiarás en mí!  
 **S.** Jajaja idiota.  
 **Se**. Tienes hermanos?  
 **S.** No, soy hija única y tú?  
 **Se**. También, enorme coincidencia no crees?  
 **S.** Pues x.  
 **Se**. Y tus padres qué piensan sobre tu trabajo?  
 **S.** No lo saben.  
 **Se**. En serio? Woooow.  
 **S.** Mamá me corrió hace meses de su casa así que no tengo por qué decirle a lo que me dedico, sólo sabe que estoy bien y eso es lo único que le debe de importar.  
 **Se**. Te llevas mal con tus padres?  
 **S.** No, pero mamá jamás estuvo de acuerdo con mi matrimonio y cuando llegué a casa puso cara de: te lo dije.  
 **Se**. Me imagino.  
 **S.** Así que como estoy muy segura que no le agradará para nada lo que hago, prefiero no decírselo.  
 **Se.** Yo llevo la misma profesión que papá, él murió cuando era apenas un niño, siempre lo admiré mucho era mi ídolo, me prometí ser como él y en eso estoy.  
 **S.** Muy bien por ti... Y tú mamá qué piensa de todo esto?  
 **Se**. Ella quería otra cosa para mí, desafortunadamente no pude darle gusto, espero que dónde quiera que esté me apoye.  
 **S.** No la ves?  
 **Se**. Murió hace 10 años, cáncer de mama.  
 **S.** Lo lamento.  
 **Se**. Yo más, es horrible ser huérfano.  
 **S.** Me imagino.  
 **Se**. Ya vienen las bebidas.  
 **S.** Por fin... Eres casado?  
 **Se**. No, soltero, hace tiempo terminé una relación de años.  
 **S.** Y eso?  
 **Se**. Ella se cansó de esperarme.  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Se**. A que alcanzara el éxito en mi profesión, creo que no confió en mis capacidades y me mandó al diablo.  
 **S.** La querías mucho?  
 **Se**. En exceso, en fin.  
 **S.** Así que nuestra vida sentimental apesta.  
 **Se**. Jajaja eso parece.  
 **S.** Pues brindemos por eso.  
 **Se**. Hagámoslo...

Esa tarde la latina la pasó muy bien.

 **Se**. Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? **  
** **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. Ok, ok, entonces nos vemos otro día para ahora sí terminar con la entrevista.  
 **S.** Ok, estamos en contacto.  
 **Se**. Bye.

Al llegar a casa, la vecina de la latina la interceptó antes de que entrara al lugar.

 **X.** Santana.  
 **S.** Hola Alexa.  
 **A.** Te llegó algo esta tarde, lo recogí por ti porque el mensajero ya se iba, ven vamos a mi departamento.  
 **S.** Gracias.

En cuanto Santana vio de qué se trataba, no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa.

 **A.** Son las rosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.  
 **S.** Lo son...  
 **A.** Eres muy afortunada Santana, tienes un pretendiente muy detallista.  
 **S.** Eso parece jejejeje.

Al entrar a su departamento...

 **S.** Veamos quién las envío.

 _Sé que no eres una chica de flores, pero también sé que un detalle así te encanta, dije que no me iba a rendir y no lo haré, quiero reconquistarte para demostrarte cuánto te amo_

 _\- Quinn._

 **S.** Al parecer hablaba en serio... Pero unas flores tampoco son suficientes Fabray.

Al día siguiente la rubia se presentó como siempre por la mañana en el departamento de la morena.

 **Q**. Hola, traje jugo.  
 **S.** Te pagan muy bien en tu empleo? Porque estar gastando en transporte y comida para mí todos los días no ha de ser nada barato. **  
** **Q**. Tengo dinero de mi liquidación de la universidad de New Heaven y mi parte del departamento.  
 **S.** Ah. **  
** **Q**. Las recibiste (enorme sonrisa) Te gustaron?  
 **S.** Son lindas. **  
** **Q**. Sí... San sigue en pie mi invitación al cine, vamos hoy.  
 **S.** Trabajo. **  
** **Q**. Mañana?  
 **S.** No sé. **  
** **Q**. Piénsalo y me llamas.  
 **S.** Ok dame tú número. **  
** **Q**. Emmm.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Ya lo tienes...

Quinn le marcó a Santana.

 **S.** Tú? Tú eras quien me hacia esas llamadas aterradoras? **  
** **Q**. Aterradoras?  
 **S.** Maldita Fabray, me sacaste el peor susto de mi vida todos esos días. **  
** **Q**. Sí, lo siento por eso dejé de llamar, Kurt me dio tu teléfono pero cada que te marcaba no me animaba a hablar, siento mucho haberte asustado.  
 **S**. Y yo pensando que era... En fin, al menos ahora sé que tú eras quien me acosaba. **  
** **Q**. No era mi intención, perdóname.  
 **S.** Pues ya que. **  
** **Q**. Hoy te ves hermosa.  
 **S.** Siempre lo hago.  
 **Q**. Sí... Me tengo que ir, mañana no podré venir porque tengo una junta con el decano.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Entonces me llamas...  
 **S.** Ok.

Esa noche Santana ganó bastante dinero y entonces algo ocurrió en los camerinos.

Todas sus compañeras cuchicheaban y rodeaban algo.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **X.** Acércate Santana, mira lo que llegó para ti.  
 **S.** A ver.

Se trataba de otro enorme ramo de flores junto con un kit de aceites relajantes.

 **X.** Lee la tarjeta.  
 **S.** Ok.

 _Adoras estos aceites y me encantaría poderte dar un masaje, las flores sólo son para recordarte lo hermosa que eres mi amor... Quinn._

 **X**. Woooow y quién es ése Quinn?  
 **S.** Ésa... Es mujer y es mi ex esposa.  
 **XX.** Pues se nota que quiere estar de nuevo contigo.  
 **S.** Pues que se vaya al diablo.  
 **XX.** No quieres los aceites?  
 **S.** Claro que los quiero, son carísimos.  
 **X.** Jajajajajaja.

A pesar de estar recibiendo esos detalles de la rubia, Santana seguía sintiéndose molesta con ella, así que decidió hacer algo.

 **Se.** Santana!  
 **S.** Te desperté?  
 **Se**. Mmm no, estaba horneando galletas a las 4 am.  
 **S.** Jajajaja idiota.  
 **Se**. Para qué soy bueno?  
 **S.** Ni idea.  
 **Se**. Ja ja jaaa.  
 **S.** Es broma, qué vas a hacer hoy por la tarde?  
 **Se**. Trabajar.  
 **S.** Y después?  
 **Se**. Ir a casa.  
 **S.** Te invito a ver la nueva película de Natalie Portman, qué dices?  
 **Se**. Es de amor? Porque si lo es, paso, no quiero saber nada de amor.  
 **S.** Y así te atreviste a darme un consejo sobre que vuelva a creer en el amor cuando tú no estás listo para eso?  
 **Se.** Lo sé, mamá siempre me decía que me encantaba dar consejos pero no llevarlos a cabo, entonces qué? Es de amor?  
 **S.** Ni idea, pero no te preocupes ya veré con quién voy.  
 **Se**. Noooo, yo te acompaño, aunque sea una comedia romántica o lo que sea, acepto tu invitación.  
 **S.** Bien... Nos vemos en...

Esa tarde la rubia se quedó esperando la llamada de Santana la cual nunca llegó.

 **Se.** Vaya, llegaste temprano.  
 **S.** Se trata de Natalie Portman por dios.  
 **Se**. Ahhh eres fan.  
 **S.** Lo soy.  
 **Se**. Vamos por los boletos.  
 **S.** Yo los compro.  
 **Se**. No lo creo.  
 **S.** Yo te invité así que cierra la boca.  
 **Se**. Ok, ok.

Ya en el cine.

 **Se**. Te vas a comer todas esas palomitas?  
 **S.** Algún problema?  
 **Se**. Y a dónde se van todas esas calorías?  
 **S.** Metabolismo López, ya te lo había dicho.  
 **Se**. Ah es verdad.  
 **S.** Quieres?  
 **Se**. Claro.

Mientras la película continuaba, Santana no pudo evitar recordar un momento junto a la chica de ojos verdes en su dormitorio de universidad.

 _ **Flashback.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **S.**_ _Anda Quinnie._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Ya voy._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mmmm huelen deliciosas._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Son palomitas de microondas. (rodando los ojos)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Aun así me encantan._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Jajaja lo sé... Cuántas veces hemos visto esta película?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _No lo sé...3?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Algo así._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pero es Natalie y tu Ashton._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Jajajaja mi Ashton._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Ven aquí anda, siéntate a mi lado para verla._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok... Me encantas (picoteando sus labios)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Y tú a mí... Es curioso no?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Qué cosa?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Que nos haya pasado justo lo que a ellos en la película, ya sabes, empezamos siendo una especie de amigas con derecho y luego nos enamoramos._

 _Hubo un silencio._

 _ **Q**_ _. Estás enamorada de mí?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Eh? Mmm bueno eres mi novia._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Lo sé pero eso no fue lo que te pregunté._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mmmm._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Jajaja dime._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí Quinn, estoy enamorada de ti, feliz?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Muchísimo y sabes por qué?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Por qué?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Porque... También te amo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Obviamente, se te nota cada que gritas mi nombre mientras tienes un orgasmo._ _  
_ _Q. Jajajaj lo hago... Te amo San, te amo como no tienes idea._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Te amo más Quinnie._ _  
_  
 _ **Fin del flashback.**_ _ **  
**_

 **Se**. Hey, hey!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Se**. Estás llorando?  
 **S.** Claro que no!  
 **Se**. Tienes los ojos vidriosos.  
 **S.** No me creas una ñoña, yo no lloro con este tipo de películas.  
 **Se**. Ok... No está tal mal la película después de todo.  
 **S.** Lo sé.

Al salir del cine.

 **Se**. En serio estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí, tal vez un poco cansada pero sólo eso.  
 **Se**. Te llevaría a tu departamento pero...  
 **S.** Acepto, no quiero batallar en encontrar un taxi.  
 **Se**. Bien, vamos por el auto.

Al llegar al departamento de la latina.

 **Se**. Llegamos?  
 **S.** Sí, aquí es.  
 **Se**. Buena zona.  
 **S.** Así es, gracias por traerme.  
 **Se**. De nada.  
 **S.** Sabes? Tengo hambre y hay un restaurante de comida italiana muy bueno con servicio a domicilio, quieres pasar a mi departamento, ordenamos algo y cenamos?  
 **Se.** Claro. (enorme sonrisa)

Más tarde.

 **Se**. Buenísima, tenías razón.  
 **S.** Quieres más vino?  
 **Se**. Seguro.  
 **S.** Y ahora sales con alguien?  
 **Se.** No, ya te lo dije, tampoco estoy listo para una relación.  
 **S.** Insisto, el amor apesta.  
 **Se**. Eso creo... Y no tienes algún cliente admirador de los que acuden al club?  
 **S.** Sí, uno.  
 **Se.** Ah sí? Quién?  
 **S.** Tú.  
 **Se**. Jajaja yo?  
 **S.** Para qué te haces tonto? Cuando pagas por un privado prácticamente se te salen los ojos cada que me ves desnuda.  
 **Se.** Es parte de mi trabajo.  
 **S.** Qué excusa tan estúpida me acabas de dar.  
 **Se**. Jajajaja lo sé, me pusiste nervioso.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Se**. Sí... Ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya, vamos mañana a desayunar, qué dices?  
 **S.** Vamos.  
 **Se**. Paso por ti.  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **Se.** Gracias por la cena.

Esa noche Quinn llamó a Santana.

 **Q.** Hola, estuve esperando tu llamada.  
 **S.** Ah, lo olvidé, lo siento.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes, vamos pasado mañana a ver la película, sí?  
 **S.** La de Natalie?  
 **Q**. Ajá.  
 **S.** No gracias, ya la vi. **  
** **Q**. Qué? Pero cuándo?  
 **S.** Hoy mismo, es buena te la recomiendo. **  
** **Q**. Pero quedamos en...  
 **S.** No quedamos en nada Quinn, buenas noches.  
 **Q**. Espera...

Santana colgó.  
 **  
** **Q**. No queda otra más que hacer justo lo que no quería hacer.

Al día siguiente la latina fue a desayunar con Sebastian, aprovecharon para continuar con la entrevista.

 **Se**. Así que dejaste de lado todos tus sueños por seguir a la que creíste que era el amor de tu vida?  
 **S.** Sí, qué idiota verdad? Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé porque que hice eso, estaba tan ciega en ese entonces, que te aseguro que si ella me hubiera dicho que me lanzara del primer puente que viera, lo habría hecho.  
 **Se**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de la que fue mi primera novia, no creí que pudiera existir un amor tan grande como el que el que sentía por ella, pero entonces llegó mi ex mujer y el amor que le tenía a ella vaya que superó al primero, por eso me dolió tanto que ella me hubiera mandado el diablo por una calentura.  
 **Se.** Te fue infiel?  
 **S**. Sí, según ella no lo hizo pero no le creo.  
 **Se**. Lo siento.  
 **S**. Ya está en el pasado.  
 **Se.** Deberías de reconsiderar retomar tus sueños pero de otra manera, haz audiciones, graba algunos demos, aquí hay infinidad de cazatalentos.  
 **S**. Lo sé y lo haré, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos me estoy divirtiendo mucho con lo que hago y me deja bastante dinero, así que lo que primeramete haré será ahorrar para poder grabar mi propio demo o algún EP y después buscar oportunidades.  
 **Se.** Yo seré el primero en formar un club de fans tuyo.  
 **S.** Jajaja eso espero.

Esa noche la latina estaba terminando su show cuando se le notificó que tenía un privado de varios minutos.

 **S.** Espero que no sea un tipo asqueroso (puchero)

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver sentada en el privado a su ex esposa esperando el show privado.

 **S.** Qué haces aquí? **  
** **Q**. Ya que no quieres verme, entonces pagaré por hacerlo.  
 **S.** Estás loca Fabray. **  
** **Q**. Pero por ti.  
 **S.** Ok, pagaste por un show, lo vas a tener, recuerda las reglas, no me puedes tocar. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.

La música comenzó, Santana empezó a bailar sensualmente, se acercaba a la rubia y luego se alejaba, poco a poco fue despojándose de su sostén, Quinn estaba hipnotizada, había pasado más de un año sin ver los senos de su ex mujer, la latina se acarició los senos provocativamente hasta que sus pezones se pusieron erectos, entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia y los frotó sobre su pecho.

Quinn quería tener en su boca esos pezones, los deseaba como nunca, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, Santana se puso de pie y continuó con su sensual baile, entonces lentamente fue bajando su hilo dental para mostrarle su preciosa y depilada vagina, la rubia no sólo pasó saliva sino también mordió varias veces su labio inferior.

 **S.** Te apuesto a que estás completamente húmeda Fabray.  
 **Q**. Me conoces muy bien.  
 **S.** Te encantaría estar dentro de mí?  
 **Q.** Sabes que sí.

Santana se acercó y colocó una de sus piernas sobre el hombro de la rubia, dándole con eso una magnífica vista a toda la raja de la morena.  
 **  
** **Q**. Quiero...  
 **S.** Probarme?  
 **Q**. Sí...

La latina acarició su centro y luego llevó sus dedos hasta la boca de la rubia para que ésta los chupara.

 **S.** Te gusta?  
 **Q**. Sabes delicioso.  
 **S**. Pues te perdiste para toda la vida de volver a probar este sabor por tu infidelidad.  
 **Q.** No te fui infiel amor.

Santana se alejó de Quinn y continuó bailando.

 **Q**. Déjame estar contigo.  
 **S.** No soy una puta. **  
** **Q**. No me refiero eso, déjame ser tu amiga otra vez, déjame pasar tiempo contigo.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, el tiempo se terminó.  
 **Q.** Ya? Pero yo pagué por más minutos.  
 **S.** Se te reembolsará el dinero, no te preocupes por eso.  
 **Q**. No me voy a rendir Santana, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Palabras, como siempre sólo palabras.

La semanas pasaron, la rubia continuó yendo al centro nocturno de vez en cuando a pagar privados, esa era la única manera que tenía para poder ver a Santana, ya que la latina por las mañanas no le abría la puerta.

Por otra parte Santana comenzó salir un poco más en plan de amigos con Sebastian, empezó a conocer un poco más al chico.

 **Se.** Entonces qué López vamos a un antro a bailar el viernes de la próxima semana? Ya sé que ese día no abrirán el centro nocturno.  
 **S**. Todo lo sabes, me das miedo  
 **Se.** Soy reportero jajaja, además eres mi amiga, debo de estar al pendiente de ti.  
 **S.** Ok pero Rachel va con nosotros y la diva que tiene por novio.  
 **Se**. Por mí no hay problema.  
 **S.** Perfecto.

Más tarde ese día.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ábreme Santana, sé que estás ahí.  
 **S.** Ash! Qué quieres? **  
** **Q**. Te traje café y otras cosas.  
 **S.** No entiendes que no quiero verte. **  
** **Q**. Por favor.

Santana abrió.

 **Q**. Gracias por abrir, entonces me dejas pasar?  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Q**. Ten tu café... Kurt va a celebrar su cumpleaños la semana que entra, irás?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Paso por ti?  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
** **Q**. En plan de amigas ya te lo dije.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Sí?  
 **S.** No escuchaste? **  
** **Q**. Jejeje perdón, entonces me vas a dejar ser tu amiga?  
 **S**. Quinn si tú crees que el que yo acepte ser tu amiga es una leve oportunidad para regresar contigo, quiero que sepas que no va a ser así, hazte a la idea, tú destruiste nuestro matrimonio y hagas lo que hagas ya no volveré contigo, ya no te amo. **  
** **Q**. No te creo, nuestro amor es muy fuerte.  
 **S**. No lo fue, si así hubiese sido jamás habrías puesto tus ojos en ésa.  
 **Q**. Perdóname.  
 **S.** Mira ya me tienes harta y con tal de que me dejes de molestar, ok acepto ser tu amiga.  
 **Q.** Por fin! Gracias San, para celebrarlo te invito a comer.  
 **S.** Dije amigas.  
 **Q.** Las amigas van a comer.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Los siguientes días Santana aceptó convivir más con Quinn, ya fuera a solas o en compañía de sus amigos.

 **R.** Estás segura de que estás haciendo lo correcto al permitir que tu ex esposa sea nuevamente tu amiga?  
 **S.** Es que ya me tenía harta, todos los días iba a mi casa y como no le abría, entonces iba a mi trabajo o me mandaba regalos.  
 **R.** De dónde saca tanto dinero para los privados?  
 **S.** Estoy casi segura de que se gastó todo su finiquito en mí.  
 **R.** Ten cuidado.  
 **S.** Claro Rachel, ella es parte de mi pasado.  
 **R.** Le dirás que saldremos con Sebastian a bailar?  
 **S.** No tengo por qué decirle nada.  
 **R.** Cierto.

El viernes se llegó y los chicos fueron a bailar.

 **J.** Qué buen ambiente.  
 **R.** Síiii.  
 **S.** Pues yo necesito alcohol para entrar en ambiente.  
 **Se**. Hay que pedir bebidas.

Muchas bebidas después.

 **J.** Es hora de irnos amor.  
 **R.** Noooo, esto apenas comienza.  
 **J.** Tenemos aquí mucho tiempo, además estás muy ebria.  
 **R.** Claro que no.  
 **S.** Jajajajajajaja.  
 **R.** Santana está más ebria.  
 **J.** Están igual de ebrias, hey Sebastian, puedes llevar a Santana a su departamento?  
 **Se**. Claro que sí.  
 **J.** Gracias.

Sebastian llevó a Santana prácticamente cargada hasta el interior de su departamento, la latina no se podía mantener muy bien en pie.  
 **  
** **S.** Me pusiste algo en la bebida verdad?  
 **Se.** Claro que no.  
 **S.** Jajajaja hubieras visto tu cara.  
 **Se**. Ya ve a dormirte.  
 **S.** No, vamos a bailar.  
 **Se**. Ya bailaste lo suficiente.  
 **S.** Anda sí?  
 **Se**. Ok.

Estuvieron bailando un poco hasta que en la radio pasaron una canción que desconcertó a la latina.

 **Se.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Esa canción me la cantaba mi ex esposa luego de hacer el amor cuando recién nos casamos.  
 **Se**. Vamos a apagar el radio.  
 **S.** Qué tengo de malo?  
 **Se**. No entiendo tu pregunta.  
 **S.** Mejoré muchísimo como persona, además toda la vida me he cuidado, soy hermosa, leal, buena amiga, entonces por qué mi esposa me dejó?  
 **Se**. Por ciega y estúpida, una chica como tú es única, lo que daría yo por tener alguien a mi lado como tú.  
 **S.** Si tuvieras una vagina...  
 **Se**. Jajaja te gusto López?  
 **S.** No, tienes pene y no me gustan los penes, además no tienes boobies. (puchero)  
 **Se**. Mmmm lo sé... Pero tengo labios y...

Sebastian se fue acercando a la latina.

 **S.** Ni lo intentes.  
 **Se**. Por qué no?  
 **S.** Porque estamos ebrios y no quiero que nuestra amistad se vaya al diablo.  
 **Se**. Está bien... Hace cuánto que no das un beso?  
 **S.** Es parte de la entrevista tu pregunta?  
 **Se**. Lo es.  
 **S.** Desde hace más de un año, el último día que ella estuvo conmigo, puedes creer que me dejó el día de nuestro 5to aniversario?  
 **Se**. Qué puta.  
 **S.** Sabes qué? Al diablo todo.  
 **Se**. Mmm?

Y fue así como Santana chocó sus labios con el chico, quien no perdió la oportunidad para devolverle el beso y para profundizarlo mucho más.

Las manos de Sebastián fueron directamente hasta la cintura de la morena, era la primera vez que la tocaba de esa manera, sin perder el tiempo fue bajando las manos un poco más hasta llegar al trasero de la chica.

 **S.** No...  
 **Se**. Ok...  
 **S.** Me deseas?  
 **Se**. Como no te imaginas.  
 **S.** Te gusto?  
 **Se**. Me fascinas.  
 **S.** Hace mucho que no estoy con un hombre, como 9 años o más.  
 **Se**. Es mucho tiempo...  
 **S.** Tampoco he tenido sexo y...  
 **Se**. Vamos a tu habitación?  
 **S.** Tienes preservativos?  
 **Se**. Los tengo.  
 **S.** Vamos.

Tal vez el sentirse sola, el haber recordado a su ex esposa, el calor de las copas y la necesidad de sentirse deseada, fue lo que llevó a Santana a hacer lo que hizo... Tuvo relaciones sexuales con Sebastian Smythe.

Por la mañana el timbre de la puerta despertó al chico.

 **Se**. López, están tocando.

Pero Santana ni se inmutó, así que el chico tomó una bata de baño y salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta.

 _Traje café!_ _  
_

 **Se**. Mmm? Emmm café? (confundido)  
 **Q.** Yo emmm.  
 **Se**. Bueno, ni mi chica ni yo pedimos café, ella está aún dormida (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q**. Ohhh mmm, perdón, me equivoqué de departamento.  
 **Se**. Ya decía yo.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **Se.** No hay problema.

Quinn estaba muy desconcertada, tanto así que tuvo que volver a cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado de departamento, lo que vio no tenía sentido para ella, un chico no podía estar con Santana, tiró el café y llamó a Kurt.

Mientras tanto Sebastian regresó al dormitorio, encontrándose con una Santana con la espalda desnuda y profundamente dormida, el chico no pudo evitar la tentación y comenzó a besarle la espalda.

 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. Te gusta?  
 **S.** Déjame dormir más Lucy, no seas cruel.  
 **Se**. _Lucy? Y quién demonios es Lucy? (pensando)_

En la calle.  
 **  
** **Q**. Entonces tiene un amigo?  
 **K.** No sé bien, lo único que sé es que ayer salió junto con Jesse y Rachel a un antro, al parecer sí los iba a acompañar alguien más pero no tengo ni idea si era hombre o mujer, por qué, pasa algo?  
 **Q.** No, gracias, nos vemos luego. **  
** **K**. Ok, si sé algo te aviso.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

La llamada terminó.

 **Q.** Santana y un hombre? Esto no puede estar pasando, maldita sea! Así como voy a recuperarla? Soy la peor de las estúpidas.

Quinn hizo nuevamente una llamada.

 **Q.** Tina.  
 **T.** Hey Quinn, cómo estás?  
 **Q**. Muy bien Tina, perdón por no haberte llamado antes pero sabes que estoy en New York y he estado muy ocupada.  
 **T.** No te preocupes, sabes que yo también lo he estado, Artie me trae de un lado para otro. **  
** **Q**. Me imagino, recuerdas nuestra última conversación?  
 **T.** Claro. **  
** **Q**. Podrías hacerme ese favor?  
 **T.** Claro que sí, llamaré y en cuanto tenga alguna respuesta te la haré saber, aunque puede tardar algo.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, pero realmente necesito que me hagas ese favor.  
 **T.** Lo haré. **  
** **Q**. Gracias Tina.

La llamada terminó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Cielos… Y pensar que así se sintió ella cuando me vio con Iris (llorando) Lo siento tanto mi amor, tanto.

En el departamento de Santana.

 **S.** Mi cabeza!  
 **Se**. Buenos días López.  
 **S.** Y tú qué haces aquí?  
 **Se**. No me digas que no lo recuerdas, porque sinceramente no te voy a creer.  
 **S**. Diablos! Entonces no fue producto de mi imaginación y tú y yo anoche…?  
 **Se**. Varias veces.  
 **S.** Ay no (manos al rostro)  
 **Se**. Apoco te vas a poner extraña? Quedamos en no hacerlo.  
 **S.** No, no lo haré.  
 **Se.** Acércate y tómate estos analgésicos, voy a preparar el desayuno.  
 **S.** Sabes cocinar?  
 **Se**. Claro, llevo más de 10 años viviendo solo.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Se**. Estuvo muy bueno anoche, verdad? (alzando rápido las cejas)  
 **S.** He tenido mejores (alzando los hombros)  
 **Se**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Es la verdad.  
 **Se**. Ok... Por cierto, quién es Lucy?  
 **S.** Oh por Dios! La nombré mientras tú y yo...?  
 **Se**. No, para nada, fue hace rato cuando estaba... en fin, me dijiste: _Lucy déjame dormir cinco minutos más._  
 **S.** Besaste mi espalda?  
 **Se**. Sí.  
 **S.** Eso hacía ella, tal vez por eso te confundí, Lucy era mi ex esposa.  
 **Se**. Me lo imaginé.  
 **S**. Lo siento.  
 **Se.** No te preocupes, por fortuna no fue mientras tú y yo estábamos… **  
** **S**. Cierto.

Estuvieron charlando un poco más y después de terminar el desayuno, Sebastian recibió una llamada.

 **S.** Sí ya voy para allá, sí lo siento, se me pegaron las sábanas, ok, bye.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Todo bien?  
 **Se**. Eso espero, era mi jefe, regañándome por no llegar temprano al trabajo.  
 **S.** Lo siento.  
 **Se**. Puedes prestarme tu baño para asearme?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Se**. Gracias.

Sebastian se duchó y luego se disponía a ir a su trabajo.

 **Se**. Te veo por la noche?  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Se**. Bien (besándole la mejilla)  
 **S.** Ok (incómoda)  
 **Se**. Por cierto, no me vas a creer lo que pasó, me desperté porque alguien estaba tocando a la puerta, cuando salí a ver de qué se trataba, resultó ser una chica rubia con un par de cafés en la mano, le dije que no lo habíamos pedido nosotros y se disculpó diciendo que se había equivocado de departamento jejeje, la gente cada día está más loca, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Ya lo creo (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Se**. Nos vemos Santana.  
 **S.** Cuídate.

Sebastian salió del departamento.

 **S.** Maldita sea, era Quinn.

Sin saber el motivo, Santana sentía una extraña angustia en su corazón, así que lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y llamar a la rubia, pero las llamadas que hizo jamás fueron contestadas.

 **S.** Tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes…

 _Continuará...  
_

* * *

 ** _Bueno, la historia sí es Quinntana endgame eso ya lo dije, pero también quiero decirles que ya había pensado en lo que pasó en el capítulo con Santana y Sebastian porque es necesario para la historia._**

 ** _Me han pedido que la historia no tenga drama porque los aburre, pero como ya lo saben, a mi me encanta el drama, pero también dije que quería hacer la historia mas ligera y eso estoy intentando, así que si ya están hartos del drama, entonces definitivamente esta historia no es para ustedes, siento mucho no poder complacerlos en esto pero de hecho catalogué la historia como dramática, en serio lo siento._**

 **Comentarios y sugerencias** _ **son bien recibidos**_

 ** _Sé que prometí actualización de Mi Hermana Adoptiva pero estoy bloqueada, empecé a escribir el final de la historia y me quedé en blanco, así que esperaré a ver qué se me ocurre para publicarlo, sean pacientes por favor._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores._**


	6. Él

**_Actualización, mil gracias por leer._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Él.**

 **S.** Qué bueno que te encuentro en casa, necesito hablar contigo.  
 **R.** Hoy no tengo función y la verdad es que tengo una resaca horrible, además Kurt viene en camino para planear su fiesta, por qué permitieron que bebiera tanto?  
 **S.** Cuando comienzas a beber te pones tan necia que preferimos dejar que hagas lo que quieras.  
 **R.** Ok, ok.  
 **S.** Tienes algo fuerte que me puedes ofrecer? Realmente necesito una copa.  
 **R.** Guácala a mí ni me menciones el alcohol, pero sí tengo, te serviré un trago.  
 **S.** Gracias.

En cuanto Rachel le dio la copa Santana, ésta la bebió de un solo trago.  
 **  
** **R.** Vaya... Sí que necesitabas esa copa, qué te pasa Santana?  
 **S.** Anoche hice algo que ni siquiera sé de dónde tomé fuerzas para hacerlo.  
 **R.** Pues qué hiciste?  
 **S.** Tuve sexo.  
 **R.** En serio? Maravilloso! Por fin decidiste tener un poquito de diversión, no hiciste nada malo, además eres soltera, la conociste anoche en el bar luego de que Jesse y yo salimos? Es bonita? De seguro es una rubia.  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **R.** Ah entonces es morena, ya cambiaste de gustos?  
 **S.** No... No me acosté con nadie que haya conocido en el bar.  
 **R.** Entonces?

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos.

 **R.** No! (boca muy abierta) Te acostaste con Sebastian?  
 **S.** Sí (soltando el aire) **  
** **R.** Pero... Pero... No entiendo, qué no eres lesbiana?  
 **S.** Lo soy!  
 **R.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Pues no lo sé... Estos días mi mente ha estado hecha un lío, y de pronto Sebastian ha logrado que me sienta en confianza con su compañía y una cosa llevó a la otra y nos acostamos. (soltando el aire) **  
** **R.** Woooow.  
 **S.** Sinceramente estoy muy confundida.  
 **R.** Me imagino, de hecho yo también estoy muy confundida.  
 **S.** Pero eso no es lo peor, Quinn ha estado llevándome prácticamente todos los días café como aquella vez en la que te quedaste en mi departamento, pues bien, hoy no fue la excepción y se presentó en mi casa pero quien abrió la puerta fue Sebastian, ella sabe lo que pasó con él, estoy muy segura de eso.  
 **R.** En serio?  
 **S.** Síiii, le he estado llamando por teléfono y no contesta mis llamadas, quiero explicarle lo que pasó con él.  
 **R.** A ver, a ver, a ver... Y como por qué tendrías que darle explicaciones sobre lo que hiciste con Sebastian? Te recuerdo que ella es tu ex esposa, EX ESPOSA, ella te dejó el día que cumplieron cinco años de casadas y no le importó nada el hacerte esa perrada, eres una mujer libre desde hace un año, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue en gana y ella también, no le debes ninguna explicación. **  
** **S**. Bueno sí... Es sólo que sentí la necesidad de aclararle las cosas. **  
** **R**. Pues no tienes por qué hacerlo, ella tampoco te dio ninguna explicación cuando te mandó al diablo.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **R.** Sé que a mí tampoco me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, pero soy tu mejor amiga y necesito una, estaba claro que le encantabas a ése chico, la manera en que te miraba me lo dijo desde el principio, pero... Dime la verdad, él te gusta?  
 **S.** No.  
 **R.** Segura?  
 **S.** No lo sé, o sea, siempre me cayó en la punta del hígado que fuera tan insistente con quererme hacer esa dichosa entrevista, pero al mismo tiempo me parece un chico divertido, siempre me hace reír… Hemos estado saliendo a comer, a desayunar, el otro día lo invité al cine y me parece una persona muy agradable, no sé por qué pero siento que puedo confiar en él… Además no es feo… **  
** **R.** Santo dios, definitivamente Sebastian te gusta.  
 **S**. Me gusta su compañía.  
 **R**. En la cama...  
 **S.** Rachel!  
 **R.** Jajajaja lo siento... Estuvo bien?  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **R.** Como que qué? Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **R.** Sé sincera.  
 **S.** Fue agradable.  
 **R.** Entonces sí.  
 **S.** Ok, lo disfruté… Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo y estaba muy caliente, y pues sí logró hacerme sentir muy bien… Pero él no es Quinn. (puchero)  
 **R.** Y gracias a dios que no lo es! **  
****S.** Vaya… (soltando el aire)  
 **R.** Entonces vas a tener algún tipo de relación con éste chico?  
 **S.** Por supuesto que no, soy lesbiana, a estas alturas de mi vida no voy a dudar de mi orientación sexual, fue sólo sexo y nada más, aunque no te voy a negar que si Sebastian fuera mujer, definitivamente consideraría tener algo con él sin dudarlo.  
 **R.** Sabes? A lo largo de toda mi vida he aprendido algo, siento que las personas nos enamoramos de la personalidad y sentimientos de la otra persona, independientemente de su sexo… En efecto, eres lesbiana y te encantan las mujeres, pero tal vez el amor que necesitas no esté precisamente en una mujer, puede estar en un hombre.  
 **S.** No digas tonterías Rachel, si ese gran amor que necesito según tú estuviera en Sebastian, no me sentiría tan mal al saber que mi ex esposa sabe que me acosté con un hombre, el amor que siento por Quinn sigue ahí a pesar de lo que me hizo, yo sé que aún la amo.  
 **R**. Entonces perdónala y regresa con ella.  
 **S.** No, ella hizo cachitos mi corazón y me pateó el trasero cuando me dejó por ésa zorra arribista, tal vez mi orgullo sea más fuerte que el amor que siento por ella, yo no voy a regresar con Quinn porque no confío en ella, sé que si le doy otra oportunidad siempre tendré la duda sobre si me está siendo infiel o no, así que prefiero dejar las cosas tal y como están.  
 **R**. Pues en eso estamos de acuerdo, Quinn siempre ha sido infiel y es obvio que eso jamás cambiará en ella, sé que no me pediste ningún consejo pero aun así te lo daré, si éste chico te hace sentir tan bien tanto emocional como físicamente, creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad y no cerrarte sólo por el hecho de que sea hombre, dale tiempo al tiempo Santana y verás que pronto tendrás una respuesta sobre lo que está pasando entre tú y Sebastian.  
 **S**. Pues sí, eso haré, afortunadamente sé que él tampoco quiere una relación sentimental en estos momentos y no me atosigará con eso, así que le daré tiempo al tiempo tal y como lo dices.  
 **R**. Genial, quieres otra copa?  
 **S.** Sí.

Rachel decidió tomar también algunas cuantas copas, las chicas estaban "alegres"

Más tarde Kurt llegó al departamento de la judía.

 **K**. Hola... Vaya, al parecer la fiesta sigue.  
 **R.** Amigo! Acércate, acompáñanos con un trago.  
 **K.** Ok... Y qué están festejando?  
 **S.** No festejamos nada.  
 **R.** Claro que sí, estamos festejando el que Santana por fin volvió a tener sexo y con un chico!  
 **K.** Qué?  
 **S.** Rachel! Tú y tu enorme bocota, para qué le dices eso a Lady Hummel? De inmediato le irá con el chisme a Quinn.  
 **K.** Disculpa?  
 **S.** No te hagas el inocente, tú le has estado pasado toda la información a Quinn sobre mí, desde mi paradero hasta mi número de teléfono, no lo niegues ella ya me lo dijo.  
 **K.** Lo hice porque ella estaba muy angustiada al no saber de tu paradero además no hice nada malo, sabes que quiero tu felicidad y ésa rubia es tu felicidad.  
 **S.** Claro que no! Si Quinn Fabray hubiese sido mi felicidad, aún estaríamos juntas pero te recuerdo que ella me dejó por una de sus alumnas, me fue infiel!  
 **K.** No te fue infiel, ella ya me explicó absolutamente todo, y jamás tuvo nada que ver con ella mientras seguía casada contigo. **  
** **S**. Como sea pero me dejó, no cumplió sus votos porque me olvidó y eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar! **  
** **K**. Cometió un error y ahora está muy arrepentida.  
 **S.** Pues eso lo hubiera pensado antes, ahora que se aguante, yo no volveré con ella. **  
** **K.** Ya veo y más ahora que tu gusto por los penes ha vuelto.  
 **S.** Piensa lo que quieras traidor.  
 **K.** No soy ningún traidor!  
 **R.** Basta! Ya no discutan, escucha Kurt, si Santana ya no quiere volver con la que fue su esposa debes de respetarlo, si lo que dices sobre que quieres que Santana sea feliz es verdad, entonces deja de insistir con que perdone a Quinn porque no lo hará, además ahora ella se dará una oportunidad con Sebastian  
 **K**. En serio?  
 **S.** No lo sé! **  
** **K.** Necesito ir al baño a refrescarme, estoy muy sorprendido.

El chico fue al baño.

 **S.** Rachel eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero mientras porcelana esté de parte de ésa rubia traidora, es mejor que no comentes absolutamente nada de lo que pasa entre Sebastian y yo.  
 **R**. Perdón, ya no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Mientras tanto en el baño.

 **K.** Por qué no contestabas? **  
** **Q.** Lo siento, pensé que eras Santana, no quiero hablar con ella.  
 **K.** Ya sé lo que pasó anoche.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **K.** Quinn, lo siento mucho pero Santana se acostó con un tal Sebastian, no tiene sentido pero lo hizo.  
 **Q.** No puede ser! Y quién es ése idiota?  
 **K.** No lo sé, Rachel mencionó su nombre pero no tengo la más mínima idea de quién sea.  
 **Q.** Y ahora qué voy a hacer?  
 **K.** Cómo que qué? Pues luchar por ella, no me digas que le vas a dejar el campo libre a ese perfecto desconocido? Estuviste casada cinco años con Santana, debes de conocerla como a la palma de tu mano, así que si te esfuerzas un poquito más, ella tarde o temprano regresará a tu lado, confía en mí.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, ése infeliz no me la quitará, ella es mía.  
 **K.** Lo es.

A pesar de las palabras de aliento de su amigo, la rubia se sentía fatal, y no sólo eso, también seguía muy extrañada al saber que su ex esposa se había acostado con un hombre, así que decidió no buscar a Santana al menos por unos días.

Esa noche Santana regresó a su departamento, minutos después tocaron a su puerta, se trataba de Sebastian.

 **Se.** Hey López.  
 **S.** Pasa Smythe...  
 **Se**. Estuviste bebiendo?  
 **S.** Un poquito...  
 **Se**. Jejeje para la resaca?  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **Se**. Traje comida china.  
 **S.** Fabuloso, muero de hambre.

Mientras cenaban.

 **Se**. Así que trabajas hasta el lunes? **  
** **S**. Aún no lo sé, depende de si terminan a tiempo de restaurar esa parte del club nocturno.  
 **Se**. Me gustaría que ya no volvieras a ese lugar.  
 **S**. Pues lástima pero eso no será posible.  
 **Se.** Tal vez en un futuro.  
 **S.** Tal vez.  
 **Se**. Y qué harás mañana?  
 **S.** Nada, me quedaré en casa.  
 **Se**. Tengo boletos para el partido de los Yankees.  
 **S.** Béisbol?  
 **Se**. Claro, es divertido.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Se**. Jajaja vamos, te aseguro que la pasaremos bien.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Se**. Súper, paso por ti.  
 **S.** Bien.  
 **Se**. Me voy.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Se**. Sí... Emmm.  
 **S.** Qué?

El chico se acercó a la latina y la besó, Santana le correspondió.

 **Se**. Buenas noches.  
 **S.** Descansa.  
 **Se**. Lo haré.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Se**. Bye.  
 **S.** Bye.

Santana sabía que las intenciones del chico era pasar nuevamente la noche a su lado, pero ella continuaba con esa rara sensación al saber que su ex mujer sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Sebastian, así que no tenía ánimos para volver a tener relaciones sexuales con el chico.

A pesar de que se moría de ganas por marcarle otra vez a la rubia, decidió no hacerlo, finalmente pensó que Rachel tenía razón al decirle que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a la chica de ojos verdes.

Al día siguiente en casa de los Klaine.

 **K**. Ya no llores Quinn. **  
** **Q.** Cómo no quieres que llore? Ella se acostó con alguien más y ese alguien más es un hombre! **  
** **K**. Estaba ebria.  
 **Q.** Aun así!  
 **Bl.** Quinn tú también te acostaste con ésa chica.  
 **Q.** Fueron sólo dos veces, dos malditas veces y fue mucho después de haber firmado el divorcio con mi San.  
 **Bl**. Pues Santana también lo hizo siendo soltera así que yo no le veo nada de malo.  
 **K.** Blaine! No ayudas en nada con ese comentario.  
 **Bl.** Sólo soy honesto.  
 **Q.** Ella jamás volverá conmigo verdad?  
 **Bl.** Pues...  
 **Q.** Ya mejor ni me hago ilusiones, será imposible.  
 **K.** Estás hablando en serio? Tú, Quinn Fabray rindiéndose? **  
****Q.** Entonces qué hago?  
 **K.** Lucha por ella, no se la dejes tan fácil a ése chico, demuéstrale a Santana que la sigues amando y deseando como el primer día, contéstale las llamadas, sigue saliendo con ella!  
 **Q.** No sé si pueda...  
 **K.** Al menos inténtalo.  
 **Q.** Dios mío, por qué lo hizo? (sollozando)

Esa tarde.

 **Se.** Woooow López... Qué bien te ves con esa gorra.  
 **S**. Pues hay que estar acorde a la ocasión, no?  
 **Se**. Así es... Vamos?  
 **S.** Ok.

Los chicos se fueron rumbo al estadio.

Estando ahí estacionaron el auto y luego bajaron para entrar al estadio, Sebastian tomó la mano de la latina como si nada, ella se sintió rara, pero a la vez no le desagradaba tanto la situación.

En el estadio.

 **Se.** Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que papá me trajo a este estadio, estaba muy emocionado, ese día decidí ser beisbolista.  
 **S**. Y por qué cambiaste al final de decisión?  
 **Se**. Cuando papá murió fue un golpe muy fuerte para mi madre y para mí, eso me marcó tanto porque mi padre para mí siempre fue mi ídolo y me propuse llegar a ser como él y superarlo, sé que él estaría orgulloso de mí.  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Se**. Mira ahí vienen los perros calientes, tu metabolismo López está listo para algo así?  
 **S.** Para eso y unos deliciosos nachos.  
 **Se**. Y una cerveza espumosa?  
 **S.** Ohhhh sí.  
 **Se**. Jejejeje.

Más tarde.

 **Se**. Eso!  
 **S.** Jajajaja vaya, sí que te apasionas.  
 **Se**. Lo siento, pero sí.  
 **S.** Estoy pasándola muy bien.  
 **Se**. Yo más.

Sebastian tomó el rostro de Santana y lo acercó hacia él para besarla.

 **Se**. Eres una excelente besadora.  
 **S.** Lo soy (sonriendo)  
 **Se**. Gracias por aceptar esta cita.  
 **S.** Cita?  
 **Se**. Claro, es una cita. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Ok (asustada)

De regreso a casa de Santana.

 **Se**. Sana y salva.  
 **S.** Como siempre que me acompañas.  
 **Se**. Así es.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Se**. Sí...  
 **S.** Quieres pasar?  
 **Se**. Seguro.

Entraron.

 **S.** En estos días un amigo celebrará su cumpleaños... Quieres venir conmigo?  
 **Se**. Me encantaría.  
 **S.** Súper.  
 **Se**. Santana?  
 **S.** Dime.  
 **Se**. Tengo muchas ganas de besarte.  
 **S.** Sí?  
 **Se**. Me muero por hacerlo.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok.

Y esos besos no fueron precisamente tiernos, todo lo contrario, fueron tan apasionados que todo terminó en la alcoba.

 **Se**. Woooow, es mucho mejor estando sobrio.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo.  
 **Se**. Puedo quedarme?  
 **S.** Sí, no hay problema.  
 **Se**. Me fascinas Rosario.  
 **S.** Eso lo sé desde hace mucho jejeje.  
 **Se**. Soy tan obvio?  
 **S.** Demasiado.  
 **Se**. Jajaja.  
 **S.** Mañana comemos?  
 **Se**. No puedo, estoy retrasado editando tu historia y la de Magneta, además necesito una historia más para que mi jefe quede satisfecho.  
 **S.** Y a quién de las demás chicas le pedirás una entrevista?  
 **Se**. A Raven.  
 **S.** Ésa zorra?  
 **Se.** Jejeje te cae mal?  
 **S.** Al contrario, desde que le quité el estrellato del lugar ella es la que me odia, yo no tengo la culpa de estar más buena que ella.  
 **Se**. Es verdad, pero no te pongas celosa, es parte de mi trabajo.  
 **S.** Celosa? Jajajaj no te confundas Smythe, esto que hacemos es simplemente físico y nada más, o dime quieres algo serio?  
 **Se**. No, sabes que no.  
 **S.** Perfecto, está aclarado.  
 **Se**. Sí...  
 **S.** Me voy a dormir.  
 **Se**. Yo también.  
 **S.** Buenas noches. **  
** **Se**. Descansa.

La latina se acomodó sobre su costado para dormir, de pronto el chico la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y se acercó a ella.

 **S.** Sebastian!  
 **Se**. Qué? Ohhhh ok, lo siento.

Sebastian se volteó al lado contrario de Santana.

 **Se.** Hasta mañana.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Se**. Descansa Rosario.  
 **S.** Jejeje idiota.

Al día siguiente la rubia le llamó a Santana.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Fabray! Pensé que estabas muerta o algo así, no contestaste mis llamadas.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, estuve muy ocupada.  
 **S.** Ohhhh.  
 **Q.** Estás en casa?  
 **S.** Sí, me llamaron del club nocturno, esta semana seguirá cerrado, no iré a trabajar. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh... Quieres ir a cenar o algo así?  
 **S.** Ok, dónde te veo? **  
** **Q**. Por qué no vienes a mi departamento? Puedo prepararte algo.  
 **S.** Ok, pásame tu dirección.

Más tarde.

 **R**. Irás a su departamento?  
 **S.** No me pude negar.  
 **R.** Santana estás completamente loca, primero me dices que no piensas volver con Quinn por todo lo que te hizo pero de todos modos decides aceptar sus invitaciones, te sientes bien?  
 **S.** Lo sé, lo sé, sé que soy una idiota y que no me comprendes porque yo tampoco me comprendo, la verdad es que tengo ganas de verla además hoy no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
 **R**. Ay dios.

Esa noche en el departamento de Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Bienvenida.  
 **S.** Traje vino. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Es lindo el lugar. **  
** **Q**. No tanto como el tuyo.  
 **S.** Jejeje es verdad. **  
** **Q**. Me cuesta un ojo de la cara, pero es lo mejor que pude pagar.  
 **S.** No estás ganando bien en la universidad?  
 **Q**. No, son pocas horas las que cubro, pero espero que eso mejore el próximo semestre.  
 **S.** Entonces piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en la cuidad? **  
** **Q**. Sí, mientras tú estés aquí lo haré.  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
** **Q**. No me voy a rendir Santana, te amo y te quiero conmigo.  
 **S.** Mira Fabray, quiero pasarla bien esta noche así que no me menciones nada por favor.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Durante la velada, Quinn jamás le cuestionó absolutamente nada sobre Sebastian.

 **Q**. Ya no deberías de volver al club.  
 **S.** Lo haré, la renta de mi departamento es muy cara, además quiero ahorrar lo más que pueda para perseguir mis sueños de una vez por todas.  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Ya no has llevado café. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento, recuerda que he estado ocupada.  
 **S.** Cierto. **  
** **Q**. Anoche hablé con Shelby, vendrá a las 100 representaciones de la obra de Rachel, veré a mi hija.  
 **S.** Por fin! Hace casi un año y medio que la vimos.  
 **Q**. Sí... No me gusta para nada dejarla de ver por tanto tiempo pero desde que su madre se mudó a Londres cada vez es más difícil.  
 **S.** Lo siento. **  
** **Q**. Yo más... Jamás comprenderé el por qué tomo decisiones tan estúpidas.  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **Q**. Renuncié a mi hija para darle una mejor vida y eso no me hace muy feliz, me involucré con alguien que no valía la pena y te perdí… Y eso tampoco me hace feliz.  
 **S.** Es tiempo de madurar Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Estuvo deliciosa la cena, me tengo que ir. **  
** **Q**. Gracias por venir.  
 **S.** Nos vemos en la fiesta de Kurt.  
 **Q**. Sí, ya quedamos.  
 **S.** Cierto. **  
** **Q**. Descansa.  
 **S.** Igual.

A pesar de los continuos consejos de Kurt sobre luchar por Santana, la chica de ojos verdes se sentía bastante desanimada, parecía que ya no tenía argumentos ni métodos para que Santana volviera a su lado y eso la frustraba demasiado, muy a su pesar sabía que estaba empezando a darse por vencida muy fácilmente.

El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurt llegó y Quinn pasó al departamento de la latina por ella.

 **S.** Quinn! (sorprendida) **  
** **Q**. Hey, espero no llegar muy temprano, estás lista para irnos a la fiesta?  
 **S.** Emmm. **  
** **Q**. Hace días quedamos en ir juntas, ya no lo recuerdas?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Santana lo había olvidado por completo.

Segundos después del timbre de su puerta sonó, ella sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba así que tuvo que abrir la puerta.

 **Se**. Hey López, estás lista? Tengo muchas ganas de bailar.  
 **S.** Demonios (pensando) Claro, pasa...

Tanto Sebastian como Quinn se quedaron sorprendidos al verse.

 **Se.** Hola, buenas noches.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Sebastian ella es Quinn una amiga, Quinn él es Sebastian un amigo que invité a la fiesta. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh claro, mmm bueno entonces nos vemos allá más tarde.  
 **S.** Hey no te vayas. **  
** **Q**. No quiero hacer mal tercio.  
 **S.** No lo harás.  
 **Se**. Traje mi auto, podemos ir los 3 juntos.  
 **S.** Sí, vamos, anda Q.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Muy a su pesar la rubia aceptó ir en compañía de los chicos a la fiesta de su amigo, se sentó en el asiento trasero y estaba bastante incómoda, Sebastian no dejaba de mirarla a través del retrovisor.

En la fiesta.

 **Q.** Feliz cumpleaños Kurt.  
 **S.** Sí, felicidades Lady lips.  
 **K.** Muchas gracias.  
 **S.** Él es un amigo, lo invité.  
 **Se**. Sebastian Smythe.  
 **K.** Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto, pasen.  
 **Se.** Gracias.

En cuanto entraron al departamento, la rubia se dirigió a las bebidas y tomó varias de un solo trago.

 **R**. Santana, lo trajiste!  
 **S.** No me digas nada, soy una idiota, olvidé por completo que le había dicho a Quinn que vendríamos juntas, así que invité a Sebastian y los dos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a mi departamento, Dios mío nunca me había sentido tan incómoda como hoy.  
 **R**. Me imagino, y qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Pues... Dios, no sé.  
 **R.** Mira, Quinn está charlando con Kurt.

En el otro lado de la sala.

 **K.** No puedo creer que hayas aceptado venir junto a ése tipo.  
 **Q.** Nunca me había sentido tan mal, Kurt estoy perdiendo a Santana, se me está yendo de las manos rápidamente ya no sé qué hacer para recuperarla.  
 **K.** Por lo pronto lo que vas a hacer es invitarla a bailar.  
 **Q.** No sé. **  
** **K**. Lo harás.

El chico tomó de la mano la rubia y la llevó directamente a donde se encontraban Santana y Rachel.

 **K.** Santana, Quinn quiere bailar contigo.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **K.** Anda, vayan a hacerlo.  
 **S.** Ok...

Mientras bailaban.  
 **  
** **Q**. Así que tienes un nuevo amigo.  
 **S.** Sí, es reportero, me hizo una entrevista sobre mi profesión e hicimos una buena amistad. **  
** **Q**. Ya veo.  
 **S.** Rachel y Kurt hicieron muy buen trabajo en organizar esta fiesta. **  
** **Q**. Así es.  
 **S.** Sí... **  
****Q**. Comenzaré a ir a correr al parque por las mañanas, te gustaría acompañarme? Sería como en los viejos tiempos.  
 **S.** No lo sé, sabes que me despierto tarde por el trabajo. **  
** **Q**. Cierto.  
 **Se**. Hey perdón que las interrumpa pero necesito que pruebes esta bebida Santana, es mi especialidad.  
 **S.** Jajaja ok.

Los chicos empezaron a bromear entre ellos y Quinn se sintió desplazada, tan así que poco a poco se fue retirando de ahí.

 **Se**. Tu amiga ya se fue.  
 **S.** Eso veo.  
 **Se**. Cuando la vi me pareció conocida, pero la he estado observando detalladamente y es la misma chica que llevó los cafés aquella mañana.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Se**. Entonces no se equivocó.  
 **S.** No lo hizo. **  
** **Se**. Pero si es tu amiga, entonces por qué me dijo que se había equivocado?  
 **S.** Porque ella además de ser mi amiga también fue mi esposa.  
 **Se**. Es Lucy?  
 **S.** Sí, siempre le dije Lucy cuando hacíamos el amor o estábamos en una situación romántica, pero generalmente siempre la llamé Quinn como todos mis amigos.  
 **Se.** Cielos... Pasa algo entre ella y tú?  
 **S**. No.  
 **Se.** Ella sabe lo de nosotros?  
 **S**. Obviamente, pero no ha mencionado nada.  
 **Se**. Quieres que me vaya?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Se**. Entonces me quedo.

Comenzó una canción romántica y los chicos se abrazaron.

 **K.** No los veas.  
 **Q.** La perdí.  
 **K.** Aún no, según Rachel sólo son amigos.  
 **Q.** Pero se acuestan!  
 **K.** Lo sé pero eso no quiere decir nada.  
 **Q.** Ahora vuelvo.

La rubia se acercó a la pareja.

 **Q.** Hey San, te traje una copa de tu bebida favorita.  
 **S.** Gracias Quinn.  
 **Q.** La fiesta está genial, la están disfrutando?  
 **Se.** Por supuesto.  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q**. Espero que Rachel no cante esta noche.  
 **S.** Jajajaja lo sé.  
 **Se**. Apoco odias que cante tu amiga, López?  
 **S.** Obviamente, Rachel siempre aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para comenzar a berrear.  
 **Se**. Jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Tú deberías cantar algo esta noche.  
 **S.** No lo creo.  
 **Se**. Es muy buena idea, además me encantaría escuchar tu voz, jamás lo he hecho.  
 **S.** Ya veremos.  
 **Q.** Santana tiene la voz más hermosa del mundo, ella canta espectacular.  
 **Se.** Definitivamente tienes que cantar, quiero escucharte.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.  
 **Q.** Ven.

Quinn tomó de la mano Santana y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido, le dio instrucciones al DJ y de inmediato puso una canción para que Santana comenzara a cantarla.

 **R.** Hey! Yo debí cantar primero.  
 **Q.** Cierra la boca Rachel, déjame escuchar a Santana.  
 **Se**. Woooow jamás me imaginé que lo hiciera tan bien. **  
** **Q.** Ella es fabulosa.  
 **Se.** Ya lo creo.

Quinn, al notar la cara de bobo que tenía Sebastian, no pudo evitar sentir unos enormes celos y ganas de golpear al chico, su mente seguía en blanco al no saber qué estrategia planear para poder recuperar a su ex esposa.

Santana terminó de cantar.

 **Se**. Bravo! Cantas espectacular Santana, definitivamente posees mucho potencial, tienes que grabar ese EP cuanto antes. **  
** **S**. Jejejeje.  
 **Q**. No has perdido el toque.  
 **S.** No Quinn.

Entonces Sebastian recibió una llamada y se alejó para contestarla.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te ves hermosa esta noche.  
 **S.** Siempre lo hago. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, pero hoy en particular te ves espectacular.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Se**. López, perdón por interrumpir, pero tengo que irme, acaban de llamarme de mi trabajo, tengo que cubrir un incendio.  
 **S.** Tú?  
 **Se**. No encontraron a nadie más para hacerlo, necesito el dinero y tengo que acudir, te importaría regresar en taxi a tu departamento?  
 **S.** Claro que no, no te preocupes…  
 **Se**. No sabes lo mucho que siento tener que irme, pero me la pasé muy bien, nos vemos mañana?  
 **S.** Llámame.  
 **Se**. Ok (sonriendo)

Y sin importarle que Quinn estuviera frente a ellos, Sebastian besó a Santana antes de salir del lugar, dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

 **S.** Escucha Quinn... **  
** **Q**. Es tu novio?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Ya te gustan los hombres?  
 **S.** Escucha... **  
** **Q**. Te gusta ése tipo?

Santana no contestó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ok...

La rubia fue directo a las bebidas y comenzó a tomar sin control.

Minutos después.

 **Bl**. Basta Quinn.  
 **Q.** Duele!  
 **Bl.** Lo sé, pero embriagarte no hará que ese dolor desaparezca.  
 **Q.** Siento que me muero, sólo quiero desaparecer.  
 **Bl**. Deja de beber, te llevaré a tu departamento.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Hey a dónde van?  
 **Bl.** Llevaré a Quinn a su casa.  
 **S.** Los acompaño?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Ok...

Los chicos salieron.

 **R.** Hey...  
 **S.** Le rompí el corazón, lo sé.  
 **R.** Pues ya están a mano.  
 **S.** Entonces por qué se sigue sintiendo horrible?  
 **R.** Porque ella te domó y lo sigue haciendo.  
 **S.** Eso jamás!

Días después...

 **T.** Hey Q, tengo buenas noticias, pude hablar con la persona que te va a ayudar y prometió hacer todo lo posible por conseguirte eso.  
 **Q.** Muchísimas gracias Tina, si lo consigo créeme que te estaré agradecida toda mi vida.  
 **T.** Pero y si no?  
 **Q.** Entonces tendré que buscar por otro lado, pero cada vez estoy más convencida de que eso es lo mejor.  
 **T.** Mucha suerte Quinn.  
 **Q.** Gracias Tina, la necesito.

Días después.

 **S.** Me acompañas?  
 **R.** En serio lo veo y no lo creo.  
 **S.** Ayyyy pues qué tiene de extraño o qué?  
 **R.** Y me lo preguntas? Santana me estás pidiendo que te acompañe para que te receten anticonceptivos, eso quiere decir que estás dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales sin protección.  
 **S.** Y qué tiene de malo? Sebastian es un chico confiable, sé que no tiene relaciones sexuales con nadie más y la verdad es que no tendría nada de malo hacerlo sin condón.  
 **R.** Ok, al principio me agradó muchísimo la idea de que empezaras a superar un poco a Quinn, pero ahora estoy sumamente preocupada por tus acciones, Sebastian se supone que era sólo tu amigo y ahora estás considerando tener una relación un poco más profunda con él, qué significa eso?  
 **S.** Pues nada...  
 **R.** Nada?  
 **S.** No me gustan los condones, es sólo eso, ok?  
 **R**. Ten mucho cuidado.  
 **S.** Precisamente porque quiero tener mucho cuidado te pido que me acompañes al ginecólogo.  
 **R**. En serio estás completamente segura que él no se acuesta con nadie más?  
 **S.** Pues sí... Pero para cerciorarme se lo volveré a preguntar.  
 **R.** Y Quinn?  
 **S.** Quinn dejó de atosigarme por completo desde esa noche.  
 **R.** Qué extraño, pensé que sus intenciones eran realmente serias.  
 **S.** Yo también, pero al parecer ya no lo son.

Esa misma tarde luego de acompañar a Santana al ginecólogo, Rachel visitó a Quinn en su departamento luego de que Kurt le dio la dirección.

 **Q**. Rachel? Qué haces aquí?  
 **R.** Hola Quinn, vengo a hablar contigo sobre Santana.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **R.** Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que jamás te he pedido explicaciones porque sé que no me las tienes que dar a mí, pero aun así quiero saber por qué diablos dejaste a mi amiga por otra.  
 **Q**. Por idiota, sé que esa no es una excusa pero es la verdad, dejé a Santana por idiota, por creer que el que yo le gustara a alguien más me hacía sentir especial, cuando lo único que necesitaba para sentirme así era el que mi esposa me dijera te amo todos los días, hice la peor estupidez de mi vida y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de ello.  
 **R.** Santana me ha dicho que dejaste de acosarla.  
 **Q.** Ella tiene una relación con ése chico y al parecer es algo serio, no quiero echársela a perder.  
 **R.** Tan fácil te rendiste?  
 **Q.** Lo hice porque sé que le he causado mucho daño a Santana y esa noche en la fiesta de Kurt vi la manera en que le sonreía al idiota ése, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en la cara de mi ex mujer, cómo voy a quitarle eso? Además ni siquiera sé cómo competir contra un hombre.  
 **R.** Entonces te harás a un lado?  
 **Q.** No lo sé, sólo sé que en estos momentos me siento tan impotente al no poder encontrar la manera adecuada para acercarme nuevamente a ella, la amo Rachel de eso puedes estar segura, pero yo misma cometí el error más grande de mi vida y ahora ella ha dejado de amarme.  
 **R**. Me decepcionaste mucho cuando le hiciste eso a Santana, ustedes tenían un matrimonio al que todo mundo lo catalogábamos como perfecto, así que si realmente amas a Santana y quieres lo mejor para ella, entonces estás haciendo lo correcto al alejarte de ella.  
 **Q.** Lo sé.  
 **R.** Deberías considerar irte de la ciudad.  
 **Q.** Jajaja woooow y mira que llegué a pensar que tú y yo éramos amigas...  
 **R.** Soy amiga de Santana y quiero que esté tranquila, la destrozaste Quinn.  
 **Q.** Eso lo sé.  
 **R.** Ahora que sabes que ella y Sebastian tienen algo, es mejor que ya no la vuelvas a buscar, adiós Quinn.  
 **Q.** Adiós.

Rachel salió.

 **Q.** Maldito RuPaul!

Más tarde.

 **K.** No puedo creer lo que me dices.  
 **Q.** Resulta que no sólo Santana me odia sino también Rachel.  
 **K**. Pues no le hagas caso, está loca, escucha Quinn si quieres luchar por el amor que alguna vez Santana y tú tuvieron, debes de ser muy inteligente y saber cómo llegar de nuevo a su corazón, tienes ventaja Quinn, la conoces desde prácticamente toda la vida y ése chico sólo hace desde hace algunos meses… Es momento de que tomes el reto más difícil de tu vida, tú eres una ganadora y si realmente amas a Santana como dices hacerlo entonces darás una muy buena pelea, verdad? **  
** **Q**. Pues no sé.  
 **K.** Ay Quinn me preocupas, no te rindas por favor, debes de luchar por ella y competir contra Sebastian, Santana al final elegirá a quien mejor le convenga.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, no me debo de rendir por más obstáculos que sienta que hay en mi camino para conquistarla otra vez, los tengo que vencer, un hombre no me quitará el amor de mi mujer, Santana y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas para siempre y yo se lo haré ver otra vez, mi hermosa mujer y yo vamos a regresar eso tenlo por seguro.  
 **K.** Así se habla Quinn.

Y la rubia puso en marcha su plan, se presentó al día siguiente en casa de Santana.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S**. Fabray, hola.  
 **Q**. Te desperté?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Te ves cansada.  
 **S.** Anoche fue la reapertura del club y estuvo llenísimo, tuve muchos privados y estoy agotada. **  
** **Q**. Pero ganaste mucho dinero, no?  
 **S.** Bastante, ya puedo pagar la renta de este mes. **  
** **Q**. Vaya!  
 **S.** Si tienes problemas de dinero te puedo recomendar para que hagas una prueba.  
 **Q.** Jajajaj qué buena broma, te recuerdo que mi espalda no aguantaría estar haciendo piruetas en un tubo, no quiero quedar paralítica para siempre.  
 **S.** Cierto...  
 **Q.** Vamos a comer, sí?  
 **S.** No puedo, tengo planes.  
 **Q.** Con el chico del otro día?  
 **S.** Sí... **  
** **Q**. Es tu novio?  
 **S.** Ya te dije que no. **  
** **Q**. Entonces sólo se acuestan?  
 **S.** Sí, sólo eso, es físico y nada más. **  
** **Q**. Sé perfectamente cómo terminan ese tipo de relaciones (suspirando) **  
** **S.** No volveré a cometer el mismo error. **  
** **Q**. Bueno entonces me voy.

En ese momento el celular de la latina sonó.

 **S.** Espera.

Santana contestó.

 **Se**. López.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Se**. Me vas a matar.  
 **S.** Por?  
 **Se**. No podré ir a comer contigo, surgió algo en el trabajo y mi jefe me quiere aquí.  
 **S.** Mmmm cada vez te desapareces más.  
 **Se**. Perdóname, te lo voy a compensar, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Se**. Estamos en contacto.  
 **S.** Sí.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Y a dónde me quieres llevar a comer?  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Estoy libre, acepto tu invitación. **  
** **Q**. Ja! Sólo porque ése idiota te canceló la aceptas?  
 **S.** Quieres o no?

Quinn estaba que echaba humos, se sentía como plato de segunda mesa, pero el amor que sentía por la latina le ayudó a tragarse su orgullo.

 **Q**. Vamos.  
 **S.** Ok.

En el restaurante.

 **S.** Diablos Fabray sí que estás teniendo problemas de dinero, mira que traerme a este lugar (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Lo siento, te aseguro que la próxima vez te llevaré a otro lado.  
 **S.** Ok... Entonces no te han aumentado horas en la universidad? **  
** **Q**. No, estoy pensando en buscarme otro trabajo.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **Q**. Sí, hay academias donde puedo dar algunos cursos de arte.  
 **S.** Inténtalo. **  
** **Q**. Sí, llevaré mi currículum.  
 **S.** La comida no es tan mala después de todo. **  
** **Q**. Qué bueno que te gustó, yo vengo seguido a aquí.  
 **S.** Ahhh.  
 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Por qué te acuestas con un hombre? Acaso ya eres bisexual como Brittany?  
 **S.** Claro que no, soy lesbiana. **  
** **Q**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Tenía ganas de sexo y pues ahí estaba él. **  
** **Q**. Pero lo has seguido haciendo.  
 **S.** Y? Si crees que te voy a dar explicaciones estás equivocada.  
 **Q**. Es que no comprendo, si fuera una chica no se me haría extraño pero es hombre y tú hace años que no estabas con uno.  
 **S.** Pues pasó y ya.  
 **Q**. Santana te amo, dame una oportunidad, sólo una, para demostrarte mi amor, sé mi novia otra vez y después...  
 **S**. Después nada, olvídalo Quinn, lo que me hiciste jamás te lo voy a perdonar.  
 **Q.** Te estás enamorando de él?  
 **S.** No, ya te lo dije es físico.  
 **Q.** Pero cómo te puedes acostar con un desconocido? Dime, acaso conoces a su familia? Has ido a su casa?  
 **S.** No... **  
** **Q**. Y así como así lo dejaste entrar en tu vida? Santana qué pasa contigo?  
 **S.** Déjame en paz, lo que pase entre Sebastian y yo es asunto mío y de nadie más.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok, al menos déjame seguir siendo tu amiga.  
 **S.** Claro Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Pediré la cuenta.

La rubia acompañó a Santana a su departamento.

 **S.** Y el coche? **  
** **Q**. Lo vendí cuando vine a Nueva York.  
 **S**. Te hace falta uno, eso de pagar taxis..  
 **Q**. Ya lo sé.  
 **S.** Quieres pasar?  
 **Q**. No, ya me voy.  
 **S.** Oh.  
 **Q**. Gracias por aceptar la invitación.  
 **S.** De nada.

Quinn estaba agotada emocionalmente, Santana cada vez se alejaba más de ella y estaba a nada de flaquear.

Al llegar a su departamento...

 **Q**. Haré un último intento y si no funciona, entonces me iré para siempre de la vida de Santana.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Santana y de Quinn?**_

 _ **Quinn necesitará hacer algo que jamás se imaginó para poder luchar por el amor de Santana.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores**_.


	7. Celos

**_Poco a poco iré retomando las actualizaciones, lo siento mucho._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Celos.  
**  
Días después en el lugar de trabajo de la latina.

 **Se.** Rosario.  
 **S.** Sebastian, hola qué milagro, pensé que estabas muerto o algo así. **  
** **Se**. Lo sé y lo siento, tuve mucho trabajo, ya sabes horas extras y ese tipo de cosas.  
 **S.** Y me imagino que no tuviste ni un segundo libre para poder tomar tu teléfono y marcarme.  
 **Se.** Ohhh con que esperabas mi llamada eh. (sonrisa pícara)  
 **S.** No te hagas ilusiones tontas.  
 **Se.** No te enojes, pero de verdad no pude llamarte, el trabajo me absorbió de tal manera que apenas si me acordaba de comer.  
 **S.** Awww pobre de ti (rodando los ojos)  
 **Se**. Vine por ti para llevarte a casa.  
 **S.** Cómo, no vas a trabajar temprano al rato? **  
** **Se.** Mi horario ya está más tranquilo no te preocupes.  
 **S.** Ok entonces espérame.  
 **Se**. Iré a sentarme a una mesa, jejeje no me pierdo tu show.  
 **S**. Te encanta verme no es así?  
 **Se.** Me fascina (besándola)  
 **S.** Nos vemos al rato.  
 **Se.** Ok.

Al salir del trabajo.

 **Se.** Quieres ir a la cafetería?  
 **S**. Ok, la verdad es que tengo hambre.  
 **Se.** Yo también.

Mientras comían...

 **S.** Entonces toda tu familia vive en Nueva Jersey?  
 **Se**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ohhh y aquí vives solo?  
 **Se.** Sí.  
 **S.** Mmm y además del baseball qué más te gusta?  
 **Se**. Jejejeje a qué vienen tantas preguntas, López?  
 **S**. A que no te conozco nada y aun así me estoy acostando contigo, podrías ser un asesino en serie y yo sin saberlo.  
 **Se.** Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con las desconfianzas?  
 **S.** Pues ni si quiera sé dónde vives, jamás me has llevado a tu casa, no conozco a tus amigos ni nada.  
 **Se**. Ahhh entonces quieres que esto que tenemos se ponga más serio?  
 **S.** No seas idiota, eso no tiene nada que ver, pero tú ya conoces a mis amigos, por dios hasta conoces a mi ex esposa y yo de ti no sé nada.  
 **Se.** Conoces todo mi lindo cuerpecito.  
 **S.** Ash!  
 **Se**. Jajajajaj eres hermosa cuando te enojas.  
 **S.** Enojada? No señor tú jamás me has visto enojada.  
 **Se**. Ok, mira amigos no tengo muchos, un día de estos organizaré algo para que los conozcas, en cuanto a dónde vivo, pues cuando quieras te invito a mi departamento.  
 **S.** Ok entonces hagámoslo ahora mismo, vamos a tu departamento.  
 **Se**. Ahora?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Se**. Santana soy hombre soltero, tengo hecho mi departamento un verdadero caos, déjame lo organizo un poco, qué te parece mañana que no trabajas? Es decir hoy en la noche jejeje.  
 **S**. Está bien, ya qué.  
 **Se.** Mejor dame un beso.  
 **S**. Ok, ok (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Se**. Me encantan tus besos.  
 **S.** Lo sé, son irresistibles.  
 **Se**. Lo son (sonriendo)

Al llegar al departamento de Santana.

 **S.** Quieres quedarte a dormir? Y con eso quiero decir específicamente a dormir, estoy muy cansada para otras cosas.  
 **Se**. Sí, la verdad es que ya es muy tarde para regresar a casa.

En la cama.

 **Se**. Puedo abrazarte?  
 **S**. Yo no abrazo, ya te lo dije.  
 **Se.** Ok, ok.

Al día siguiente el timbre del departamento sonó, despertando a Sebastian.

 **Se.** López... López.  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **Se.** Tocan.  
 **S.** Mmmm ya voy.

Santana fue a abrir la puerta.

 **Q**. Hey, te traje café.  
 **S.** Ahhh, ohhh mmm hola Quinn, pasa (incómoda)  
 **Q**. Estás acompañada?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Ok, entonces me voy, nos vemos después.  
 **S.** No te preocupes puedes quedarte a tomarte el café conmigo. **  
** **Q**. No... En serio no quiero interrumpir, para la próxima te llamaré antes de venir, nos vemos.  
 **S.** Cuídate Q.

La rubia salió del departamento.

 **Q**. Esto es insoportable, ella cada vez se apega más a ése sujeto (soltando el aire)

En el departamento de la latina.

 **Se.** Quién era?  
 **S**. Quinn.  
 **Se.** Ahh, y ya se fue?  
 **S.** Sí, quieres café?  
 **Se**. Bueno... Pasa algo? Estás muy pensativa.  
 **S.** Siento que estoy lastimando a Quinn con esto que tú y yo tenemos.  
 **Se**. Pero no fue ella quien te dejó?  
 **S.** Pues sí pero...  
 **Se**. Quiere volver contigo?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Se.** Sigues muy enamorada de ella?  
 **S**. No lo creo.  
 **Se**. Necesito que seas muy sincera conmigo… En serio eres lesbiana?  
 **S**. Jajaja claro, por qué la pregunta?  
 **Se.** Por todo lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros.  
 **S.** Ah eso... Pues es sólo sexo.  
 **Se**. Exacto, pero qué no se supone que te gustan las vaginas?  
 **S.** El gusto por las vaginas jamás se me quitará, lo que pasa contigo es sólo...  
 **Se**. Para pasar el rato y calmarte las ganas?  
 **S.** Algo así...  
 **Se**. Ok... Y entonces por qué quieres saber dónde vivo y cosas así, si se supone que esto es sólo casual.  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, quiero saber con quién me acuesto.  
 **Se**. Más bien lo que tú buscas es joder a Quinn dándole celos conmigo.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Se**. Claro que sí, porque dices que no quieres nada con ella pero aceptas que venga a traerte café, el permitir que continúe visitándote es darle alas, y por eso me invitaste a quedarme a dormir contigo porque sabías que ella vendría a dejarte el café.  
 **S.** Bueno y a ti eso en qué te afecta?  
 **Se**. A mí en nada, pero me preocupas mucho y no quiero que salgas afectada de todo esto.  
 **S.** Jejejeje en serio te preocupas por mí?  
 **Se**. Independientemente de lo que tenemos, sé que eres una chica de muy buenos sentimientos y que ha sufrido bastante así que no quiero que te hagas daño tú misma.  
 **S.** Tranquilízate estoy muy consciente de cuál es mi situación en estos momentos, no quiero volver con Quinn y tampoco quiero una relación contigo.  
 **Se**. Perfecto, todo aclarado.  
 **S.** Así es.

Los chicos desayunaron.

 **Se**. Bueno me voy, paso por ti en la noche.  
 **S.** Ok ve a limpiar el cochinero que tienes.  
 **Se**. Jajaja lo haré, nos vemos más tarde López.  
 **S.** Cuídate Smythe.

Por otra parte en el departamento de Rachel.

 **K.** Anda Rachel.  
 **R.** Ya voy.  
 **K.** Eso de ir a comprar tu vestido para el festejo de tus 100 representaciones me entusiasma mucho.  
 **R.** A mí más, te lo aseguro.  
 **K.** Cuándo llegan Shelby y Beth?  
 **R.** Pasado mañana.  
 **K.** Qué bien, estoy seguro que Quinn estará feliz de ver a su hija.  
 **R.** Pues sí, deja sólo voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.  
 **K.** Bien.

Segundos después.

 **R.** Espera, traigo muchas cosas en este bolso que ya no me sirven, las voy a tirar.  
 **K.** Ten cuidado de no tirar un papel importante.  
 **R.** Cierto, ayúdame a revisarlos.  
 **K.** Ok.

Mientras revisaban las cosas del bolso.

 **K.** Qué es esto? Rachel desde cuándo usas anticonceptivos, que no tenías un implante o algo así?  
 **R.** Lo tengo, esa es la copia de la receta que le dio el doctor a Santana el otro... Demonios! (tapando su boca)  
 **K.** Santana está tomando anticonceptivos?

Rachel seguía con la boca tapada por sus manos.

 **K.** No lo puedo creer, eso quiere decir que se acuesta sin protección con ése chico... Insisto, no puedo creer que esté haciendo algo así. (boca muy abierta)  
 **R**. No sé si los está usando, sólo fue por la receta pero a mí no me consta nada.  
 **K**. Sí como no. **  
** **R**. Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Quinn.  
 **K**. No te prometo nada. **  
** **R**. Santana tiene razón, eres un chismoso. **  
** **K**. Yo sólo quiero que mis amigas regresen pero ahora ya lo veo más imposible.  
 **R.** Quinn se lo merece.  
 **K.** Mmmm.  
 **R.** Ya mejor vámonos a comprar mi vestido.  
 **K.** Ok.

Horas después.

 **R.** Muchas gracias Kurt.  
 **K.** No es nada, qué bueno que te gustó mi consejo.  
 **R.** Sabes que siempre confió en tu buen gusto, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.  
 **K.** Lo soy (sonriendo) Me despido, tengo que llegar a cenar con Blaine.  
 **R.** Kurt no le vayas a decir nada a Quinn.  
 **K.** No le diré nada.  
 **R.** Ok.

Kurt salió.

 **R.** Estoy segura que le va a decir, Santana me va a matar. (mueca)

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Santana.

 **Se.** Hey López, estás lista?  
 **S.** Sip.  
 **Se**. Súper, vamos, preparé algo delicioso para que cenemos.  
 **S.** Eso espero.

Al mismo tiempo en el departamento de Quinn.

 **Q**. Kurt? Qué haces aquí a esta hora?  
 **K.** Buenas noches, tuve que venir porque necesito contarte algo de lo que me acabo de enterar, es una noticia muy fuerte pero espero que lo puedas tomar con madurez.  
 **Q**. No me asustes, qué pasa?  
 **K.** Se trata de Santana.  
 **Q.** Habla!  
 **K.** Por accidente me enteré que ella está tomando anticonceptivos.  
 **Q.** Cómo?  
 **K.** Lo siento.  
 **Q.** Pero... No, eso no puede ser, en serio que no! Ella acostándose así con el idiota ése? Me quiero morir!  
 **K**. Qué vas a hacer? **  
** **Q**. No sé bien, supongo que usaré el único as que me queda, aunque el saber que ella tiene sexo con su amigo de esa manera, me hace pensar en desistir.  
 **K**. No! Insiste, ella es tuya.  
 **Q**. Ya no lo sé (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **K.** Ven aquí (abrazándola)

En el departamento de Sebastian.

 **Se**. Bienvenida a mi hogar, pasa.  
 **S.** Vaya! Es lindo... Muy lindo.  
 **Se**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Vives solo?  
 **Se**. Por el momento sí, comparto el departamento con un colega pero fue enviado a Medio Oriente para cubrir la guerra, ya tiene algunos meses por allá.  
 **S.** Ya decía yo que tú solo no podrías pagar esto.  
 **Se**. Cierto... No todos tenemos tu suerte ni tu cuerpo.  
 **S.** Bueno, si decidieras trabajar en un club de strippers, podría irte bastante bien, tu cuerpo no está del todo mal, de hecho para ser un reportero lo tienes muy bien cuidado.  
 **Se**. Vaya, vaya, admites que te gusta mi cuerpo.  
 **S.** Admito que me gusta tu departamento eso es todo… Me vas a invitar una copa o algo así?  
 **Se**. Claro que sí, toma asiento.

Minutos después.

 **S.** Entonces ya tienes bastante tiempo viviendo aquí?  
 **Se**. Sí, 5 años...  
 **S.** Ellos son tus padres?  
 **Se**. Sí, es de cuando salían, fue tomada justo el día en que papá le pidió a mamá ser su novia.  
 **S.** Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre.  
 **Se**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí... No tienes fotos de tus amigos?  
 **Se**. Pues... No, creo que no.  
 **S.** Ohhh. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Se.** Es decir, no las tengo impresas, están en mi computadora.  
 **S.** Las podemos ver?  
 **Se**. La dejé en el trabajo.  
 **S.** Ya veo (entrecerrando los ojos)  
 **Se**. Otro día las vemos.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Se**. Voy a prender el horno, para que la cena se caliente.  
 **S.** Bien.

La curiosidad de Santana era enorme, así que comenzó a husmear en el lugar.

 **S.** Todo esto está excesivamente ordenado, como si quisiera ocultar algo.  
 **Se**. Qué dices?  
 **S.** Nada (sobresaltándose)  
 **Se**. Quieres otra copa?  
 **S.** Sí.

Los chicos estuvieron charlando algo mientras cenaban, Santana continuó haciéndole varias preguntas a Sebastian ya que tenía muchísima curiosidad.

 **S.** Y cuándo será publicada tu historia? Hace algunas semanas que terminamos la dichosa entrevista y no he visto los resultados.  
 **Se**. Pues... Recuerdas que te dije que le ibas a pedir a Raven que también me diera una entrevista porque mi jefe me exigía por lo menos 3 distintas historias? Cuando cerraron el club para remodelarlo ya no pude contactarla, en cuanto le haga la entrevista supongo que mi jefe por fin decidirá publicarla.  
 **S.** Mmmm pues ojalá.  
 **Se**. Ven, acompáñame.  
 **S**. A dónde?  
 **Se**. Vamos a la azotea del edificio, te encantará la vista nocturna.  
 **S.** Está bien.

En la azotea.

 **S.** Woooow.  
 **Se**. Te lo dije.  
 **S.** Me fascinan las luces de la ciudad, siempre supe que aquí era a donde pertenecía.  
 **Se**. Y aun así te fuiste a New Heaven.  
 **S.** Estaba enamorada y el amor a veces ciega, por fortuna eso ya terminó.  
 **Se**. Si tú lo dices.  
 **S.** Se acerca el verano...  
 **Se**. Sí, tal vez podríamos ir a la playa.  
 **S.** Tal vez...  
 **Se**. Dame un beso.  
 **S.** Dámelo tú.  
 **Se**. Jajajaj (besándola)

Y la velada terminó en la alcoba.

Dos días después.

 **Be**. Quinn!  
 **Q.** Beth mi amor! (abrazándola)  
 **Sh.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola Shelby, gracias por permitirme ver a Beth.  
 **Sh**. Sabes que siempre lo podrás hacer, las veo mañana.  
 **Q.** Claro, nos vemos en casa de Rachel.  
 **Be**. Bye mami.

Quinn y Beth fueron al Central Park a pasear.

 **Be**. Rachel me dijo que Santana también vive aquí.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Be.** Ya se reconciliaron?  
 **Q.** No... Ella no está interesada más en mí.  
 **Be**. No lo creo, tal vez está muy enojada porque le pediste el divorcio, pero ella me dijo que te amaba inmensamente y que ese amor jamás terminaría. **  
** **Q.** Pero eso te lo dijo mientas estábamos juntas, ahora ella piensa de manera muy distinta.  
 **Be**. Tal vez no te estés esforzando demasiado para recuperarla.  
 **Q.** Puede ser...  
 **Be.** Y si te ayudo a recuperarla?  
 **Q.** Jejeje es justo lo que te iba a pedir, tienes algún plan?  
 **Be.** Sí! Tengo uno muy bueno, mi mami dice que soy muy inteligente. **  
** **Q**. Lo eres mi amor, lo eres.

Esa tarde Quinn llamó a Santana.

 **S.** Hey Quinn...  
 **Q**. Hola, Santana sé que hoy no trabajas, Beth está en la ciudad y quiere verte, podrías venir a mi departamento esta noche?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, quiero ver a esa pequeña princesa.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

La latina estaba más que emocionada por ver a la hija de su ex esposa, siempre le había parecido una niña muy tierna y le encantaba jugar con ella.

En el departamento de Quinn.

 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q**. Pasa.  
 **Be.** Santana! (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Por dios, estás enorme mi amor.  
 **Be**. Tengo 9 años, recuérdalo.  
 **S.** Lo sé preciosa, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo de no verte y has crecido bastantes centímetros.  
 **Be**. Jejeje.  
 **S**. Te traje un regalo.  
 **Be.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Gustas algo de tomar?  
 **S.** Agua.  
 **Be**. Quinn y yo hicimos la cena.  
 **S.** En serio? Ha de estar deliciosa.  
 **Be**. Mucho, te lo prometo.

El ambiente entre las ex esposas estaba algo tenso, la rubia no sabía qué decir ni cómo comportarse, el saber que la relación de Santana con Sebastian era muy fuerte le afectaba mucho.

Beth y Santana platicaron mucho, se estaban poniendo al día después de más de un año sin verse, a Quinn le fascinaba ver esa interacción entre las personas que más amaba en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo le daba tristeza saber que esos momentos junto a ellas ya no serían como antes.

Más tarde decidieron por fin cenar.

La cena consistía en el platillo preferido de Santana, en cuanto lo probó de inmediato cruzó mirada con su ex esposa.

 **Be**. Quinn lo preparó porque sabe que a ti te gusta mucho y yo le ayudé.  
 **S.** Pues muchas gracias a las dos, está delicioso.  
 **Be**. Santana, Quinn y yo te tenemos un regalo.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Be**. Sí.

La pequeña le llevó una caja de regalo a la latina.

 **Be**. Ábrelo.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok.

En el interior de la caja se encontraba una especie de álbum fotográfico que las dos rubias habían hecho con sus propias manos, estaba lleno de fotografías que resumían de alguna manera la historia de amor entre Quinn y Santana.

 **Be**. Te gusta? **  
** **S**. Es hermoso.  
 **Be**. Quinn tiene muchísimas fotos de ustedes dos, yo le ayudé a escoger las más lindas.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Be**. Dile Quinn. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q.** Ok (tomando una gran respiración) Santana... Éstas fotos son sólo una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que hemos pasado las dos juntas, desde el momento en que tú y yo conectamos en esa boda fallida, supe que te amaría para toda la vida, cometí el peor error que sé que cometeré en toda mi vida, te lastimé tanto por esa estúpida decisión que eché a perder lo que teníamos, pero ahora aquí con mi hija de testigo quiero pedirte que reconsideres volver conmigo, tengo algo para ti.

Quinn le dio una caja, en su interior estaba una pulsera de fantasía.

 **Q**. Beth la hizo con sus propias manos, le pedí que la hiciera porque todo lo que ella hace es algo sagrado para mí, quiero que aceptes volver conmigo y te prometo que a partir de este momento viviré para hacerte feliz tal y como lo prometí el día que te casaste conmigo, esta vez será diferente, te lo digo delante de mi hija y sabes que jamás podría mentirte frente a ella.

Santana estaba sin habla.

 **Be**. Acepta Santana, Quinn te ama mucho y sufre demasiado por no estar contigo.  
 **S.** Mi amor, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?  
 **Be**. Ok... Quinn me prestas tu computadora?  
 **Q.** Claro mi amor.  
 **Be.** Estaré en la recámara.

Beth fue al dormitorio.

 **Q.** Entonces qué dices bebé?  
 **S.** Quinn usar a tu hija para recuperarme es lo más bajo que has hecho (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Q.** Qué? No, no lo hice con esa intención, mi hija nos quiere ver juntas de nuevo y ella sabe lo mucho que te amo, Beth se ofreció a ayudarme y ella decidió hacer el álbum y la pulsera. (angustiada)  
 **S.** No te creo y sabes por qué? Porque no confío en ti, Quinn tú mataste toda la confianza que te tenía, el amor que te tuve está en el pasado y ahí se va a quedar. **  
** **Q.** No lo creo, mi amor sólo déjame...

Quinn no terminó la frase, decidió chocar sus labios con los de la latina y en ese momento sintió la mejor sensación del mundo.

Santana se resistía pero finalmente se relajó y le devolvió el beso a Quinn, sus labios se sincronizaron como siempre a la perfección, sus lenguas se fusionaron, la rubia atrajo más hacia a ella a su ex esposa, fue un beso espectacular.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta...

 **Q**. Jejejeje lo ves mi amor? Nos amamos.  
 **S.** Esto no debió de haber pasado, ya te lo dije, con cursilerías como estas (señalando el álbum) no me vas a reconquistar, jamás te perdonaré lo que me hiciste!  
 **Q**. Es por él verdad?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Estás enamorándote del tipo con el que te acuestas?  
 **S.** Ese no es tu asunto.  
 **Q**. Lo es y ahora me queda claro, por eso estás tomando anticonceptivos, ya te acuestas sin ningún tipo de protección con él y lo haces porque definitivamente lo de ustedes es algo más allá de sólo casual.  
 **S.** Cómo sabes lo de los anticonceptivos? Y qué te importa si los tomo o no? Ya no estás más en mi vida Quinn y fue tu decisión.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, lo sé y siempre lo voy a saber, voy a levantar la mesa, puedes irte a despedir de Beth.  
 **S.** Me corres?  
 **Q**. Acaso quieres quedarte aquí con la mujer que destruyó tu vida? No lo creo, estoy segura que preferirías ir tras tu conquista heterosexual y estar entre sus brazos.  
 **S.** No has cambiado nada Quinn, sigues siendo la misma de siempre. **  
** **Q**. No, aunque no lo creas ya cambié, tan así que no me meteré más en tu relación.  
 **S.** No hay ninguna relación sentimental entre él y yo.  
 **Q**. Como sea.

La rubia estaba enfurecida, quería tirar todos los cubiertos, quebrar floreros y cuanta cosa que se le cruzara en su camino, pero se detuvo por Beth.

En la habitación de Quinn.

 **S.** Hey princesa, ya me voy.  
 **Be**. Cómo? Qué no te vas a quedar esta noche?  
 **S.** No...  
 **Be**. Entonces no se reconciliaron?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Be**. Ya no amas a mi madre?  
 **S.** Beth... Las cosas son muy complicadas. **  
** **Be**. El amor no es complicado, eso siempre me dice mi mami.  
 **S.** Pues... (mueca)  
 **Be**. Quinn estará muy triste, pero si ya no la amas entonces qué bueno que le dijiste la verdad.  
 **S.** Sí... Te veo en el teatro.  
 **Be**. Eso creo.  
 **S.** Bye princesa.  
 **Be**. Adiós Santana.  
 **S.** Adiós?  
 **Be**. Sí adiós, ya no eres nada de mi madre así que ya no nos volveremos a ver como antes.  
 **S.** Ok...

Santana se sintió terrible al ver que Beth no estaba nada contenta con ella y que de alguna manera se había despedido para siempre de ella.

 **S.** Me voy Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Te veo en el festejo de Rachel.  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Te cuidas mucho. **  
** **Q**. Igual... Adiós Santana.  
 **S.** Ja! Hoy es el día de los "adiós"  
 **Q.** Mmm?

Santana salió de departamento.

 **Be**. Ya se fue?  
 **Q.** Sí, hija.  
 **Be.** No funcionó mi plan (puchero)  
 **Q.** Lo sé mi amor, pero es porque Santana ya no me ama.  
 **Be.** No lo creo. **  
** **Q**. Ella está entusiasmada con alguien más.  
 **Be.** Es por eso? Lo siento mamá.  
 **Q.** Me gusta mucho cuando me dices así. (sonriendo)  
 **Be**. Lo diré más seguido, lo prometo (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Gracias mi amor.  
 **Be.** Ahhh lo olvidaba, te llegó un correo nuevo, tal vez sea importante.  
 **Q.** A ver... Por fin!  
 **Be**. Qué es?  
 **Q.** Una magnífica noticia mi amor, te voy a platicar.  
 **Be**. Ok.

En el departamento de Rachel.

 **R.** Santana!  
 **S.** Por qué diablos le dijiste a Quinn que tomo anticonceptivos?  
 **R.** Ash ése Kurt, le pedí que no lo hiciera.  
 **S.** Porcelana se lo dijo? Y cómo lo supo?  
 **R.** Pues no sé cómo diablos llegó tu receta a mi bolso y él la vio.  
 **S.** Maldito Hummel!  
 **R.** Y en qué te afecta que ella lo sepa? Es mejor así, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Quinn me pidió hoy nuevamente regresar con ella y lo hizo de una manera muy linda, pero no pude.  
 **R**. Por Sebastian?  
 **S.** No, porque no confío en ella.  
 **R.** Y en Sebastian ya confías?  
 **S.** La verdad? Tampoco...  
 **R.** Mmmm (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Lo sé, lo sé...  
 **R.** Pareces una adolescente que no sabe lo que quiere.  
 **S.** Ya no me digas nada, mejor me voy a mi departamento, necesito dormir.  
 **R.** Buenas noches.

En el departamento de Quinn.

 **Be**. Vas a tirarlo?  
 **Q.** No mi amor, sólo lo voy a guardar en una caja, jamás podría tirar algo que tú hiciste.  
 **Be**. Jejejeje, entonces cuando irás a esa cita?  
 **Q.** Al día siguiente de la fiesta de Rachel.  
 **Be.** Ojalá todo salga muy bien y tengas una buena noticia.  
 **Q**. Ojalá...  
 **Be.** Te amo mami Quinn.  
 **Q.** Te amo mucho más Beth.  
 **Be**. Santana se va a arrepentir por no quererte.  
 **Q.** Jejeje tal vez... _No Beth ella ya tiene a alguien más en su vida_ (pensando)

Al día siguiente.

 **Se**. No puedo creer que vayas a faltar hoy a trabajar.  
 **S.** Le prometí a Rachel asistir a sus 100 representaciones.  
 **Se**. Y no me vas a invitar?  
 **S.** Dijiste que no eras gente de teatro.  
 **Se**. No lo soy, pero me gustaría acompañarte a la fiesta.  
 **S.** No sé Sebastian, ahí estará Quinn y su hija y no quiero que las cosas se pongan tensas.  
 **Se**. Quinn tiene una hija?  
 **S.** Es una historia muy larga.  
 **Se**. Cuéntamela.  
 **S.** Bien…

Luego de que la morena le terminó de platicar la historia.

 **Se.** Vaya…  
 **S.** Así están las cosas.  
 **Se**. Bien, supongo que es mejor que me vaya para que te alistes para el evento.  
 **S.** Sí, nos vemos después.  
 **Se**. Ok.

Esa noche…

 **Bl**. El teatro está a reventar.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo.  
 **K.** Ahí viene Quinn, mírala se ve hermosa.  
 **S.** Mucho.  
 **K.** Jajaja estás babeando Santana.  
 **S.** Cállate chismoso. **  
Q**. Hola chicos.  
 **K**. Siéntate Quinn, deja me muevo de lugar.

Kurt se cambió de asiento para que la rubia quedara justo al lado de Santana.

 **S**. Hey.  
 **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Te ves muy bien. **  
Q**. Gracias.

Mientras disfrutaban de la función Santana no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su ex esposa, pero por extraño que le pareciera, jamás sorprendió a Quinn haciendo lo mismo, tal vez la rubia cumpliría por fin su promesa y la dejaría en paz.

Al concluir la ceremonia de develación de la placa por las 100 representaciones de la obra de Rachel, todos fueron al lugar donde se llevaría la fiesta de celebración.

 **R.** Todos están aquí… Sí!  
 **J.** Somos exitosos mi amor, por fin estamos cosechando la fama que nos merecemos.  
 **R.** Es verdad.  
 **Be**. Felicidades Rachel.  
 **R.** Awww gracias Beth.  
 **Be**. Mi mamá y yo sólo estaremos un rato aquí, dice que no es bueno desvelarme.  
 **R.** Y tiene toda la razón.  
 **S.** Hola Beth.  
 **Be**. Ah, hola, nos vemos más tarde Rachel.  
 **R.** Ok (extrañada)  
 **S.** La mini Q me odia, ya no me queda ninguna duda.  
 **R.** Pero por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no quise regresar con su madre.  
 **R.** Mmm no le hagas caso es muy pequeña.  
 **S.** No tanto, además ella es muy inteligente, me duele que me odie.  
 **R.** Lo siento.

En el otro extremo del salón.

B **l.** De verdad lo siento mucho Quinn, pero ya sabes cómo es Santana.  
 **Q.** Pues sí por eso ya no insistiré más, es mejor dale vuelta a la página tal y como Santana lo hizo.  
 **K.** Es que lo suyo no puede terminar así, créeme que no, tal vez Santana necesite más tiempo y… Qué demonios hace ése tipo aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q.** Quién? Ohhh Sebastian… Lo ves Kurt? El corazón de Santana tiene dueño.

De vuelta al otro extremo del salón.

 **Se**. Hola buenas noches.  
 **S**. Smythe? Qué haces aquí?  
 **Se.** Pues…  
 **R.** Yo lo invité.  
 **S.** Tú?, Cuándo?  
 **R.** Desde el cumpleaños de Kurt.  
 **S.** Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
 **Se**. Era sorpresa.  
 **S.** Ya lo veo.  
 **R.** Chicos, vayan por una copa, anden.  
 **Se**. Ok.

En la barra, Kurt se les acercó.

 **K.** Santana, puedes venir un momento?  
 **S.** Ok… Qué pasa?  
 **K.** Cómo se te ocurre traerlo aquí, justo donde están tu ex esposa y su hija?  
 **S.** Yo no lo invité, así que no me vengas con sermones.  
 **K.** Ay Santana, ojalá nunca te arrepientas de lo que haces.

Más tarde…

 **Se**. Esa niña es Beth, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Se**. Es muy parecida a Quinn.  
 **S.** Así es… Voy al baño, espérame.  
 **Se**. Claro.

En el baño.

 **Be**. Él es tu novio?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Be**. Ojalá mi mamá Quinn pronto encuentre a alguien que la ame, lo bueno es que tendrá una oportunidad para… Mmm  
 **S.** Para qué? **  
Be**. Para olvidarte, tú no mereces a mi mami.

La niña se alejó.

 **S.** Ahora resulta que después de todo lo que Quinn me hizo, yo soy la mala…

* * *

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Necesito opiniones de la historia y de los personajes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar**_.


	8. Inseguridades

**_Hola, les traigo una pequeña actualización, disfrútenla._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Inseguridades.**

 **Be.** Quinn, mi mami me envió a despedirme de ti, ya es un poco tarde y dice que no me debo de desvelar mucho porque mañana tomaremos el avión de regreso a Londres.  
 **Q.** Ohhh, está bien, los días pasaron muy rápido, me hubiera gustado compartir más tiempo contigo.  
 **Be.** A mí también, pero espero venir en verano de vacaciones y así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas.  
 **Q.** Ojalá Beth... Bueno, creo que también yo ya me voy a despedir de Rachel y Jesse, la verdad es que no me la estoy pasando muy bien.  
 **Be**. Espera, deja le pido permiso a mi mami para poder ir a pasar la noche a tu casa.  
 **Q.** Genial (sonriendo)

Más tarde la pequeña rubia regresó a decirle a la chica de ojos verdes que su madre le había dado permiso de pasar su última noche en la ciudad a su lado.

Justo después de despedirse de Rachel y Jesse, la rubia dio un último vistazo hasta donde se encontraba su ex esposa charlando con su amigo, suspiró y salió del lugar en compañía de su hija.

Por su parte Santana vio justo el momento en que las dos rubias salían de la fiesta.

 **S.** Ya se van ese par de...  
 **Se**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Estoy muy molesta con Fabray, no sé qué demonios le haya dicho a ésa niñita de mí como para que ahora me odie, jamás me imaginé que también pudiera llegar a ser capaz de hacerme eso después de mandarme al diablo por otra.  
 **Se**. Tranquila, toma una copa.  
 **S.** Para tranquilizarme necesitaría tomarme mínimo 10 botellas.  
 **Se**. No exageres.  
 **S.** No exagero, Beth es muy importante para mí, cuando pasábamos momentos junto a ésa niña se sentía fantástico, era como si ella fuera nuestra hija y tuviéramos la familia perfecta, la familia que siempre añoré llegar a tener con Quinn.  
 **Se**. Pensaban tener hijos?  
 **S.** Claro, las dos estábamos de acuerdo y quedamos en que yo llevaría al primero... Pero todo quedó en el olvido.

Entonces la latina comenzó a tener un **flashback.**

 _ **Q**_ _. Estoy tan nerviosa mi amor._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Tranquilízate Quinnie, no es la primera vez que vamos a compartir tiempo a solas con tu hija._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que lo haremos estando tú y yo casadas… Este día es muy especial._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Es cierto... Jejejeje vamos por ella._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Te amo Santana._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Te amo más Quinn._

 _Las Quinntana llevaron a Beth a pasear en bicicleta._

 _ **Q.**_ _Te estás divirtiendo?_ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Me gusta mucho, Quinn._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Yo estoy muerta._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Jajajaja amor pero si apenas has pedaleado un poco._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Lo sé, creo que no tengo condición o hace demasiado calor._ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Tengo agua, quieres?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jejejeje sí mi amor._ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Entonces tú que eres mía Santana? Estás casada con Quinn y mi mami dice que ella me llevó en su pancita._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Así es, Quinn se veía preciosa cuando te llevaba ahí... Parecía un ángel._ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Woooow._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Jejejeje ya te gustaba mi amor?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Claro, pero en ese momento jamás me imaginé que tú y yo... Ya sabes._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Cierto, nadie se lo imaginaba._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _No (besándola)_ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Se aman?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Mucho Beth._ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Y van a tener bebés?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pues..._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _A mí me encantaría, tener un bebito hermoso que sea nuestro hijo, me haría más feliz de lo que ya soy._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _En serio amor?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Claro, a ti te gustaría?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Me fascinaría tener un bebé con tus mismos rasgos._ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Y sería mi hermanito?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _O hermanita, pero sí, claro que lo sería._ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Cuándo lo van a tener? Mañana?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Jajaja no mi amor, en unos años más._ _  
_ _ **Be**_ _. Pero yo quiero ahora._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Por el momento ni tu mami Quinn ni yo estamos preparadas para poder atender a un bebé, pero te prometemos que cuando lo estemos tú nos vas a ayudar a cambiarle el pañal._ _ **  
**_ _ **Be**_ _. Síiiiii._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Te amo mi amor._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Te amo más._ _  
_  
 **Fin del flashback.** **  
**  
 **S.** Mentirosa (tomando de su copa)  
 **Se**. Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, traes tu auto?  
 **Se**. Sí, está en el estacionamiento.  
 **S.** Ok vamos para allá, quiero que me lo hagas ahora.  
 **Se.** Qué?  
 **S**. Anda vamos.  
 **Se**. Sí, vamos.

En el coche.

 **S.** Qué esperas?.  
 **Se.** Juré que traía preservativos pero no, diablos!  
 **S**. No te preocupes, así lo podemos hacer.  
 **Se**. Qué?  
 **S.** Que así lo podemos hacer.  
 **Se**. Estás completamente segura?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, además me dijiste que no te acuestas con nadie más. **  
** **Se**. Y es la verdad.  
 **S.** Entonces anda.  
 **Se**. Pero... No quiero ser padre aún.  
 **S.** Estoy tomando anticonceptivos.  
 **Se**. Qué? Desde cuándo?  
 **S.** Hace unos cuantos días, así que no te preocupes…  
 **Se**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Anda!  
 **Se**. Jejejeje ya voy.

Luego de terminar lo que empezaron, fueron directo a casa de Santana a continuar con su noche de sexo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Quinn.

 **Be**. Me gusta tener pijamadas contigo.  
 **Q.** A mí también, aunque tu mamá me va a regañar por desvelarte.  
 **Be.** No te preocupes, yo no le diré nada.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje ok.  
 **Be.** Mami Quinn?  
 **Q.** Dime.  
 **Be**. El chico con el que estaba Santana es su novio? Yo se lo pregunté pero me dijo que no, aunque estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo.  
 **Q.** Pues... No sé si sea su novio, pero están saliendo juntos.  
 **Be**. Pero una vez Santana me dijo que sólo le gustaban las mujeres, no entiendo.  
 **Q.** La verdad? Ni yo, pero si ella quiere estar con él, es algo que tú y yo debemos de respetar.  
 **Be.** Mmmm, ya no la quiero, ella es mala por no querer regresar contigo, pensé que era mi amiga pero ya no estoy segura de eso.  
 **Q.** Te dijo algo?  
 **Be**. No, pero tú le hiciste toda esa cena para pedirle que regresara contigo y ella no quiso, eso quiere decir que no te ama por eso siento que es mala y ya no quiero ser su amiga, me cae mal.  
 **Q.** No Beth, Santana no es mala, ella no quiere regresar conmigo porque yo le hice mucho daño.  
 **Be.** Tú?  
 **Q.** Sí, no había podido explicarte lo que pasó con Santana y conmigo porque sentí que necesitaba decírtelo en persona y no por teléfono, creo que es el momento indicado para que lo sepas, Santana no quiere regresar conmigo porque yo le hice mucho daño, yo la traté mal, muy mal, pensé que el amor que le tenía ya no era fuerte, pero cuando me di cuenta que me había equivocado al tomar esa pésima decisión de pedirle el divorcio, ya era demasiado tarde.  
 **Be**. Pero, por qué pensaste que ya no la amabas?  
 **Q.** Porque me empezó a gustar otra mujer y fui muy débil.  
 **Be.** La engañaste con ella? Mami dice que eso no se hace.  
 **Q.** No, no lo engañé con ella, pero le pedí el divorcio para poder estar con ésa mujer, me equivoqué hija, me equivoqué de la peor manera que puede existir, perdí al amor de mi vida por mis tontas decisiones e inseguridades, y es por eso que Santana ya no quiere volver conmigo.  
 **Be.** Entonces Santana es buena?  
 **Q.** Es la chica con mejores sentimientos que he conocido en mi vida, mi amor si tú quieres a Santana y te cae bien entonces no pelees con ella por mi culpa.  
 **Be**. Ohhh, fui grosera con ella (agachando la cabeza) **  
****Q**. Quieres a Santana?  
 **Be.** Mucho, ella es mi amiga y juega conmigo.  
 **Q.** Beth, no por el hecho de que ella y yo ya no estemos juntas quiere decir que tú debes de dejarle de hablar, pueden seguir siendo amigas para siempre.  
 **Be**. La verdad es que sí quiero ser su amiga para siempre.  
 **Q.** Entonces debes de aclarar las cosas con ella.  
 **Be**. Sí, mañana lo haré antes de ir al aeropuerto, tú sabes dónde vive Santana?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí mi amor, te daré su dirección.  
 **Be.** Ése chico es guapo, pero tú lo eres más y ustedes hacen bonita pareja y creo que algún día por fin se van a reconciliar.  
 **Q.** Ojalá mi amor.  
 **Be.** Estás nerviosa por tu viaje?  
 **Q.** Un poquito.  
 **Be.** Todo saldrá bien.  
 **Q.** Eso espero.

Al día siguiente las rubias se levantaron temprano y desayunaron juntas, más tarde Shelby pasó por Beth y fueron directamente hasta el departamento de la latina.

 **Se.** López, tocan.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. De seguro es tu ex.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Se**. No vas a abrir?  
 **S.** No quiero.  
 **Se**. Anda ve, tal vez traiga café, se me antojó uno.  
 **S.** Jajaja idiota.

La latina se puso una bata y fue a abrir la puerta.

 **S.** Qué quieres Fab... Beth? (fruncido el ceño)  
 **Be**. Hola San, te desperté? Pero ya es casi medio día.  
 **S.** Emmm es que ayer salí tarde de la fiesta, un momento qué haces sola aquí? Ay por dios, te escapaste?  
 **Be**. Nooo jajajaja, mi mami está en el taxi esperándome, ya nos vamos rumbo al aeropuerto para regresar a casa, por eso quise venir a despedirme de ti.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Be**. Sí, anoche fui muy grosera contigo, pero mi mami Quinn ya me platicó lo que pasó entre ustedes, ella te dejó por una chica mala.  
 **S.** Así fue.  
 **Be**. Santana yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga y cuando estamos las 3 juntas es padrísimo, se siente como si fuéramos una familia.  
 **S.** Beth eso...  
 **Be**. Sí ya sé que eso no volverá a pasar, mami Quinn me lo dijo, pero aunque ya no seas la esposa de mi mami crees que podamos seguir siendo amigas?  
 **S.** Claro que sí mi amor (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Be**. Me perdonas?  
 **S.** Sí Beth.  
 **Be**. Gracias San... Espero verte en verano.  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **Be**. Tu novio es guapo... Ojalá seas feliz con él como lo fuiste con mi mami.  
 **S.** Él no es mi novio.  
 **Be**. Pero se queda a dormir contigo, lo acabo de ver asomándose por la puerta de esa habitación.  
 **S.** Emmmm escucha Beth…  
 **Be**. No te preocupes, mi mami Quinn dice que si él te hace feliz nosotras no debemos de meternos y debemos de estar contentas por ti.  
 **S.** Ella dijo eso?  
 **Be**. Sí... Ya me voy, mi mami me dijo que no tardara, nos vemos luego San, te quiero.  
 **S.** Te quiero mucho más Beth.  
 **Be**. Hasta pronto.  
 **S.** Bye nena.

Se despidieron con un gran abrazo y Santana se quedó esperando en la puerta hasta que el taxi desapareció de su vista.

 **Se**. Todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Se**. Quién era?  
 **S.** Para que te haces tonto? Si bien que te asomaste para ver de quién se trataba. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Se**. Jejeje perdón es que la voz que escuché no era la de Quinn y quise ver con quién hablabas, la niña vino a seguirte diciendo cosas horribles?  
 **S.** No, ella vino a disculparse, su madre por fin le contó la manera en que me trató, en cuanto supo la verdad decidió venir a pedirme perdón.  
 **Se**. Eso quiere decir que Quinn no la manipuló como creías.  
 **S.** Así es...  
 **Se**. Te sientes bien?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Se**. Ven, vamos a la ducha.  
 **S.** Juntos?  
 **Se**. Obviamente jejejeje.  
 **S.** Ok (soltando el aire)

En la ducha...

 **Se**. Me tienes loco López, cada día me fascina más tu cuerpo, eres sensacional.  
 **S.** Me dices la verdad?  
 **Se**. Por supuesto que sí, me fascinas...

 **Flashback.**

 _ **S**_ _. Jajajaja basta, dijiste que sólo sería una ducha._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Mi amor, eres la esposa más sexy de todo el planeta, tenerte aquí frente a mí completamente desnuda es una enorme tentación la cual obviamente no voy a desaprovechar._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Me deseas?_ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Todo el tiempo, eres hermosa y estás deliciosa (chupando su pezón)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Me vuelves loca mi cielo._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Estás tan mojada._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pues claro._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Jajaja no tonta, me refiero a que estás lubricando riquísimo._ _  
_ _ **S**_ _. Tus besos lo provocan... Te amo Quinn._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Te amo más._

 _La rubia con un camino de besos fue bajando por todo el cuerpo de su esposa hasta llegar a su centro el cual luego de arrodillarse lo comenzó a lamer sin cesar._

 _ **S.**_ _Dios!_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Nunca me cansaré de este sabor, es riquísimo, te amo Santana._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Así mmm así, mi clítoris está tan sensible bebé._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Mmm rico..._

 _Mientras continuaba succionando el clítoris de su mujer, la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a penetrar a Santana con dos de sus dedos._

 _ **S**_ _. Diablos Fabray! Ahhhh sí, sí!_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Te gusta mi amor?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mucho, ven aquí, bésame._

 _Quinn se puso de pie y sin sacar sus dedos del interior de su esposa, la comenzó a besar con desesperación._

 _ **S.**_ _Ahhhh más fuerte bebé más, fuerte!_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí mi cielo, todo lo que tú quieras mmmm, que rico te sientes amor._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Voy a venirme mi amor, voy a venirme... Ahhhh sí bebé, así, así,_ _  
_ _Ahhhh._

 **Fin del flashback.** **  
**  
 **Se**. Bebé? Jejeje ya avanzamos más López? (besándola)  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Se**. Mientras nos veníamos me llamaste bebé.  
 **S.** Ohhh lo siento.  
 **Se**. No te preocupes, me gusta (besándola otra vez)  
 **S.** Pues no te acostumbres a eso.  
 **Se**. Mmm jajaja ok.

Los chicos terminaron de bañarse, Santana se sentía un poco mal por haber estado pensando en su ex mujer mientras tenía relaciones sexuales con Sebastian, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en ella después de la visita de Beth.

 **Se.** Hey, me permitirías traer un poco de ropa limpia a tu departamento? Eso de ponerme la misma ropa interior luego de ducharme no me agrada del todo.  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Se**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Se**. Mejor voy a preparar el desayuno (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Ok...

Santana se acostó en su cama y continuó pensando en la chica de ojos verdes, en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerla junto a ella para poderla besar… Pero luego recordó las palabras de Beth en las que decía que ninguna de los dos debía de meterse en su relación con Sebastian.

De pronto el celular del chico comenzó a sonar.

 **S.** S. Motta?

Santana tomó el celular del chico y en ese momento...

 **Se**. No hagas eso, déjalo ahí! (arrebatándole el aparato)  
 **S.** Oye tranquilo, sólo te lo iba a llevar.

Sebastian salió de la habitación y por más que la latina se concentró para tratar de escuchar la conversación no pudo lograrlo.

 **Se**. Lo siento, me tengo que ir. (poniéndose toda su ropa)  
 **S.** No vas a desayunar?  
 **Se**. No me alcanza el tiempo, pero ya está listo, desayuna tú, nos vemos en la noche?  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **Se**. Cuídate López (besándola)  
 **S.** Bye.

El chico salió.

 **S.** S. Motta? Qué demonios te traerás Smythe, tu reacción fue tan rara... Cielos.

Ese día la latina se quedó en casa, no tenía ánimos de hacer otra cosa, cuando se llegaba la hora de que Sebastian arribaría al departamento, pidió comida a domicilio y esperó.

Esperó tanto que se cansó ya que el chico jamás llegó, trató de llamarle pero la llamada iba directamente al buzón de voz.

 **S.** Imbécil.

Al día siguiente estaba muy inquieta, tanto así que decidió ir a buscar a Quinn a su departamento, se sentía tan extraña que estaba segura que si Quinn le pedía regresar con ella en ese momento sin duda la aceptaría, quería ser suya esa tarde, lo deseaba tanto que su ropa interior ya estaba húmeda.

Llegó al departamento y llamó a la puerta, pero jamás hubo respuesta, le llamó a su celular y ocurrió lo mismo que con Sebastian, la llamada fue al buzón.

 **S.** Pensándolo bien es mejor así, Fabray no me merece.

Por otra parte Quinn llegaba a su destino.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ay Dios mío, estoy tan nerviosa, pero tengo que lograrlo, éste puede ser el inicio de una nueva vida para mí y no puedo desaprovecharlo.

Esa noche la latina fue a trabajar, el lugar estaba a reventar y recibió muchísimas propinas, también tuvo varios privados.

 **S.** Creo que ya me podré comprar mi auto, jejejeje esto es maravilloso.

Salió a mirar el show de una de sus compañeras y notó a Sebastian hablando con Raven en una mesa, los dos sonreían.

 **S.** Hijo de puta! Ya te aburriste de mí y ahora vas tras ésa, maldito!

Santana estaba enfurecida, pero trató de tranquilizarse ya que aún no terminaba su jornada de trabajo.

En la salida del lugar.

 **Se**. Hola bella López (enorme sonrisa)

Pero Santana no le hizo caso y continuó su camino.

 **Se**. Hey, hey! Por qué me ignoras?

La latina no le hizo caso.

 **Se**. Santana (tomándola del brazo)  
 **S.** Suéltame idiota!  
 **Se**. Tranquila! Qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Nada, déjame en paz.  
 **Se**. Estás demente o algo así? Vengo por ti y me ignoras de esta manera?  
 **S.** Ja! Tú hablando de ignorar? Por dios, si desde ayer por la mañana no sé nada de ti, anoche te estuve esperando como idiota por horas y ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de avisarme que no irías.  
 **Se**. Lo sé, lo siento, es que ayer tuve mucho trabajo, terminé realmente tarde que lo único que quería era llegar a dormir, desperté hoy muy tarde y olvidé enviarte un mensaje.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. Sí, sé que eso no es ninguna excusa, perdóname, ven vamos a mi departamento, anda.  
 **S.** No... Mejor invita a Raven, estabas encantado de la vida platicando con ella, no?  
 **Se**. Ahhhh jajaja es eso, estás celosa princesa (tomándola de la cintura)  
 **S.** Pero por supuesto que no, suéltame.  
 **Se**. Estaba hablando con Raven porque por fin la convencí de darme la entrevista, te das cuenta, ella puede ser la clave.  
 **S.** Clave? Clave para qué?  
 **Se**. Emmm pues para que mi jefe por fin decida publicar mis historias.  
 **S.** Entonces mi historia no es suficientemente importante para ti?  
 **Se**. Lo es, claro que lo es (besándola) pero el tener tres diferentes historias es mucho más atrayente para los lectores.  
 **S.** Ahhhh.  
 **Se**. Anda, vamos a mi departamento, sí?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Se**. Genial!

En el departamento del chico.

 **Se**. Woooow pues esa es una noticia maravillosa.  
 **S.** Sí, hasta que por fin dejaré de andar en transporte público.  
 **Se**. Puedo acompañarte a comprar tu auto?  
 **S.** Lo siento pero quedé con Rachel.  
 **Se**. Ohhh, está bien.  
 **S.** Jajaja no hagas esa cara.  
 **Se.** Cuál?  
 **S.** Esa de decepción.  
 **Se**. Es que me hubiera gustado ir contigo.  
 **S.** Ok vamos los 3.  
 **Se**. Esa idea me gusta y otra que tengo en mente mucho más. (guiñándole el ojo) **  
** **S**. Jajajaja.

Luego de sus actividades, Santana se esperó hasta que el chico estuviera completamente dormido para poder husmear a su antojo en el departamento.

 **S**. Éste idiota dice que comparte el departamento con un amigo, pero yo aquí no veo nada que pueda pertenecerle a dicho amigo.

Entonces se dirigió a lo que parecía otra habitación.

 **S**. Demonios, está cerrada... Por aquí deben de estar las malditas llaves.

Pero justo cuando encontró un par de llaves en la cocina...

 **Se**. Hey me dejaste solo.  
 **S.** Me asustaste! **  
** **Se**. Jajaja lo siento, qué haces?  
 **S.** Vine por agua.  
 **Se**. Ahí no están los vasos.  
 **S.** Con razón no los encontraba.  
 **Se**. Yo te sirvo el agua...  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Se**. Ven vamos a la cama, de pronto me dieron ganas de probarte.  
 **S.** Y sabes que yo no haré lo mismo por ti, verdad?  
 **Se**. Jajajaja lo sé, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que un día lo harás.  
 **S.** En tus sueños.  
 **Se**. En ellos siempre me lo haces.  
 **S.** Jajaja pervertido.

Días después.

 **R.** Me encanta la idea de venir a escoger tu nuevo auto, ya pensaste en algún color?  
 **S.** Sí, negro o rojo, cualquiera de los dos.  
 **R.** No crees que ya tardó mucho tu amigo? Quedamos en vernos aquí.  
 **S.** Él no va a venir.  
 **R.** Ah no? Te avisó?  
 **S.** No, pero últimamente me deja plantada muy seguido, así que si realmente fuera a venir ya estuviera aquí desde hace un buen rato, él es muy puntual.  
 **R.** Y por qué te deja plantada?  
 **S.** La verdad, ni idea... Mira ese es hermoso.  
 **R.** Es verdad!

Finalmente la morena se decidió y luego de hacer todo el papeleo le fue entregado el coche.

 **S.** Jejejeje soy tan feliz.  
 **R.** Se te nota... Ah por cierto casi olvido decírtelo, Jesse y yo saldremos de gira por tres semanas con la obra de teatro.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué emoción.  
 **R.** Lo sé, iremos a las principales ciudades del país.  
 **S.** Me alegro mucho por ti.  
 **R.** Gracias San... Y cómo vas con Quinn?  
 **S.** Pues bien... Ella cumplió lo que me dijo, ya no se ha acercado a mí, ni me llama ni nada.  
 **R.** Mmm pues eso es muy bueno, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Sí, supongo.  
 **R.** Supones?  
 **S.** No me hagas caso.  
 **R.** Vamos por los Klaine para pasear en tu auto.  
 **S.** Vamos.

En casa de los Klaine.

 **Bl.** Woooow es precioso, felicitaciones Santana.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias Blaine.  
 **K.** Definitivamente eso de mostrar las tetas tiene sus beneficios.  
 **S.** Y te da una gran envidia por no tener un par de éstas (tocándoselas) para tener ciertos lujos como yo, no es así?  
 **K.** Muy graciosa.  
 **R.** Ya no peleen, mejor vamos a pasear.

En el camino.

 **S**. Han visto a Quinn?  
 **Bl.** Sí.  
 **S**. Y... Cómo está? **  
** **K**. Para qué quieres saber?  
 **S.** Es parte de nuestro grupo, y hace unas semanas que no la veo.  
 **Bl**. Ella está bien, bueno... Tiene algunos problemas de dinero pero ya consiguió un trabajo extra.  
 **K.** Shhhh Blaine!  
 **S.** Y cuál es ese trabajo extra?  
 **Bl**. En un museo, es guía de arte, es temporal mientras la chica que trabaja ahí vuelve después de dar a luz.  
 **S.** En serio tiene muchos problemas de dinero?  
 **K.** Algunos y todos gracias a ti, por pagar esos privados y regalos costosos para ti.  
 **S.** Yo no sé los pedí.  
 **K.** Pero tampoco se los rechazaste, o sí?  
 **S.** Eres un...  
 **Bl.** Basta!  
 **R.** Ya no hay que pelear, mejor vamos a disfrutar de este paseo.  
 **K.** Mmm.

Días después.

 **S.** No puedo creerlo, en serio que no, esta semana ya van 3 veces que me quedas mal, pero me vas a conocer Smythe.

La latina bastante enfadada por esperar a Sebastian decidió ir al departamento del chico a buscarlo.

Justo cuando bajaba de su auto, vio que Sebastian salía del edificio en compañía de una mujer a la cual abrazó efusivamente.

 **S.** Hijo de puta! Lo sabía, malnacido, lo sabía!

Llena de rabia, arrancó el auto para salir de ahí.

En el departamento Klaine.

 **K.** Pasa Q.  
 **Q.** Gracias, traje ensalada.  
 **Bl.** Con lo que me fascina la ensalada.  
 **Q.** Gracias por su invitación a comer chicos.  
 **K.** Hace mucho que no te vemos ni el polvo, ya queríamos pasar un tiempo contigo. **  
** **Q**. Sí, lo siento, mis dos trabajos me absorben, pero gracias al cielo, estoy empezando a deshacerme de mis deudas.  
 **Bl**. Me da gusto por ti.

Mientras comían.

 **Q.** Por cierto, hay algo de lo que les quiero hablar, quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en saberlo, para que me digan su opinión. **  
** **K**. De qué se trata?

Entonces unos fuertes y continuos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

 **K.** Quién tocará de esa manera, están locos o qué?

Kurt abrió la puerta.

 **K.** Santana?  
 **S.** Por qué a mí?

La latina abrazó muy fuerte al chico mientras lloraba de rabia.

 **K.** Santana qué te pasa?  
 **Bl.** Estás bien?  
 **S**. Noooo, no estoy bien, nunca estaré bien, el maldito de Sebastian sale con otra mujer y me lo ha ocultado todo este tiempo, lo acabo de ver afuera de su edificio, es un maldito tramposo, lo odio, lo odio.  
 **K**. Cielos...

La rubia sintió que su corazón se rompía.

 **S.** Por qué siempre tienen qué elegir a alguien más que a mí, qué tengo de malo? (llorando)  
 **Bl**. Ven, siéntate, te traeré agua.

Y en ese momento Santana vio que Quinn se encontraba en el lugar.

 **S.** Q...  
 **Q.** Hola...  
 **S.** Yo... Cielos. **  
** **Q**. Tranquila, tómate el agua...  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Ya hablaste con él?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Tal vez tenga una buena explicación a todo esto, no deberías de juzgarlo así como así.  
 **S.** Yo sé lo que vi, no necesito que me explique nada. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh...  
 **K.** _Esto es tan incómodo._ (pensó)  
 **S.** En serio no sé qué tengo de malo.  
 **Q**. Nada, eres perfecta, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Ja y lo dices tú.  
 **Q**. Mmm, chicos me voy, luego los busco, ok?  
 **Bl**. Ok, cuídate.  
 **K.** Bye Quinn.

La rubia salió.  
 **  
** **K**. Ella sólo quería ayudar Santana, fuiste muy grosera.  
 **S.** De ella es de quien menos necesito ayuda.  
 **K.** Mmmm.

La rubia fue directo hasta el departamento de Santana, algo le decía que tarde o temprano el chico iría a buscar a la latina y ahí lo enfrentaría.

Para su suerte, Sebastian no tardó mucho en aparecer.

 **Q**. Ya llegaste infeliz.

Mientras Sebastian tocaba a la puerta.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ella no está en casa.  
 **Se**. No? Quinn, hola.  
 **Q.** Seré directa, por qué diablos engañas a Santana de esa manera?  
 **Se.** Qué, qué sabes?  
 **Q.** Lo suficiente.  
 **Se.** Tengo una explicación, escucha.  
 **Q.** A mí no tienes que darme ninguna explicación si no a Santana, no entiendo por qué diablos la tienes que engañar con otra chica si ella es sensacional.  
 **Se**. Qué?  
 **Q.** No te hagas el tonto, Santana te vio con otra mujer afuera de tu edificio, ella está muy dolida por tu traición.  
 **Se.** Pero... Yo no salgo con nadie más que con ella... Me vio hoy? Pero si yo estaba con... Escucha Quinn yo no engaño a Santana con otra chica, te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Entonces ve y acláreselo, está en casa de Kurt y Blaine.  
 **Se**. Voy para allá.

Quinn estaba sorprendida por haber hecho eso, pero lo hacía porque no quería ver sufrir más a la mujer de su vida.

En casa de los Klaine.

 **K**. A ver, si dices que no estás enamorada de él entonces por qué te pones así?  
 **S.** Porque estoy harta de que me vean la cara de idiota, si no quieren estar conmigo entonces que me lo digan de frente y no me engañen con nadie. **  
** **K.** Pero no tienes ninguna clase de relación con él así que no tienes ningún derecho a ponerte de esa manera.  
 **S.** El hecho de no tener ninguna relación oficial con él no le da ningún derecho a engañarme.  
 **K.** Pero...

Tocaron a la puerta.

 **Bl**. Voy a abrir... Hola.  
 **Se**. Hola, vengo a ver a Santana.  
 **Bl.** Claro, pasa.  
 **S.** Qué haces aquí? **  
** **Se**. Podemos hablar?  
 **Bl.** Ven Kurt, vamos a dejarlos hablar a solas.  
 **K.** Mmmm está bien...  
 **Bl**. Vamos.

Los Klaine salieron.

 **S.** Qué quieres? **  
** **Se**. Aclararte bien lo que viste hoy por la tarde.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Se**. Me lo dijo Quinn, así que te daré una buena explicación, la chica con la que me viste es mi prima, su nombre su Sugar y vino por unos días a New York, la llevaba al aeropuerto.  
 **S.** No te creo.  
 **Se**. Pero es la verdad, mira no te dije nada de su visita porque tú te has encargado de decirme infinidad de veces que esto que tú y yo tenemos es sólo casual, no creí que fuera necesario platicarte de mi familia, yo no me acuesto con nadie más que tú, te lo juro.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Se**. Es más, te lo juro por mi madre. **  
** **S**. Ok... Dijiste que Quinn habló contigo?  
 **Se**. Sí, se nota que le sigues importando demasiado, ella quiere verte feliz.  
 **S.** _Ay Quinnie..._ (pensando)  
 **Se**. Ven, vamos a mi departamento, quiero mimarte para que olvides el mal rato que sin querer te hice pasar.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
** **K**. Entonces se reconciliaron?  
 **S.** Sí, él me lo aclaró todo y la manera en que me trató ayer fue especial.  
 **K**. Tuviste sexo con él luego de que repetiste una infinidad de veces que no confiabas en él y lo odiabas?  
 **S.** Pues ya te lo dije, me lo aclaró todo.  
 **K.** Ay Santana, te portaste como toda una chiquilla caprichosa y berrinchuda para después hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, eres increíble.  
 **S.** Déjame en paz, te voy a colgar porque ya voy de salida.  
 **K.** A esta hora?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **K.** Ok, nos vemos luego.

Santana salió de su departamento rumbo a casa de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hey, buenas noches, espero no molestar.  
 **Q.** Estaba a punto de ir a dormir pero, no te preocupes, pasa.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Hablaste con Sebastian?  
 **S.** Sí, ya lo aclaramos.  
 **Q**. Qué bueno, te dije que tendría una buena explicación.  
 **S.** Pues sí... Nunca me imaginé que harías eso por mí. **  
** **Q**. Lo único que deseo en esta vida es que seas feliz Santana.  
 **S.** En serio? Y entonces por qué me hiciste la mujer más infeliz del planeta al revolcarte con ésa suripanta?  
 **Q**. Ya te lo expliqué mil veces y también te dije que no te engañé con ella.  
 **S**. Aun así, no cumpliste tus promesas, no te quedaste conmigo para toda la vida, me engañaste. **  
** **Q**. Y ya te he pedido perdón un millón de veces por eso, no sé de qué otra manera hacerle para que me perdones.  
 **S.** Cómo quieres que te perdone tu engaño? Me dijiste que me amabas y fue una mentira.  
 **Q**. No lo fue!  
 **S.** Lo fue! No me amabas tan fuerte como lo decías **  
** **Q**. Mira quién lo dice, pues tú tampoco me has demostrado que tu amor por mí era tan fuerte como lo decías.  
 **S.** Perdón? **  
** **Q**. Sólo tardaste un año para sanar tus heridas, si tu amor por mi hubiese sido tan grande aún seguirías enamorada de mí y me perdonarías, pero no! Tu corazón ahora le pertenece a un tipo al que apenas si conoces.  
 **S**. Yo no estoy enamorada de Sebastian.  
 **Q**. Ah no? Y entonces por qué le llorabas así? Una mujer sólo llora de esa manera cuando realmente está enamorada y tú lo estás, tu gran amor por mí ahora es de él.  
 **S.** No es cierto!  
 **Q.** Deja de hacerte tonta Santana y ten las agallas para reconocer que tu amor por mí tampoco fue tan grande ni para toda la vida.  
 **S.** Eres una...

Quinn logró interceptar la bofetada que Santana tenía destinada para ella.

 **Q.** Ni se te ocurra.

En cambio, la rubia sujetó a su ex mujer más fuerte y la besó salvajemente.

 **S**. Suéltame!

Pero Santana no pudo zafarse, así que la rubia profundizó aún más el beso, hasta que la latina por fin la pudo apartar.

 **S.** Jamás en tu puta vida vuelvas a tocarme, ya no tienes ningún derecho!  
 **Q**. Lo sé, ahora todo el derecho es de él, lárgate de aquí, ya no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.  
 **S.** Ja! Me corres? Eres increíble Fabray.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, soy la peor estúpida, pero ya no me voy a humillar más por ti, se acabó, sal de aquí, vete!

Santana muy enojada salió.

 **Q**. Hasta aquí llegué contigo Santana, se acabó, juro que se acabó.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Les agradó? Espero que sí y si no, háganmelo saber.**_

 _ **Opiniones sobre los personajes?**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Sebastian y su relación con Santana?**_

 _ **Ya pronto comenzará la segunda parte de la historia, recuerden que será corta.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, no olviden revisar el capítulo 34 de "Ella solo se fue" que dejé hace unos días.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_


	9. Caminos Separados

**_Rápida y pequeña actualización.._.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Caminos separados.  
**  
Al día siguiente.

 **Bl.** Hey Santana, me sorprendió mucho tu llamada tan temprano, pasa algo?  
 **S**. Te invité a desayunar porque necesito hablar con alguien, Rachel continúa de gira y Kurt últimamente me ha demostrado que está del lado de Quinn y no del mío.  
 **Bl**. Pues...  
 **S.** Siento tener que ponerte en esta situación, pero créeme que realmente necesito desahogarme con alguien.  
 **Bl.** Claro, no te preocupes yo soy todo oídos, puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro, no le diré nada a Kurt.  
 **S.** Gracias... Verás, anoche fui a casa de Quinn a agradecerle lo que hizo por mí con Sebastian, desafortunadamente una vez más mi orgullo hizo de las suyas y terminé peleando con ella por lo mismo de siempre, su engaño y sus promesas falsas.  
 **Bl.** En serio fuiste a agradecerle?  
 **S.** Ese era mi propósito, pero al final ni siquiera me dio tiempo de agradecérselo porque peleamos una vez más, pero esta vez fue muy distinta, de hecho ella me corrió de su departamento y me dijo que no me quería volver a ver en su vida.  
 **Bl**. Eso te dijo? No lo puedo creer... Ella te ama y se mudó a la ciudad precisamente para estar cerca de ti y tratar de recuperarte.  
 **S.** Así fue, pero ya se rindió, por fin comprendió que yo no la voy a perdonar tan fácilmente, pero me dolió mucho otra cosa que me dijo.  
 **Bl**. Qué te dijo?  
 **S.** Que yo tampoco la amé tan fuerte como se lo dije, que ahora mi amor pertenecía por completo a Sebastian.  
 **Bl.** Y eso es verdad? Estás enamorada de él?  
 **S.** No...  
 **Bl**. Segura?  
 **S.** Sí, yo empecé a tener esta extraña relación con Sebastian porque me sentía muy sola y el regreso de Quinn me afectó demasiado, quería sentirme protegida por alguien más, no sé pero definitivamente lo que siento por él no se asemeja ni tantito a lo que sentía por ella.  
 **Bl.** Pero sientes algo?  
 **S.** Le tengo cariño, me gusta su compañía el poco tiempo que estamos juntos, pero es verdad lo que Quinn me dijo, no lo conozco muy bien que digamos, ni siquiera conozco a su familia ni a sus amigos, sé muy pocas cosas de su pasado, de hecho sé muy pocas cosas de su presente.  
 **Bl**. Entonces no le tienes mucha confianza que digamos.  
 **S.** Así es...  
 **Bl.** Qué vas a hacer? Quieres tener una relación sentimental con él?  
 **S.** No... A mí me gustan las mujeres.  
 **Bl**. Santana estás tan confundida en estos momentos, lo puedo percibir de inmediato, de hecho hasta a mí ya me confundiste, te sientes bien al lado de Sebastian, pero no quieres una relación con él, entonces qué es lo que quieres?  
 **S**. Que Quinn no me haya dejado por otra.  
 **Bl**. Ay Santana.  
 **S**. Lo sé, lo sé, estoy loca, pero estoy segura que conforme pasen los días voy a aclarar mi mente de una vez por todas.  
 **Bl.** Y qué harás con Quinn?  
 **S.** Nada, ella ya no me quiere ver y yo tampoco a ella.  
 **Bl**. Ok...

Ese mismo día en otra cafetería.

 **K.** Vaya... No creí que te fueras a rendir tan fácilmente. **  
** **Q.** Kurt, ella está enamorada de Sebastian, yo no puedo ponerme a competir contra un hombre por el amor de mi ex esposa, si fuera otra mujer no sé, tal vez podría usar otras tácticas porque como Santana lo decía tendríamos la misma cañería, pero un chico es otra cosa, no es que me sienta menos contra un hombre, pero la manera en que Santana está cambiando su manera de pensar y de actuar a causa de él, simplemente no me gusta y ya no le veo caso a continuar con esto.  
 **K.** Y entonces qué vas a hacer?  
 **Q.** Mira, te voy a enseñar un correo que me llegó hace unos días.  
 **K.** Ok.

Días después.

 **S.** Sebastián, qué pasa? Te estoy esperando.  
 **Se**. Me retrasé un poco, pero ya voy para allá.  
 **S.** Pues ya no creo que alcancemos a llegar a tiempo al cine para ver la película.  
 **Se**. Tengo una idea, ve rumbo al cine y ahí te veo.  
 **S.** Ok allá te veo.

Casi a media película.

 **Se**. Hey López.  
 **S.** Ya llegaste? Vaya…  
 **Se**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Esto ya casi se termina.  
 **Se**. Compré palomitas.  
 **S.** Mmm.

Al salir del cine.

 **Se**. Vamos a cenar.  
 **S.** Ok.

En la cena.

 **S.** Y ya me vas a decir qué tanto hacías que no llegaste a tiempo?  
 **Se**. Editando una nota y ayudando a un compañero a escoger las fotografías que utilizará para un reportaje.  
 **S.** Mmmm... Qué es eso?  
 **Se**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Tienes un corte en la ceja.  
 **Se**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí y ayer no lo tenías.  
 **Se**. Emmm sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo me lo hice.  
 **S.** Ya veo... Te duele?  
 **Se**. No, por eso no me había dado cuenta que lo tenía.  
 **S.** Ahh (tocándolo)  
 **Se**. Auch.  
 **S.** Jajaja no que no te dolía?  
 **Se**. Eso pensé, qué te parece si me das un rico beso para que el dolor se vaya?  
 **S**. Jajaja bien (besándolo)  
 **Se.** Me encantan tus besos... Santana, todas estas citas que hemos tenido, el sexo que prácticamente tenemos todos los días, no te parece que ya es tiempo para ponerle una etiqueta a esta relación?  
 **S.** Qué? (pasando saliva)  
 **Se**. Seré directo... Quiero que seas mi novia.  
 **S.** Sebastian...  
 **Se**. Desde el primer día que te vi me gustaste muchísimo, cuando todo esto empezó pensé que era solamente algo físico, pero realmente me agradas mucho , me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y creo que me encantaría que fueras mi novia.  
 **S.** Sebastian no sé, hace muchísimos años que no tengo novio y cuando los tuve no fue nada serio, tú también me agradas pero no sé si pueda corresponderte en esto que me estás pidiendo.  
 **Se**. Por qué no?  
 **S.** Porque soy lesbiana.  
 **Se**. En la cama no lo parece.  
 **S.** No seas un idiota por favor.  
 **Se**. Lo siento... Piénsalo Santana, en serio podemos llegar a tener una linda relación, te lo aseguro.

Pero para la latina no era tan sencillo como parecía, ella se sentía muy bien en brazos de Sebastian, pero también extrañaba el estar en brazos de Quinn…

 **S.** Déjame pensarlo.  
 **Se**. Perfecto.

Al día siguiente.

 **K.** Hola.  
 **S.** Porcelana, qué milagro.  
 **K.** Puedo pasar?  
 **S.** Claro, pero de una buena vez te digo que en pocos minutos tengo que irme directo al club.  
 **K.** Te acompaño.  
 **S.** Estás seguro? Te recuerdo que hay muchas tetas y vaginas bailando por ahí.  
 **K.** Lo estoy.  
 **S.** Bien...

Kurt estaba bastante sorprendido al ver el desempeño de su amiga sobre la pista de baile.

En los camerinos.

 **K.** Esto es espectacular, tantos vestuarios...  
 **S.** Jejeje sabía que te encantaría este lugar.  
 **K.** Me gustaría ayudarte a renovar tu vestuario.  
 **S.** Excelente idea... Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo? Bueno aunque tengo una ligera idea.  
 **K.** Pues acertaste, es sobre Quinn.  
 **S.** Lo sabía, qué quieres hablar sobre ella?  
 **K.** Supe que tuvieron una pelea muy fea el otro día.  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **K.** Ella está convencida de que estás enamorada de Sebastian, pero yo quiero saberlo de tu boca, estás enamorada de él?  
 **S.** No.  
 **K.** Segura?  
 **S.** Sí, no estoy enamorada de él pero tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia él. **  
** **K.** Mmmm muy mala señal, pobre Q.  
 **S.** Kurt independientemente si yo me enamoro o no de él, Quinn y yo jamás vamos a regresar, nuestra relación terminó por su culpa.  
 **K.** Pero ella se ha dedicado a pedirte perdón una y otra vez.  
 **S.** Cierto, pero ya me dijo que no lo hará y creo que es lo mejor para las dos.  
 **K.** Yo lo dudo, lo malo es que las dos tienen en común su gran terquedad y sé que no cambiarán de opinión.  
 **S.** Pues sí... Kurt, cómo le hiciste?  
 **K.** Para qué?  
 **S.** Para perdonar a Blaine por su infidelidad cuando eran novios?  
 **K.** Pues...  
 **S.** Es que te alguna manera me identifico contigo, aunque lo que hizo Quinn conmigo fue más grave porque ella era mi esposa.  
 **K.** Claro que no es lo mismo, porque ella no te engañó, en efecto falló al no cumplir con sus votos de estar contigo para toda la vida y cosas así, pero ella esperó hasta que su relación terminó para poder empezar algo con ésa chiquilla y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Mmm no has respondido mi pregunta. **  
** **K.** Lo perdoné porque el amor que le tengo a Blaine es exageradamente grande, él es mi otra mitad, con él me siento completo, mientras estuvimos separados las cosas eran insoportables para mí, él no se rindió, luchó y luchó hasta que obtuvo mi perdón, el amor que me tiene a mí también es enorme y para qué estar separados si juntos podemos ser completamente felices? Él cometió un error porque es humano pero yo tampoco soy perfecto y aunque sé que jamás le pondría los cuernos, opté por ser feliz junto a él y empezar de cero.  
 **S.** Empezar de cero... Ojalá pudiera hacerlo con Quinn.  
 **K.** Pues hazlo Santana, aún es tiempo, ve por ella, si no lo haces ahora tal vez luego pueda ser demasiado tarde.  
 **S.** No puedo, en serio no puedo, ella destruyó toda mi autoestima, mi confianza… Creo que jamás podré volver a confiar en ella.  
 **K**. Es una lástima...  
 **S.** Sebastian me pidió ser su novia.  
 **K.** Ahora todo tiene sentido. (suspirando)  
 **S.** No le he dicho que sí, le dije que lo pensaría.  
 **K.** Mmm el siquiera considerarlo es tan extraño de tu parte... Ay Santana, lo que pasó con Quinn te cambió tanto, qué lástima.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Así como también sé que le irás con el chisme a Quinn.  
 **K.** No lo haré, ella ya decidió no volverte a ver.  
 **S.** Cierto.

Días después Rachel regresó de su gira, la morena la puso al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

 **R.** Me tienes impactada.  
 **S.** A todos los tengo así.  
 **R.** Sebastian me cae muy bien, él me parece un chico bastante atento y simpático, pero no te puedo negar que me preocupa muchísimo el que tenga tanta influencia sobre ti que te haya hecho dudar de tu sexualidad.  
 **S.** Últimamente dudo de todo, porque aunque Sebastian me haya hecho dudar de mi sexualidad, también sigo teniendo dudas sobre él.  
 **R.** Entonces qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Tengo un plan, si él me muestra algo que quiero ver, sabré que es un chico confiable y aceptaré ser su novia.  
 **R**. Ohhh.

Mientras tanto en casa de la rubia.

 **T.** Hey Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Hola Tina, espero no haberte interrumpido al llamarte.  
 **T.** No, claro que no, pasa algo?  
 **Q**. Muchas cosas, pero te llamo principalmente para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, ya tuve respuesta y todo salió a la perfección.  
 **T.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, no sabes cómo agradezco el que me hayas ayudado.  
 **T.** Muchas felicidades y no fue nada Quinn, por fortuna conozco a las personas indicadas que me pudieron hacer ese enorme favor. **  
** **Q**. Aun así jamás dejaré de agradecerte.  
 **T.** Jejeje no es nada... Cómo vas con Santana?  
 **Q**. Mal, ella no me quiere a su lado y yo ya no voy a insistir más.  
 **T**. Lo lamento tanto...  
 **Q**. Yo más.

Cierto día Sebastian invitó a la morena a una cena romántica en su departamento.

 **Se**. Espero que todo esto que estuve preparando para ti tenga como resultado algo bueno.  
 **S.** Vaya! Qué linda mesa.  
 **Se.** Digna de toda una reina (besándola)  
 **S**. Eres lindo.  
 **Se**. Woooow jajaja por fin un cumplido para mí.  
 **S.** Jajajaja idiota.  
 **Se**. Qué rápido se terminó el encanto.  
 **S.** Mejor sírveme que tengo mucha hambre.  
 **Se**. Ok.

Mientras cenaban.

 **Se**. Ya lo pensaste?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Se**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Primero quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.  
 **Se**. Ok.  
 **S.** Hace tiempo cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que no querías tener ninguna relación amorosa porque no te había ido muy bien en tu última relación, por qué cambiaste de opinión?  
 **Se**. Pues... Porque eres la chica más preciosa del mundo, aunque tengas un montón de defectos, dichos defectos te hacen tan especial, tienes todo lo que siempre he buscado en una mujer, eres hermosa tienes un excelente cuerpo, un sentido del humor bastante sarcástico y siento que eres bastante leal.  
 **S.** Leal... Justo a donde quería llegar.  
 **Se**. Eh?  
 **S.** Algún día me vas a presentar a tu familia y a tus amigos?  
 **Se**. Claro.  
 **S.** Ok... Qué hay en esa habitación que está bajo llave?  
 **Se**. Mmm?  
 **S.** El otro día estaba recorriendo tu departamento y pude notar que dicha habitación está cerrada con llave, quiero saber por qué y qué es lo que hay ahí dentro?  
 **Se**. Es la habitación de mi compañero de apartamento.  
 **S.** Cómo se llama tu compañero?  
 **Se**. Ehh Elvis.  
 **S.** Elvis? (alzando una ceja)  
 **Se**. Bueno, su nombre no es Elvis así le decimos todos sus amigos su nombre es Craig.  
 **S.** Ahhhh Craig qué?  
 **Se**. Craig Porter.  
 **S.** Tengo mi teléfono, podemos buscarlo en Facebook? Quiero conocerlo.  
 **Se**. Verás, yo no tengo Facebook y no sé si él tenga, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea.  
 **S.** Voy a buscarlo... Mmm aparecen algunos, quién es de todos éstos?  
 **Se**. Ninguno de ellos, te digo que al parecer él tampoco tiene Facebook.  
 **S.** Ay Sebastian, todo mundo tiene Facebook (rodando los ojos)... En fin, por qué no abres la habitación y me muestras algo de tu compañero? De seguro ahí sí ha de haber bastantes fotos de él.  
 **Se.** Mira a mi compañero no le gusta para nada que yo entre en su habitación, por eso la dejó bajo llave y no tengo ninguna copia.  
 **S.** En el segundo cajón que está en el estante a la derecha hay un par de llaves, me imagino que alguna de ellas corresponde a esa habitación, por qué no probamos una?  
 **Se**. Te aseguro que ninguna de esas llaves pertenece a esa puerta.  
 **S.** Ok entonces lo haré yo, no me voy a quedar con la duda. (encaminándose al estante)  
 **Se**. Santana basta, Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Se**. No es correcto lo que quieres hacer, entiende esa habitación no me pertenece está cerrada, no puedes entrar en ella.  
 **S.** Qué es lo que escondes Sebastian? Y no me digas que nada porque estoy segura de que algo escondes, no conozco absolutamente nada de ti, es tan raro que no haya foto alguna de tus familiares o del misterioso amigo con el que compartes el departamento, han pasado meses desde que me hiciste esa dichosa entrevista y nunca la has publicado, dijiste que lo harías cuando Raven te diera la entrevista y ella ya te la dio y tampoco ha sido publicada la historia, de verdad eres un reportero?  
 **Se**. Claro que lo soy, te enseñé mi identificación.  
 **S.** Ay Sebastian esas se pueden falsificar fácilmente.  
 **Se**. Pero este no es el caso.  
 **S.** Entonces abre esa maldita puerta.  
 **Se**. Sólo te pedí que fueras mi novia, y de pronto te conviertes en una demente?  
 **S.** Ja! Demente...  
 **Se**. No quise decirlo así.  
 **S.** Sebastian, realmente quiero confiar en ti y en todo lo que me has dicho desde el momento en que te conocí, pero necesito sentirme completamente segura de aceptar ser tu novia, así que por favor te pido que me digas la verdad sobre ti y que abras esa maldita puerta.  
 **Se**. Lo siento, no lo haré, no me pertenece, esto que ves aquí frente a ti es quien soy, soy el chico al que tienes loco y el que quiere una relación seria contigo, si eso no es suficiente para que aceptes ser mi novia, entonces creo que lo mejor es terminar todo de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Ya veo... Ok, entonces me voy.  
 **Se**. Santana, no hagas esto.  
 **S.** No puedo estar con alguien en quien no confío, por eso no regresé con Quinn, tengo muchas dudas acerca de ti Sebastian y si tú no las disipas, entonces esto no va a funcionar, sé que algo escondes, mi tercer ojo mexicano me lo dice y el nunca falla, ya me voy y espero que a la próxima chica por la cual te intereses le seas totalmente sincero.  
 **Se.** San... No te vayas, por favor.  
 **S.** Adiós Sebastian Smythe, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre.

La latina salió del lugar sin voltear hacia atrás, estaba totalmente segura de que no quería una relación con Sebastian y que el haber salido de su departamento era la mejor decisión que había tomado en varios días.

Pasaron algunos cuantos días, ella ya no tuvo ninguna noticia de Sebastian y tampoco de Quinn, hasta cierto día...  
 **  
** **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Mmm Fabray? Vaya, dijiste que no querías volver a verme en la vida y ahora me llamas?  
 **Q.** Sé lo que dije, pero también sé que antes de lo que hubo entre nosotras fuimos amigas, muy buenas amigas, en fin, te llamo porque mañana por la noche ofreceré una cena para todos mis amigos y quiero que estés presente.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Y cuál es el motivo de dicha cena? Acaso nos quieres presentar a tu nueva novia universitaria? **  
** **Q**. No, por supuesto que no, sólo quiero que mis amigos estén presentes el día de mañana, puedes traer a tu novio si así lo quieres, no hay problema.  
 **S.** Ok... Gracias por la invitación.

Cuando terminó la llamada con la rubia, Santana de inmediato recibió una de su amiga Rachel.

 **R.** Hey Santana, hace un rato recibí una llamada de Quinn para invitarme a una cena mañana.  
 **S**. Lo sé, también me invitó. **  
** **R**. Y vas a ir?  
 **S.** Claro que no, Fabray está totalmente loca, primero me dice que no me quiero volver a ver en la vida y ahora me invita a una cena, yo no voy a caer en sus juegos, pero ve tú si así lo deseas.  
 **R.** Si tú no vas yo tampoco, tú eres mi amiga no ella.  
 **S.** Ok entonces, qué te parece si mejor vienes a mi departamento a cenar?  
 **R.** Perfecto.

Cuando la latina se levantó del sillón para ir a su habitación, sintió que todo se movía.

 **S.** Qué demonios?

Al día siguiente.

 **K.** Pues creo que ni Rachel, ni Jesse y mucho menos Santana vendrán a la cena, ya es muy tarde.  
 **Q.** Eso parece... Bueno, pues entonces vamos a cenar, ahora sí quiero platicarles lo que va pasar conmigo a partir de la próxima semana.

En el departamento de Santana.  
 **  
S.** Rach, necesito hablar contigo.  
 **R.** Qué me vas a decir por qué tienes esa cara?  
 **S**. Estos días me he sentido extraña.  
 **R**. Extraña cómo?  
 **S.** He tenido ciertos mareos y por las mañanas amanezco con mucho asco.  
 **R**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Ayer decidí tirar los anticonceptivos que me sobraron de cuando los usaba y noté que había uno de más en la caja que no me terminé... Hice las cuentas para estar completamente segura, luego comencé a pensar y recordé que el día que creí que Sebastián me ponía el cuerno con otra chica, del coraje olvidé tomarme una pastilla y además no he tenido mi periodo.  
 **R.** Ay Santana no me asustes por dios.  
 **S.** Rachel yo creo que...  
 **R.** Tenemos que ir a la farmacia en este momento.  
 **S.** Vamos.

En cuanto regresaron de la farmacia, Santana se dispuso a ir al baño para hacerse la prueba

 **R.** Santana!  
 **S.** Demonios, demonios, demonios!  
 **R.** Qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** No lo sé, no puedo creerlo, qué tonta fui.  
 **R.** Santana ya no es momento de lamentaciones, jugaste con fuego, te lo dijimos y te quemaste, ahora tienes que asumir la responsabilidad y por lo pronto mañana mismo iremos al ginecólogo para ver cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazada.  
 **S.** Un bebé... Un bebé (puchero)

Al de siguiente las chicas fueron directamente al ginecólogo, el doctor les confirmó que efectivamente la morena estaba embarazada, contaba con 6 semanas de gestación, el embarazo era normal.

 **R.** Tienes que hablarlo con Sebastian.  
 **S.** Lo haré...  
 **R.** Santana, ya quita esa cara por favor, un bebé es una bendición.  
 **S.** Lo sé y hasta hace un año era lo que más quería en la vida, tener un bebé con Quinn para formar nuestra propia familia, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y… No creo estar lista para tener un hijo.  
 **R**. Pues el bebé ya viene en camino y ya no hay marcha atrás, ahora tienes que buscar a Sebastian para que se haga cargo de su hijo.  
 **S.** Sí, lo buscaré.  
 **R.** También tienes que decírselo a Quinn.  
 **S.** Diablos.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Quinn.

 **K.** De verdad no necesitas ayuda? **  
** **Q.** No Kurt, ya casi tengo todo listo.  
 **K.** Cuándo vas a hablar con Santana?  
 **Q.** Pues no sé si ella me quiera ver.  
 **K**. Entonces?  
 **Q**. Creo que tendré que irla a buscar a su lugar de trabajo.  
 **K.** Ya veo.

Esa noche la latina seguía bastante incrédula al respecto de su nueva situación, pero decidió continuar trabajando en ese lugar mientras su cuerpo y su doctor lo permitieran.

 **BB.** Santana tienes un privado de varios minutos.  
 **S.** Mmm, ok Big Boy.

Cuando la latina entró al privado, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver de quién se trataba.

 **S**. Quinn!  
 **Q**. Hey...  
 **S.** Ya vas a volver a pagar por mis servicios? **  
** **Q**. Sólo por hoy.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ok ya pagaste, tengo que bailar para ti.

Santana comenzó a bailar sensualmente y a despojarse poco a poco de su ropa, la rubia no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, pero en ese momento ella no la veía de una manera sexual, simplemente la veía con melancolía y un poco de tristeza.

De pronto se paró y se acercó a Santana.

 **S**. Hey, hey... Recuerda que no me puedes tocar.  
 **Q**. Lo sé... Lo tengo muy claro, hace mucho que no puedo hacerlo y sé que jamás lo volveré a hacer... Eres hermosa Santana, la mujer ideal...  
 **S.** Mmmm? **  
** **Q**. Hoy hay algo distinto en ti...

Entonces la rubia se encaminó hasta la salida.

 **S.** Te vas? Pagaste por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera han pasado 10 minutos.  
 **Q**. Sólo quería verte esta noche, ya lo hice así que ya me voy.  
 **S.** Pero dijiste que jamás querías volverme a ver en la vida. **  
** **Q**. Una última vez no hace daño a nadie, adiós Santana.  
 **S.** Quinn… Estoy embarazada... Tengo 6 semanas.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Yo... Voy a ser madre.

Hubo un largo silencio.

 **Q**. Claro... Por eso ese brillo especial en tus ojos...  
 **S**. Quinn, yo...  
 **Q.** Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ambos lo sabemos… Aunque no me lo creas me da mucho gusto que estés cumpliendo uno de tus más grandes sueños, serás una excelente madre Santana y la mejor de todas, felicidades. (lágrimas en los ojos)

Quinn se acercó a Santana y le plantó un beso en la frente, luego simplemente salió del lugar.

 **S.** Quinnie...

Esa noche Santana no pudo dormir, el haberle confesado a su ex esposa lo que estaba pasando con ella la tenía muy intranquila, así que decidió levantarse muy temprano e ir a buscarla.

Justo antes de tocar a la puerta, la morena tomó varias respiraciones.

En cuanto Quinn escuchó el timbre de su departamento se extrañó, ella no recibía visitas tan temprano, pero aun así fue a abrir.

 **S**. Hey, traje café y bollos. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Santana? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Puedo pasar?  
 **Q**. Claro...  
 **S.** Te traje tu café favori... Qué pasa aquí?

Santana se extrañó de ver un montón de cajas por el departamento.

 **Q.** Estoy empacando algunas cosas.  
 **S.** Y eso? Te vas a mudar de departamento?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Ya pudiste comprar uno?  
 **Q.** No, apenas si estoy saliendo de todas mis deudas jejejeje, empaco mis cosas porque me mudo de ciudad.  
 **S.** Cómo? (sorprendida) **  
** **Q**. Sí, gracias a Tina y sus influencias pude conseguir trabajo en la universidad Brown, empezaré en septiembre pero tengo que estar ya ahí para instalarme.  
 **S.** Pero... Por qué no me lo dijiste? **  
** **Q**. Lo iba a hacer pero no acudiste a mi invitación a cenar, ahí se los dije a los Klaine.  
 **S.** Pensé que ya te estaba yendo mejor aquí. **  
** **Q**. Las cosas mejoraron un poco, pero el profesor al que estaba cubriendo ya va a regresar a sus clases y la universidad por lo pronto no tiene vacantes, el sueldo en el museo no me alcanzaría para nada, en Brown tengo muchísimas posibilidades de crecer y eso me entusiasma mucho.  
 **S.** Pero te vas a ir y... Por qué?  
 **Q**. San... Este lugar no es para mí, al menos no lo es sin ti, aquí todos tienen algo, Kurt y Blaine se tienen, Rachel y Jesse se tienen además de sus obras de teatro, tú tienes a Sebastian y a tu bebé, yo aquí no tengo nada, absolutaente nada... Todos tienen algo, excepto yo... (sonrisa triste)

Quinn continuó empacando sus cosas para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

 **Q.** No deberías de beber café.  
 **S.** Es té.  
 **Q.** Ohhh...  
 **S**. Cuándo te vas?  
 **Q**. Mañana.  
 **S.** Es muy rápido.  
 **Q**. No tanto.  
 **S.** Ya no estoy con Sebastian, hace un par de semanas que terminé lo que teníamos.  
 **Q.** Lo siento... Ya le dijiste del bebé?  
 **S.** No lo he podido localizar.  
 **Q**. Ojalá todo salga bien.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Te has sentido mal?  
 **S.** Muchas náuseas. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje pobre de ti eso es horrible.  
 **S.** Beth ya sabe que te irás?  
 **Q**. Sí, fue la primera en enterarse, la veré en Rhode Island cuando venga al país estos días.  
 **S**. Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Ya le dijiste a tu madre que será abuela?  
 **S.** No, por el momento sólo tú y Rachel lo saben.  
 **Q.** Estoy segura que Maribel se pondrá muy feliz, recuerdas que siempre habló sobre tener muchos nietos?… Aunque que no le agradaba para nada la idea de que yo fuera la otra madre de sus nietos, para su fortuna ya no será así.  
 **S.** Lo lamento. **  
** **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Que tú no seas la madre de mi hijo.  
 **Q**. No te lamentes Santana, el tener un bebé es hermoso, si el destino quiso que así fuera es por algo, a pesar de mis estupideces finalmente no estábamos destinados para estar juntas toda la vida como lo pensamos, ya tenemos caminos separados, en cambio tu bebé sí estará toda la vida junto a ti, disfruta de tu embarazo, disfruta de tu bebé… Se feliz Santana.  
 **S.** Sí... Eso es lo que haré.  
 **Q**. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a dar mi última clase, nos vemos después.  
 **S.** Cuándo?  
 **Q.** No sé, pero pronto, además no me voy tan lejos, el viaje dura com horas.  
 **S.** Mucha suerte Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Gracias, créeme que estoy bastante entusiasmada por empezar esta nueva etapa de mi vida.  
 **S.** Me imagino... Ya me voy, cuídate mucho por favor. **  
** **Q**. Lo haré y tú cuida mucho a ése bebito... (sonrisa triste)  
 **S.** Sí... Bye Q.  
 **Q.** Bye San.

La latina salió del departamento.

 **S.** Mi Quinnie se va... Se va...

En el interior del departamento.

 **Q.** Por fin saldré de este maldito hoyo en el que yo solita me metí, las cosas mejorarán y tal vez... Tal vez algún día me vuelva a enamorar. (sonriendo)

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 ** _Sé que para muchos ya era predecible lo del embarazo de Santana, pero aun así decidí continuar con lo pensado, espero no decepcionarlos pero así llevaré la histora jejeje._**

 ** _Qué piensan de los personajes?_**

 ** _No olviden comentar y sugerir._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Por cierto ya me di cuenta que "Somos un corazón" dejó de ser de las consentidas, sólo ha recibido 2 comentarios del nuevo capítulo, los cuales agradezco mucho, así que aceleraré mucho más la historia para no hacerla tan larga y terminarla lo antes posible._**

 ** _No me he olvidado de "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" sigo escribiendo el capítulo._**


	10. Desenmascarar

**_Nueva actualización_  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Desenmascarar.  
**  
En la estación de tren.

 **Bl.** Nos llamas en cuanto llegues a Providence.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **K.** Estás nerviosa?  
 **Q.** Mucho, pero sé que a partir de hoy mi vida mejorará, voy a concentrarme en mi trabajo y en alcanzar todas las metas que me fijé desde que salí de la universidad.  
 **Bl.** Haces muy bien.  
 **K.** Sí, no olvides mandarnos tu dirección.  
 **Q.** No lo haré, en cuanto confirme el apartamento se las daré... Chicos, antes de que me vaya quiero pedirles de favor que estén al pendiente de Santana, yo sé que ella y su novio no necesitan mucha ayuda, pero aun así me encantaría que no la dejaran sola. **  
** **K**. Recuerda que Santana y ése chico ya rompieron ese tipo de relación rara que tenían. **  
** **Q**. Pero la retomarán en cuanto ella le diga que está esperando un hijo de él, no nos hagamos tontos sabes que así será.  
 **K.** Tienes razón.  
 **Bl.** Chicos, no se adelanten a nada, ni siquiera sabemos cómo vaya a tomar Sebastian lo del embarazo y además aún falta que Santana quiera continuar una relación con él, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.  
 **Q.** Cierto... Bueno pues ya me voy, estamos en contacto y espero que pronto me vayan a visitar a Providence. **  
** **K.** Dalo por hecho, me encantaría conocer Rhode Island.

La rubia subió al tren con el claro propósito de empezar desde cero.

Horas más tarde en el departamento Klaine.

 **S.** Ya se fue?  
 **K.** Sí, la acompañamos a la estación de tren, supongo que ya ha de estar llegando a Providence.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **K.** Ya hablaste con el padre de tu hijo?  
 **S.** No, no le he llamado, este asunto de Quinn me tiene la cabeza muy ocupada.  
 **K.** Pero por qué? Si finalmente era lo que querías, no? Que ella te dejara en paz y ya lo hizo, ahora sigue con tu vida así como ella seguirá con la suya. **  
** **S.** Gracias amigo, qué buenos ánimos me das.  
 **K.** Ay Santana...  
 **S.** Me pueden dar la dirección de Quinn?  
 **K.** No.  
 **S.** Kurt...  
 **K.** Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la oración, no te la podemos dar porque no la tenemos aún.  
 **Bl.** Es verdad, ella quedó en decírnosla después.  
 **S.** Ohh...  
 **Bl.** Ya hablaste con tus padres? **  
** **S.** No, primero quiero que se entere Sebastian, después lo hablaré con ellos.  
 **Bl.** Ojalá puedas localizarlo rápido.  
 **S**. Pues sí.

Mientras tanto en Providence, Rhode Island.

 **X**. Quinn Fabray?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **X.** Hola, soy la profesora Tabatha Parson vine por usted para llevarla al edificio donde vivirá los próximos 6 meses.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias profesora Parson.  
 **T**. Llámame Tabatha, finalmente somos colegas. **  
** **Q**. Ok (sonriendo)

Mientras llegaban...  
 **  
** **T.** Así que te graduaste en artes?  
 **Q.** Sí hace unos años en Yale.  
 **T.** Woooow Yale, yo soy egresada de aquí de Brown.  
 **Q.** Qué bien.  
 **T.** Y qué clases darás aquí?  
 **Q.** Me enfocaré en historia, por fortuna tengo varios diplomados y una maestría en eso, terminé la universidad antes de tiempo, por eso pude estudiar la maestría.  
 **T.** Vaya, así que eres todo un cerebrito.  
 **Q**. Jajaja eso parece.  
 **T.** Hemos llegado.

El edificio era lindo, pero los departamentos eran algo pequeños.

 **T.** Jajaja esa misma cara puse yo cuando entré a mi departamento, en efecto son muy pequeños pero con el tiempo le comenzarás a tomar cariño, además no creo que permanezcas mucho tiempo aquí, en cuanto te vaya mejor verás que podrás mudarte.  
 **Q.** También vives en el edificio?  
 **T.** Sí, desde hace 6 meses, desafortunadamente no me he podido mudar aún porque todavía no concreto mi divorcio y eso me está haciendo perder bastante dinero.  
 **Q.** Te divorciaste?  
 **T.** Aún no, sigo con el proceso, mi ex marido lo está haciendo realmente difícil, imagínate quiere que le pague una pensión y otras cosas, alegó que durante 20 años de matrimonio lo engañé.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **T.** Sí, pero no lo hice, al menos no de la manera en que lo estás pensando.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **T.** Jejeje perdón por estarte contando mi vida personal cuando apenas si tienes una hora en la ciudad, mejor te ayudo a desempacar, cuándo llega tu mudanza?  
 **Q.** Pues no ha de tardar, se supone que salió de Nueva York justo después que yo.

En ese momento se escuchó el claxon.

 **T.** Me parece que ya llegó.  
 **Q.** Cierto.  
 **T.** Te ayudaré.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Más tarde.

 **T.** Por fortuna no trajiste muchas cosas, todas cabrán en el departamento.  
 **Q.** Sí, la verdad es que tuve que vender muchas de ellas, tenía algunos problemas económicos y solamente me quedé con lo indispensable.  
 **T.** Ya veo...  
 **Q.** Y tú qué clases impartes?  
 **T.** De ingeniería bioquímica, tengo dando clases en la universidad casi 12 años.  
 **Q.** Vaya...  
 **T.** Lo sé es mucho tiempo, pero me fascina, además la tecnología cada vez avanza más y me encanta tomar esos cursos para actualizarme.  
 **Q**. Me imagino.  
 **T.** Pediré pizza, tanto trabajo me dio hambre.  
 **Q.** A mí también.

Conforme pasaron los días, Quinn empezó a adecuarse a su nueva vida, antes de comenzar con los cursos que daría en verano, tuvo bastante tiempo para conocer la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en New York.

 **R.** Aún no se te nota nada.  
 **S.** No jejeje.  
 **R.** Santana sé que el doctor no te prohibió seguir bailando mientras no hicieras movimientos bruscos, pero no crees que ya es tiempo de que te salgas de ese trabajo?  
 **S.** Lo haré hasta que el bulto se comience a notar, ahora más que nunca necesito el dinero y lo sabes, quiero que a mi bebé no le falte nada.  
 **R.** Pero no le faltaría nada si su padre ya supiera de su existencia.  
 **S.** Cuántas veces te he repetido que no me he podido comunicar con ese patán? Siempre tiene el teléfono apagado y cuando he ido a buscarlo a su departamento o a su lugar de trabajo no lo encuentro.  
 **R**. Eso es tan raro.  
 **S.** Pues sí.  
 **R.** Y a tus padres ya se los dijiste?  
 **S.** Pronto, lo se los diré pronto... Rachel, Kurt no te ha dicho algo sobre Quinn?  
 **R.** Nada, lo mismo que a ti.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **R.** Qué pasa San?  
 **S.** Nada sólo quisiera saber algo más de ella.  
 **R.** Recuerda que ella te engañó, no lo olvides.  
 **S**. Lo sé...

Cierto día.  
 **  
** **S**. Kurt, qué haces aquí? Te recuerdo que voy saliendo rumbo al trabajo.  
 **K**. No lo harás, vine a impedir que hoy vayas a ese lugar.  
 **S.** Estás loco? Por supuesto que iré a trabajar, necesito el dinero.  
 **K.** No lo harás.  
 **S.** Qué demonios te pasa?  
 **K.** Esto, léelo.

El chico le mostró un mensaje de texto.

 _"No permitas por nada del mundo que Santana se presente hoy a trabajar"_ _  
_  
 **S.** Qué significa esto? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **K.** No tengo ni la menor idea, ni siquiera conozco el número, lo acabo de recibir y de inmediato decidí venir para acá.  
 **S.** Éstas son tonterías, cómo puedes hacerle caso a un anónimo? Quítate de la puerta porque tengo que ir a trabajar.  
 **K.** No lo haré.

En ese momento tocaron al timbre.

 **K.** Yo abro.  
 **R.** Santana, Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?  
R **.** Ay, gracias a Dios aquí estás, creí que no te alcanzaba. (faltándole el aire)  
 **S.** No entiendo. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **R.** Recibí este mensaje de texto.

Dicho mensaje decía lo mismo.

 **S.** Qué demonios es todo esto?  
 **K**. No tengo la menor idea, pero que los dos lo hayamos recibido es señal de algo, así que tú no sales esta noche del departamento.  
 **R**. También lo recibiste? **  
** **K**. Sí.  
 **R**. Ay dios.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre.

 **S.** Blaine?  
 **Bl**. Santana vengo a impedir...  
 **R y K**. Que vayas a trabajar.  
 **Bl.** Emmm así es... Por qué están todos aquí? (extrañado)  
 **K.** Recibiste un mensaje de texto de un número extraño?  
 **Bl.** Sí.  
 **R.** Pues nosotros también.  
 **S.** Entonces no me dejarán salir a trabajar?  
 **Todos.** No!  
 **S.** Mmm ok al menos pidan algo para cenar.  
 **K.** Yo haré café, esta noche será muy larga, porque no vamos a permitir que salgas en toda la noche, nos quedaremos aquí a vigilarte.  
 **S.** Ya qué.

Al día siguiente.

 **K.** Santana, Santana!  
 **S.** Qué, por qué entras a mi habitación con esos gritos?  
 **R.** Sí qué te pasa? Estaba soñando que ganaba mi próximo Tony. **  
** **K**. Vean esta nota en el periódico.  
 **S.** A ver... **  
****R**. Pues qué pasa?  
 **Bl.** Hubo un operativo policiaco en el club donde trabaja Santana, resulta que capturaron a una distribuidora de drogas y tratante de blancas a la cual yo le seguían la pista desde hace mucho tiempo, hay varias personas involucradas que trabajan ahí.  
 **S.** Pero... Esto no puede ser, los dueños del club no se dedican a eso, yo jamás vi absolutamente nada, debe de ser un error.  
 **Bl.** Según la nota, el dueño no tiene nada que ver con esos negocios, el administrador del lugar era el que manejaba todo eso junto con una bailarina.  
 **S.** No lo puedo creer, ay Dios mío.  
 **R.** Qué bailarina será?  
 **S.** Ni idea...  
 **Bl.** Pues mientras el dueño no sea absuelto de todos los cargos que aquí se presentan, es mejor que no vuelvas a trabajar en ese lugar, además supongo que estará clausurado mientras todo esto se aclara.  
 **S.** Demonios...

Más tarde.

 **R.** Chicos me tengo que ir, hoy tengo función muy temprano, Santana cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
 **S.** Lo sé, muchas gracias Rach.

La chica salió.

 **Bl.** No te preocupes por lo que pasó Santana, finalmente tarde o temprano ibas a dejar ese trabajo.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Es sólo que estoy bastante impactada, imagínense que hubiese estado ahí cuando ocurrió todo eso, de seguro ahorita estaría en la cárcel.  
 **K.** Eso no es lo más extraño, lo más extraño es que hayamos recibido ese mensaje para evitar que tú estuvieras en ese lugar precisamente anoche.  
 **Bl.** Eso es verdad, creo que alguien quiso salvarte el pellejo Santana, por eso nos alertó.  
 **S**. Sebastian... Tuvo que ser él, siempre está metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman, quién más haría eso por mí? Chicos me pueden acompañar a su departamento? Necesito hablar con él ahora mismo para agradecerlo y confesarle de una buena vez que estoy embarazada. **  
** **K.** Vamos.

Pero los chicos no tuvieron suerte, nadie se encontraba en el departamento y los vecinos le dijeron que hacía días no veían al chico.

 **S**. Seguiré intentando comunicarme con él.  
 **K**. Ojalá tengas mejor suerte para la próxima, por lo pronto ni se te ocurra pararte en el club.  
 **S.** No lo haré, te lo prometo, no pondré en riesgo a mi bebé.

En Providence...  
 **  
** **Q**. Tus hijos siguen sin quererte ver?  
 **T.** Así es, sé que el mayor está profundamente decepcionado de mí y mi hija quiere verme pero desafortunadamente su padre no la deja.  
 **Q.** Eso es tan injusto, si se supone que tú eres su madre por qué el mayor te rechaza?  
 **T.** Porque según él lo avergüenzo ante sus amigos y su novia, dice que todos en la universidad lo aborrecerán en cuanto sepan sobre mi orientación sexual.  
 **Q.** No puedo creer que aún en estos tiempos haya gente con esa mentalidad, te aseguro que a nadie en la universidad le importará cuando sepan que te gustan las mujeres.  
 **T.** Ojalá así sea pero aunque me rechacen yo por nada del mundo vuelvo a entrar al clóset, tardé más de 20 años en aceptarme como soy y estoy muy orgullosa de eso.  
 **Q.** Tal como debe ser.  
 **T.** Así es, ya no quiero vivir otra vez en una mentira... Y cómo tomaron tus seres queridos el que hayas salido del clóset?  
 **Q**. Pues... Sinceramente nunca salí del closet como tal o más bien nunca le tuve que dar explicaciones a excepción de mi madre.  
 **T.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, cuando me empecé a acostar con mi ex esposa obviamente todos se extrañaron porque yo era la mujer más recta y religiosa que conocían, pero mi mente y mi corazón estaban tan ocupados en Santana que me importó lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás, sólo se lo tuve que explicar a mi madre cuando le di la noticia que Santana era mi novia, se sorprendió muchísimo pero lo tomó bastante bien a excepción de mi suegra.  
 **T.** Ella se opuso?  
 **Q.** Nunca lo dijo como tal, pero sus acciones lo demostraban, para ella Brittany una ex novia de Santana era la indicada para estar con su hija.  
 **T.** Vaya...  
 **Q.** Y le di la razón en que desconfiara de mí cuando dejé a Santana por ésa mujer.  
 **T.** La extrañas mucho?  
 **Q.** Con toda mi alma Tabatha, pero ahora ella está a punto de formar su propia familia y yo tengo qué hacerme a la idea de eso.  
 **T.** Pues sí.

Cierto día Santana recibió una llamada de Sebastian.

 **Se.** Hola López, te llamo porque tengo una infinidad de mensajes tuyos de voz y de texto.  
 **S.** Necesitamos hablar.  
 **Se**. Cambiaste de opinión?  
 **S.** Puedes venir a mi departamento?  
 **Se**. Ok voy para allá, se nota que te urge verme jejeje.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

Sebastian llegó al departamento de Santana con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Se.** López... Te ves muy bien. **  
** **S.** Gracias. **  
** **Se**. Pensé que ya no me querías volver a ver por eso cambié de teléfono, pero la curiosidad me ganó y prendí el antiguo.  
 **S.** Ahhh... **  
** **Se**. Supongo que todas esas llamadas y mensajes son para decirme algo bueno, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, es para algo muy bueno.  
 **Se**. Entonces si cambiaste de opinión? Por fin aceptas ser mi novia?  
 **S.** Estoy embarazada. **  
** **Se**. Jejejeje qué?  
 **S.** Estoy embarazada, de eso te quería hablar, tengo 10 semanas.  
 **Se**. Quién es el padre?  
 **S.** Imbécil, cómo que quién? Pues tú, sólo contigo me he acostado!  
 **Se.** Pero cómo que estás embarazada? Si se suponía que te estabas cuidando!  
 **S.** Olvidé tomarme una maldita pastilla y pasó.  
 **Se**. No, no puede ser! (pasando su mano por el cabello)  
 **S.** Sebastian?  
 **Se**. Te dije que no quería ser padre, te lo dije!(gritando)  
 **S.** Fue un accidente!(gritando también)  
 **Se**. Pero confíe en ti, me dijiste que no me preocupara.  
 **S.** Ya te dije que se me olvidó.  
 **Se**. Genial, gracias a tu olvido ahora seremos padres...  
 **S.** No quieres al bebé?  
 **Se**. No en este momento, te dije que no quería ser padre.  
 **S.** Lo sé, ya lo repetiste 2 veces!  
 **Se**. Lo siento López, pero insisto, por ahora no puedo ni quiero ser padre... Mira aún es tiempo para poder ir al médico y…  
 **S.** Lárgate de aquí.  
 **Se**. Qué?  
 **S.** Vete! No te necesito para nada, no quieres al bebé, pues yo lo voy a mantener, jamás lo asesinaría sólo porque tú eres tan cobarde como para no hacerte cargo de algo que ayudaste a crear.  
 **Se**. Es que en este momento...  
 **S.** Vete y no vuelvas.

Sebastian salió rápidamente del departamento.

 **S.** Estúpido... No te preocupes mi cielo (sobando su vientre) Nos tenemos los dos y eso es suficiente.

Días después.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey Kurt, hace días que no me llamabas.  
 **K.** Hola Quinn... Santana te necesita.  
 **Q.** Cómo? De qué hablas?  
 **K.** Por fin pudo decirle a Sebastian que está embarazada de él, y el muy cobarde no se quiso hacer cargo del pequeño y simplemente se largó. **  
** **Q**. Cielos...  
 **K.** Ella dice estar bien, pero todos sabemos que no, ya no está trabajando porque el club está clausurado y creo que se siente sola, ven y habla con ella, es el momento indicado para que la puedas recuperar y ustedes dos críen juntas al bebé.  
 **Q.** Mmm lo siento Kurt pero no creo que sea muy buena idea eso que me estás planteando.  
 **K.** Por qué no?  
 **Q.** Porque obviamente Santana se siente así porque ése pendejo rechazó al bebé, pero no quiere decir que mi compañía la haga sentirse mejor.  
 **K.** Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no vengas y hables con ella.  
 **Q.** No puedo, mira Kurt aunque oficialmente las clases aún no comienzan, yo estoy dando algunos cursos de verano, tengo muchas actividades aquí y...  
 **K.** Qué?  
 **Q.** No voy a hacerme cargo del hijo de otro.  
 **K.** Quinn! Cómo puedes decir eso?  
 **Q.** Soy sincera, Santana está embarazada de un tipo al que aborrezco, no puedo hacerme cargo de ése niño porque todo el tiempo me recordaría que ella se acostó con un hombre, lo siento Kurt pero Santana decidió meterse en ese lío y ahora debe salir sola de el.  
 **K.** No puedo creer lo que escucho, creí que realmente ambas a Santana.  
 **Q.** Cuando salí de Nueva York decidí terminar con esa parte de mi vida, no me voy a retractar ahora, Santana y yo tenemos caminos muy diferentes.  
 **K.** Ok, perdona por llamarte, ya veremos cómo ayudamos a Santana.

La llamada terminó.

Pero a pesar de que la rubia estaba muy convencida de lo que le había dicho a su amigo o al menos era lo que quería creer, no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en cómo se sentiría su ex esposa al no tener el apoyo del padre de su hijo.

Esperó a que el fin de semana llegara y decidió viajar a New York para hablar con Santana.

 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Hola, traje jugo...  
 **S.** Pasa, qué haces aquí? Volviste a la ciudad? **  
** **Q**. No, sólo vine por hoy, necesito regresar hoy mismo a Providence.  
 **S.** Ohhh y a qué viniste? **  
** **Q**. A hablar contigo... Kurt me contó lo de Sebastian.  
 **S.** Ése porcelana entrometido, hasta cuándo dejará de comportarse así?  
 **Q.** No te enojes con él, tú sabes que te quiere mucho y le preocupas demasiado.  
 **S.** Como sea, odio que se meta en mi vida.  
 **Q.** Mmmm... Cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** No sé... Bueno sí, estoy enojada conmigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida como para meterme con un perfecto desconocido cuando todo mundo incluso tú me decía que no lo hiciera, todo hubiera salido tan bien si no hubiese olvidado tomarme esa maldita pastilla.  
 **Q.** Ya todo estaba escrito y no se puede cambiar, no me digas que ahora reniegas de tu hijo? Si siempre fue tu más grande sueño el ser mamá.  
 **S.** No reniego de él, sino de las causas y condiciones en las que viene al mundo. **  
** **Q.** Pues lo hecho, hecho está.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Santana, eres una mujer fantástica, sabrás perfectamente cómo sacar adelante a tu bebé sin la necesidad de un monigote que esté a tu lado, has pensado en empezar a trabajar en otra cosa?  
 **S.** Sí... Claro que sí, voy a comenzar a buscar trabajo de lo que sea mientras mi embarazo me lo permita, el club sigue cerrado y ni siquiera he podido contactar al dueño para avisarle de mi condición, he estado buscando otro departamento porque obviamente este ya no lo podré pagar, tengo mis ahorros que servirán para las consultas y medicamentos que necesite mientras estoy embarazada.  
 **Q.** Ten.  
 **S.** Otra vez con eso?  
 **Q.** Santana, deja el orgullo de lado y acepta el cheque con tu parte de la venta de nuestro departamento.  
 **S.** No lo quiero.  
 **Q.** No lo aceptes por ti, acéptalo por el bebé, este dinero bien te puede ayudar para que des el enganche de un departamento menos lujoso, pero lindo, sé que en el edifico de los Klaine hay en venta uno desde hace meses, cuando vivía aquí tenía como meta el comprarlo para que viviéramos ahí tú y yo si es que me perdonabas, ya que las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba, creo que es un buen lugar para que vivas ahí.  
 **S.** Ser vecina de los Klaine? Eso jamás.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja ay Santana...  
 **S.** Pero igual veré el departamento, tal vez me agrade.  
 **Q**. Vamos a comer?  
 **S.** Vamos (sonriendo)

Mientras comían.

 **S.** Entonces te gusta Providence? **  
** **Q**. Sí, me agrada el ambiente, además estoy muy entusiasmada por comenzar las clases.  
 **S.** Y ya has hecho amigos? **  
** **Q**. Pocos, sólo mis vecinos de edificio.  
 **S.** Ahhh.  
 **Q**. Ya sabes el sexo del bebé?  
 **S.** No, aún es muy pronto.  
 **Q**. Jejeje cierto... Y ya hablaste con Maribel?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. No deberías de postergar tanto esa plática, entre más pronto sepa que será abuela va a ser mejor.  
 **S.** Te prometo que hablaré con ella.  
 **Q.** Santana... Como te lo dije hace tiempo, antes de que pasara todo esto con nosotras éramos amigas, muy buenas amigas… Me encantaría que intentáramos retomar nuestra amistad una vez más, sé que yo te fallé en muchos aspectos y que tal vez te sea imposible olvidarlo y perdonarme, pero me gustaría que lo intentaras al menos para poder continuar teniendo contacto contigo.  
 **S.** Claro que sí Quinn, ahora más que nunca necesito de mis amigos.  
 **Q.** Excelente...

Más tarde, la rubia acompañó de regreso a la latina a su departamento.

 **Q.** Sana y salva... Bueno, me tengo que ir… Pero antes de hacerlo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, aún tengo el mismo número telefónico.  
 **S.** Ok... Gracias por venir.  
 **Q.** Cuídate mucho.  
 **S.** Tú también Quinnie.

Las chicas compartieron un cálido abrazo.

Mientras la rubia salía del departamento, hizo una llamada.

 **Q.** Kurt, hola.  
 **K.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Estoy en New York, vine a hablar con Santana y creo que a partir de hoy nos empezamos a llevar mejor.  
 **K.** En serio? Qué emoción.  
 **Q.** Tranquilo, no creas cosas que no son, sólo decidimos retomar nuestra vieja amistad, pero nada más.  
 **K.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Kurt, de casualidad sabes dónde vive Sebastian?  
 **K.** Para qué quieres saberlo?  
 **Q.** Lo sabes sí o no?  
 **K.** Sí, él vive en...

Quinn se dirigió de inmediato hasta el edificio del chico, justo antes de bajarse del taxi notó que Sebastian salía del lugar para tomar su coche y arrancarlo.

 **Q.** _Hijo de puta_... Por favor siga ese automóvil.  
 **X.** Claro que sí.

La rubia se extrañó muchísimo cuando vio en dónde entraba Sebastian, así que decidió entrar también al edificio.

 _Buenos días detective Allen._ _  
_  
 **Se**. Buenos días Mary.  
 **Q.** _Detective Allen?_ (pensando) Hey detective Allen!

Sebastian volteó.

 **Q.** Jamás me imaginé que sería yo quien te fuera a desenmascarar maldito mentiroso de mierda! (slap)

Quinn le dio una fuerte bofetada al chico que lo hizo sangrar, de inmediato rubia se vio rodeada de varios policías uno de ellos la sometió.

 **Q.** Suéltame, suéltame!  
 **Se**. Está bien, suéltenla, la conozco, no pasa nada.  
 **Su**. Pero te acaba de agredir.  
 **Se.** Estoy bien detective Motta, te lo aseguro.  
 **Su.** Ok, suéltenla, tienes mucha suerte rubia, sabes que el agredir a un oficial se paga con la cárcel?  
 **Q.** Y el ser un estafador no?  
 **Su**. Eh?  
 **Se.** Vamos, acompáñame a una oficina, tenemos que hablar.

En la oficina.

 **Q.** Detective Allen... Vaya así que tu apellido no es Smythe...  
 **Se.** Es el apellido de soltera de mi madre.  
 **Q.** Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?  
 **Se.** Barry Sebastian Allen.  
 **Q.** Y por qué tanto teatro? Por qué engañar a Santana de esa manera?  
 **Se**. Te juro que no era mi intención que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con ella, yo sólo estaba investigando un caso de drogas y tráfico sexual.

Sebastian le platicó todo a Quinn.

 **Q.** Pues te exijo que en este preciso momento vayas y le digas a Santana toda la verdad, ella no se merece seguir engañada por ti, ni tampoco se merece que su hijo se quede sin un padre.  
 **Se**. No quiero ponerla en peligro.  
 **Q.** Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de meterse en su cama.  
 **Se.** La sigues amando?  
 **Q.** Eso no es de tu incumbencia, si no se lo dices ahora, entonces se lo diré yo.  
 **Se.** Voy a llamarle.  
 **Q.** Perfecto, quiero ver que lo hagas.

Sebastian llamó a Santana para pedirle hablar con ella, quedaron de verse en el departamento de la latina.

 **S.** De qué quieres hablar Smythe?  
 **Se**. Necesito hablar contigo sobre mi verdadera profesión.  
 **S.** Mmmm?  
 **Se**. Siempre tuviste mucha razón en desconfiar de mí, en efecto no soy ningún reportero.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Se**. Mi nombre es Barry Sebastian Allen... Y soy detective de primer grado del departamento de policía en Nueva York, me acaban de ascender gracias a que mi investigación logró desmantelar una banda de tráfico sexual y tráfico de drogas la cual se manejaba desde el club donde trabajabas.  
 **S.** Qué, qué?  
 **Se**. Raven era una de las cabecillas de dicha banda.  
 **S.** A ver, a ver, entonces quiere decir que toda esa patraña sobre la entrevista era sólo un pretexto para dar con esa banda? **  
** **Se**. Sí, desde hace varios años no podíamos dar con los jefes de la banda, mi investigación me llevó hasta ese club de strippers así que decidí hacerme pasar por un reportero para entrevistar a las chicas que creía sospechosas.  
 **S.** Idiota! Pensaste que yo era una delincuente?  
 **Se**. Perdóname, pero sí, eras la bailarina más popular, la que todo mundo quería ver y pensé que tal vez todo ese encanto tenía un trasfondo.

 _Slap!_ _  
_  
 **Se**. Diablos! La segunda el día de hoy. (sobando su mejilla)  
 **S.** Qué? Ash maldito, maldito, eres un mentiroso!  
 **Se**. Perdóname, no fue mi intención involucrarme contigo de esta manera, papá se dedicaba a lo mismo que yo, en eso no te mentí, mi sueño siempre ha sido ser como él, apenas lo estoy comenzando a conseguir, ya que me ascendieron.  
 **S.** Tú le mandaste ese mensaje a mis amigos?  
 **Se**. Sí, esa noche haríamos el operativo y no quería que tú estuvieras involucrada en algo así porque obviamente eres inocente.  
 **S.** Maldito Sebastian, me envolviste tan bien.  
 **Se**. Ya te lo dije no fue mi intención... Pero aun así jamás confiaste del todo en mí.  
 **S.** Demonios.  
 **Se**. Me comporté de esa manera con respecto a lo del embarazo porque… Tengo muchísimo miedo de que nuestro hijo termine como yo.  
 **S.** Cómo? **  
** **Se**. Sin un padre, recuerdas que papá murió cuando yo era muy pequeño? Pues en un operativo fue asesinado, por eso había decidido no ser padre jamás, para evitar que la historia se repitiera.  
 **S.** Yo...  
 **Se**. Toma tu bolso, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.  
 **S.** Ok.

Se dirigieron al departamento del chico.

 **Se**. Voy a enseñarte lo que hay en esta habitación.  
 **S.** Bueno.

Sebastian abrió la habitación.

 **Se.** Aquí está todo lo que te oculté sobre mi vida, no existe ningún compañero con el que comparto el departamento, aquí tengo muchas fotos de cuando estuve en la academia de policía, todos éstos son mis compañeros de trabajo, ella es Sugar la chica con la que me viste aquel día, no es mi prima, es mi mejor amiga y también es una detective como yo, aquí están todos mis reconocimientos, mi placa, mis armas y la foto de papá con su uniforme, por eso no quería que entraras porque si lo hacías descubrirías quién soy y tenía miedo que echaras a perder la investigación y sobre todo tenía miedo de ponerte en peligro.  
 **S**. Debiste tenerme confianza.  
 **Se**. Lo sé, pero no podía hacerlo.  
 **S.** Ay Smythe...  
 **Se**. Y claro que me da gusto que estés embarazada es sólo que..

En ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento.

 **Se**. Voy a abrir, puedes seguir viendo mis cosas.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Sebastian abrió la puerta.

 **Se**. Quinn?  
 **Q.** Ya hablaste con ella?  
 **Se**. Claro, de hecho ella...  
 **Q.** Qué bueno, porque estaba dispuesta a irle con el chisme en este preciso momento si no habías hablado aún con ella, espero que ahora sí tengas los suficientes pantalones para hacerte cargo de tu hijo, él te necesita y no puedes dejar sola a Santana con tremendo paquete.  
 **Se**. No lo haré.  
 **Q.** Eso espero, un hijo es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida, tenlo por seguro, Santana es la mejor mujer del mundo, ella es la persona más leal, amorosa y comprensiva con la que te puedas topar, así que te lo voy a pedir, no la hagas sufrir ni le hagas daño, a pesar de su coraza, ella puede llegar a ser muy frágil y romperse en cualquier momento, trátala bien tal y como ella se merece, como yo no lo hice, dale todo lo que no le di y recuerda algo, ella te está dando el mejor regalo que cualquier persona puede recibir… Te está dando un hijo y eso es maravilloso.  
 **Se**. Lo sé.  
 **Q.** Espero no volver a tener una queja sobre ti o de lo contrario te cortaré lo que tienes entre las piernas y no me importa que seas un detective, teniente, sargento o lo que sea.  
 **Se**. No te preocupes, me haré responsable de mi hijo.  
 **Q.** Eres un desgraciado con mucha suerte, créemelo... En fin, me voy y ya estás advertido.  
 **Se.** Sí.

Quinn se fue.

 **Se.** Hey... Vino...  
 **S.** Quinn... Escuché todo.  
 **Se**. Claro con esos gritos, de seguro hasta los vecinos se enteraron.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Se**. Ella sigue preocupándose mucho por ti.  
 **S.** Eso veo.  
 **Se**. Pero tiene mucha razón en algo que me dijo, no te voy a dejar sola, mira Santana sé que en estos momentos mi vida es bastante complicada, ahora que tengo un mayor grado también tengo mayores responsabilidades y menos tiempo para mi vida personal, insisto en que no te quiero poner en peligro ni a ti ni a mi hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que los voy a dejar, yo… Quiero estar con ustedes, así que creo que lo mejor será no vivir juntos por el momento pero dame unos días y puedes mudarte conmigo, te presentaré con mi familia en New Jersey y en cuanto nazca nuestro hijo podremos casarnos.  
 **S.** Casarnos? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Se**. Sí... Me gustas mucho Santana y creo que haríamos una excelente pareja.

Y en ese momento todo en Santana se aclaró.

 **S.** No puedo...  
 **Se**. Qué?  
 **S.** No puedo casarme contigo, ni si quiera podría vivir contigo... Sebastian te quiero pero no de la manera en que te imaginas, yo no te amo y no creo que jamás te pueda amar así como tampoco creo que tú me ames, o sí?  
 **Se.** Pues te quiero.  
 **S.** Igual que yo, pero no nos amamos, no nos engañemos. **  
** **Se**. Y el bebé, qué pasará con él? **  
** **S.** Él es tu hijo y si tú quieres estar presente en su vida yo no me voy a oponer, pero definitivamente una relación entre tú y yo no se puede dar porque me gustan mucho las mujeres y sobre todo porque…  
 **Se**. Sigues amando a Quinn...  
 **S.** Sí y hace unos minutos lo acabo de comprobar.  
 **Se**. Ella también te ama, si no lo hiciera no habría venido hasta aquí a decirme todas esas cosas.  
 **S.** Jejejeje mi Quinnie hermosa.  
 **Se.** Qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Voy a recuperarla, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para eso.  
 **Se**. No lo creo, ve por ella.  
 **S.** Sí, lo haré, claro que lo haré, ahora más que nunca sé que con ella es con quien quiero estar.  
 **Se**. Me imagino... Santana, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por estar más tiempo contigo y acompañarte a tus citas médicas, también prometo hacer todo lo posible por estar presente casi todos los días en la vida de mi hijo.  
 **S.** Sé que lo harás... Éste bebé vino en un momento en que ninguno de los dos lo queríamos pero ya está aquí y los dos nos encargaremos de hacerlo el bebé más feliz sobre el planeta.  
 **Se.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Estamos en contacto Barry.  
 **Se**. Sígueme llamando Sebastian, me gusta como se escucha.  
 **S.** Ok, nos vemos luego.  
 **Se**. Cuídate San y cuida a mi bebé.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Santana se dirigió directamente hasta su departamento para empacar algunas cosas y tomar el tren para viajar lo más pronto posible hasta Providence.

Ya en su departamento, le llamó a Kurt.

 **S.** Dame su dirección.  
 **K.** Para qué la quieres?  
S **.** Qué te importa, necesito que me la des, o prefieres que le llame a Blaine?  
 **K.** Yo te la doy, tienes dónde apuntar?  
 **S.** Claro.

Cuando la latina ya tenía lista su maleta, el timbre de su departamento sonó, muy extrañada por la hora fue a abrir no sin antes cerciorarse por la mirilla de la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

 **S.** Ay no, no puede ser (puchero)

Abrió la puerta.

 **S.** Mamá, papá, qué hacen aquí?  
 **M.** Pero qué manera de recibirnos es esa Santana López? Qué no te da gusto ver a tus padres?  
 **S.** Claro que sí mamá, pasen.  
 **P.** Vaya que buen departamento tienes, hija.  
 **S.** Sí papá... Y a qué debo su visita?  
 **M.** Pedro vino a un congreso de medicina, así que aproveché para acompañarlo y venir a visitarte, nos podrías dar asilo mientras estamos en la ciudad?  
 **S.** Claro mamá, tengo una habitación extra, pasen e instálense.

Con sus planes echados a perder, la latina no tuvo más remedio que desempacar su maleta.

 **P.** Ibas a salir de viaje?  
 **S.** No precisamente, sólo iba a visitar a Quinn en Providence, ahí está trabajando. **  
** **M**. Sigues en contacto con ésa chica?  
 **S.** Decidimos retomar nuestra amistad.  
 **M.** Ay Santana, tú no aprendes nada a pesar de la manera en que te trató ésa chica.  
 **P.** Basta Maribel, no empieces a atosigar a nuestra hija con lo mismo de siempre, recuerda que estamos en su casa y nos debemos de comportar, además ella es una persona adulta y las decisiones que tome las debemos de respetar.  
 **M.** Pero Pedro, qué no recuerdas lo mucho que sufrió nuestra hija por culpa de Quinn Fabray?  
 **P.** Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero si Santanita decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a Quinn de ser su amiga, es por algo, yo te apoyo en todo mi amor y lo sabes.  
 **S**. Gracias papi... Ya cenaron?  
 **M**. No.  
 **S.** Voy a pedir algo.

Mientras cenaban.

 **M.** Estoy bastante molesta con tu actitud, desde que decidiste venir a New York, son muy pocas las ocasiones en que me llamas para avisarme cómo te encuentras, tuve que llamarle a Brittany para pedirle tu dirección aquí en la ciudad, ya que tú jamás nos la diste.  
 **S.** No se las di? Lo siento mamá supongo que lo olvidé.  
 **M.** Por cierto, Brittany está soltera.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Pues qué bien por ella. **  
** **M.** Mmmm.  
 **P.** Y te sigue yendo bien en el trabajo?  
 **S.** Por el momento estoy desempleada papá, el lugar donde trabajaba fue cerrado y no he tenido ánimos para para buscar un nuevo empleo.  
 **P.** Ay hija, pues no creo que este departamento sea muy barato como para que te des el lujo de no trabajar en estos momentos.  
 **S.** No te preocupes papá, creo que en unos pocos días me voy a mudar, Quinn me acaba de dar la parte de la venta de nuestro departamento. **  
** **M.** Apenas te lo dio? Pero que descaro.  
 **S.** No mamá, apenas se la acepté, sabes que siempre se la rechacé.  
 **P.** Pues no te preocupes por nada hija, puedes dar esa parte para la compra de uno nuevo, y yo te estaré ayudando para pagar demás.  
 **M.** Pedro!  
 **P.** Qué? Es mi hija y me necesita. **  
** **M**. Haz lo que quieras.  
 **P.** Eso es justo lo que haré.  
 **S.** No peleen por mí por favor, vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz.  
 **P.** Tienes razón.

Los López continuaron poniéndose al día con su hija luego de estar tanto meses separados.

Ya cuando estaban a punto de ir a dormir...

 **M**. Hija puedes prestarme una toalla de baño? Quiero darme una ducha.  
 **S.** Claro mamá, están en ese cajón... No ese no, mamá!  
 **M.** Vitaminas prenatales? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Cielos...(mueca) **  
** **M**. No me digas que Rachel por fin está embarazada? De seguro olvidó esto aquí.  
 **S.** No mamá, ese medicamento no es de mi amiga, papá podrías venir un momento a mi habitación? (alzando la voz)  
 **P.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Esas vitaminas prenatales son mías, papá, mamá… Tengo 10 semanas de gestación, estoy embarazada, voy a ser mamá y ustedes serán abuelos por primera vez.  
 **M.** Qué?  
 **P.** Abuelos? Pero cómo? Tú y Quinn por fin decidieron ser madres?  
 **S.** Desafortunadamente mi ex esposa no es la otra madre de mi bebé, papá.  
 **M.** Entonces? Ya tienes una nueva novia?  
 **S.** No... Resulta que... Vaya esto es tan vergonzoso... En fin, estuve acostándome por algunos meses con un chico que conocí y por accidente quedé embarazada.  
 **M**. Quéeeee? Un hombre?  
 **P.** Hija, ya no eres lesbiana?

Los padres de Santana estaban más que desconcertados.

 **S.** Claro que lo soy, pero lo que pasó con Quinn y mi mudanza a esta ciudad hicieron que mi mente se confundiera un poco y tal vez por soledad fue que comencé a tener relaciones sexuales con ése chico, estaba tomando anticonceptivos pero un día se me olvidó tomarme uno y ahora voy a ser mamá. **  
** **M**. 10 semanas y apenas nos lo dices? Eres una desconsiderada Santana López.  
 **S.** Lo siento mamá, pero primero quería decírselo al padre de mi hijo, él ya lo sabe y a pesar de que no estaremos juntos, se hará cargo de mi hijo.  
 **P.** Un bebé, ay por Dios, voy a ser abuelo! (enorme sonrisa) **  
** **M**. Hija pero... Vas a criar sola a ése pequeño?  
 **S.** No mamá, yo te dije que su padre se hará cargo de él tanto económica como emocionalmente, prometió estar siempre en la vida de su hijo, además… Estoy convencida en perdonar a mi ex esposa, algo me dice que ella será la otra madre de mi bebé y formaremos la familia que siempre deseé tener con ella.  
 **M.** La vas a perdonar?  
 **S.** La amo mami, a pesar de todo la ama, además ella ya me aclaró todo lo que sucedió con ésa chiquilla, nunca me engañó… Realmente quiero ser feliz otra vez con ella y además me sigue amando… La quiero recuperar mamá.  
 **M.** Pues de una vez te digo que no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, ya te lo dije hija ella no me parece una buena mujer para ti, en cambio Brittany…  
 **P**. Y dale con Brittany mujer, entiende que nuestra hija no la ama, ama a Quinn y siempre lo hará... Santana, sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo, si estás segura que quieres reconciliarte y estar nuevamente con tu ex esposa, entonces hazlo.  
 **S.** Gracias papá.  
 **M.** Sé que diga lo que te diga jamás vas a cambiar tu opinión, sólo espero que ésa mujer no te vuelva a hacer sufrir, por otra parte, estoy tan feliz, voy a ser abuela! (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S**. Jejeje sí mami, lo serás.  
 **P.** Cuándo irás con Quinn?  
 **S.** Cuando ustedes regresan a Lima, no llevo prisa, por lo pronto lo único que quiero es disfrutar de mis papás en la ciudad, ya luego pensaré en cómo decirle a Quinn que quiero ser su esposa otra vez.  
 **P.** Ven aquí hija (abrazándola)  
 **M.** Mañana mismo iremos de compras mija, hay ropita adorable para bebés.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok mami.  
 **P.** Mi nieto será muy amado.  
 **M**. Lo será.  
 **S.** Claro que sí… _Quinnie y yo lo haremos el ser más feliz del universo._ (pensando)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Les gustó? Espero que sí.**_

 _ **Jamás pensé hacer a Sebastian una persona mala, espero no haberlos decepcionado, jajaja y perdón por no ser muy creativa a la hora de escogerle el verdadero nombre jajaja.**_

 _ **Sé que el panorama pinta mal y tal vez así esté al menos unos dos capítulos más, pero creánme, las Quinntana tendrán una relación muy peculiar a partir de ya.**_

 _ **Dejaré que ustedes escojan el sexo del bebé, niña o niño?**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Sugerencias y comentarios no olviden hacerlos.**_

 _ **Lamento los errores y gracias por leer.**_


	11. Si fuera mío

**_Perdón por el retraso, pero les dejo una pequeña actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Si fuera mío.**

Días después...

 **K.** Estás totalmente segura que no quieres llamarle primero a Quinn para avisarle que vas en camino?  
 **S.** Sí, ya te lo dije es mejor caerle de sorpresa, así no tendrá ninguna excusa para no dejarme entrar a su casa.  
 **K.** Pues tal vez, aunque...  
 **S.** Qué pasa Kurt? A pesar de que siempre has apoyado a Quinn para que luche por mí, últimamente te he notado bastante raro, sabes algo?  
 **K.** No... Es sólo que ahora las cosas son distintas Santana, tú estás embarazada de Sebastian y tu exesposa vive a unas cuantas horas de aquí, está comenzando a forjar su futuro y… No sé si sea el momento adecuado para que vayas a buscarla.  
 **S.** Pues yo pienso muy distinto, creo que precisamente es el momento indicado para ir por ella y decirle que la voy a perdonar porque quiero que empecemos desde cero.  
 **K.** Pues ojalá todo salga bien.  
 **S.** Vas a ver que sí.

Kurt no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle a Santana las palabras que la rubia había dicho acerca de no hacerse cargo de la hija de otro.

En Providence.  
 **  
** **Q.** Vaya... Estoy agotada y eso que aún no comienzan las clases.  
 **T.** Jajaja lo sé.  
 **Q.** Viste a tu hija?  
 **T.** Sí, pero fue muy rápido, se escapó de casa para verme, la extraño tanto.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **T.** Yo más, pero aunque la vi muy poquito tiempo, las palabras de amor que me dio fueron suficientes para poder continuar con los trámites del divorcio.  
 **Q.** Eso es muy bueno.  
 **T.** Aunque no te lo voy a negar, en estos momentos una copa de vino me caería bastante bien.  
 **Q.** Igual a mí. **  
** **T**. Quinn, desde que llegaste Providence nunca has salido a divertirte, acompáñame conozco un lugar que sé que te encantará, van chicos y chicas muy jóvenes como tú, de seguro podrás encontrar a alguien y…  
 **Q.** Jajajaja yo paso, no quiero ninguna relación sentimental por el momento.  
 **T.** Ok entonces sólo vayamos por esa copa y ya.  
 **Q.** Vamos.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Santana.

 **R.** No, no y no! Para nada estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás a punto de hacer.  
 **S.** Ay Rachel Berry! Ya te lo expliqué una y otra vez, Quinnie nunca me engañó, no al menos físicamente hasta que firmamos el divorcio, ella tuvo los suficientes ovarios para admitir que cometió un grave error y dejó su trabajo para venir hasta acá a reconquistarme, ahora más que nunca estoy muy segura de su amor.  
 **R.** Pero no tienes miedo? Te recuerdo que continuará rodeada de muchas jovencitas que pueden llegar a seducirla otra vez, y no sé si puedas soportar que te cambien por otra una vez más.  
 **S.** Gracias por los buenos deseos amiga, por qué te cae tan mal mi mujer?  
 **R.** No es tu mujer, y no me cae mal, simplemente no le tengo confianza, ya no recuerdas lo que le hizo a Finn y a Sam? Fue lo mismo que te hizo a ti, ella no va a cambiar jamás, es infiel por naturaleza.  
 **S.** Quiero darle una segunda oportunidad, cinco años de matrimonio son muchos como para dejarlos de lado, y ella es el amor de mi vida, lo sé y estoy segura que si no hago un intento más por estar a su lado me voy arrepentir toda mi vida por no haberlo hecho.  
 **R**. Haz lo que quieras.  
 **S.** Es justo lo que haré, voy a seguir lo que me dicta mi corazón.

En un bar de Providence.

 **Q.** Jajaja se suponía que era sólo una copa.  
 **T.** Dímelo a mí, no he bebido tanto desde hace mil años jajaja.  
 **Q**. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que no podamos caminar.  
 **T.** Pediré un taxi.

Cuando salieron del bar, se dirigieron a casa de Quinn.  
 **  
** **T.** Me voy.  
 **Q.** No, quédate un poco más, tengo una botella de vodka por aquí. **  
** **T.** Es una mala idea.  
 **Q.** Jajaja lo es pero muy tentadora.  
 **T.** Ok pero solo un trago y ya.

Pero fue toda la botella y cuando la terminaron no hicieron más que quedarse dormidas en la pequeña sala del departamento de la rubia.

Santana estaba tan entusiasmada por viajar a Providence que tomó el tren por la madrugada para llegar a primera hora a dicha ciudad.

 **S.** A ver Santana, qué le dirás a Q cuando la veas? Mmm ya sé le diré que la sigo amando y que estoy dispuesta a mudarme con ella de inmediato, sí eso haré.

Con toda la confianza del mundo, la latina bajó del tren y salió de la estación para tomar un taxi que la llevara directamente hasta el edificio donde vivía su ex mujer.

Ya estando ahí, notó que en una esquina había una cafetería, compró un café y un té y regresó al edificio, estando parada en la puerta del departamento de Quinn y luego de tomar bastantes respiraciones, tocó al timbre.

Pero no obtuvo la respuesta que se imaginó, una mujer castaña con bastante mal aspecto abrió la puerta.

 **T.** Sí?  
 **S.** Emmm... Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de departamento.  
 **T.** A quién buscas?  
 **S.** Quinn Fabray.  
 **T.** Ahhhh sí, aquí es, espera... Quinn! Quinn, te buscan.

Santana estaba imaginándose lo peor, una mujer en casa de su amada? No era lo que quería ver en esos momentos y justo cuando intentaba salir de ahí...

 **Q.** San?

Una Quinn también con muy mal aspecto estaba parada en la entrada del departamento.

 **S.** Hey... Traje café. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Emmm, pasa...

En cuanto la latina entró al departamento supo que en ese lugar había habido algún tipo de fiesta la noche anterior.  
 **  
** **Q**. Perdón por el desorden, hey Tabatha ella es Santana mi... Amiga.  
 **T.** Mucho gusto Santana, disculpa las fachas, Quinn me despido, tengo una enorme resaca y estoy a punto de vomitar.  
 **Q.** Me imagino, me siento igual.  
 **T.** No vemos después.  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **T.** Adiós Santana, mucho gusto.  
 **S.** Que le vaya bien.

Tabatha salió del departamento.

 **S.** Vaya, al parecer tuviste una noche bastante divertida. **  
** **Q**. La tuve. **  
** **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Cielos (tapando su boca) voy a...

La rubia corrió hasta el baño.

 **S.** _Una Quinn cruda era lo menos que quería volver a ver_ (pensando)

La morena buscó algunas cosas en la alacena de la rubia para prepararle algo que le ayudara con su fuerte resaca.

 **Q.** Lo siento...  
 **S.** Tómate esto. **  
** **Q**. No, que asco.  
 **S.** Te va ayudar, recuerda que ya lo has tomado antes. **  
** **Q**. El remedio de tu abuela…  
 **S.** Así es. **  
** **Q**. Sólo porque me siento fatal me lo voy a tomar.  
 **S**. Ok.

Más tarde luego de que la rubia tomó una ducha...  
 **  
** **Q**. Listo, me siento mucho mejor.  
 **S.** Qué bueno. **  
** **Q**. Y a qué debo tu visita?  
 **S.** Pues... Quedamos en ser amigas, no? Quise conocer el lugar donde vives ahora.  
 **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Y al parecer creo que ya te adaptaste bastante bien, y ahora veo que tus gustos cambiaron radicalmente, mira que de gustarte jóvenes estudiantes, ahora te gustan cuarentonas. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Pues ésa mujer que estaba contigo no es precisamente una jovencita. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh Tabatha, no, no es una jovencita tiene 42 años.  
 **S.** Cielos! Te acuestas con una mujer que podría ser tu madre? **  
** **Q**. Nooooo, no me acuesto con ella y no podría ser mi madre, es sólo mi vecina y compañera de trabajo, nada más, anoche salimos un rato a un bar y se nos pasaron las copas.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ya decía yo, a ti te gusta la carne fresca.  
 **Q.** A eso viniste? A criticarme?  
 **S.** No, perdón, ya te dije, vine a conocer dónde vives.  
 **Q.** Ok... Voy a preparar el desayuno.  
 **S.** Yo te calentaré el café.  
 **Q.** Bien.

Mientras desayunaban.

 **Q.** Por qué no me avisaste que venías para acá?  
 **S.** Era una sorpresa (sonriendo) **  
** **Q**. Ahh me gustan las sorpresas. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Lo sé. **  
** **Q**. Y... Te reconciliaste con Sebastian?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Qué bueno, se van a casar o algo así?  
 **S.** Para nada.  
 **Q.** No?  
 **S.** No, nos reconciliamos en el aspecto de que aclaramos las cosas gracias a ti, y él se va hacer cargo de su hijo pero nosotros no tendremos ninguna relación sentimental porque no nos amamos, quedamos en buenos términos y seremos amigos.  
 **Q.** Pues yo pensé que estabas enamorada de él.  
 **S.** No, sólo estaba confundida, pero yo jamás me podría enamorar de un chico.  
 **Q.** Ohhh... Pues qué bueno que se hará cargo del bebé.  
 **S.** Gracias por seguirte preocupando por mí y hablar con él para que me aclarara las cosas, el idiota al principio se acercó a mí porque creyó que yo era una delincuente, hazme el favor.  
 **Q.** Jejeje, pues a todos nos engañó, al menos no es mala persona.  
 **S.** No, él es un buen chico, no quería hijos porque tiene miedo de morir y dejarlos huérfanos.  
 **Q.** Pues eso hubiera pensado antes de no usar condón.  
 **S.** Cierto...  
 **Q.** En fin, y cómo va tu embarazo?  
 **S.** Muy bien, todo normal, mis padres ya saben.  
 **Q.** En serio? Y cómo reaccionaron?  
 **S.** Como todos, se sorprendieron bastante, pero están muy felices por ser abuelos.  
 **Q.** Me imagino...  
 **S.** Sí... Quedaron en viajar más seguido a Nueva York a visitarme. **  
** **Q**. Eso es bueno.  
 **S.** Sí... Y que me cuentas de ti? **  
** **Q**. Pues... No mucho, continúo dando esos cursos de verano y en mis tiempos libres salgo a caminar por la ciudad para conocerla mejor.  
 **S**. Y Beth cuándo viene?  
 **Q**. En dos semanas, estoy muy emocionada.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo... Así que aquí vives? Es algo…  
 **Q**. Pequeño, lo sé, pero es perfecto para mí en estos momentos, además aún no tengo el suficiente dinero para poder pagar algo mejor.  
 **S.** Pero eso mejorará. **  
** **Q**. Eso espero, y tú ya te mudaste?  
 **S.** No, la verdad es que me duele mucho tener que mudarme de mi departamento, ahí está todo lo que quiero, pero sé que debo de dejar de ser egoísta porque mi vida ya no depende sólo de mí, papá me va a prestar dinero para poder comprar el departamento que está en el edificio de los Klaine.  
 **Q**. Esa es una maravillosa noticia.  
 **S.** Eso creo.  
 **Q**. Vamos Santana, demuestra más entusiasmo, además piensa en que esto sólo será temporal, porque en unos cuantos meses o un par de años tú serás alguien muy famosa y podrás comprarte un palacio si así lo quieres.  
 **S.** Ja! Lo dudo. **  
** **Q**. Hey, eso pasará, te lo aseguro... Mejor cambia esa carita, vamos a pasear por la ciudad.  
 **S**. Sí.

Mientras recorrían la ciudad.

 **S**. Y desde cuándo ésa mujer está tras tus huesitos? **  
** **Q**. Cuál mujer?  
 **S.** Como que cuál? Pues la cuarentona ésa. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh, jajaja no, Tabatha no está tras mis huesitos como tú lo dices, es una mujer que está pasando por un divorcio y lo último en lo que piensa es en tener una relación.  
 **S.** Pues tal vez el motivo de su divorcio es porque es lesbiana.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Quinn, mi tercer ojo mexicano me dice que ésa mujer es lesbiana, y recuerda que mi tercer ojo mexicano jamás me ha fallado.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja, tienes razón, ella es lesbiana.  
 **S.** Lo sabía!  
 **Q.** Pero no está tras mis huesitos, y aunque lo estuviera a mí no me gusta.  
 **S.** Ya sé que prefieres a niñas y no a madres. **  
** **Q**. Ay Santana!  
 **S**. Perdón... Mejor invítame un helado, se me antojó uno.  
 **Q**. Uyyy esos antojos pueden ser tu perdición López.  
 **S.** Calla.

Luego de caminar y comer por ahí, fueron al cine, más tarde regresaron al departamento.

 **Q.** Voy a cambiar las sábanas de la cama para que duermas en la habitación, yo lo haré en el sofá.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **Q**. Sólo hay una habitación.  
 **S.** Podemos dormir juntas, por mí no hay problema. **  
** **Q**. No quiero lastimarte, sabes que de pronto doy patadas.  
 **S.** Ok, puedo usar tu baño? Quiero ducharme. **  
** **Q**. Claro que sí.

Más tarde.

 **S.** También el baño es muy pequeño.  
 **Q**. Sí, y tú que estás acostumbrada a bañarte en la tina.  
 **S.** Jejejeje. **  
** **Q**. Voy a tomar una ducha rápida también y luego qué te parece si vemos otra película en netflix o algo así?  
 **S**. Me parece perfecto. (enorme sonrisa)

Mientras Quinn se duchaba, Santana estaba tratando de idear algo para acercase a ella de manera romántica.

Y en ese momento vio que la rubia salía en su toalla para entrar a la habitación.

No pudo evitar la tentación así que silenciosamente abrió la puerta de la recámara para ver cómo la rubia se ponía su pijama, en cuanto subió los shorts y cubrió su lindo trasero, Santana sintió una ola de lujuria que recorría todo su cuerpo.

 **S.** _Quinn cada día estás más hermosa... Mmmm._ _  
_  
Cuando la chica de ojos verdes se disponía a salir de la habitación, Santana corrió hasta uno de los sofás.

 **Q.** Listo, traje mi laptop.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Sólo déjame checar unos mails y de inmediato vemos lo que tú quieras.  
 **S.** En serio Quinn? A ésta hora te pondrás a ver cosas de trabajo? **  
** **Q**. Será rápido, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Nunca vas a cambiar (negando con la cabeza) **  
** **Q**. Jejeje perdóname San.

La rubia fue a sentarse a la isla de la diminuta cocina, la latina no podía quitar sus ojos de las piernas de su ex mujer.

Lentamente fue recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Quinn.

 **S.** Tan suave... **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Nada. **  
** **Q**. Listo, ya terminé, acércate Santana, escoge tú la película que vamos a ver.  
 **S.** Genial.

La latina se colocó justo detrás de Quinn.

 **S.** A ver... Ésa? **  
** **Q**. Natalie Portman otra vez?  
 **S.** Pues siempre las vemos. **  
** **Q**. Escoge otra! Esa ya me la sé de memoria.  
 **S**. Jajaja ok.

Con el pretexto de escoger otra, Santana acercó más su rostro hasta prácticamente el cuello de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S**. Ésa? (colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Quinn)  
 **Q**. Se ve... Interesante.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo (colocando su mano sobre el muslo de la rubia)  
 **Q**. Entonces ésa? (pasando saliva)  
 **S.** Definitivamente (acariciando la pierna de Quinn)  
 **Q**. Santana?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Mmm? Yo nada por?  
 **Q**. Pues porque...

La rubia no pudo terminar su frase porque rápidamente Santana trasladó su mano desde el muslo de la chica hasta debajo de su blusa para acariciarle el abdomen.

 **Q**. Santana?  
 **S.** Hueles muy bien Quinnie, demasiado bien.

Santana llevó un mechón del rubio cabello de Quinn hasta detrás de su oreja y le comenzó a susurrar…

 **S**. Siempre me ha encantado tu aroma después de bañarte.

Quinn pudo sentir cómo se erizaba toda su piel mientras Santana continuaba masajeando su abdomen.

La morena conocía perfectamente a su ex esposa, así que sabía que por las noches luego de bañarse, la rubia jamás se ponía sostén y así lo comprobó cuando tocó los senos desnudos de la chica de ojos verdes.  
 **  
** **Q**. No-o hagas eso... (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** No puedo parar y tu piel me dice que no pare.

Santana volteó a Quinn para poderla besar apasionadamente, la rubia no se resistió y le devolvió el beso de inmediato.

 **Q**. Extraño tus besos.  
 **S.** Yo también Quinnie, ven...

Santana tomó a Quinn de la mano y la llevó al pie del sofá.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana no sé si sea correcto.  
 **S.** Lo es y te lo voy a demostrar.

Nuevamente Santana volvió a besar apasionadamente a la rubia, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí una y otra vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la latina despojó a la chica de ojos verdes de su blusa, dejándole el torso desnudo, estando así, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para llevar sus labios hasta los pezones erectos de la chica, los succionó una y otra vez provocándole gemidos entrecortados a su ex mujer.

 **Q**. Cielos (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana se acostó en el sofá y Quinn se colocó sobre ella.

 **S.** Te necesito Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti...

Los besos y caricias no cesaban, ahora fue Quinn quien le quitó la blusa a su exesposa quien tampoco llevaba sostén para atender a sus pezones, acarició los grandes senos de la chica, quería más cuando de pronto sintió que la mano de Santana se metía entre su short y ropa interior, gimió al sentir los dedos de la morena en su centro.

 **S.** Estás empapada bebé.  
 **Q**. Acaríciame.  
 **S.** Así? (sobando su clítoris)  
 **Q**. Sí, dios mmmm.

Santana ayudó a la rubia a quitarse la prenda que le faltaba, su centro brillante por la humedad era todo un espectáculo para la morena.

 **S**. Ayúdame.  
 **Q**. Sí...

Quinn también desnudó a Santana, de pronto se desconcentró cuando vio el pequeño bulto en su vientre.

 **S**. Estás preciosa.  
 **Q**. Eh?

Sin dejar de besar a Quinn, Santana continuó con las caricias sobre su centro.

 **S.** Quiero estar dentro de ti. **  
** **Q**. No sé...  
 **S.** Por qué no? (chupándole el cuello) **  
** **Q**. Porque... Mmmm.  
 **S.** Tócame...

Con algo de nerviosismo, Quinn tocó los pliegues húmedos de Santana.

 **S**. Mmmm sí, así, me encanta cuando me tocas así...  
 **Q**. Aquí?  
 **S.** Dios! Sí.

Quinn se inclinó para besar a Santana una vez más, luego besó una y otra vez su cuello, pasó por sus pezones y fue bajando hasta llegar a su vientre.

 **S.** Más abajo Quinnie, sabes que te necesito más abajo, ya casi estás ahí.

Pero Quinn no se movía.

 **S.** Nena? **  
** **Q**. No puedo.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Estás embarazada.  
 **S.** Sí, pero no hay problema, el doctor me dijo que todo está muy bien en mí, no te preocupes por nada.  
 **Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** Mírame (abriendo las piernas) Así me tienes, te necesito tanto, sólo tócame.

Quinn tocó la vagina de Santana y cerró sus ojos ante la sensación.

 **S.** Quiero sentirte sobre mí.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quien abrió sus piernas y las colocó sobre Santana para formar unas tijeras, entonces comenzó a moverse.

 **S.** Ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Diablos!  
 **S.** Más rápido Q. **  
** **Q**. Adoro esto, me encanta compartir esto contigo.  
 **S.** Lo sé ahhh.

Antes de que tuvieran un orgasmo, la morena le indicó a Quinn que la tocara nuevamente.

 **S**. Dentro Quinn.  
 **Q**. Emmm.  
 **S.** Me urge tenerte dentro, sólo mételos.  
 **Q.** No sé.  
 **S.** Pruébame entonces.

Santana tomó lubricante de su propia vagina con sus dedos y luego los llevó hasta la boca de Quinn.

 **Q.** Amo tu sabor.  
 **S**. Lo sé, dame del tuyo…

Quinn le dio a probar su propia esencia a la morena, quien chupó los dedos una y otra vez, para luego besar a la latina.

 **S.** Ahora mételos.  
 **Q**. No creo que sea correcto, en serio lo siento. (separándose)  
 **S.** Qué te pasa? **  
** **Q**. Estás embarazada y no puedo, no puedo cruzar esta línea porque luego...  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** Vamos Quinn, nos necesitamos, nos deseamos y nos amamos, no sólo vine a hacerte el amor, también vine a decirte que quiero estar contigo.  
 **Q**. Sí?  
 **S.** Sí, para siempre. **  
** **Q**. Pero las cosas no son tan simples, el bebé... **  
** **S.** El bebé será muy afortunado al tenerte como madre... Te lo aseguro (besándola)  
 **Q.** San, espera…  
 **S**. Estás tan rica mi Quinnie, anda penétrame rico.  
 **Q**. Perdóname pero no puedo.  
 **S.** Me vas a dejar así? No seas agua fiestas, estamos muy calientes.  
 **Q**. No quiero que te sientas usada, no quiero que esto sea cosa de una sola noche y después yo ya no te pueda corresponder.  
 **S**. Cómo?  
 **Q**. Las cosas están muy complicadas entre tú y yo Santana, si esto hubiera pasado cuando yo aún estaba en New York las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, pero ahora ya son prácticamente imposibles.  
 **S.** Pero por qué imposibles? Tienes algo con la cuarentona?  
 **Q**. No, te lo juro que no.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. El bebé...  
 **S.** El bebé? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q.** No es mío, si fuera mío las cosas serían maravillosas pero es de un tipo al que aborrezco y simplemente NO PUEDO!  
 **S.** No puedes hacérmelo por el bebé? **  
** **Q**. No puedo estar contigo por el bebé.  
 **S.** Quinn! (boca muy abierta) **  
** **Q**. No es mío, él tiene un padre y ése padre siempre estará presente en la vida del bebé y yo salgo sobrado en esa historia.  
 **S**. Estás bromeando? Quinn, tú eres parte de mi historia, serás parte de mi bebé, no quieres volver conmigo? **  
** **Q**. No pienso mantener al hijo de otro.  
 **S.** Perra!

Slap!

 **Q**. Compréndeme (sobando su mejilla) todos los días que vea la cara de ese bebé me va recordar que te acostaste con Sebastian una y otra vez hasta que te dejó preñada, no puedo con la idea de que te acostaste con alguien más!  
 **S**. Pero yo sí tengo que estar contenta con la idea de que tú también te acostaste con la infeliz que destruyó nuestro matrimonio?  
 **Q**. Sólo fueron dos veces, dos malditas veces de las cuales me arrepiento como no tienes idea, pero tú estuviste por meses acostándote con él, no te importé para nada, lo seguiste haciendo a pesar de que sabías que me dolía horrible y no te importó y ahora de buenas a primeras resulta que quieres volver conmigo sólo porque ése mastodonte no quiere estar contigo? No soy plato de segunda mesa!  
 **S**. Yo soy quien no quiere estar con él porque no lo amo, que estúpida fui al pensar que aún me amabas y que estarías feliz de tenerme a mí pero no, ahora me aborreces porque llevo a otro ser en mi vientre.  
 **Q**. No te aborrezco Santana, te amo.  
 **S.** Ja! Claro. **  
** **Q**. Pero estoy muy confundida, no sé qué pensar con todo esto, cuando salí de New York lo hice con la firme intención de empezar una nueva vida en donde tú no estuvieras incluida, ahora vienes y te presentas ante mí estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, quieres que sea la madre de tu bebé, dime si eso no es para confundir?  
 **S.** Lo único que sé es que no me amas y mejor me largo de aquí.

Santana comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

 **Q**. No te vas a ir a esta hora.  
 **S.** No es tu asunto, no quiero estar ni un segundo más donde no me quieren, dos veces me has roto el corazón horrible Quinn Fabray y esta vez no te lo voy a perdonar.  
 **Q**. Santana... Compréndeme, qué harías en mi situación?  
 **S.** Yo te aceptaría hasta con 3 hijos sin dudarlo.  
 **Q**. Cielos...  
 **S.** Me voy.  
 **Q**. No te vayas, te lo suplico, quédate aquí, vamos a hablarlo, no quiero perderte, quedamos en ser amigas, necesito tiempo para asimilar esta situación, te amo, juro que te amo.  
 **S.** Entonces acepta a mi hijo.  
 **Q**. Lo haré... Pero necesito tiempo.  
 **S.** Tómate el tiempo que creas necesario Quinn, me voy.  
 **Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Digas lo que digas no me obligarás a quedarme. **  
** **Q**. Llamaré a un taxi.  
 **S**. Gracias.

En cuanto el taxi llegó Santana tomó su pequeña maleta y salió del departamento de Quinn, la rubia quiso detenerla pero no pudo.

Al llegar a Nueva York, Santana fue directo hasta el departamento de su mejor amiga, quien se desconcertó al verla a esa hora ahí, la morena le platicó todo.

 **S**. Fue casi perfecto, hicimos el amor a medias y luego me mandó al diablo… **  
R**. Lo ves? Te lo dije, ella no es buena para ti San.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero no me voy a poner triste, más que nunca necesito estar bien por mi bebé, lo tengo que sacar adelante y ese debe de ser mi único propósito.  
 **R**. Me da gusto que pienses así.

Al día siguiente Santana se fue a su departamento, justo cuando estaba por entrar...

 **Se**. Santana, por fin te encuentro, ayer vine a buscarte, mira te quiero enseñar éste mameluco que Sugar nos regaló para el bebé... Te pasa algo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S**. Quinn me rechazó (abrazándolo)  
 **Se**. Vaya...

La latina le platicó todo a Sebastian.

 **Se**. Lamento haber arruinado tu posible reconciliación con Quinn.  
 **S.** Nadie arruinó nada, mi bebé es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, si ella no quiere estar conmigo pues ni modo supongo que estaré mejor sola que mal acompañada.  
 **Se**. _Ésa rubia me va a escuchar_ (pensando)

Horas después en Providence.

 **Q.** Qué haces aquí y quién te dijo dónde vivo?  
 **Se**. Quinn, soy detective, puedo averiguar todo en segundos, vine porque necesito hablar seriamente contigo.  
 **Q.** Tienes 5 minutos.  
 **Se.** Ok, hace unos días fuiste a hablar conmigo y me exigiste decirle la verdad sobre mi profesión a Santana, también me dijiste que tendré que hacerme cargo de mi hijo porque si no tú te encargarías de hacerme pagar, pues ahora yo vengo decirte prácticamente lo mismo, deja de ser una maldita idiota con Santana.  
 **Q.** Cómo te atreves?  
 **Se**. Quiero muchísimo Santana y no de la manera en la que piensas, la quiero como una muy buena amiga.  
 **Q.** Tan buena amiga que te la coges.  
 **Se.** Ese no es el motivo de mi visita, además la vida sexual entre Santana y yo terminó desde hace mucho tiempo, vengo a decirte que no puedes juzgarla así como así por el hecho de quedar embarazada accidentalmente, ni ella ni yo lo queríamos pero sucedió y el bebé ya está aquí, si tú le amaras tanto como dices para nada te importaría el que estuviera embarazada, pero no, eres una chica bastante soberbia y orgullosa que prefiere joderse a sí misma con tal de no tener la suficiente humildad para perdonar el "error" de su exesposa cuando tú cometiste uno mucho más grave al dejarla por otra.  
 **Q.** Eso no es de tú incumbencia!  
 **Se**. Lo es porque ella es mi amiga, a ver dime una cosa? Acaso Santana alguna vez vio de mala gana a tu hija a pesar de que ésa chiquilla es prácticamente tu clon despiadado con tu misma escuela?  
 **Q.** Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hija?!  
 **Se**. Sólo digo la verdad, ésa niña fue muy cruel con Santana y sin embargo ella la perdonó porque la ama demasiado y porque es tu hija, te aseguro que Santana no ve la cara de tu exnovio cuando mira a Beth, ella ve tu cara y por eso la ve perfecta, Quinn, si amas a Santana y la quieres contigo, no veas mi cara en el bebé, ve la de Santana, no eches a perder la única posibilidad de reconciliación entre ustedes.  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **Se.** Piénsalo.

El chico salió del departamento.

Más tarde.

 **T.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Tabatha, vengo a pedirte un favor.  
 **T.** Claro, qué necesitas?  
 **Q**. Tu auto.

Quinn le dio santo y seña de lo que pasaba a su amiga.

Más tarde en Nueva York, llamaron a la puerta de Santana, ésta fue a ver por la mirilla de quién se trataba.  
 **  
** **S.** Lárgate Fabray!  
 **Q**. No, necesitamos hablar.  
 **S.** No, ya lo dijimos todo, lárgate.  
 **Q**. Santana abre la maldita puerta!

La morena abrió.

 **Q**. Vamos a hablar, sí?  
 **S.** Hazlo rápido.  
 **Q**. Soy una estúpida, una maldita despiadada sin corazón.  
 **S.** Eso todo mundo lo sabe.  
 **Q**. Pero te amo.  
 **S.** Mentira.  
 **Q**. Santana, me dolió tu relación con Sebastian, es un hombre! Y le tengo unos malditos celos que no te imaginas, le tengo... Le tengo envidia!  
 **S**. Envidia?  
 **Q**. Sí, porque él pudo darte lo que yo jamás podré... Un hijo.  
 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q.** Duele como no tienes idea saber que jamás podré darte algo así, duele horrible que ese bebé no sea mío, no estoy bien emocionalmente en estos momentos, pero quiero mejorar, y para eso necesito tiempo, necesito mucho tiempo para poder asimilar la idea y superarlo para que no sea un obstáculo entre nosotras.  
 **S.** Necesitas tiempo?  
 **Q.** Sí, voy a tomar terapia o lo que sea necesario para superar esto, si me amas te pido que me esperes.  
 **S.** No tardes mucho Fabray, tal vez cuando estés lista yo ya no esté disponible. **  
** **Q**. Tomaré el riesgo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Podemos ser amigas? Quiero formar parte de tu vida.  
 **S.** Aunque lleve en mi vientre a un bebé que odias?  
 **Q**. No lo odio.  
 **S.** Ok, seamos amigas. **  
** **Q**. Te amo Santana, puedo besarte?  
 **S.** No es buena idea.  
 **Q**. Sólo quiero demostrarte que te amo.  
 **S.** Bien, pero uno pequeño.

Las chicas se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente, se abrazaron y prolongaron ese beso hasta que la respiración les hizo falta.

 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S**. Te amo.  
 **Q**. Tú y yo vamos a regresar, lo sé.  
 **S.** No te tardes mucho Quinnie, te necesito (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. No lo haré mi amor, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Pensaba ir a ver el departamento al edificio de los Klaine, me acompañas? **  
** **Q**. Claro, traigo un auto.  
 **S.** Lo compraste?  
 **Q**. No, me lo prestó Tabatha.  
 **S.** Maldita cuarentona.  
 **Q**. Jajaja sólo es mi amiga.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Me lo prometes? (puchero)  
 **Q**. Claro que sí amor (besándola)  
 **S.** Ok, entonces vámonos.  
 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo (sonriendo)

 _Continuará...  
_

* * *

 ** _Hey, espero no haberlos decepcionado, como se los dije, las chicas comenzarán una relación bastante particular que poco a poco las irá uniendo más, el amor está ahí._**

 ** _Sugerencias y comentarios serán bienvenidos._**

 ** _Por cierto, sólo he recibido 5 votos sobre el sexo del bebé, 3 para niña y 2 para niño, sigan votando, en el próximo capítulo ya sabremos el sexo._**

 ** _Hey no olviden "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" sé que pasaron años desde la última actualización jejeje perdón._**

 ** _Se vienen las otras actualizaciones._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores de siempre._**


	12. Roommate

**_He vuelto, ojalá les agrade._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Roommate.**

Las chicas se dirigieron al edificio de los Klaine para ver el departamento que estaba a la venta.

 **K**. Por suerte el dueño me dejó una copia de las llaves, en cuanto le dije que eras mi amiga me las dio sin chistar.  
 **S.** Pues vamos.  
 **Q**. Cambia esa cara Santana. **  
S**. Mmmm (mueca)

Mientras subían, Kurt aprovechó para interrogar a la rubia.

 **K**. Se reconciliaron? **  
** **Q**. Pues... Hablamos, nos dijimos la verdad, nos amamos y voy a luchar contra todo para aceptar a su bebé, ella me va a esperar.  
 **K.** Magnífica noticia Quinn, magnífica!  
 **Q.** Lo sé jejeje ella me sigue amando y eso me da muchas esperanzas.  
 **K.** Qué bueno.

Llegaron al departamento.

 **Bl.** Te va a gustar, es casi parecido al de nosotros.  
 **S.** Sólo dos recamaras? (mueca)  
 **K.** Santana una de ellas es muy grande, puedes dividirla y acondicionarla para que sea la habitación del bebé.  
 **Bl.** Eso es verdad, la otra habitación puede ser para los huéspedes.  
 **S.** No sé... Es que mi departamento actual es enorme y hermoso. **  
** **K.** No es tu departamento, es rentado y con lo que pagas por el podrías comprarle a tu bebé todo lo necesario para acondicionarle su habitación y también comprarte los muebles que necesitas.  
 **Q**. Ellos tienen razón (tomándole la mano)  
 **S.** Te gusta? **  
** **Q**. Es lindo y mucho más grande que el mío. (puchero) **  
** **S.** Jejeje ok, entonces lo compro. **  
** **K**. Qué emoción, seremos vecinos, imagínate todos los maratones de películas musicales que veremos.  
 **S.** Ayúdame Quinnie (puchero)  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **Bl**. Pues hay que avisarle al dueño que lo compras y de una vez que está aquí Quinn deberíamos de ir a ver muebles.  
 **S.** Excelente idea, vamos?  
 **Q**. Sí (sonriendo)

En la tienda de muebles.

 **Bl**. Tenemos que ir a la sección de bebés, hay tantas cosas que puedes comprarle al nene.  
 **S.** Es que...

Santana de inmediato notó la incomodidad de la rubia.

 **K.** Vamos Quinn?  
 **Q.** Ok.

En la sección de bebés...

 **K.** No creí que hubiera tantas cosas para niños.  
 **Bl.** Vas a comprar algo?  
 **S.** No sé, es decir, aún no tengo idea de qué vaya a ser.  
 **K.** Podrías comprarle algo neutral.  
 **S.** Pues...

Santana vio un moisés muy lindo.

 **S.** Jejeje éste me gusta.  
 **Q.** Yo te lo regalo.  
 **S.** Qué? No, cómo crees, apenas si te estás acomodando económicamente.  
 **Q.** Quiero demostrarte que deseo aceptar a tu hijo, déjame regalártelo sí?  
 **S.** Está bien.

La latina sólo escogió unas cuántas cosas, los 4 fueron a comer algo, luego de un buen rato de charla, los Klaine se despidieron de las Quinntana y éstas regresaron al departamento de Santana.

 **Q.** Bueno yo ya me voy.  
 **S.** A esta hora? Estás loca si piensas que voy a permitir que conduzcas de noche hasta Providence, aquí vas a pasar la noche. **  
** **Q**. Tengo que regresar el auto.  
 **S.** Pues háblale a la cuarentona y dile que mañana se lo entregas temprano.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok, sé que no me vas a dejar ir, le voy a llamar.  
 **S.** Muy bien.

Cuando Quinn terminó de hacer la llamada...

 **S.** Te quedas conmigo? **  
** **Q**. Mmmm no creo que sea buena idea, ahí tú y el policía...  
 **S.** Cierto... Entonces te prepararé la otra habitación.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Quinn continuaba incómoda, cada rincón del departamento hacía que se imaginara lo que Santana y Sebastian hacían ahí.

 **Q**. No puede ser...  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q**. Emmm nada.  
 **S.** Mmm ok, la habitación está lista.  
 **Q**. Gracias...  
 **S.** Te traje un pijama...  
 **Q**. Gracias...  
 **S.** De pronto te pusiste algo seria.  
 **Q**. Para nada, puedo tomar una ducha?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, yo también tomaré una. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.

Luego de la ducha.

 **S.** Quieres cereal o algo así?  
 **Q**. Estoy bien, prefiero ir a dormir, me cansé bastante el día de hoy, caminamos mucho jeje.  
 **S.** Bueno... Quinn puedo dormir contigo esta noche?  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Me refiero a sólo dormir… A menos que desees algo más.  
 **Q.** Jejeje, ok sólo dormir.  
 **S.** Bueno.

Las chicas se acostaron y como de costumbre, Quinn se acurrucó con Santana, era algo que siempre había hecho, eso la hacía sentirse protegida por la latina, algo que jamás le había confesado.

 **S**. Vendrás a visitarme?  
 **Q**. Sí, tú irás a verme?  
 **S.** Claro, mientras la barriga me lo permita jejeje.  
 **Q**. Claro...  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** Este día ha sido genial, casi como antes y no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar entre nosotras, pero podemos hacer el amor esta noche?  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Me escuché muy urgida? Pues ni modo, pero te extraño, no sé qué me pasa, te necesito mucho, tal vez sean las hormonas o no sé, además ayer me dejaste muy pero muy caliente.  
 **Q.** Jajaja me pasó lo mismo.  
 **S.** Pero no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagamos para bajarnos la calentura, yo quiero que hagamos el amor como antes, cuando me amabas.  
 **Q.** Aún te amo.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. No te quiero lastimar.  
 **S.** Sé que no lo harás.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Y la magia comenzó...

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, eran tiernos y apasionados a la vez, cada toque, cada caricia despertaban la pasión que siempre existía en ellas.

Quinn se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para que Santana pudiera sacarle la blusa, luego le acarició los pezones rosados hasta que se pusieron erectos, lentamente los fue acariciando con su lengua, las respiraciones entrecortadas de la rubia se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Poco a poco las chicas quedaron desnudas, Quinn recorrió todo el cuerpo de la latina con sus labios, incluyendo su vientre abultado.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tu piel es tan suave...

Entonces volvió la atención a los labios de Santana y lentamente llevó su mano al centro de la latina y empezó a estimularlo.

 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Estás muy mojada.  
 **S.** Es inevitable, siempre que me besas lo provocas. **  
** **Q**. Necesito probarte (sonriendo)

Quinn bajó hasta el centro de Santana, separó sus piernas y admiró la vagina húmeda de su ex esposa.

 **Q**. Te deseo...

La rubia le dio un beso tierno a la vagina de la morena, pero luego lo volvió más apasionado, sus labios rozaban desesperadamente contra los labios vaginales de Santana, después jugó con su clítoris, lo chupó hasta ponerlo duro.

 **S**. Puedes mmm, necesito...  
 **Q**. Sé lo que necesitas amor...

La rubia penetró a Santana muy despacio, tenía miedo de lastimarla.

 **S.** Estoy bien Q, muy bien, hazlo como siempre. **  
** **Q**. Ok nena.

Las embestidas comenzaron a tomar un ritmo semilento, Quinn curveaba sus dedos para estimular ese lugar especial donde Santana explotaba de placer.

 **S.** Ahhh ahhhh, Dios sí! **  
** **Q**. Te gusta?  
 **S.** Mete otro, necesito dos, no, necesito tres, pero ya hazlo mi amor.  
 **Q**. Abre más las piernas.

La latina separó sus piernas, Quinn sacó sus dedos para ver la entrada de su vagina, le encantaba ver ese orificio, así que metió su lengua en el mientas se penetraba a sí misma con los mismos dedos usados en el interior de Santana.

 **S.** No hagas eso, es trampa. **  
** **Q**. Es que... Estoy tan caliente.  
 **S.** Ven, hagámoslo juntas.

Las chicas se acomodaron para penetrarse mutuamente, el deseo que sentían era enorme.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh qué delicioso mmmm.  
 **S.** Te amo, te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo más (besándola)

Había sudor, fluidos, pasión y sobre todo amor, mucho amor.

 **S**. Me voy a venir, ahhh ahhh.  
 **Q**. Hazlo, aprieta mis dedos.  
 **S.** Quinn! Ahhhh **  
** **Q**. Dios, sí!

Casi simultáneamente las chicas tuvieron su orgasmo, luego se abrazaron.

 **Q**. Fue tan caliente.  
 **S.** Jejeje lo sé.  
 **Q**. Esto que acaba de pasar...  
 **S.** Quiere decir que nos seguimos amando y deseando como el primer día.  
 **Q**. No vamos muy aprisa?  
 **S.** Te parece?  
 **Q**. No, la verdad es que no me arrepiento para nada de lo que acaba de pasar.  
 **S.** Ni yo mi amor, de hecho quiero ser tuya otra vez. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ven aquí y monta mi rostro.  
 **S.** Mmmm sexy...

Al día siguiente las chicas irradiaban felicidad, compartieron el desayuno entre besos y caricias, pero la hora de la realidad se llegó y tuvieron que despedirse.

 **S.** De verdad Q, no tardes tanto, éste bebé no tiene la culpa de mis errores.  
 **Q**. Lo sé mi amor, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por mejorar.  
 **S.** No vayas a tardar mucho en venir.  
 **Q**. San... La próxima semana viene Beth, qué te parece si vas a Providence unos días para convivir las 3?  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Tu hija ahora sí me va a odiar en cuanto sepa que estoy embarazada de Sebastian. **  
** **Q**. No lo creo.  
 **S.** Casi me corta la yugular cuando me vio con él. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja ay Santana no exageres.  
 **S.** No lo hago.  
 **Q**. Pero limaron asperezas, no?  
 **S.** Ok iré y que dios me ayude. **  
** **Q**. Gracias nena (besándola)  
 **S.** Nos vemos la próxima semana.  
 **Q**. Sí...

En los siguientes días Santana fue a su visita con el médico, estuvo esperando a Sebastian pero éste jamás llegó.

Aprovechó también para concretar la compra de su departamento, no estuvo del todo conforme pero sabía que no tenía otra opción, antes de dejar el departamento que habitaba, viajó a Providence.

Quinn recibió a su hija en el aeropuerto, Shelby la había acompañado pero de inmediato tomó un vuelo a Nueva York para visitar a Rachel.

 **Q**. Te extrañé tanto mi amor.  
 **Be**. Yo también mami Quinn, entonces aquí vives?  
 **Q**. Por el momento, espero que en los próximos meses me pueda mudar a un lugar más grande.  
 **Be**. Qué bueno, la ciudad se ve linda.  
 **Q**. Te encantará conocerla... Santana nos acompañará.  
 **Be**. En serio? Ya se reconciliaron?  
 **Q.** No, pero ahora somos buenas amigas... _Que se besan y hacen el amor_ (pensó)  
 **Be**. Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Beth hay algo muy importante que debes de saber.  
 **Be**. Qué cosa?  
 **Q**. Pues... Santana está embarazada.  
 **Be.** Van a tener un bebé? (boca muy abierta) Por fin! Por fin tendré un hermano, qué feliz me siento mami.  
 **Q.** Espera Beth... Recuerda que te dije que Santana y yo por el momento sólo somos amigas, el bebé no es mío.  
 **Be**. Entonces?  
 **Q.** Sebastian...  
 **Be.** El chico con el que salía? Pero ella me dijo que no era su novio, mmm pero dormían juntos, ya lo recordé. (puchero)  
 **Q**. Sí Beth, él es el padre.  
 **Be.** Qué injusto, yo quería un hermano pero que fuera hijo de ustedes dos.  
 **Q.** Te entiendo, pero Santana está muy entusiasmada y no debemos de hacerla sentir mal, ella va a venir a la ciudad porque quiere verte.  
 **Be**. Ok, me portaré muy bien.

Santana arribó horas más tarde, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

 **Q.** Hola, debiste llamar para recogerte en la estación.  
 **S.** No te preocupes.  
 **Q**. Pasa.  
 **Be**. Santana (sonriendo) **  
** **S.** Hola princesa.  
 **Be.** Qué bueno que estás aquí (mirándole el vientre)

La morena de inmediato se dio cuenta de eso.

 **S**. Ya lo sabe? (mirando a Quinn)  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ohh.  
 **Be**. Felicidades Santana, el bebé será muy lindo.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Be**. Puedo llamarle primo o algo así?  
 **S**. Primo?  
 **Be**. Sí, puedo?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Be**. Ojalá sea niña.  
 **S**. A mí también me gustaría.  
 **Q.** Bueno chicas, vamos a comer por ahí.  
 **S.** Vamos.

En el restaurante, mientras Beth fue a lavarse las manos…

 **Q**. Pasa algo? Estás muy tensa.  
 **S**. Beth no está del todo feliz con su "primo" verdad?  
 **Q**. Lo está.  
 **S.** Ella siempre quiso un hermano...  
 **Q.** Bueno, tal vez algún día lo tenga, pero estoy segura que amará a tu bebé.  
 **S.** Ojalá, pero la verdad es que no me gusta que lo vaya ver como su primo... **  
** **Q**. Hey cambia esa cara, se supone que estos días la pasaremos muy bien las 3.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Te amo (besándola)  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo.  
 **Be**. Listo, ojalá no tarde mucho la comida, tengo mucha hambre.  
 **S.** Yo también, últimamente tengo hambre a todas horas (puchero)  
 **Q**. Y se pondrá peor, créemelo.  
 **S**. Nooo (más puchero)

Mientras Beth se divertía en una tienda de videojuegos...

 **Q**. Ya fuiste a tu cita con el ginecólogo?  
 **S**. Sí, todo sigue muy bien.  
 **Q**. Te acompañó Sebastian?  
 **S.** No, según él tuvo que ir a una redada o algo así, me prometió asistir a la próxima.  
 **Q**. Maldito idiota, lo único que tiene qué hacer después de su milagrito es acompañarte a tus citas médicas y no lo hace, como quisiera patearlo en las pelotas y dejarlo estéril para siempre.  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **Q**. Qué le viste Santana? En serio no lo entiendo.

Santana se incomodó.

 **Q**. Lo siento, soy una idiota.  
 **S.** No te preocupes. **  
** **Q**. Supongo que algo bueno ha de tener…  
 **S**. Pues…  
 **Q**. Espero que al menos Rachel te esté acompañando a tus citas.  
 **S.** Lo hace... La próxima será en fin de semana porque el doctor tiene saturada su agenda, te gustaría acompañarme?  
 **Q.** Yo?  
 **S.** Quiero que conozcas a mi bebé, tal vez así lo comiences a querer.  
 **Q**. No sé...  
 **S.** Olvídalo.  
 **Q**. Qué? No, te acompañaré, te lo prometo, no te enojes preciosa.  
 **S**. Gracias (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Ven aquí (besándola)  
 **S.** Me encantan tus besos.  
 **Q**. Lo sé...

Santana sólo estuvo 3 días en Providence, tuvo que regresar a Nueva York para firmar unos últimos papeles de la compra de su departamento.

 **Be**. Ya me había acostumbrado a que Santana estuviera aquí, me gustaría que ustedes se casaran de nuevo.  
 **Q.** Estoy convencida de que algún día eso volverá a suceder.  
 **Be**. Ojalá mami Quinn.

Días después.

 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **T.** Sabes que sí Quinn.  
 **Q.** Juro que en cuanto tenga dinero ya compraré mi auto para no molestarte más Tabatha.  
 **T.** Jajaja ok.  
 **Q.** Estoy tan nerviosa, voy a conocer al hijo de la mujer que amo y no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar.  
 **T**. Tranquila, verás que te emocionará mucho ese momento.  
 **Q**. Eso espero.

Y el día llegó, Quinn se presentó en el departamento de la latina, Santana ya tenía casi todas sus cosas empacadas.

 **S.** Luego de ir a la consulta, me acompañas a mudarme?  
 **Q**. Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Sebastian no viene?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** No le avisé. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** De todos modos nunca asiste, no tenía caso, ya vámonos.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En el ginecólogo.

 **Dr**. El bebé va perfecto, tiene el tamaño y peso adecuado, aquí está su corazón.  
 **S.** Lo oyes Quinnie?  
 **Q**. Sí (nudo en la garganta)  
 **S.** Ya podemos saber qué es?  
 **Dr**. Aún no señora Santana.  
 **S.** Lástima.  
 **Dr**. Se encuentra bien señora? Está pálida.  
 **Q**. Estoy bien, gracias.  
 **Dr**. Ok, le voy a recetar unas nuevas vitaminas señora López.  
 **S.** Muy bien.

Cuando salieron del consultorio, Santana pudo notar que la rubia estaba bastante seria.

 **S.** Creo que no fue buena idea el que me hayas acompañado con el ginecólogo.  
 **Q**. Por qué dices eso?  
 **S.** Porque no estás feliz, ni siquiera te emocionó conocer a mi hijo, esto no va a funcionar, lo sé.  
 **Q**. No digas eso, sabes que necesito tiempo.  
 **S.** Yo nunca necesité tiempo para aceptar a tu hija. **  
** **Q**. Santana son situaciones muy distintas y lo sabes, Beth realmente nunca ha estado conmigo en cambio tu hijo siempre estará a tu lado.  
 **S.** Como sea, voy a tomar un taxi, gracias por acompañarme.  
 **Q**. Qué? No, recuerda que voy a ayudarte con la mudanza.  
 **S.** No es necesario. **  
** **Q**. Santana no seas caprichosa.  
 **S.** Siento horrible al saber que no quieres a mi hijo. **  
** **Q**. No es que no lo quiera, sólo necesito tiempo.  
 **S.** Pues yo ya no quiero tiempo, yo quiero que estemos juntas otra vez.  
 **Q**. No te voy a dejar, te prometo que cuando esté lista reconoceré a tu hijo como mío y no le haré desaires, no me alejes de ti ahora mi amor.  
 **S.** Abrázame.  
 **Q.** Te amo Santana, te amo con todo mi ser (abrazándola) Vamos a empezar la mudanza?  
 **S.** Vamos (picoteando sus labios)

Con ayuda de los Klaine, Santana comenzó a sacar las cosas del departamento que habitaba.

 **S.** No me quiero ir de aquí, devuelvan todas las cosas, no sé cómo le voy a hacer pero aquí me quedo.  
 **K.** Santana por el amor de Dios, ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces.  
 **S.** Les juro que algún día volveré a este lugar y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá sacarme de aquí ni muerta.  
 **K.** Sí aja...  
 **Bl.** Ya no discutan.

En el edificio.

 **Q.** Qué lindo color de paredes, cuándo lo pintaste?  
 **S.** Sonny y Cher lo hicieron, no recuerdo haberles dado las gracias así que, gracias amigos.  
 **Bl**. De nada Santana.  
 **K**. También contratamos al carpintero para que acondicionara la habitación del bebé.  
 **Bl**. Quieres verla? **  
** **Q**. Emmm ok.  
 **S.** No tienes que hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Es sólo una habitación, vamos?  
 **S.** Sí.

En la habitación.

 **K.** Yo la decoré.  
 **S.** Y me encantó, eso sí que es raro versad?  
 **Q**. Jejejeje es muy linda.  
 **K.** Gracias.  
 **Bl.** Vamos por más cajas, aún quedan bastantes.  
 **K.** Sí, ahora volvemos.

Los chicos salieron.

 **Q**. Acércate Santana, dime dónde quieres poner este cuadro?  
 **S.** Pues…  
 **Q**. Aquí te parece bien?  
 **S**. Sí, perfecto, mmm en esta caja hay más cosas.  
 **Q**. Ni se te ocurra cargarla.  
 **S**. Eh?  
 **Q**. No puedes cargar cosas pesadas nena.  
 **S.** Jejeje te preocupas por mí, Quinnie?  
 **Q.** Siempre.  
 **S.** Ah sí? (sonrisa coqueta)

La latina arrinconó contra una mesa a la rubia y atacó sus labios apasionadamente.

 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Te adoro, me vuelves loca mmm. **  
** **Q**. Espera, aquí no.  
 **S.** No me puedo aguantar más, además es mi casa (llevando su mano por debajo del vestido de Quinn)  
 **Q**. Dios mmm.  
 **Bl**. Santana dónde quieres que... Emmm perdón.  
 **K**. Vaya! (boca abierta)

Las chicas se separaron de inmediato.

 **Q**. Emmm. (muy incómoda)  
 **S.** En ese rincón, gracias Blaine.  
 **Bl.** De nada.

Continuaron con la mudanza, en un receso Blaine y Quinn se ofrecieron a ir a comprar algo para comer, así que Kurt y Santana se quedaron solos.

 **K.** Dime algo, tú y Quinn por fin se reconciliaron?  
 **S.** Pues... Nos amamos y por el momento sólo somos amigas.  
 **K.** Amigas que se besan?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **K.** Sólo se besan?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **K**. Ay Santana ustedes se están acostando, verdad?  
 **S.** No es de tu incumbencia.  
 **K.** Otra vez son amigas con derechos? Como la primera vez?  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia.  
 **K.** Santana estás haciendo nuevamente las cosas muy mal, hasta hace unos pocos meses te estabas acostando con un desconocido, y ahora sabiendo que estás embarazada decides de pronto volverte a acostar con tu ex mujer?  
 **S**. Nos amamos, no le veo nada de malo. **  
** **K**. Pero no están juntas oficialmente... No sé si sean tus hormonas o algo más, pero últimamente estás tomando pésimas decisiones.  
 **S.** Qué no se supone que querías vernos juntas otra vez? Pues prácticamente lo estamos, deberías de estar feliz por mí y la hormonal soy yo (rodado los ojos)  
 **K**. Lo estaré hasta que me digan que son novias otra vez, mientras tanto lo único que haré es angustiarme por ti, si es que ella jamás acepta a tu bebé.  
 **S.** Ella lo aceptará porque me ama.  
 **K.** Ok, te daré el beneficio de la duda.

Mientras tanto Quinn y Blaine tenían una conversación similar.

 **Bl.** No juegues con ella.  
 **Q.** Te juro por mi hija que no lo estoy haciendo, realmente quiero volver con Santana, ella es todo para mí y quiero esforzarme para que esto que siento por el bebé desaparezca y se convierta en un amor puro y sincero y como el que le tengo a su madre.  
 **Bl**. Y no creen que están tomando las cosas demasiado rápido? **  
** **Q**. No lo siento de esa manera, he estado sin Santana por casi dos años y no pienso estar lejos de ella ni un minuto más, la necesito para poder vivir, sé que había tomado la decisión de alejarme por completo de ella, pero no puedo, en cuanto tuve sus labios nuevamente entre los míos toda mi voluntad desapareció, Santana me tiene embrujada y es algo que no puedo evitar.  
 **Bl.** Pues me da mucho gusto por ustedes, nunca debieron separarse y ojalá que en esta nueva etapa de su relación ninguna de las dos se haga daño, pero sobre todo deben de pensar primero en ése nuevo ser que viene en camino. **  
** **Q**. Cierto.

Quinn se quedó con Santana en su nuevo departamento el resto del fin de semana.

 **Q.** Esto se siente como antes.  
 **S**. Lo sé (besándole el cuello)  
 **Q**. Ya le dijiste a tus padres sobre la mudanza? (besándole un hombro)  
 **S**. Sí, mamá quedó en venir en estos días.  
 **Q**. Ahhh y has pensando en trabajar?  
 **S**. No, pero tengo que hacerlo, Rachel me prometió conseguirme algo mientras doy a luz.  
 **Q**. Oh... (chupándole un pezón)  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Quiero hacértelo otra vez.  
 **S.** Soy tuya, házmelo.  
 **Q**. Fantástico.

El fin de semana terminó y Quinn tuvo que volver a la ciudad, las clases cada vez estaban más cerca y tenía que preparar sus temas a la perfección, por otro lado la latina asistió a una entrevista que su amiga Rachel le había conseguido en una compañía de teatro.

 **X**. Rachel jamás mencionó que estuvieras embarazada.  
 **S.** Ah no? Qué raro...  
 **X.** Así no me sirves.  
 **S.** Perdón?  
 **X.** Ocupo bailarinas sexys y lindas como tú, pero sin un bebé dentro de su vientre, tengo un puesto como asistente de director, ya sabes traerle agua, café, todo lo que se le antoje, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer por el momento.  
 **S.** Mmmm, acepto.  
 **X.** Muy bien, aquí tienes tus horarios, mañana mismo empiezas.  
 **S.** Gracias.

La latina estaba más que frustrada, ella no quería ser el mandadero de nadie, pero necesitaba pagar sus cuentas y no gastarse el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando en el club de strippers.

De inmediato le llamó a la rubia para darle la noticia.

 **Q.** Lo siento mi amor.  
 **S.** Nadie me va a dar otro trabajo en mi estado.  
 **Q.** Pero tu embarazo no durará años, sé paciente **.  
S. **Pues sí de todos modos no tengo de otra. **  
Q.** Nena, graba el demo, recuerda que me platicaste de tus planes.  
 **S.** No puedo gastar dinero ahora para contratar un estudio.  
 **Q.** Y yo tampoco tengo dinero para prestarte…  
 **S**. No te preocupes amor.  
 **Q**. San… Hazlo tú, en las tiendas de electrónica venden muchos artefactos que te pueden ayudar para grabar algo.  
 **S.** Pero no sé usar esas cosas (puchero)  
 **Q**. Blaine te puede ayudar, él sabe de esas cosas.  
 **S.** Ok, cuando estés en la ciudad me acompañas a comprarlos.  
 **Q**. Claro nena… Te extraño mi amor.  
 **S**. Y yo a ti Quinnie... Mañana llega mamá.  
 **Q**. Mmmm pensaba irte a visitar pero mejor lo posponemos.  
 **S.** Noooo.  
 **Q**. Amor, sabes que tu madre me odia, además ha de querer pasar tiempo contigo y yo no te puedo distraer.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok amor, nos vemos en cuanto mamá se vaya.  
 **Q**. Sí nena.

Maribel llegó a la ciudad, estaba muy entusiasmada al ver que la barriga de su hija ya era un poco más grande, también ya quería conocer como todos el sexo del bebé pero tuvo que esperar, le encantó el nuevo departamento de Santana y no se cansó de decirle que era perfecto para ella, la morena sabía que ella se merecía algo mucho mejor pero no quiso pelear con su madre.

 **M.** Por cierto mija, Brittany me fue a visitar la semana pasada.  
 **S.** En serio? No sabía que estaba en el país.  
 **M.** Sí... Fue a visitar a sus padres, Mercedes tuvo un concierto cerca de Lima y las dos aprovecharon para viajar a la ciudad.  
 **S**. Ahhh.  
 **M**. No entiendo por qué ustedes dos se han alejado tanto si eran tan unidas.  
 **S.** Muy simple, Brittany prácticamente nunca está en el país y cuando lo está se la pasa haciendo conciertos y esas cosas por muchas ciudades, además no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo en mi boda con Quinn.  
 **M**. Pues tenía muchas razones como yo para no estarlo, mira cómo te pago ésa niña.  
 **S**. Mamá, no empieces por favor.  
 **M**. Ok, no quiero pelear, por cierto le dije que ya habías comprado un departamento aquí en la ciudad y me dijo que tal vez en unos días vendría a visitarte.  
 **S.** Le diste mi dirección?  
 **M**. Sí, hay algún problema?  
 **S.** No mamá.  
 **M.** Mira le tejí algunas cosas a mi nieto.  
 **S.** Jejeje a ver.

Santana se sentía muy bien al estar en compañía de su madre, a pesar de que de pronto tenían ciertas discusiones y esas discusiones siempre tenían un motivo y ese era Quinn Fabray.

Un día antes de que Maribel regresara a Lima, tocaron a la puerta de Santana.

 **S.** Brittany? **  
** **B.** Holaaaaa, no me vas a dar un abrazo? Tenemos muchísimo tiempo de no vernos.  
 **S.** Claro (abrazándola) Pasa. **  
** **M**. Brittany.  
 **B.** Maribel, aún estás aquí.  
 **M.** Sí.  
 **B.** Vaya, mira nada más qué linda te ves con esa barriguita, awww eres tan tierna, puedo tocarla?  
 **S.** Claro jejeje.  
 **B.** Ayyyy cosita, por cierto estoy muy enojada contigo.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **B.** Porque fue tu mamá quien me notificó de tu embarazo, se supone que tú y yo somos las mejores amigas y sin embargo no me lo dijiste.  
 **S.** Ohhh mmm, lo siento, he pasado por tantas cosas que sinceramente lo olvidé.  
 **B.** Ok, te perdono.  
 **S.** Decidiste tomarte unas vacaciones en New York?  
 **B.** No, decidí tomarme un año sabático, realmente estoy muy cansada de tantas giras y creo que mi cuerpo lo ha resentido, así que voy a vivir durante este año aquí en la ciudad, tengo planes junto con otra de mis compañeras bailarinas en trabajar para una famosa escuela de baile de aquí.  
 **S.** Ahhh que buena noticia.  
 **B.** Sí, será genial poder compartir tiempo con ustedes mis amigos, decidí viajar antes porque necesito empezar a buscar departamento, ya sabes...  
 **M**. Mija tú tienes una habitación extra, podrían compartir los gastos y así no te será tan difícil pagar tus cuentas ahora que estás embarazada, Brittany podría ser tu roommate.  
 **S.** Pues, jejee... (nerviosa)  
 **B**. No te sientas comprometida, no vine con esa intención, te lo juro.  
 **M**. Mija, Brittany es tu mejor amiga, si ella convive contigo no te sentirás tan sola, además sólo sería por un tiempo.

Santana vio la cara de entusiasmo de la bailarina, así que no pudo negarse y muy a su pesar aceptó que Brittany fuera su roommate.

 **B**. Poco a poco iré trayendo mis cosas, nos la pasaremos genial San, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo... Voy al baño.

Y en el baño...

 **S**. A mi Quinnie esto le va a caer como bomba, lo sé, demonios cómo se lo voy a decir?... Y ahora que las cosas van tan bien entre nosotras... Te odio Maribel López, ash!

 _Continuará…  
_

* * *

 ** _Me odian? De seguro sí, pero ya saben que mis ideas locas nadie me las quita de la cabeza jejeje._**

 ** _Qué piensan con la llegada de Brittany?_**

 ** _Y de la relación Quinntana qué piensan?_**

 ** _Sugerencias? Todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme, ahí la llevo con las actualizaciones, espero que ya me sea más fácil ahora que terminé "Ella solo se fue"._**

 ** _Espero actualizar las demás historias también en estos días._**

 ** _Perdón por los errores._**


	13. Intenciones

**_Una pequeñita actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Intenciones.**

 _ **Año 2014.**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **B**_ _. Es una broma?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _No, me lo pidió y le dije que sí._ _  
_ _ **B**_ _. Pero... Tienen tan poco tiempo de ser novias._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Un año no es tan poco, es suficiente y las dos estamos seguras del paso que daremos._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Es que... Con Quinn? Por qué con ella?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pues la amo y ella me ama, creo que esas son suficientes buenas razones para hacerlo._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Pues no lo acepto._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Ay Britt discúlpame pero no eres tú quien debe aceptarlo._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Y nosotras? Dónde quedamos en todo esto?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pues eres mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Ya cambió y lo sabes... Ahora Rachel ocupa mi lugar... Y Quinn también._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Ninguna de las dos ocupa tu lugar, tú eres muy especial para mí Brittany y lo sabes._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Mejor cásate conmigo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Jejejeje no bromees con eso._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Y quién dijo que estoy bromeando?_

 _La chica de ojos azules besó desprevenidamente a la latina, Santana quiso separarse de ella pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y le correspondió el beso._ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **B.**_ _Lo ves? Lo nuestro sigue aquí._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _No debiste haber hecho esto Brittany, estoy comprometida._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Tampoco te obligué._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Escucha, amo a Quinn estoy muy segura de eso y esa es la razón por la cual me voy a casar con ella, no quiero echar a perder mi relación así que te pido que no comentes lo que acaba de pasar._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Santana..._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Por favor, si aún sientes algo por mí, promételo._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Lo prometo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Quinn es el amor de mi vida, eso lo sé._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Ojalá sea así pero si no lo es, recuerda que yo te amo y siempre estaré aquí para ti._

 _ **En la actualidad.**_ _ **  
**_  
Esa misma noche, la latina subió a la azotea del edificio para llamar a Quinn, su madre y su amiga estaban de lo más felices charlando que no quería que se dieran cuenta de la llamada.

 **Q**. Hey amor...  
 **S.** Hola, qué haces?  
 **Q**. Preparando unos temas para las clases, pero ya casi me voy a dormir, estaba a punto de llamarte, qué bueno que te adelantaste.  
 **S.** Sí... Amor, hay algo que te tengo que decir.  
 **Q**. El bebé está bien?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí, el bebé está perfecto (emocionada por la pregunta) **  
** **Q**. Entonces amor?  
 **S.** Por la tarde Brittany vino a visitarme.  
 **Q**. Brittany? Sabía que ya vivías en ese lugar?  
 **S.** Se lo dijo mi madre. **  
** **Q**. Mmm por qué será que no me sorprende?  
 **S.** Lo sé... En fin ella se encontró aquí con mi mamá y pues ya sabes cómo es Maribel... Brittany nos platicó que se tomará un año sabático y que estará en la ciudad trabajando para una academia de danza o algo así y... Mamá la invitó a ser mi compañera de departamento. **  
** **Q**. Quéeeeeeeeeee?

La latina tuvo que retirarse el teléfono del oído por el tremendo grito de Quinn.

 **Q**. Y aceptaste?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Q**. Lo hiciste, maldita sea Santana!  
 **S.** No te enojes, no tuve opción, mamá me puso entre la espada y la pared.  
 **Q**. Insisto, por qué no me sorprende?! Ay Santana...  
 **S**. Sólo será por un tiempo, un año, tal vez menos, ya sabes que con Brittany nunca se sabe qué pasará...  
 **Q**. Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Le contarás qué lo estamos intentado?  
 **S.** No creo que en estos momentos sea buena idea porque no quiero que le vaya con el chisme a Maribel y me empiece a atosigar con lo mismo.  
 **Q**. Santana no somos unas niñas para andarnos escondiendo de la gente.  
 **S.** Lo sé pero mamá de por sí ya está sobre mí con lo del bebé y no quiero que decida de pronto pasar una temporada aquí y las cosas se compliquen aún más.  
 **Q**. Pero en algún momento lo tiene que saber, además Brittany no es ninguna tonta y se dará cuenta de inmediato.  
 **S.** Lo sé, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para poder decírselos. **  
** **Q**. No San...  
 **S.** Mi amor, tú también me pediste tiempo con lo del bebé, pues ahora te lo pido yo para lo de nuestra relación.  
 **Q**. Diablos... Ok pero yo no voy a dejar de visitarte, el próximo fin de semana estaré ahí, le diré a los Klaine que me dejen pasar con ellos esos días.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok, la verdad necesito verte, necesito sentirte, necesito tus labios. **  
** **Q**. Los 6?  
 **S.** Jajajaja obviamente. **  
** **Q**. Te amo mi amor.  
 **S.** Te amo más.  
 **Q**. Y cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?  
 **S.** Pues... **  
** **Q**. Tan mal?  
 **S.** No soporto a ése tipo, al director de la obra, casi quiere que le limpie los mocos.  
 **Q**. Guácala.  
 **S.** Lo sé...

Luego de un buen rato de seguir charlando, la latina regresó a su departamento.

Mientras tanto la rubia sabía que el que la bailarina estuviera viviendo junto a Santana no traería nada bueno para su relación.

 _ **Flashback.**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Así que... Son novias._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, Santana me lo pidió y yo acepté._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Por qué?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Porque me gusta, me la paso muy bien a su lado y es justo lo que necesito en estos momentos._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Entonces cuando ya no la necesites, sólo la botarás por ahí?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _De qué rayos hablas?_ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _De lo que le hiciste a Finn y a Sam!_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Eso fue hace mucho, yo ya no soy así._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Tú nunca cambiarás Quinn._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ni tú, porque también te recuerdo que preferiste quedarte con Sam que volver con Santana._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Lo hice para que ella por fin se ocupara de su vida!_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pretextos._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Santana es mi alma gemela y algún día ella va a volver a mí, nos casaremos y formaremos una familia._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Eso está por verse, porque para eso es necesario que Santana esté de acuerdo y lamento decirte que ella está loca por mí._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Sólo está entusiasmada porque se está cogiendo a su máxima enemiga._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ja! Sí claro._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Esto no se va a quedar así, ya lo verás._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ajá lo que digas._

 _Brittany se alejó._

 _ **Q**_ _. Jamás permitiré que_ me alejes de Santana, ella es mía y algo haré para que se quede siempre conmigo.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Q.** Volvió por ella, estoy segura, maldita Brittany!

Maribel se quedó unos días más en casa de Santana, Brittany aprovechó para comenzar a llevar sus cosas al departamento.

 **B.** No te preocupes Sanny, no pienso invadir tu espacio, sólo serán unas pocas cosas las que traeré.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **B.** Aún no puedo creer que vas a tener un hijo, siempre dijiste que tu máxima ilusión era tenerlo con Quinn, me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión.  
 **S.** Las cosas se dieron de una manera muy distinta a como las planeé.  
 **B.** Pero definitivamente fue lo mejor.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **B.** Tienes alguna foto del padre del bebé?  
 **S.** No.  
 **B.** Quiero conocerlo, así me imaginaré el rostro del bebé.  
 **S.** Pues espero que algún día de éstos, el idiota de Sebastian se comunique conmigo.  
 **B.** Supe por Rachel que Quinn estuvo viviendo aquí por algunos meses.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** También me dijo que ustedes dos ya se hablan de nuevo.  
 **S.** Sí, quedamos en ser amigas.  
 **B.** No entiendo por qué le das una segunda oportunidad después de lo que te hizo.  
 **S.** _Porque la amo_ (pensando) Ella cometió un error, todos los cometemos y por eso decidí ser su amiga otra vez.  
 **B.** En fin... Me acompañas a la academia donde trabajaré?  
 **S.** Vamos.

Santana no sabía él por qué se sentía incómoda con la compañía de Brittany, nunca antes se había sentido así, lo único que quería era volver a ver a su rubia especial.

El fin de semana se llegó y Santana estaba desesperada por ver a Quinn, a la chica de ojos verdes le ocurría lo mismo, así que decidió viajar el viernes por la tarde noche a Nueva York.

Estando en la ciudad, la rubia llegó al departamento de sus amigos para luego casi correr al de su amada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Llegaste desde hoy (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q**. Sí, no me pude aguantar.  
 **S.** Pasa. **  
** **Q**. Gracias... Y tu amiga?  
 **S.** Duchándose. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Vamos a mi habitación.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En cuanto entraron al dormitorio, los besos no se hicieron esperar.

 **Q**. Te extraño.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti... Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Jejeje tu pancita ha crecido.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Puedo?  
 **S.** Claro.

Quinn acarició una y otra vez el vientre de la morena.  
 **  
** **Q**. Eres hermosa mi amor.  
 **S.** Te gusto?  
 **Q**. Me tienes loca (besándola)

 _Santana..._ _  
_  
 **S.** Diablos... Ya voy... Espérame sí?  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Te amo (picoteado sus labios)  
 **Q**. Te amo.

La latina salió de la habitación.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **B.** Voy a preparar la cena, te apetece algo en particular?  
 **S.** No, lo que hagas está bien... Tenemos visita.  
 **B.** Ah sí? Y quién?  
 **S.** Ahora vuelvo.

Santana fue por la rubia a la habitación.

 **Q.** No quiero.  
 **S.** Amor tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que estás aquí.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok...

Muy a su pesar Quinn salió de la habitación.

 **S.** Se trata de Quinn.  
 **B.** Ohhhh emmm hola.  
 **Q.** Hola Brittany.  
 **S.** Quinn vino a pasar el fin de semana con los Klaine y pasó a visitarme.  
 **B.** Ahhh.  
 **S.** Se quedará a cenar con nosotras. **  
** **B.** Bien.

El ambiente estaba más que tenso, las 3 chicas lo sentían, pero aun así trataron de sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible.

 **B.** Entonces te establecerás definitivamente en Providence?  
 **Q.** Eso creo.  
 **B.** Lo crees?  
 **Q.** Bueno, tú sabes que las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, pero por lo menos este año escolar sí me quedaré a vivir ahí.  
 **B.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Y tú? Ya piensas quedarte a vivir en Nueva York?  
 **B.** Por lo pronto sólo será por un año, ya después regresaré a los Ángeles.  
 **Q.** Ahhh.  
 **B.** Santana fue muy amable al ofrecerme su departamento.  
 **S.** _Yo?_ (pensando)  
 **B.** Vamos a pasarla muy bien como antes, recordaremos viejos tiempos todos los días.  
 **Q.** Me imagino.  
 **B.** Además ahora que está embarazada le seré de mucha ayuda, la acompañaré a sus citas médicas cuando Rachel o su novio no puedan.  
 **S**. Sebastian no es mi novio.  
 **B**. Cierto.  
 **Q**. Ahhh qué bien que Santana cuente con nosotras 3 para acompañarla a sus citas médicas, yo también lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo cuando ella me necesite.  
 **B.** Woooow no puedo creerlo, eres muy valiente en hacerlo, yo no sé qué haría en tu lugar, ya sabes acompañar a mi ex a ver el estado de salud del bebé de otro.

La chica de ojos verdes enfureció ante esas palabras llenas de veneno, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

 **Q.** Santana es nuevamente mi amiga, una muy buena amiga, así que no le veo el problema a eso, además conozco a Sebastian y sé que él está de acuerdo con que la acompañe.  
 **S.** Además a mí me gusta que lo haga, el apoyo de Quinn me cae de maravilla.  
 **B.** Ya veo...  
 **S.** Te sirvo más vino?  
 **Q.** Sí gracias.  
 **S.** Odio no poder tomarlo. (puchero)  
 **Q**. Pobrecita jejeje.  
 **B.** Te compraré alguno sin alcohol.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **B.** Te preparo el sofá?  
 **Q.** No gracias, recuerda que vine con los Klaine.  
 **B.** Cierto.  
 **Q.** Ya es tarde, me voy.  
 **S.** Te acompaño.  
 **B.** Santana ya es algo tarde...  
 **S.** Jajaja Brittany sólo son unos cuantos escalones hacia abajo, no saldré del edificio.  
 **B.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Nos vemos luego, gracias la cena estuvo deliciosa.  
 **B.** No fue nada.  
 **S**. Ahora vengo.  
 **B**. No tardes.  
 **S.** No.

Las Quinntana se tomaron de la mano y al pie de la puerta de los Klaine se besaron.

 **Q**. Pídele que se mude.  
 **S.** Quinn.  
 **Q**. No me gusta, me odia.  
 **S.** No te odia. **  
** **Q**. Lo hace, no confío en ella.  
 **S.** Pero confías en mí?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, toca ya la puerta y vamos a esa habitación de una buena vez.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok.

Blaine abrió.

 **Bl**. Pensé que no volverías.  
 **Q.** Con Brittany metida ahí es imposible estar a solas con mi mujer.  
 **S.** Tu mujer?  
 **Q**. Jejejeje bueno... Emmm.  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo (besándola)  
 **Q**. Podemos pasar a...?  
 **K.** Sí, vayan... Hoy tendremos que dormir con los audífonos puestos.  
 **Bl.** Jajaja ya lo creo.

En la habitación, la ropa voló por todos lados de inmediato.

 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Te gusta? **  
** **Q**. Mucho... Mucho.  
 **S.** Me fascina chupártela.  
 **Q**. Lo sé... Ven aquí.  
 **S.** Pero aún no termino. **  
** **Q**. Ven amor.  
 **S.** Ok...

Quinn acarició y besó una y otra vez el vientre de Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Debió ser mío (mirada triste)  
 **S.** Amor yo... **  
** **Q**. Shhhh (besándola) Te amo y quiero amar a tú bebé.  
 **S.** Yo también deseo que lo ames.  
 **Q**. Es tuyo, claro que lo voy a amar, sólo necesito que pase el tiempo, por eso quiero estar presente en cada una de tus citas.  
 **S.** Podrás venir a todas? **  
** **Q**. Lo intentaré...  
 **S.** Jejejeje te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo, y ahora sólo quiero estar dentro de ti...  
 **S.** Mételos.

Luego de dos rondas de sexo, la latina tuvo que regresar a su departamento.

 **B.** Pensé que jamás volverías.  
 **S.** Me asustaste! Y yo pensé que ya estarías dormida... Me quedé a charlar con ese trío de locos.  
 **B.** Ahhh... Te estaba esperando para hablar contigo.  
 **S.** De qué?  
 **B.** Como tu mejor amiga no creo que el dejar que Quinn sea nuevamente tu amiga sea una buena decisión.  
 **S.** Por?  
 **B.** Porque te romperá otra vez el corazón, porque sé que en el fondo tú deseas una reconciliación con ella y Quinn no es buena!  
 **S.** No es buena? Y tú cómo lo sabes?  
 **B.** Porque te engañó!  
 **S.** No lo hizo, sólo dudó de nuestra relación y eso la hizo tomar una decisión muy mala, pero jamás me engañó.  
 **B.** Y le crees? Ay Santana, no sé qué ha pasado contigo estos años pero definitivamente ya no eres la misma, antes jamás te doblegarías ante nadie y ahora te derrites ante su mirada sin siquiera despistarlo.  
 **S.** Fue mi esposa por 5 años, 5 años que no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente, tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de los maravillosos que fueron esos 5 años junto a ella.  
 **B**. Cierto, de lo único que tengo idea es de los meses que estuviste sumida en una profunda depresión por su culpa, ni yo ni visita a Lima te pudieron animar!  
 **S.** Mamá no se debió entrometer en eso, yo no quería ver a nadie.  
 **B**. Ella te ama y sólo quería que te desahogaras con alguien.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero eso ya pasó, Quinn me pidió perdón y yo quise darle una nueva oportunidad como amiga.  
 **B.** Como amiga?  
 **S.** Sí como amiga...  
 **B.** Espero que no te haga daño otra vez.  
 **S.** No lo hará.

Al día siguiente la latina ni si quiera esperó a que amaneciera y salió del departamento para ver a Quinn.

 **S.** Quinnie?  
 **Q**. Mmmm? San... Qué haces aquí a esta hora?  
 **S.** Sólo necesitaba verte.  
 **Q**. Cómo entraste?  
 **S.** Anoche tomé las llaves de Kurt jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Ven, métete a la cama.  
 **S.** Ya no me harás daño, verdad? **  
** **Q**. No, claro que no, por qué dices eso?  
 **S.** Sólo quiero asegurarme de que me tratarás bien.  
 **Q**. Lo haré mi amor, eres lo que más amo en este mundo, claro que lo haré.  
 **S.** Abrázame.  
 **Q**. Jejeje sí, podemos dormir un poco más? Son las 5 am.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

A las 8 de la mañana la latina despertó con la mano de la rubia sobre su vientre, todo lo que había soñado de su relación con Quinn se resumía un poco en ese instante, sonrío y colocó su propia mano sobre la de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q**. Hey (besando su cuello)  
 **S.** Te desperté?  
 **Q**. No amor.  
 **S.** Tengo que ir a trabajar (puchero) **  
** **Q**. En serio? Mmmm.  
 **S.** Sí por un rato, luego tendré el resto del día libre. **  
** **Q**. Perfecto, así podremos comprar lo necesario para que comiences a grabar tu demo.  
 **S.** Cierto. **  
** **Q**. Entonces vamos a levantarnos, te acompañaré al trabajo.  
 **S.** Genial (enorme sonrisa)

Las chicas estaban compartiendo el desayuno con los Klaine, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

 **B.** Buenos días chicos, de casualidad está Santana con ustedes?  
 **K**. Sí.  
 **S.** Aquí estoy, pasa algo?  
 **B.** Por qué no me avisas que venías para acá? Me asusté.  
 **S.** Lo siento Brittany pero no estoy acostumbrada a avisarle a nadie a donde voy.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje.  
 **B.** Ohh, ya veo.  
 **Bl**. Nos acompañas a desayunar?  
 **B.** No gracias, ya voy retrasada, tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos luego.  
 **K.** Bye.

Brittany se fue.

 **K.** Estaba molesta o me lo imaginé?  
 **Q**. Obviamente estaba molesta, no la viste? Estaba que echaba humos.  
 **Bl**. Y eso?  
 **Q.** Brittany no soporta que Santana esté a mi lado.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí, desde que me pediste ser tu novia ella dejó de ser mi amiga, me odia, lo sé.  
 **S.** Ella sabe que te amo, no tendría por qué odiarte. **  
** **Q**. Te quiere para ella, sé muy bien que esas son sus intenciones: **  
** **S.** Jajajaj claro que no Quinnie, ya estás viendo cosas que no son. **  
** **Q**. Lo son amor, claro que lo son.  
 **S.** Bueno, en dado caso que así fuera, ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo, mi corazón es todo tuyo y de nadie más (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Qué lindo se escucha eso, te amo más.  
 **Bl**. Entonces ustedes ya están juntas oficialmente?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Q.** No, pero nos amamos y creo que eso es más importante que las etiquetas.  
 **K.** Tú piensas igual?  
 **S.** Sí, bueno yo quiero estar definitivamente ya con Q, pero la estoy esperando a que ame a mi hijo.  
 **Bl**. Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Chicos, compréndanme, me dolió saber que ella estaba embarazada y aunque Santana no esté con Sebastian, siento algo aquí (tocándose su pecho) Por eso es que necesito tiempo, pero a la vez no puedo estar lejos de Santana, la amo y lo saben.  
 **K.** Cierto.  
 **Q.** Pero de algo deben de estar muy seguros, ella y su bebé serán mi familia y nosotras nos volveremos a casar, verdad amor?  
 **S.** Claro que sí mi cielo. (besándola)  
 **Bl.** Qué bien (sonriendo)

Más tarde las chicas fueron al trabajo de Santana y Quinn pudo notar que su chica odiaba ése trabajo, al salir de ahí fueron a la tienda de electrónica.

 **S.** Son muchas cosas.  
 **Q**. Blaine ya nos dijo lo que necesitamos... Mira allá están los micrófonos.  
 **S.** Pensé que esto sería más barato.  
 **Q**. Yo te voy a ayudar.  
 **S.** Amor. **  
** **Q**. Déjame hacerlo.  
 **S.** Pero tienes problemas de dinero. **  
** **Q**. Ya no tanto, anda déjame ayudarte, sí?  
 **S.** Ok, pero antes bésame. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm qué rico.

Luego de unos cuantos besos ante las miradas de los demás, le pidieron a un trabajador que les mostrara lo que necesitaban para el estudio.

De vuelta al departamento.

 **S.** Estoy agotada. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje y eso que aún la panza es pequeña, luego será peor.  
 **S.** Nooooo. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje, tan bonita (sobándole el vientre)  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo más.

Las semanas pasaron y Quinn viajó todas las veces posibles a Nueva York para asistir a las citas médicas de Santana, la latina también viajaba de vez en cuando a Providence a pesar de oposición de Brittany.

Cierto día.

 **S.** Espero que hoy si se deje ver.  
 **Q**. Yo también.  
 **Dr.** Veamos... Por fin, aquí está, es una niña.  
 **S**. Niña! Jejeje niña!  
 **Q**. Una pequeña Santana awwww bebita.  
 **S.** Estoy feliz, una muñequita... **  
** **Q**. Será hermosa.  
 **Se.** Hola, perdón por llegar tarde, pasa algo?  
 **S.** Pasa que serás padre de una niña.  
 **Se**. Niña? Jajaja qué bien, una linda niña, gracias Santana (tomándole la mano)

Y en ese momento Quinn se sintió desplazada.

 **Se**. Seremos los mejores padres, los tres nos encargaremos de hacerla muy feliz, verdad Quinn?  
 **Q.** Los 3? Claro que sí (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Nuestra hija es la mejor bendición que pudimos obtener.  
 **Se**. Lo es.  
 **Q.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo Q.

 _Continuará...  
_

* * *

 _ **En esta historia Brittany definitivamente no será una perita en dulce.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios, por cierto ganó que fuera niña, así que será niña, se aceptan ideas para su nombre.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores, esta semana publicaré el final de "Mi Hermana Adoptiva"**_


	14. Sembrando dudas

**_Hola, nuevamente una pequeña actualización, disfrútenla._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. Sembrando dudas.**

Días después en Providence.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te gustó?  
 **S.** Mucho... Aunque creo que en unas semanas ya no podremos hacerlo. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, no te darán ganas de nada.  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Te amo mi vida (sobándole el vientre)  
 **S.** Y amas a mi hija?  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Ok, ok, cambiemos de tema... Creo que Brittany sospecha algo, antes de viajar aquí me hizo muchas preguntas.  
 **Q.** Es una acosadora.  
 **S.** Jajaja no lo es, solo se preocupa por mí.  
 **Q**. Sí claro… Ya dile que estamos juntas otra vez  
 **S.** No lo estamos, al menos no oficialmente... **  
** **Q**. Eso tiene solución, quieres ser mi novia?  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **Q**. Qué dices?  
 **S.** Claro que sí mi amor.  
 **Q**. Te amo (beso) te amo (beso) te amo (beso)  
 **S.** Te amo más Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Entonces ya no nos vamos a esconder de ella.  
 **S.** No, solo espero que no haga un alboroto y de seguro se lo dirá a mamá.  
 **Q.** Eso es lo que más me preocupa, Maribel siempre me ha odiado.  
 **S.** Ay amor...  
 **Q.** Sabes que no quería ir a nuestra boda, cuando fui a pedirles tu mano casi me saca a empujones de su casa.  
 **S.** Como olvidarlo.

 _ **Flashback.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Q**_ _. Antes no me gustaba mucho regresar a Lima pero ahora me agrada jejeje._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Cierto, también me gusta venir en tu compañía._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí amor, prepararé la cena y le diré a mis papás que queremos pasar un rato con ellos._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ok, te amo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Te amo._

 _En la noche._

 _ **S.**_ _Ésa debe de ser Quinn, voy a abrirle._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Espero que esta cena no se prolongue demasiado._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Ya vas a empezar?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mamá, Quinn es mi novia, ya deberías de aceptarlo de una buena vez._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Pero Brittany..._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Brittany nada, además ella está en el MIT, voy a abrirle a Quinn._

 _Mientras cenaban._

 _ **P.**_ _Hija esto te quedó delicioso._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Gracias papá._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Traeré el postre._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Hice tu favorito mi amor._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Qué rico._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Aquí está._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Bueno, creo que es el momento de hablar... Señores López esta cena además de hacerla para convivir con ustedes es para pedirles formalmente la mano de Santana... Le pedí a ella que se casara conmigo y aceptó, ahora quiero tener su autorización._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Vaya..._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Qué?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Quinn me lo pidió hace un par de semanas y le dije que sí._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Pero apenas tienen poco con su noviazgo._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí Maribel pero creo que es suficiente para dar el siguiente paso, quiero estar al lado de su hija toda mi vida._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Yo también, amo a Quinn y quiero ser su esposa._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Pues si las dos están de acuerdo con eso, no le veo ningún problema, por el contrario, cuentan con mi aprobación._ _  
_ _ **S**_ _. Gracias papá._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Yo no estoy de acuerdo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mamá..._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Unos cuantos meses no son suficientes para solidificar una relación._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Es un año, un año en que hemos estado saliendo oficialmente, pero ya habíamos estado en una especie de relación anteriormente._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Además conozco a Quinn desde hace mucho tiempo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Pero conoces a Brittany desde hace más..._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Ya salió el peine. (rodando los ojos)_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mamá, ya compréndelo por favor, Brittany y yo solo somos buenas amigas, excelentes amigas, fue mi primer amor pero eso se terminó hace mucho tiempo._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Ella te ama, me lo dijo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pero yo a ella ya no..._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Pues no estoy de acuerdo con esta boda, además sé por Brittany la clase de chica que es Quinn._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Ay mamá._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ya no soy la misma de antes, yo amo a Santana y lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Lo siento pero no te creo, no estoy conforme con esta boda así que es mejor que salgas de mi casa._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mamá!_ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Quinn tú siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa y esa es mi última palabra._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Pedro!_ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Deja a las chicas en paz, ellas con o sin tu consentimiento se van a casar y lo sabes, así que deja de ser tan intransigente y déjalas vivir su amor._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Papá tiene razón, aunque tú no estés de acuerdo yo me voy a casar con Quinn._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Entonces hagan lo que quieran!_

 _Maribel subió a su recámara._

 _ **P.**_ _Niñas, no se preocupen, estoy seguro que Maribel no lo dice en serio, tú eres nuestra única hija y los dos te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que desees hacer con tu vida, cuándo es la boda?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _En dos meses._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí..._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Entonces tenemos una boda qué planear._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Jejejeje sí._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Q.** Y hasta la fecha me sigue odiando.  
 **S.** Que no te odia.  
 **Q.** Lo hace, si por ella fuera tú estarías en estos momentos con Brittany en una relación.  
 **S.** Pero por fortuna ella no decide por mí, ahora tú eres mi novia y eso es lo único que debe de importarte.  
 **Q**. Cierto, entonces te parece si la próxima semana voy y te visito y le decimos por fin a todos que regresamos?  
 **S.** Me parece perfecto mi amor (besándola)

Santana regresó a Nueva York.

 **B.** Cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **B.** Ésos viajes tan constantes entre tú y Quinn no te parecen que son demasiados?  
 **S**. Pues somos amigas y queremos que nuestra amistad esté al día...  
 **B**. Ya veo, pero te recuerdo que yo también soy tu amiga y en todo este tiempo jamás me fuiste a visitar Los Ángeles.  
 **S**. Brittany el 85% del tiempo jamás estabas en Los Ángeles, te la pasabas viajando por todo el mundo.  
 **B**. Pretextos...  
 **S.** No lo son.  
 **B.** Tengo algunas semanas viviendo contigo y en todo este tiempo no hemos hecho algo de amigas, ni siquiera hemos salido de compras o al cine, cuando no estás con Rachel estás con Quinn o con los Klaine, pero conmigo nunca, necesito a mi amiga.  
 **S**. Tienes razón, vamos a salir a donde quieras.  
 **B**. En serio? Jejeje genial vamos al cine, te parece?  
 **S.** Sí, vamos.

Ya en el cine.

 **B**. Jejeje sigues con los antojos por los chocolates.  
 **S.** No lo puedo evitar y eso que la etapa de los antojos terminó hace tiempo.  
 **B.** Por qué no vienes un día a verme dar clases a la academia? Me gustaría que luego de que dieras a luz fueras mi alumna, ya sabes para que te pongas nuevamente en forma.  
 **S.** Si puedo claro que acepto, pero ya sabes que tengo que trabajar y cuando la bebé nazca no tengo ni idea si voy a tener suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.  
 **B**. Kurt puede ayudarte con ella.  
 **S.** Ya veremos.  
 **B.** Y cuándo voy a conocer al papá de mi sobrina consentida?  
 **S.** Mañana, tengo una cita y él me acompañará, te parece si lo invito a cenar?  
 **B**. Me parece perfecto.  
 **S.** Ok.

Al día siguiente en la cita médica.

 **Dr**. La niña está ganando mucho peso, está comiendo sanamente señora Santana?  
 **S.** Lo intento, pero a veces la tentación me gana.  
 **Dr.** Hay que comer cosas más sanas si es que quiere que su parto sea natural.  
 **S.** Lo haré, se lo prometo.

Al salir de la cita.

 **Se**. Ya tengo ganas de ver la carita de mi hija con ese ultrasonido que el doctor mencionó.  
 **S.** Yo también, pero ya sabes hay que esperar un poco.  
 **Se**. Deberías decirlo como es, "hay que esperar a que Quinn esté presente".  
 **S**. Te molestaría si la invitara a ese momento?  
 **Se.** No, ella es tu mujer y además también será la madre de Caroline.  
 **S.** Caro qué?  
 **Se**. Caroline, quiero que nuestra hija se llame como mi madre.  
 **S.** Pero yo quiero que se llame de otra manera, Quinn y yo tenemos elegidos desde hace años los nombres de nuestros hijos.  
 **Se**. Pues lo siento, pero ella también es mi hija y quiero que se llame como mi mamá.  
 **S.** Ay Sebastian casi nunca estás conmigo y cuando lo estás es solo para cagarla.  
 **Se**. Ya lo dije, lo siento, al menos tengo ese derecho no? Se llamará Caroline.  
 **S.** Ok entonces llevará dos nombres, se llamará Natalie Caroline.  
 **Se**. Natalie? Jajajaja le piensas poner como Natalie Portman?  
 **S.** Obviamente, viendo sus películas Quinn y yo nos unimos más.  
 **Se**. Pues mira, puedes ponerle como quieras mientras también se llame Caroline  
 **S.** Ok... Natalie Caroline Allen Fabray-López.  
 **Se**. Sólo se le puede poner un apellido.  
 **S.** Pues no, ella llevará los dos, recuerda que el mío es compuesto desde que me casé con Quinn.  
 **Se**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Por cierto, Brittany mi amiga te quiere conocer así que vamos a mi departamento cenar.  
 **Se**. Pero no puedo tengo que...  
 **S.** Nada, vienes conmigo te guste o no.  
 **Se**. Ni en la comisaría recibo tantas órdenes.  
 **S.** Jajaja ni modo.

Ya en el departamento de Santana.

 **S.** Hey Britt, aquí estamos.  
 **B.** Qué bueno, la cena ya está lista.  
 **S.** Mira él es Sebastian, mi amigo y padre de mi hija

La chica de ojos azules se le quedó viendo de arriba a abajo al chico.

 **B.** Hola, soy Brittany.  
 **Se**. Sí, lo sé... Emmm y así que eres bailarina?  
 **B.** Sí, y así que tú eres policía?  
 **Se.** Sí...  
 **S.** Quieren una copa?  
 **Se.** Yo sí.

En un momento en que Brittany fue al baño...

 **Se.** No le caí nada bien a tu amiga y además es rara.  
 **S.** Cómo que rara?  
 **Se**. Parecía como si me estuviera analizando o algo así.  
 **S.** Qué exagerado, nada qué ver, lo que pasa es que ella tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy alto.  
 **Se**. Pues será eso o no, pero no le caí nada bien, me hizo sentir incómodo, jamás me he sentido así con Quinn, a pesar de que te cogí mil veces, ella se porta muy bien conmigo.  
 **S.** Estúpido, ese lenguaje, idiota, recuerda que nuestra hija escucha todo.  
 **Se.** Lo siento... Perdóname hija (sobándole el vientre a la morena) En fin, mejor me voy.  
 **S**. Falta el postre, así que te quedas...  
 **Se**. Ok. (mueca)

Brittany regresó.

 **B.** Y estarás disponible para el nacimiento de tu hija o también le quedarás mal a Santana ese día?  
 **Se**. Por nada del mundo me pierdo el nacimiento de mi hija.  
 **B.** Qué bueno, creo que todos los que amamos a Santana no nos lo vamos a perder.  
 **Se**. Así es, ni Quinn lo hará.  
 **B**. Claro...  
 **S.** Emmm qué crees Britt, ya tenemos el nombre de la niña, se llamará Natalie Caroline.  
 **B.** No me gusta.  
 **Se**. Pues a quien le debe de gustar es a Santana, a Quinn y a mí.  
 **B.** A Quinn?  
 **S.** Jejeje quieres más vino? (golpeando con su pie al chico)  
 **Se**. Claro (extrañado)

La cena terminó y Sebastian se despidió, la morena lo acompañó a la salida del edificio.

 **Se**. Por qué me pegaste?  
 **S**. Brittany no sabe que Quinn y yo lo estamos intentando otra vez, ella aún cree que solo somos amigas.  
 **Se**. Bueno, pero qué tiene de malo que lo sepa?  
 **S**. No quiero que haga algún revuelo con mi madre y entre las dos comiencen a atosigarme con lo mismo de que Quinn no es buena y blah blah blah.  
 **Se.** Pues quien yo creo que no es buena es Brittany.  
 **S.** Y dale con lo mismo.  
 **Se**. No sé, pero siento que detrás de esa cara de no rompo un plato, realmente se esconde toda una psicópata.  
 **S.** El loco eres tú, nos vemos la próxima semana.  
 **Se**. Ok cuida a Caroline.  
 **S.** Claro que cuidaré a Natalie.  
 **Se**. Jajaja te quiero López.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti Smythe... Es decir, Allen.  
 **Se**. Smythe está bien, nos vemos.  
 **S.** Bye.

De vuelta al departamento.

 **B.** Ya se fue el oportunista?  
 **S.** Por qué le dices así?  
 **B.** Porque lo es, mira que aprovechó muy bien la oportunidad para acostarse contigo, claro te vio débil y vulnerable y de inmediato te envolvió tanto hasta dejarte embarazada.  
 **S.** No fue así.  
 **B.** Lo fue, estabas tan dolida por lo que te hizo la traicionera de Quinn que caíste con él cuando jamás en tu sano juicio te habrías vuelto a acostar con un hombre.  
 **S.** Pues tal vez... No lo sé.  
 **B.** Es verdad y lo sabes, Quinn no solo te botó por una alumna, también te orilló a acostarte con un hombre para olvidarla.  
 **S.** Pero ella ya cambió.  
 **B.** Jajajaja por Dios, ha venido "cambiando" desde hace años, que no lo ves Santana? Volvió a hacer lo mismo de siempre, cometió otra infidelidad, date cuenta de una buena vez por todas, ella jamás cambiará, jamás.  
 **S.** Confío en ella.  
 **B.** Ah sí? Y acaso has convivido suficiente con ella? Has ido a visitarla a la universidad? Sabes quienes son sus alumnas? Sabes si tiene algún trato especial con alguna de ellas?  
 **S.** N-no...  
 **B.** Entonces no deberías estar tan segura en esa confianza que dices tenerle, el que es infiel 3 veces lo será toda su vida, ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Y esas palabras dejaron bastante pensativa a la latina.

 **S.** No, Quinn ya no me volverá a cambiar por nadie, lo sé, ella me ama, ella me ama.

Al día siguiente.

 **B.** Hey buenos días.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **B.** Estás enojada conmigo?  
 **S.** No...  
 **B.** Sanny, te conozco...  
 **S.** Odio que me digas cosas sobre Quinn y más ahora que sabes que ella y yo... Somos amigas de nuevo.  
 **B.** Y yo odio que no veas las cosas como son, Santana eres muy importante para mí, el cariño que te tengo es inmenso, San (tomándole las manos) si tú quisieras... Podríamos intentarlo una vez más y...  
 **S.** No Britt, yo también te quiero muchísimo pero una relación sentimental entre las dos no funcionará.  
 **B.** Eso no lo sabes... Yo quiero estar contigo, serás madre y quiero ser parte de la vida de Caroline.  
 **S.** Natalie.  
 **B.** Ok, Natalie...  
 **S.** Eres mi amiga y claro que serás parte de su vida.  
 **B.** Pero quiero que me vea como su madre.  
 **S.** Escucha Brittany...

Pero antes de que la latina terminara su oración, la chica de ojos azules chocó sus labios con los de ella, Santana de alguna manera le correspondió el beso ya que no se alejó.

 **B.** Jejeje lo sentiste? Aún hay algo entre las dos y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Brittany, si quieres seguir viviendo en este departamento, es mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez.  
 **B.** Pero… Está bien, nos vemos más tarde, irás a trabajar?  
 **S**. No, tengo el día libre, aprovecharé que Blaine también lo tiene e iré a su departamento a que me ayude con la grabación de mi demo.  
 **B**. Ohhh… Ok suerte.  
 **S.** Bye.

En el departamento Klaine.

 **Bl.** Todo esto está muy bien, podrás grabar algo sin ningún problema, sólo necesitas comprar un software para mezclar música, pero de eso me encargo yo.  
 **S.** Súper.  
 **Bl.** Santana… Seguiste con tus lecciones de guitarra?  
 **S.** Sí, mientras Quinn estudiaba y yo tenía algo de tiempo libre lo hice, aprendí gracias a YouTube.  
 **Bl**. Entonces eso te va ayudar, entre los dos vamos a componer tus canciones, yo con ayuda del piano y tú con la guitarra, además tengo una idea.  
 **S**. Cuál?  
 **Bl**. Subir tu primera canción a YouTube, sabes la cantidad de cantantes que se han dado a conocer gracias a ese medio?  
 **S.** Sí... Pero no está ya muy anticuado?  
 **Bl**. No, mucha gente lo sigue usando, claro además de otras redes sociales, pero como sea, creo que sería bueno hacerlo, tal vez alguien importante lo vea y te dé una oportunidad.  
 **S.** Pues no se pierde nada con intentarlo.  
 **Bl**. Exacto… Empezamos a escribir algo?  
 **S.** Sí, en estos momentos que estoy embarazada tengo tantas emociones a flor de piel que quiero expresarlas a través de letras.  
 **Bl**. Conociéndote lo bipolar que eres, de seguro saldrá algo muy bueno de ahí. **  
S**. Jajaja tarado.

Los días pasaron y la latina no dejaba de pensar en lo que la bailarina había hecho, pero lo hacía porque no sabía si decírselo a su ahora novia o no.

Quinn llegó a New York muy feliz porque por fin le dirían a todos que ella y Santana habían retomado su relación.

 **S.** Amor!  
 **Q**. Ven aquí, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado (besándola)  
 **S.** Mmm y yo a ti... **  
** **Q**. Ya dejé mis cosas en casa de los Klaine, les llamo para que vengan?  
 **S.** No, hay que esperar a que Brittany regrese, mientras tanto le llamaré a Rachel para que venga.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Te amo... **  
** **Q**. Te amo más.

Una vez que todos los amigos de las chicas estaban reunidos en el departamento, decidieron confesarles su reconciliación.  
 **  
** **R.** Pasa algo? Por qué todos estamos aquí?  
 **Bl.** Algo pasa con la bebé?  
 **S.** Noooo, ni Dios lo mande, todo va muy bien con Natalie. **  
** **Q**. Natalie? (susurrándole)  
 **S.** Jejejeje luego hablamos de eso (susurrando también)  
 **K.** Entonces qué pasa?

La latina tomó una gran respiración.

 **S.** Bueno, como todos ustedes saben, Quinn y yo desde hace tiempo decidimos retomar nuestra amistad, pues bien, el estar conviviendo tanto y el vernos tan seguido, sólo nos hizo darnos cuenta de que lo que sentimos la una por la otra sigue estando ahí y tan fuerte como antes… Ella me pidió ser su novia otra vez y le dije que sí.  
 **R**. Quéeeeee?  
 **B**. Ja! Lo sabía. (negando con la cabeza)  
 **K.** Felicidades!  
 **Bl.** Sí, muchas felicidades chicas!  
 **R.** Santana qué te pasa? Volviste a caer en las redes de ésta rubia manipuladora?  
 **S.** Rachel, no le llames así...  
 **R.** Pues es lo que es, que ya no recuerdas que te dejó por otra? Que ya no recuerdas que te destrozó la vida luego de un matrimonio de cinco años?  
 **S**. Eso está en el pasado.  
 **R**. Pero... Ay Santana (enorme mueca)  
 **Q**. Mira Rachel, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi relación con Santana, pero te las haré… Yo amo a Santana desde hace muchísimo tiempo, dudé de este amor porque fui una completa idiota, no estaba bien emocionalmente y mis sentimientos se confundieron, tanto así que cometí uno de los peores errores en mi vida que fue el pedirle el divorcio a mi mujer, afortunadamente me di cuenta de que había cometido ese error justo a tiempo y por eso volví por ella, Santana es el amor de mi vida y sin ella a mi lado siento que me muero, la necesito para ser feliz y lo mejor es que ella se siente exactamente igual que yo.  
 **S.** Eso es verdad...  
 **R.** Me preocupas Santana. (puchero)  
 **S.** No lo hagas, estaré bien, te lo prometo.  
 **K.** Rachel, las chicas se aman y si decidieron volver es algo que todos debemos de respetar.  
 **R.** Ok, lo respetaré pero eso no quiere decir que lo acepte.  
 **B.** Igual yo.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **B**. Tampoco te entiendo Santana, yo vi lo mucho que sufriste cuando ella te dejó y así como así lo olvidas? A ver dime, no tienes miedo que en cualquier momento una alumna se le cruce por el camino y te engañe otra vez? Ni si quiera acepta a tu hija y aun así le diste otra oportunidad? Cómo has cambiado Santana, estás ciega por ésta araña ponzoñosa.  
 **S**. Hey, no insultes a mi novia.  
 **B.** Ojalá y no te haga sufrir de nuevo, pero sinceramente lo dudo mucho.

La chica de ojos azules salió del departamento.

 **R**. Yo lo único que deseo es que no vuelvas a sufrir, pero ya te dije que respetaré su relación.  
 **S.** Gracias Rachel.  
 **Q**. No saben lo feliz que estoy al ver que todos ustedes se preocupan tanto por Santana, pero les aseguro que esta vez mi amor hacia ella es para siempre y jamás la voy a volver a dejar.  
 **K**. No tienes por qué darnos explicaciones Quinn, por supuesto que creemos en tus palabras al menos Blaine y yo lo hacemos.  
 **Bl**. Eso es verdad.  
 **Q**. Gracias chicos.

Al día siguiente las chicas junto con Sebastian fueron al doctor para que se le practicara esa ecografía a la latina.

 **Dr**. Ahora sí están listos para ver la carita de su hija?  
 **S.** Por supuesto...  
 **Se**. Jejeje.  
 **Q.** Ay dios...

El doctor les mostró la imagen de la pequeña, era tan clara que pareciera que la estaban viendo ya fuera del útero de la morena.

 **S.** Mi hija... Mi bebita hermosa. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Q.** Cielos... Se parece tanto a ti (sonriendo)  
 **Se**. Segura que es mi hija?  
 **S.** Jajaja idiota.  
 **Se**. Es hermosa, gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Ya falta poco para tenerla entre mis brazos.  
 **Dr**. Así es... Aproximadamente 8 semanas.  
 **Q**. Pronto, muy pronto.

Los 3 chicos estaban muy felices, no dejaban de ver las fotos de la pequeña que el doctor les había dado.

 **Se**. Nuestra Caroline es una belleza.  
 **S.** Natalie...  
 **Se**. Natalie Caroline.  
 **Q.** Ahora sí me pueden explicar eso del nombre? **  
** **S**. Ya lo olvidaste mi amor? Acuérdate que ya teníamos desde hace mucho tiempo los nombres de nuestros 5 hijos.  
 **Se**. 5 hijos? (boca abierta) **  
** **Q**. Claro que lo recuerdo mi amor, conozco el origen de Natalie, siempre dijimos que sería el nombre de nuestra primera hija, pero Caroline?  
 **Se**. Es por mi madre, ese era su nombre, a Santana no le agradó para nada pero…  
 **Q**. Es lindo, además es un homenaje para tu mamá, me gusta.  
 **Se**. Lo ves Santana?  
 **S.** Ay sí, ahora sí muy amigos ustedes dos. (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Q**. Jajajaja estás celosa mi vida?  
 **S.** Poquito.  
 **Se**. Jajaja esas hormonas López.  
 **S**. Cierra la boca.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más (besándola)

Más tarde en la alcoba de Santana.

 **S.** Mmmm adoro tu lengua, ese fue un delicioso orgasmo.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, me encanta chupártela... (acariciándole el vientre)  
 **S.** Y a mí me encanta hacer el amor contigo.  
 **Q**. A mí también, te amo.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti... Y a mi hija? Amas a mi hija?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

 **Q**. Sí, ya la amo.  
 **S.** En serio Q?  
 **Q**. Sí Santana, estas semanas han sido fantásticas, el ver cómo va creciendo, el conocer su cara hace rato con el ultrasonido que le hicieron se sintió fantástico, se parece a ti y con eso es suficiente para amarla.  
 **S.** Además serás su madre.  
 **Q**. Jejeje eso me emociona mucho, el tener a una bebita que dependa de mí, por fin sabré lo que es ser madre y lo mejor es que lo haremos juntas, como siempre debió ser.  
 **S**. Sí, como debe ser...

La rubia tuvo que regresar a Providence muy a su pesar, pero quedó en regresar el próximo fin de semana.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York.

 **S**. Hey Britt, por fin te dejas ver, has estado llegando muy tarde y te vas muy temprano.  
 **B**. He estado montando una coreografía para un programa de televisión.  
 **S.** En serio? Woooow qué maravilloso.  
 **B.** Sí...  
 **S.** Brittany, no me gusta que estés así conmigo, tú no eres para nada seria y pareciera como si apenas quisieras hablarme.  
 **B**. Es lo mejor, de hecho estoy empezando a buscar un departamento para mudarme.  
 **S.** Pero por qué? Hemos estado conviviendo muy bien estos meses, me gusta tu compañía.  
 **B**. No lo creo…  
 **S.** Claro que sí y sé que a ti también te agrada vivir aquí, dame una buena razón del por qué te quieres mudar.  
 **B.** Lo hago porque no quiero toparme aquí con tu noviecita, y menos después de saber todo lo que te hizo sufrir.  
 **S.** Ay Britt Britt... Amo a Quinn, por qué no lo aceptas?  
 **B.** Porque no confío en ella y tampoco deberías hacerlo tú, al menos deberías estar más al pendiente de lo que hace, acaso has ido a ver cómo es su ambiente laboral? O de quiénes se rodea?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **B.** Has visto a sus alumnas?  
 **S.** No.  
 **B.** Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabes en qué mundo se rodea tu novia, deberías estar más al pendiente de ella y estarla checando constantemente, que el amor no te ciegue esta vez Santana, te lo pido por favor.

La bailarina salió no sin antes dejar sembrada la semilla de la duda en Santana.

 **S**. No quiero desconfiar de ti Quinn... Pero Brittany tiene razón, debo de estar más al pendiente del mundo en que te desenvuelves en Providence...

 _Continuará…  
_

* * *

 ** _Bueno, a pesar de las artimañas de Brittany, las chicas se aman, creen que dichas artimañas surtan efecto?_**

 _ **Qué les parece que Quinn ya esté enamorada de la pequeña?**_

 _ **Qué opinan de Sebastian?**_

 _ **No olviden comentar por favor, ahora que ya solo tengo 2 historias espero poderlas actualizarlas más seguido, no quiero perderlos jejee.**_

 _ **Por cierto, publiqué el final de "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" y a nadie le importó, eso es triste, muy triste...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores.**_


	15. Natalie

**Actualización...  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. Natalie.**

Cierto día en Nueva York la latina recibió una llamada de su madre.

 **S.** Hola mamá.  
 **M.** No lo puedo creer, en serio Santana que no lo puedo creer.

La morena intuía a lo que se referirá su madre.

 **S.** Qué cosa mamá?  
 **M**. Que después de todo lo que sufriste por ésa hayas caído nuevamente en sus garras, Santana por qué lo haces?  
 **S.** Te lo dijo Brittany?  
 **Q**. Eso no importa, lo que importa es el que estés de nuevo con ella.  
 **S.** Mamá, la amo.  
 **M**. En serio no sé qué haya pasado contigo estos últimos años pero desde que Quinn se lio sentimentalmente contigo te transformó por completo, ahora eres una debilucha.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad, pero tampoco quiero sufrir por no estar con ella.  
 **M**. Piensa en tu hija.  
 **S.** Por eso lo hago, para que Natalie crezca en una familia llena de amor.  
 **M**. Mira hija yo te amo y me preocupas mucho, pero no puedo aceptar que Quinn esté otra vez en tu vida, ya no te diré nada sobre ese asunto pero tampoco vengas a llorar aquí cuando ella te vuelva a fallar.  
 **S.** Ay mamá.  
 **M.** Iré a Nueva York cuando des a luz pero nada más.  
 **S.** Si esa es tu decisión, ok la respetaré.  
 **M.** Cuídate mucho Santana.  
 **S.** Igual.

La llamada de su madre la dejó algo triste, no entendía el que no comprendiera que el amor que le tenía a la rubia era muy fuerte.

Ese fin de semana viajó hasta Providence a visitar a su novia.

 **Q**. Jejeje mi amor, te ves hermosa.  
 **S.** Con ésta panza infernal?  
 **Q**. Jajajaja no le digas así, ahí está nuestra pequeña.  
 **S.** Cierto, jejeje lo dije sin pensarlo.  
 **Q**. Ven aquí y dame un beso, te extrañé demasiado.  
 **S.** Te amo (besándola)  
 **Q**. Mmmm qué rico beso.  
 **S.** Vamos a tu departamento, estoy exhausta.  
 **Q**. Ok amor.  
 **S.** Creo que ya no podré viajar.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes mi amor ya seré yo quien vaya a visitarte, no quiero que empieces con trabajo de parto en el tren.  
 **S.** Ay no...  
 **Q**. Además ya tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y voy a comprarme un coche barato claro, pero que me ayude a llegar hasta Nueva York.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué bueno mi amor.

Ya en el departamento.

 **Q**. Quieres recostarte un rato?  
 **S.** No, mejor acércate quiero besarte tanto.  
 **Q**. Te amo.

Minutos después.

 **Q**. Ya nena porque luego...  
 **S.** Lo sé jejeje.  
 **Q**. No sé qué voy a hacer estos meses que no lo podremos hacer, dios! (puchero)  
 **S.** Mmmm?

Esas palabras le produjeron una extraña sensación a la latina.

 **S.** No podrás esperar si acaso 2 meses y medio? O qué, vas a ver quién te hace el favor?  
 **Q**. Qué rayos dices?  
 **S.** Tú eres quien me está diciendo que no sabes lo que harás el tiempo en que no podamos estar juntas, por eso te pregunto, piensas conseguirte a alguien más para que te quite las ganas?  
 **Q**. A qué viene eso? Santana yo no sería capaz de serte infiel.  
 **S.** Ah no?  
 **Q**. No, te lo he dicho un millón de veces estoy completamente segura que solo quiero estar contigo, eso que dije fue una tontería, por supuesto que puedo aguantar el tiempo que sea necesario para estar contigo, ya lo hice por más de un año, vas a empezar a desconfiar de mí?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

 **S.** No, claro que no.  
 **Q**. Santana te amo, créemelo.  
 **S.** Lo hago amor, perdóname tal vez estoy un poco sensible por el embarazo.  
 **Q**. Te comprendo mi amor.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Y Brittany no te sermoneó al venir para acá?  
 **S.** No, pero el otro día me dijo que quiere mudarse de departamento.  
 **Q**. En serio? Qué buena noticia.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** La voy a necesitar Quinnie… Es decir la voy a necesitar ahora que dé a luz, tú aún no estarás de vacaciones y creo que mamá no viajará a New York más que para conocer a Natalie, en cuanto se enteró que tú y yo regresamos...  
 **Q.** Ardió Troya.  
 **S.** Sí. (suspirando)  
 **Q.** Jamás me tragará verdad?  
 **S.** No lo sé Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Pero si estuvieras con Brittany estaría encantadísima.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Q.** En fin, mejor te muestro algo de ropa que le compré a nuestra beba.  
 **S.** Ok. (sonriendo)

Más tarde.

 **S.** Y... Qué tal son tus alumnos?  
 **Q.** Difíciles, sus personalidades son tan distintas pero me encanta mi trabajo.  
 **S.** Me gustaría conocerlos.  
 **Q.** A mis alumnos? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Sí, bueno también tu área de trabajo, ya sabes...  
 **Q.** Puedes quedarte más días?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q.** Ok, entonces iremos el martes, los lunes son algo difíciles.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Por qué?

En ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó.

 **Q**. Quién será?

En cuanto Quinn abrió la puerta Tabatha se le arrojó a los brazos.

 **T.** Por fin Quinn, por fin!  
 **Q.** Qué pasa?

Santana estaba que echaba chispas.

 **T.** Por fin estoy divorciada!  
 **Q.** En serio? Felicidades.  
 **T.** Y eso no es lo mejor, me dieron la custodia de mi hija, por fin estaré al lado de mi niña.  
 **Q.** Woooow.

Entonces Santana se aclaró la garganta.

 **T.** Hola Santana, perdón no te vi jeje.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Mi novia está aquí por unos días.  
 **T**. Pero mira nada más que bella te ves, ya pronto nace la nena?  
 **S**. Sí.  
 **T**. Por eso Quinn anda vuelta loca, ayer fuimos a comprar mucha ropita para Natalie.  
 **S**. Las dos?  
 **T**. Sí, ya te la mostró? Es preciosa.  
 **S**. Sí, es lindísima.  
 **T**. Recuerdo cuando iba a nacer mi primer hijo, estaba tan emocionada y al mismo tiempo tan aterrada, pero en cuanto lo vi por primera vez me di cuenta que todo había valido la pena, me imagino que tú te sientes un poco asustada en estos momentos.  
 **S**. Muchísimo.  
 **Q.** Yo también estuve muy asustada durante todo mi embarazo.  
 **S.** Cierto...  
 **T.** No te pongas triste por eso Quinn (abrazándola otra vez) tu hija es muy feliz.  
 **Q**. Sí, pero siempre me quedará esa duda sobre qué habría pasado si la hubiera conservado.  
 **S.** Ven aquí (jalándola) hemos hablado muchas veces de eso mi amor, y lo mejor es que Beth no te reprocha nada. (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.  
 **T**. Qué les parece si vamos a comer para celebrar mi divorcio?  
 **Q**. Esa es una excelente idea, verdad mi amor?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **T.** Perfecto, me iré a cambiar a mi departamento y regreso por ustedes en una hora.  
 **Q.** Hecho.

Tabatha salió.

 **S.** No quiero ir.  
 **Q.** Eh? Por qué?  
 **S.** Ésa cuarentona no me da buena espina.  
 **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Se nota a leguas que quiere meterse en tu cama.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja ay amor por favor, Tabatha solo es mi amiga, y considero que ella también solo me ve como su amiga y nada más, escucha ella ha estado pasando por una situación muy difícil con lo de su salida del clóset y su divorcio, para ella lo más importante era recuperar a sus hijos, y por lo menos a uno de ellos ya lo recuperó te aseguro que lo último en lo que piensa es en tener una relación amorosa.  
 **S.** Aun así no me da buena espina... _Maldita cuarentona_. (susurrando)  
 **Q.** Anda amor, cambia esa carita y vamos a ponernos un poquito más guapas para asistir a esa comida.  
 **S.** Pues ya qué...

La latina se sentía fuera de lugar, Quinn y Tabatha parecía que tenían más cosas en común que ella y la chica de ojos verdes.

 **T.** Y ustedes dos cuándo comenzarán a vivir juntas?  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **S.** Creo que cuando Quinn termine con su contrato en la universidad podrá mudarse a Nueva York.  
 **Q.** Emmm. (incómoda)  
 **T.** Ohhh pues qué buena notica, ustedes dos ya merecen estar juntas.  
 **S.** Pasa algo Q?  
 **Q.** Pues... Pasa que hace días renové mi contrato por otros seis meses en la universidad.  
 **S.** Qué? Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
 **Q**. Justo te lo iba a decir en tu visita pero con lo de Tabatha se me olvidó.  
 **S.** Y ahora qué haremos?  
 **Q**. Lo discutimos más tarde, sí?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Y ahora que tendrás la custodia de tu hija piensas traerla a vivir contigo?  
 **T.** Pues sí, aunque ya debo de comenzar a buscar un lugar más grande, por fortuna no tengo que darle esa pensión a mi ex esposo así que podré pagar la renta de otro departamento mientras tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarme uno.  
 **Q.** Pues te extrañaré cuando te mudes.  
 **T**. Pero nos veremos en el trabajo.  
 **Q**. Jajajaj cierto.  
 **S.** _Dios, qué plática tan aburrida._ (pensando)  
 **Q**. Es hora del postre amor.  
 **S.** _Vaya, hasta que sucede algo bueno._ (pensando)

La comida terminó y las chicas regresaron a su departamento.

 **Q.** Has visto a Sebastian?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Sabes? He estado pensando jajaja es una idea muy loca pero me encantaría que cuando me toque a mí llevar a nuestro siguiente bebé, él donara el semen.  
 **S**. Quéeee?  
 **Q**. Pues para que nuestros hijos sean realmente hermanos, recuerda que antes habíamos quedado en usar al mismo donante para nuestros bebés.  
 **S.** Pues sí, pero Smythe? (mueca)  
 **Q**. No creo que hayas hecho esa cara cuando concebiste a Natalie.  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. Perdón, además solo era una opción.  
 **S.** Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para pensarlo.  
 **Q**. Cierto.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje te amo mucho más mi amor.  
 **S.** Ahora sí me vas a decir el por qué decidiste renovar otros seis meses más tu contrato?  
 **Q**. Claro... La oportunidad que me están dando aquí es única Santana, mira que para ser una persona tan joven estoy recibiendo oportunidades que gente con mayor experiencia que yo, ellos confían en mí y yo quiero que mi currículum se amplíe para en un futuro poder conseguir varias horas en una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York.  
 **S**. Pero cuánto tardará eso?  
 **Q**. No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que la distancia no nos va a separar, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Será muy difícil pero ya veremos qué pasa.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes mi amor, insisto te aseguro que todo saldrá muy bien.  
 **S**. Jajaja mira mi amor, Natalie está pateándome.  
 **Q**. A ver... Ohhh mi pequeña pateadora... Beth también lo hacía y más cuando estábamos en el Glee club.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. A ella le encantaba la música, a ti también te va a gustar, verdad hijita?

Natalie pateó una vez más.

 **S.** Creo que eso es un sí.  
 **Q**. Definitivamente.  
 **S.** Hablando de música, Blaine y yo ya grabamos mi primera canción traigo la pista para mostrártela.  
 **Q**. En serio? Traeré mi computadora.

Las chicas comenzaron escuchar la canción, la letra se trataba sobre el amor incondicional, la chica de ojos verdes sabía perfectamente que esa canción estaba dirigida a ella.

 **Q**. Woooow San... Es preciosa y tu voz es tan emotiva.  
 **S.** La canción es para ti...  
 **Q**. Lo sé mi amor, no sabes cuánto te amo.  
 **S.** Claro que lo sé por eso te escribí esta canción.  
 **Q**. Me dejarás la copia, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí mi amor, en pocos días grabaré un video cantándola en vivo y la subiremos a YouTube, además Blaine subirá el audio a SoundCloud.  
 **Q**. Qué emoción!  
 **S.** Jejeje ojalá a alguien le interese mi música.  
 **Q**. Ya verás que sí.

El martes se llegó, la latina presenció algunas de las clases de su novia, estaba encantada de ver que Quinn se desenvolvía muy bien frente a sus alumnos, además hacía dichas clases bastante amenas.

Al terminar una clase...

 **X**. Profesora Fabray.  
 **Q**. Dime Layla.  
 **L.** Recuerda que habíamos hablado sobre una asesoría para mejorar mis calificaciones?  
 **Q**. Claro, mira será realmente muy poco el tiempo que te pueda dedicar ya que no falta mucho para que mi hija nazca y cuando eso pase voy a tener que pedir unos días para poder estar al lado de mi novia y Natalie.  
 **L.** No importa Miss Fabray, me conformo con el tiempo que me pueda dedicar.  
 **Q**. Ok entonces mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo.  
 **L.** Perfecto y gracias... Por cierto su novia es tan linda como usted.  
 **Q**. Jejeje gracias Layla.

En cuanto Quinn volvió a ver el rostro de Santana, ésta estaba que echaba lumbre.

 **S.** Una alumna nuevamente pidiéndote asesorías privadas? Te recuerdo cómo resultó la última vez que hiciste eso.  
 **Q**. Amor, tranquila ésa no es la primera chica o chico a quien le he dado ese tipo de asesoramientos desde que llegué a esta universidad, y tampoco será la última… Lo que pasó en aquella ocasión y que me he cansado de decírtelo fue un total y absoluto error, en serio nunca me lo vas a perdonar? Creí que ya lo habías hecho.  
 **S.** Lo hice.  
 **Q.** No parece...  
 **S.** Olvídalo, mejor vamos a continuar con tu rutina normal como docente.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

Quinn sabía que Santana tenía ciertas dudas, pero decidió dejar eso un poco de lado y simplemente enfocarse a demostrarle todo su amor a la morena.

Ya de regreso a Nueva York...

 **B.** Hey, cómo te fue?  
 **S**. Bien.  
 **B**. Bien a secas?  
 **S.** No bueno, me fue muy bien.  
 **B.** Conozco tu rostro como a la palma de mi mano y sé que algo te pasa.  
 **S.** En serio no es nada.  
 **B.** Mmmm soy tu amiga?  
 **S.** Lo eres.  
 **B.** Entonces dímelo.  
 **S.** Pues es que... Auch.  
 **B.** Qué?  
 **S**. Jejeje me dio una patada mira...

Brittany tocó la barriga de Santana.

 **B.** Awww... Hola Natalie, soy tu tía Britt...  
 **S**. Jejeje otra vez.  
 **B**. Sí, creo que le caigo bien.  
 **S.** Claro que sí... Britt, en verdad no me gustaría que te mudaras, sé que no apruebas mi relación con Quinn, pero somos amigas y quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado cuando Natalie nazca y...  
 **B.** Y luego me vas a botar cuando Quinn se quede de planta aquí.  
 **S.** Sabes que jamás haría eso.  
 **B.** Escucha, me voy a quedar, además se lo prometí a tu mamá…  
 **S.** Cuándo?  
 **B.** Hace unos días ella me llamó para pedirme que no te dejara sola, sabes que tampoco confía en tu novia y me hizo prometerle que estaría al pendiente de ti por cualquier cosa, y si me voy de aquí eso no me será tan fácil, así que me quedo al menos unos meses más.  
 **S.** Gracias Britt.  
 **B.** Aunque me encantaría que fueras mi novia.  
 **S.** Otra vez con lo mismo?  
 **B.** Mmmm lo siento, bueno me voy tengo cosas qué hacer.  
 **S.** Gracias por estar conmigo.  
 **B.** Siempre lo haré.

La rubia salió, entonces Santana le llamó Rachel para que fuera a visitarla.

 **R.** Y esa cara?  
 **S.** Otra con lo mismo (rodando los ojos) pues qué tiene mi cara?  
 **R.** Unas pocas manchas por el embarazo pero...  
 **S.** Qué?! Manchas? Ay dios, ay dios, pero si me he puesto un montón de cremas para evitarlas.  
 **R.** Emmm no son tantas, en serio que no.  
 **S.** Mi rostro, mi hermoso y perfecto rostro, éste embarazado me tiene jodido todo mi hermoso cuerpo. (puchero)  
 **R.** Ya Santana, relájate sabías que todos los embarazos crean ciertos defectos e imperfecciones en las mujeres, pero en si no me refería a que a tu cara le pasaba algo físico, lo que quise decir es que tu cara tiene cierta expresión que últimamente no es muy normal en ti.  
 **S.** Precisamente por eso te llamé, se trata de Quinn.  
 **R.** Claro, quién más puede lograr poner esa cara en ti, ahora qué hizo?  
 **S.** Nada.  
 **R.** No?  
 **S.** O lo de siempre.  
 **R.** No te entiendo.  
 **S.** Ella le va a dar asesoramientos especiales a alumnos para que sus calificaciones mejoren.  
 **R.** Dilo como es: a alumnas.  
 **S.** Sí, eso.  
 **R.** Ay Santana...  
S. Ella me jura y perjura que sólo es asunto académico pero no sé... Esta maldita duda me carcome la existencia, además una infeliz cuarentona la anda rondando mucho, la abraza y mi Quinnie lo permite, es tan... Tan... Ash!  
 **R.** No confías en ella, verdad?  
 **S.** Me duele lo que siento, sé que ella me ama, pero la otra vez también me amaba y aun así me cambió por alguien más, ahora estoy gorda y no estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, tal vez ella caiga en la tentación y me engañe otra vez.  
 **R**. No sé Santana... Mira que no soy nada partidaria de Quinn por varias razones pero he estado hablándolo con Jesse y él me dijo algo que me dejó pensando.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **R.** Quinn es tan o más orgullosa que tú, cualquiera se hubiera ido de ti de inmediato y más cuando supo que te acostabas con un chico y que ése chico te había dejado embarazada… Pero ella se tragó su orgullo, lo aceptó y decidió seguir luchando por ti a pesar de eso... Si no te amara o si pensara ponerte el cuerno no se habría tragado ese orgullo para aceptar a tu hija como suya.  
 **S.** Tienes razón... Mucha.  
 **R.** El tiempo lo dirá todo, pero razona antes de que la desconfianza te gane.  
 **S.** Lo intentaré.

Semanas después.

 **Se**. No crees que ya se te pasó el embarazo? Caroline ya debería de haber nacido. (mueca)  
 **S.** No seas idiota, todo va bien y ella nacerá cuando se le dé la gana.  
 **Se**. Dios... Creo que será como tú, pobre de mí. (puchero)  
 **S**. Cierra esa boca.  
 **B**. Hey San, estoy en casa... Ah, hola Sebastian.  
 **Se**. Hola.  
 **B.** Te traje un jugo Santana.  
 **S.** Gracias Britt.  
 **B.** Voy a dejar unas cosas a mi recámara.  
 **S.** Ok.

La bailarina se retiró.

 **Se**. Ni se te ocurra tomarte eso, pudo haberle echado algo para que caigas en sus redes.  
 **S.** No digas tonterías, ella jamás me haría daño.  
 **Se**. Pues yo no diría lo mismo, ella no quiere a nadie a tu alrededor, de hecho no sé ni cómo acepta que Rachel sea tu amiga.  
 **S.** Tú y Quinn tienen una pésima idea sobre Brittany.  
 **Se**. Lo que pasa es que no estamos ciegos como tú.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se.** Caroline amor, cuándo vas a nacer? Si sigues ahí la maldad de tu madre te puede afectar.  
 **S.** Idiota!  
 **Se**. Jajajajaja.

Blaine grabó el video de Santana cantando la canción que había compuesto para su novia, poco a poco comenzó a tener visitas y comentarios positivos, pero no pasó de eso.

Semanas después.

 **S.** Amor, no te interrumpo?  
 **Q**. Hey mi bebé, claro que no, me encanta que me llames, cómo estás?  
 **S.** Bien... Bueno eso creo, es que desde temprano me siento rara.  
 **Q**. Rara cómo?  
 **S.** Pues... Siento que el estómago se me endurece y de repente me duele la espalda.  
 **Q**. Cada cuándo sientes eso?  
 **S.** Aproximadamente cada 20 minutos,  
 **Q.** Santo dios, Santo dios!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Mi amor, creo que estás comenzando con el trabajo de parto, eso que me describes es algo parecido a lo que yo sentí cuando di a luz, estás teniendo contracciones.  
 **S.** En serio? No me digas eso, qué nervios, qué hago mi amor?  
 **Q**. Llámale a Kurt y a Blaine, que te lleven de inmediato al hospital, yo voy directamente para allá, por lo que más quieras espérame a que llegue a New York quiero ver cómo nace Natalie.  
 **S**. Lo intentaré mi amor, pero no corras en la carretera, te quiero aquí sana y salva.  
 **Q**. Sí mi amor, también llámale a Sebastian y a tus papás.  
 **S**. Lo haré.

En cuanto la llamada finalizó, la rubia fue directamente con el decano para explicarle la situación, como ya lo habían hablado hace semanas, éste le dio la autorización para que viajara a New York y estuviera junto a su novia algunos días, Quinn fue su departamento preparó rápidamente una maleta y condujo hasta al hospital.

De camino al hospital.

 **K**. Ya le avisé a Brittany y Rachel.  
 **S.** Cielos, sí que duele (gran mueca)  
 **Bl**. No des a luz aquí, te lo suplico.  
 **S.** Cállate.

En el hospital.

 **Se**. Por fin llegan, no puedo creer que yo lo haya hecho primero que ustedes, Santana cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Como si se me estuvieran rompiendo todos los huesos.  
 **K.** Vamos a que te atiendan.  
 **S.** Oh, oh...  
 **Bl**. Tu fuente... (boca abierta)  
 **S.** Quinn, llega pronto... (angustiada)

El trabajo de parto de la morena era inevitable, cada vez las contracciones se presentaban más seguido en ella.

 **B.** Relájate Santana, solo respira.  
 **R**. Así es, recuerda los ejercicios de respiración que estuvimos haciendo hace unas semanas.  
 **S.** Cómo olvidarlo? Si cada que tomabas aire con tu enorme nariz casi me dejabas sin oxígeno.  
 **R**. Ja, ja, jaaaa.  
 **B**. Ay San jajaja.  
 **Se**. Ya?  
 **S.** No y cierra la boca.  
 **Se**. Pues ya quiero conocer a Caroline, apúrate!  
 **S.** Si vuelves abrir esa bocota te juro que te la llenaré con toda mi placenta.  
 **Se**. Iugh. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **S**. Llámenle a Quinn, no mejor no, eso de usar los celulares y los autos al mismo tiempo a ella no se le da.  
 **R**. A ella ni a nadie.

Para su fortuna, Quinn no tardó mucho en llegar, a esa hora el tráfico fue bastante amable para ella.

 **Q**. Santana, dónde está mi Santana?  
 **K.** En su habitación, vamos.

En cuanto la rubia entró...

 **Q.** Mi amor!  
 **S.** Por fin mi Quinnie, por fin llegaste, Natalie aaaaghhhh ya casi viene.  
 **Se**. Iré por el médico.

El doctor y las enfermeras llegaron.

 **Dr**. Muy bien señora Santana, por fin está totalmente dilatada creo que es momento de que comience a pujar, pero necesitamos que desalojen un poco la habitación.  
 **S.** Ellos se quedan. (señalando a Sebastian y a Quinn)  
 **Dr**. Lo sé. (sonriendo)  
 **R.** Bueno, creo que sutilmente nos han corrido, vamos Brittany.  
 **B.** Pero yo... Ok, vamos.

El parto inició.

 **S.** Maldito, maldito Smythe, cómo pude darte esa "entrevista".  
 **Se.** Lo lamento...  
 **S.** Te juro que aghhhhh.  
 **Q**. Puja mi amor, sé que duele horrible, pero puja.  
 **S.** No me sueltes amor.  
 **Q**. Ya casi...  
 **Se**. Cielos... Eso se ve horrible. (mueca)  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Se.** Nada, concéntrate.  
 **Dr.** Un poco más señora Santana y saldrá la cabeza.  
 **S.** Hubiera preferido una cesárea ahhhhh, demonios, demonios!  
 **Dr.** Ya viene...

Unas cuantas maldiciones, pujidos y gritos más, y por fin Natalie nació, su llanto era imponente.

 **Dr.** Aquí la tiene.  
 **S.** Awww mi bebé, mi hija.  
 **Q**. Dios mío...  
 **Se.** Vaya... Mi hija. (lágrima en los ojos)  
 **Q**. Es perfecta.  
 **S.** Lo es.

A pesar de la felicidad de la rubia, de alguna manera se sintió un poco triste al saber que Natalie no era del todo suya, pero al mirar nuevamente a la pequeñita se dio cuenta que era el ser indefenso más hermoso que veía después de su hija.

 **Dr**. Vamos a limpiar a su hija y a valorarla.  
 **Se**. Puedo ver?  
 **Dr**. Claro, acompáñeme.  
 **Q**. Te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Infinitamente mejor, cuando me platicabas de tu parto creí que tenía una idea de lo que sentiría, me equivoqué… Fue horroroso.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja pero ya pasó y ahora viene lo mejor. (besándola)  
 **S.** Lo sé mi amor.

Horas después.

 **X.** Así señora Santana...  
 **S.** Es tan difícil, no puedo creer que hasta amamantar a una pequeña sea difícil.  
 **X.** No lo es, solo tenga paciencia, en cuanto su hija tome bien el pezón todo será fácil.  
 **Q.** No se preocupe señorita enfermera, yo me encargaré de ayudarle a mi mujer.  
 **X.** Está bien, cualquier cosa ahí está el timbre para que me llamen.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **B.** Se parece demasiado a Sebastian, espero que con el paso de los días se parezca un poco a ti.  
 **R**. Ojalá no, porque así es hermosa.  
 **S.** Ahora verás...  
 **Q**. Santana, ten cuidado.  
 **S.** Ella me dijo fea mi amor. (puchero)  
 **Q.** Fue una broma, sabes que eres hermosa.  
 **S.** Lo soy. (enorme sonrisa) Auch... Ya está succionando.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.

Más tarde mientras Santana y Natalie dormían.

 **Se.** Es una imagen encantadora, verdad?  
 **Q.** Lo es...  
 **Se**. Quinn, sé que entré en la vida de Santana de manera inesperada así como inesperado fue lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero no me arrepiento nada al ver aquí a Caroline...  
 **Q.** Me imagino...  
 **Se**. También sé que le amor que le tienes a Santana es tan grande como para haber aceptado a nuestra hija como tuya.  
 **Q.** No tienes idea de cuánto la amo.  
 **Se**. La tengo, así como también la tengo acerca del amor que sientes por la niña.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje la adoro.  
 **Se**. Sí... Por eso quiero pedirte algo.  
 **Q.** Qué cosa?  
 **Se.** Prométeme que siempre cuidarás y formarás parte de la vida de Caroline, mi trabajo es muy peligroso y en cualquier momento puedo morir, por eso quiero que me prometas que si me pasa algo te harás cargo de mi hija.  
 **Q.** Sebastian no tienes que pedírmelo porque lo haré.  
 **Se**. Aun así necesito que me lo prometas, ya sabes para estar más tranquilo.  
 **Q.** Claro que te lo prometo, siempre estaré con ella.  
 **Se**. Gracias, ahora me siento aliviado.

Horas más tarde los López llegaron a conocer a su nieta, Maribel saludó a Quinn solo por compromiso pero después no cruzó palabra alguna con ella.

Luego de que dieron de alta a Santana y su hija...

 **P**. Entonces te harás cargo de mi nieta?  
 **Se**. Por supuesto que sí señor López, a pesar de que ni en Santana ni en mí estaba previsto el ser padres, Caroline ya está aquí y estoy completamente enamorado de ella, jamás la voy a desproteger.  
 **P**. Eso me gusta, aunque aún estoy un poco confundido sobre el tipo de relación que ustedes tres tienen.  
 **Se.** Digamos que Santana y Quinn son mis amigas y yo soy el padre de su hija… Diablos, creo que también yo ya me confundí.  
 **P.** Jajajaja.

En la habitación de Santana.

 **B.** Es preciosa.  
 **M**. Lo es y tiene un muy buen peso, vas a cuidar de ella, verdad?  
 **B.** Claro que sí Maribel.  
 **S.** Mamá, no tienes por qué pedirle eso a Brittany, ella no tiene ninguna obligación hacia mi hija… Para eso están Quinn y Sebastian.  
 **M**. Pero cuando Quinn ya no esté vas a necesitar a Brittany.  
 **S.** Mamá, Quinn siempre estará aquí.  
 **M.** Eso no lo sabemos.  
 **S.** Estoy harta que hables así de mi mujer, hasta cuándo vas a respetar el hecho de que la amo?  
 **M.** Nunca.  
 **S.** Pues entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí.  
 **B.** Santana!  
 **S.** Quinn es la madre de mi hija les guste o no, y de una vez te digo madre, si quieres formar parte de la vida de mi hija entonces tienes que aceptar a mi mujer también.  
 **M**. Sabes qué?...  
 **B.** Claro que quiere formar parte de la vida de Natalie y estoy segura que tu mamá poco a poco aceptar tu relación con Quinn, verdad Maribel?  
 **M**. Emmm claro.  
 **P.** Está despierta mi nieta? La quiero cargar.  
 **S.** Jejejeje sí papá.

En la sala.

 **R.** Estás muy feliz, cierto?  
 **Q.** Mucho, cuando me enteré del embarazo de Santana jamás creí que después de varios meses me sentiría tan feliz como ahora, ellas dos y mi hija son lo más importante para mí.  
 **R**. Me imagino... Así como también me imagino que jamás le fallarás nuevamente a Santana.  
 **Q**. Claro que no, pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.  
 **R.** Lo sé.  
 **K.** Ya llegó la comida.  
 **Q.** Por fin.

Días después los López regresaron a Lima.

 **S.** Anda Quinn.  
 **Q.** Es tan difícil cambiarle el pañal.  
 **S.** Ay amor.  
 **Q.** Es la primera vez que lo hago, todo el tiempo lo estuvo haciendo tu madre, yo jamás había cambiado un puto pañal.  
 **S**. Quinn, no hables así delante de nuestra hija.  
 **Q.** Perdón... Jejeje mira, heredó tu trasero.  
 **S.** Jajaja ay amor.  
 **Q.** Listo, ahora sí ya no apestas mi vida.  
 **S.** No exageres amor, ella aún no apesta.  
 **Q**. Te adoro mi chiquita. (besando su cabecita)

Entonces la rubia comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna mientras mecía a Natalie, Santana casi se muere de la ternura que le provocó esa imagen.

 **S.** Las amo.  
 **Q**. Y nosotras a ti.  
 **B.** Todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Ya se durmió?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **B.** Puedo sostenerla?  
 **Q.** Emmm claro.  
 **B.** Jejejeje ven aquí princesa, serás una excelente bailarina porque yo seré tu maestra.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.

La rubia sentía que cada que tenía un acercamiento con Natalie, Brittany llegaba a arruinarlo, pero no dijo nada para evitar una discusión con Santana.

También se llegó el turno de que Quinn se fuera, era momento de regresar al trabajo.

 **S.** No te vayas.  
 **Q**. Amor sabes que no quiero hacerlo pero el trabajo me llama.  
 **S.** Pero Natalie te necesita.  
 **Q**. Y voy a venir entre semana, te lo prometo, no las voy a descuidar.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Quinn en medio de lágrimas se despidió de sus mujeres.

Cierto día…

 **B.** Vaya, hasta que te acuerdas de que tienes una hija.  
 **Se**. Emmm buenos días Brittany.  
 **B.** Eres increíble, apenas tiene unas pocas semanas de nacida y no habías venido a verla.  
 **Se**. Tuve una misión y... Y a quien le debo de dar esas explicaciones es a Santana, voy a su habitación.  
 **B.** Claro, pasa.

En la habitación.

 **S.** Hola.  
 **Se**. Siento no haber venido antes, jejejeje hola mi amor. (cargando a la niña)  
 **S.** Tengo muy claro que tu trabajo es difícil, pero tú también debes de tener muy claro que Natalie necesita que tú estés a su lado para que se familiarice contigo y luego no te vea como a un completo extraño.  
 **Se**. Lo sé, intentaré estar más al pendiente de mi hija, quiero estar con ella en sus momentos más importantes.  
 **S.** Eso espero por tu bien.  
 **Se**. Por cierto, al llegar aquí me llevé un sermón de Brittany, creo que me reclama más que tú el que casi no venga a ver a mi hija.  
 **S.** Ella no lo hace de mala fe.  
 **Se**. Claro que sí, me odia.  
 **S.** No es verdad.  
 **Se**. Lo es.

Las semanas pasaron, la rubia hacía todo lo posible por estar más seguido al lado de Santana y su hija, pero de pronto las cosas se empezaron a poner un poco difíciles ya que se acercaban los exámenes finales de sus alumnos y las visitas a Nueva York escasearon.

 **B.** Tal vez esté dándole asesorías a algunas chicas.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **B.** O pasando el tiempo con su amiga la cuarentona.  
 **S.** Basta Brittany.  
 **B.** Santana, yo estoy aquí contigo, te ayudo todo el tiempo con Natalie y aún sigues esperando que ella venga a ayudarte con tu hija? No la necesitas.  
 **S.** Claro que la necesito y no para que me ayude con mi hija, la necesito para que esté a mi lado y me diga que me ama.  
 **B.** Yo puedo hacer eso.  
 **S.** Ay Brittany...  
 **B.** De hecho podría besarte en este preciso momento...  
 **S.** Ni se te ocurra.  
 **B.** Me rechazarás? No lo creo.

Y ahí estaba una vez más la bailarina besando a Santana y ella nuevamente le correspondió.

 **B.** Lo ves?  
 **S.** Deja de hacer eso.  
 **B**. No, sé que lo disfrutas tanto como yo, mejor vamos a mi habitación y déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.  
 **S**. Nunca le sería infiel a Quinn.  
 **B**. Y si ella te lo está siendo ahora?  
 **S.** No lo haría.  
 **B.** Cuando te des cuenta que ella no ha cambiado, aquí estaré para ti.  
 **S.** Cielos...

Un día...

 **S.** Cuándo vas a venir?  
 **Q.** Pronto mi amor, además vele el lado positivo, estaré todo el verano con ustedes.  
 **S.** Tienes razón...  
 **Q**. Y mi hija cómo está?  
 **S.** Más gorda jajaja come mucho, te mandaré una foto, espera...  
 **Q**. Awww mira esos enormes cachetes, está hermosa.  
 **S.** Tanto como yo, he empezado a hacer algo de ejercicio para recuperar mi figura.  
 **Q**. En serio? Mmm qué delicia.  
 **S**. Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo, ya sabes...  
 **Q**. Yo también mi amor, hace tanto que no lo hacemos.  
 **S.** Lo sé, el día que vengas me tienes que dar un gran orgasmo.  
 **Q**. Lo haré mi amor jejeje.

El verano llegó y Quinn estaba más que feliz por regresar con sus mujeres, empacó su ropa y viajó hasta la gran manzana.

 **Q**. Santana, amor ya estoy aquí.  
 **B.** Desde cuándo tienes llave del departamento?  
 **Q.** Hace tiempo, mi mujer me la dio.  
 **B**. Mmm ya veo, pues ella no está en casa.  
 **Q**. A dónde fue?  
 **B.** A pasear con su familia, ya sabes, ella, su hija y el padre de su hija, lindo cuadro, no lo crees?

La rubia apretó la mandíbula.

 **Q.** Le llamaré para reunirme con ellos.  
 **B.** No les eches a perder un momento así, Natalie necesita pasar tiempo con sus padres biológicos...  
 **Q.** _Perra_. (susurrando)  
 **B.** Mmm Santana olvidó su lápiz labial, es su favorito y sabe taaaan bien...  
 **Q.** Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **B**. A veces lo uso... Bueno, te quedas en "tu casa" voy a trabajar.

La bailarina salió.

 **Q**. Y ahora ésta loca qué se trae?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Les está gustando?**_

 _ **Bueno he decido darle un pequeño giro a la historia, me amarán, me odiarán o me dejarán de leer pero aun así lo haré jejeje ooops.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	16. Seguridad

**_Pequeña actualización._**

 ** _Cambio de planes._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. Seguridad.  
**  
Ese día en el parque.

 **Se.** Jamás me imaginé llegar a hacer esto, había decidido jamás formar una familia, y ahora que la tengo se siente muy bien.  
 **S.** Aunque seamos una familia bastante extraña?  
 **Se**. Qué familia es normal en estos días?  
 **S.** Jejeje tienes razón.  
 **Se**. Ojalá la próxima vez Quinn pueda acompañarnos.  
 **S.** De verdad no te molesta que ella vaya a convivir un poco más con Natalie que tú?  
 **Se**. Para nada, ya te lo dije me siento bastante confiado al saber que ella estará a su lado para cuidar de ustedes dos, lo que me molesta es que mi trabajo no me esté permitiendo pasar más tiempo con mi bebita.  
 **S**. Cierto... Sebastian, sé que tú y yo somos buenos amigos a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, verás necesito desahogarme con alguien, no lo quiero hacer con mis otros amigos porque siento que ellos en vez de darme un buen consejo solamente me van a regañar.  
 **Se.** Pues qué hiciste o qué?  
 **S.** Verás... Tú sabes que Brittany yo tuvimos una relación hace bastantes años, de hecho ella fue mi primer amor y mi primer novia, antes de casarme con Quinn ella se acercó a mí para tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión, intentó seducirme para evitar la boda, por fortuna el amor que en ese momento sentía por Fabray era tan grande que no dudé ni un segundo en posponer mi boda con ella y la elegí para ser mi esposa, pero ahora que las cosas entre ella y yo han estado algo extrañas, Brittany nuevamente se ha acercado a mí en un plan que no es precisamente amistoso.  
 **Se.** Pero eso es más que evidente, la chica te come con la mirada, y no sólo eso me odia a mí y a tu novia.  
 **S.** No los odia, en fin... Ella no sólo me ha insinuado que quiere volver conmigo, sino que ha llevado las cosas un poco más lejos y yo se lo he permitido.  
 **Se**. Quéee? Te acostaste con ella? Le fuiste infiel a Quinn?  
 **S**. Nooooo, claro que no, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a mi novia, pero ya van dos veces que Brittany me besa y yo se lo he permitido… Y no solo eso sino que le he correspondido dichos besos.  
 **Se.** Woooow, no lo puedo creer... Estás loca?  
 **S.** Smythe te lo platiqué para que me dieras un consejo no para que también me regañaras.  
 **Se**. Ok, ok... Desde la primera vez que conocí a Brittany supe perfectamente descifrar cuáles eran sus intenciones hacia contigo, por algo se te metió hasta al departamento, para mí que ella traía su plan en mente y por eso volvió a buscarte, y como sus planes no le han salido como ella los deseaba, ahora está atacando de la mejor manera que lo sabe hacer, está utilizando la seducción y lo hace porque sabe que tú estuviste profundamente enamorada de ella, lo que sí no puedo creer es que tú le estés siguiendo el juego y eso es por algo, o realmente sigues teniendo sentimientos por Brittany, o la desconfianza que le tienes a Quinn no ha desaparecido para nada y eso provoca que tú le estés dando entrada a la bailarina esquizofrénica ésa.  
 **S.** La verdad es que siento pavor de que Quinn me vuelva a cambiar por una de sus alumnas o por cualquier otra mujer, sé que ella me ha jurado que jamás me volverá a hacer ese tipo de daño, pero a pesar de que siento que las heridas han sanado, las cicatrices siguen ahí y siempre estarán.  
 **Se.** Cierto, las cicatrices siempre te recordarán lo que pasó con ella, pero también las cicatrices te pueden ayudar a entender que el amor que Quinn te tiene es enorme, tan enorme que aceptó a Natalie, es más hasta me tolera a mí a pesar de que sabe que fuiste mía muchas veces y todo lo hace para estar contigo y no perderte.  
 **S.** Lo sé. (nudo en la garganta)  
 **Se.** Deberías de pedirle a Brittany de una buena vez que se mude, ésa chica puede meterte en problemas realmente serios y conociendo a Quinn es probable que haya una batalla campal entre ellas dos.  
 **S.** Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Brittany, ella antes de ser mi novia fue mi mejor amiga, aún sigue siendo mi amiga.  
 **Se**. Y Quinn es tu novia y la madre de tu hija, qué pesa más Santana?  
 **S.** El amor que le tengo a Quinnie.  
 **Se**. Bingo! Creo que tu duda está despejada.  
 **S.** Gracias por escucharme Smythe.  
 **Se**. No es nada López. (sonriendo)

Una hora más tarde Santana y Sebastian en compañía de su hija llegaron al departamento.

 **S.** Quinnie! Mi amor, por qué no me avisaste que ya estabas aquí?  
 **Se**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola... Quería darte una sorpresa, pero no salió como lo esperaba… Brittany me dijo que salieron de paseo familiar.  
 **S.** Emmm algo así.  
 **Se**. Debiste haber llamado a Santana, hubiera sido fabuloso que te reunieras con nosotros, la pasamos muy bien.  
 **Q.** No lo hice para no interrumpirlos, ya saben ustedes son los padres biológicos de Natalie.  
 **Se.** Lo somos, pero tú eres su otra madre y también debes de convivir con ella, ya te lo dije Quinn, el hecho de que yo sea el padre biológico no quiere decir que esté en contra de que mi hija te vea como su madre… Al contrario me siento tranquilo al saber que tú eres ésa otra madre y no alguien más.  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **Se.** Nada. (nervioso)  
 **S.** Lleva las cosas de Natalie a mi habitación. (dándole una mirada voraz al chico)  
 **Se.** De inmediato.  
 **S**. Mira bebé quién te quiere saludar.  
 **Q**. Jejeje hola mi princesa hermosa, cómo estás mi cielo azul?

En cuanto la rubia tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeñita, sintió que se derretía por el amor que le causaba.  
 **  
** **Q**. Cómo te amo hijita hermosa.

Santana miraba esa imagen y una vez más confirmó que la rubia realmente aceptaba a su hija como suya.

 **Se.** Listo, qué les parece si pedimos algo para comer?  
 **Q.** Ok. (besando a la bebé)

Más tarde el chico se fue y las Quinntana aprovecharon que su hija estaba profundamente dormida para tener un poco de intimidad.

 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti mi amor mmmm.  
 **Q**. Voy a desabrochar tu blusa, quiero comerte estas deliciosas tetas.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.

Santana se sentó a horcajadas sobre la chica de ojos verdes quien de inmediato comenzó a despojarla de su blusa y sostén.

Entonces continuó con su cometido y llevó sus labios a los pezones de la latina, rodeó la aureola con toda su boca y comenzó a succionarla.

 **S.** Ahhhh. (arqueando la espalda)

Mientras continuaba atendiendo los senos de su novia, la chica de ojos verdes desabotonó los jeans de la latina para tener acceso a su centro, metió la mano entre las dos prendas y comenzó a estimularle el clítoris.

 **S.** Sí mmmm.  
 **Q**. Mójate para mí cosita, anda sí?  
 **S.** Sí amor, sabes que mmmm sí.

Entonces la morena comenzó a mover sus caderas para que la fricción fuera más intensa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estás húmeda mi amor.  
 **S.** Siempre provocas que me moje muy rápido. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a la habitación quiero verte completamente desnuda.  
 **S.** Sí vamos.

Ya en la habitación y luego de que la ropa de ambas volara por todos lados, la rubia comenzó a practicarle sexo oral a la morena.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué delicioso sabes mi amor, jamás me cansaré de este sabor, es afrodisiaco mmm.  
 **S.** No pares mi amor, no lo hagas por favor.  
 **Q**. Te amo. (metiéndole dos dedos)  
 **S.** Ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Te gusta?  
 **S.** Mucho! **  
** **Q**. Más fuerte?  
 **S.** Sí amor muy fuerte!

Los movimientos de la mano de la rubia incrementaron su velocidad, al mismo tiempo continuaba atendiendo los senos de su novia quien estaba más que excitada por todos los toques que la chica de ojos verdes le hacía.

 **S.** Casi me vengo mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Vente para mí, regálame más de tus jugos deliciosos.  
 **S.** Quinnie! Aghhhhh.

A Quinn le fascinaba provocar eso en Santana, hacía que su ego creciera aún más.

 **S.** Lo necesitaba, después de tanto tiempo por supuesto que necesitaba estar así contigo mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Valió la espera?  
 **S.** Mucho jejej mucho (agitada) pero esto apenas comienza mi amor.  
 **Q**. Ya lo creo. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Ahora es mi turno. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm qué rico.

Los besos de Santana se tornaron muy apasionados, el cuerpo de su novia siempre le había provocado una lujuria enorme y única.

 **S.** Ponte en cuatro.  
 **Q.** Quieres ver mi trasero?  
 **S.** Como siempre, sabes que me vuelve loca.  
 **Q.** Jejeje así. (abriendo sus nalgas)  
 **S.** Dios, sí!

La morena rápidamente llevó su rostro hasta ahí y comenzó a darle lengüetazos a toda la longitud de la raja.

 **Q.** Diablos, mmmm!  
 **S.** Eres mía (nalgueándola) **  
** **Q**. Lo soy!

Santana penetró con sus dedos a la rubia en ambos orificios, quería hacerla explotar de placer.

 **Q**. Ahhhh!  
 **S.** Shhh baja la voz mi amor, vamos a despertar a nuestra hija. **  
** **Q**. Es que... Mmmm Santana mmmm.

La latina combinó las penetradas con sus dedos y lengua hasta hacer que la rubia se perdiera en ese enorme placer, luego se derrumbó en la cama.  
 **  
** **Q**. Nadie (agitada) provoca esto en mí, sólo tú es fabuloso mmm sentir este placer con todo el amor que nos tenemos, te adoro Santana.  
 **S.** Jejeje te adoro mucho más, me fascina hacer el amor contigo de esta manera tan apasionada. **  
** **Q**. Quiero más pero la verdad es que tengo mucha sed.  
 **S.** Iré por agua a la cocina, cuando vuelva te quiero con las piernas muy pero muy abiertas para mí. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje cuenta con eso.

Al salir de la habitación, la morena se encontró con Brittany en la cocina.

 **B.** Vaya ya era hora de que se terminara ese escándalo, todo el edificio se enteró de lo que tú y la traidora hacían.  
 **S.** Estuviste escuchando?  
 **B.** Fue imposible no hacerlo.  
 **S.** Lo siento, pero por lo regular nunca estás a esta hora en casa.  
 **B.** Vine para estar más tiempo contigo pero ya vi que no hace falta.  
 **S.** Britt ella es mi novia, la mujer que amo, el estar con ella no tiene nada de malo, además es mi casa.  
 **B.** Sí ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes que ya pronto me iré para no tener que escuchar eso.  
 **S.** Ya te dije que no tienes que irte, eres mi amiga.  
 **B.** Yo quiero algo más que ser tu amiga y lo sabes, cuando te des cuenta que ella no ha cambiado y que sigue involucrándose con sus alumnas yo te estaré esperando, te lo prometo.  
 **S**. Quinn no se involucra con sus alumnas. **  
** **B**. Eso ni tú te lo crees.

La bailarina salió del departamento.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa con el agua?  
 **S.** Eh? Ah sí, ten amor. **  
** **Q**. Con quién hablabas? Se escuchaban voces.  
 **S**. Con Brittany, vino por unas cosas.  
 **Q**. Nos escuchó?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Jajaja qué bien.  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo, volvamos a la cama, aún no termina esto.  
 **S.** Vamos. (sonriendo)

En los siguientes días la latina grabó nuevamente una canción y subió el video a YouTube, éste se empezó a viralizar un poco más y los comentarios que tenía cada vez eran más positivos, ella esperaba que próximamente algún productor viera esos videos y los ofreciera algún tipo de contrato.

Mientras tanto continuó viajando a Providence a visitar a Quinn, la rubia hacía lo mismo al viajar a Nueva York.

Brittany continuaba metiéndole cosas a Santana en la cabeza, sus intenciones no cambiaban para nada a pesar de que la latina le decía una y otra vez que su corazón le pertenecía a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **B.** Hola Maribel. **  
** **M**. Hija, cómo vas con Santana?  
 **B.** No hay ningún cambio, ella sigue empecinada con Quinn, no sé Maribel creo que tiraré la toalla, en pocos meses tendré que retomar mi carrera y no veo ninguna remota posibilidad de que tu hija me vuelva a amar.  
 **M**. No pierdas la fe, sólo necesitamos que Quinn cometa un error y en ese instante tú entres nuevamente en su vida.  
 **B.** Ok, sólo porque realmente amo a tu hija aguantaré un poco más.

Cierto día en Providence.

 **Q.** Tabatha pasa.  
 **T.** Quinn vine a despedirme.  
 **Q.** No me digas que ya te mudarás.  
 **T.** Así es, por fin conseguí un departamento para que mi hija y yo vivamos cómodamente.  
 **Q.** Esa es una excelente noticia, Santana mi amor ven aquí.  
 **S.** Qué pasa? Ah, hola Tabatha.  
 **T.** Hola Santana, le decía aquí a tu novia que ya me voy a mudar de departamento. **  
** **S.** En serio? Genial, simplemente genial. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **T.** Lo sé, aunque extrañaré mucho a Quinn, estoy feliz porque mi hija se sentirá muy a gusto en ese departamento.  
 **Q**. Me imagino, está en una edad muy difícil y necesita su propio espacio.  
 **T.** En serio te voy a extrañar.

La mujer abrazó a la rubia y en ese momento Santana sintió que le hervía la sangre.

 **T.** Mañana comenzaré con la mudanza.  
 **Q**. Si ocupas de nuestra ayuda cuenta con ella.  
 **T.** Muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta, ahora me tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas que empacar, nos vemos. **  
** **Q**. Bye.  
 **S.** Adiós.

La mujer salió.

 **S.** Estuve a punto de golpear a ésa maldita cuarentona, no pierde ningún momento para tocarte, la odio, la odio, la odio. **  
** **Q**. Santana, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que todo eso que imaginas con respecto a Tabatha no tiene fundamentos, ella es sólo mi amiga y para ella también lo soy.  
 **S.** Pues yo lo dudo. **  
** **Q**. Ay Dios mío.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Ya enviaste currículums a las universidades de Nueva York? **  
** **Q**. No he tenido tiempo mi amor.  
 **S.** Pero por qué? **  
** **Q**. Porque estoy en temporada de exámenes, además estoy dando demasiadas asesorías a los alumnos y con tanto viaje hasta New York mi cabeza ha estado ocupada al 100% y lo último de lo que me acuerdo es de enviar dichos currículums.  
 **S.** Pero Quinnie, qué no quieres regresar a New York para por fin estar conmigo?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí mi amor, pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho esta universidad, aquí he tenido oportunidades que jamás imaginé en mi vida, el cambiar de trabajo implica comenzar de nuevo y no sé si me quiera arriesgar a que las cosas no salgan tan bien como aquí.  
 **S**. Entonces qué vamos a hacer?  
 **Q**. Podrías venirte a vivir conmigo.  
 **S.** No amor, tú sabes que necesito seguir en New York para continuar con mi sueño de ser una gran artista, si me vengo a vivir a esta ciudad esas pequeñas posibilidades se volverán prácticamente nulas.  
 **Q.** Pero si ni siquiera ha pasado nada contigo Santana, ok subes tus videos y tienen bastantes visitas, pero nada más, no es como si ya tuvieras una carrera sólida.  
 **S.** No confías en que algún día llegaré a ser alguien muy famosa?  
 **Q**. No dije eso.  
 **S.** Pero lo insinuaste, y eso quiere decir que no confías para nada en mi talento… Nunca has apoyado mi sueño, nunca.  
 **Q**. Eso no es verdad, claro que lo apoyo pero es tan difícil lo que quieres lograr, hay gente privilegiada que logra eso pero no es para todo el mundo.  
 **S.** Ahhh genial, entonces yo no soy privilegiada.  
 **Q**. Tampoco quise decir eso, yo...  
 **S.** Olvídalo Quinn, sé de sobra que mi sueño para ti nunca ha sido importante. **  
** **Q**. Lo es y yo te voy a ayudar, desde aquí puedes seguir grabando tus canciones yo te puedo ayudar a hacer coros y a pedirle a mis alumnos que visiten tu canal en YouTube.  
 **S.** Dirás a tus alumnas, no?  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Voy a ver que todo esté bien con mi hija.

Quinn estaba entre la espada y la pared, su sueño de ser una maestra reconocida por fin se estaba empezando a hacer realidad y por otro lado estaba el apoyar a la mujer que amaba en su carrera artística que aún no arrancaba.

 **Q**. Qué voy a hacer?

Esa tarde.

 **Q**. Voy al campus, me acompañas?  
 **S.** No quiero sacar a Natalie, ella sigue dormida.  
 **Q**. Entonces nos vemos más tarde, traeré la cena.  
 **S.** Como quieras.  
 **Q**. Amor no te enojes conmigo por favor, hace mucho que no peleamos.  
 **S.** No estoy molesta.  
 **Q**. Lo estás... Cuando vuelva hablamos con más calma, te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Tal vez fui demasiado ruda con Quinn, no quiero que peleemos, tu mami es el amor de mi vida, ella me hace muy feliz Natalie.

La nena sonrío.

 **S.** Vamos por ella al campus.

En la universidad.

 **L.** Miss Fabray.  
 **Q.** Hola Layla.  
 **L.** Sólo vine para darle las gracias, sin sus asesoramientos no hubiese podido pasar el examen, ahora ya no está en peligro mi beca, en serio mil gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo.

La chica abrazó efusivamente a la rubia sin que ésta pudiera evitarlo.

 _Quinn!_ _  
_  
La rubia volteó y vio a su novia con lágrimas en los ojos.  
 **  
** **Q.** Santana no es lo que te estás imaginando.  
 **S.** Ah no? Jamás vas a cambiar Quinn Fabray.  
 **Q.** Espera.

La latina comenzó a caminar rápidamente empujando la carreola de Natalie.

 **L.** Miss Fabray, lo siento, no pensé que la metería en problemas con su esposa. **  
** **Q.** No te preocupes Layla, es un malentendido, voy tras ella.  
 **L.** Sí, corra.

Pero Santana tomó un taxi antes de que la rubia la pudiera alcanzar, así que rápidamente la chica de ojos verdes corrió hasta el estacionamiento para tomar su coche e ir al departamento.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Me voy, es increíble, totalmente increíble, nunca vas a cambiar, siempre tendré que lidiar con lo mismo tú y tu maldita obsesión por las niñas universitarias.  
 **Q**. Santana lo que viste fue solamente un abrazo de agradecimiento, tú sabes que te soy fiel y que jamás volvería a cometer el error de hace tiempo.  
 **S.** No lo sé, no has cambiado prácticamente nada, continúas solo pensando en ti no en mí, en lograr todos tus proyectos pero jamás en ayudarme a conseguir los míos, sigues rodeándote de mujeres mayores y menores que siempre están al pendiente de lo que haces, yo no puedo con eso, en serio que no puedo.  
 **Q.** Pero he estado contigo todo este tiempo, te he demostrado una y otra vez que el amor que te tengo es muy fuerte y eterno, por favor no eches todo a perder.  
 **S.** Yo echarlo a perder? No señorita tú lo echaste a perder desde un principio, tú jodiste nuestra relación una vez más, me voy y no trates de seguirme, te odio.

La palabra odio se sintió horrible para la rubia, así que no pudo evitar que la mujer que amaba se fuera de ahí con su hija.

Esa tarde estuvo como ida, no podía reaccionar ante nada, de pronto vio como una sonaja de su hija estaba sobre un sofá.

 **Q.** No, yo no voy a perder a mi familia.

Esperó a que amaneciera para conducir hasta Nueva York, quería llegar sana y salva al encuentro con el amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente en Nueva York.

 **B**. Hey San, anoche no me di cuenta que ya estabas en casa, a qué hora llegaste?  
 **S.** Algo tarde, ya estabas dormida y no quise despertarte.  
 **B.** Lloraste?  
 **S.** No.  
 **B.** Claro que sí, tienes los ojos muy hinchados, qué pasó?  
 **S.** Nada.  
 **B.** Santana dímelo.  
 **S.** Quinn… Quinn y su maldita debilidad por las universitarias.  
 **B.** Acaso ella?  
 **S.** No... No lo sé, sólo sé que no soporto lo que hace.  
 **B.** Te lo dije Santana, te dije que ella nunca iba a cambiar, no puedo creer que no te haya respetado estando en la ciudad, imagínate si eso hace cuando estás ahí, que no hará cuando no lo estás?  
 **S**. Por dios. (llorando)  
 **B**. Santana, ella lo vale la pena, no malgastes tus lágrimas por alguien así.  
 **S.** La amo.  
 **B.** Eso puede cambiar, Santana si tú quisieras sabes que...

Las chicas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sin más, la bailarina besó profundamente a la morena sin que ésta se resistiera.

 _Santana!_ _  
_  
Esa voz familiar hizo que las chicas se separaran.

 **S**. Quinn... (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Q.** Qué... Qué significa esto?  
 **B.** Qué no lo ves? O quieres que te lo aclaremos?

La chica de ojos azules intentó nuevamente besar a la morena quien de inmediato lo evitó.

 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **B.** Porque me quiere, porque yo le doy confianza en cambio contigo nunca nada es seguro, cada beso que hemos compartido ha sido fantástico y ella me ha correspondido.  
 **Q.** Qué? Se han besado varias veces?  
 **B.** Por supuesto.  
 **Q.** Santana?

La morena estaba con la cabeza agachada.

 **S.** Déjame hablar con ella.  
 **B.** Pero Santana...  
 **S.** Por favor, déjanos a solas.  
 **B.** Ok, iré con los Klaine, recuerda que te amo.

Antes de que la bailarina saliera del departamento, cruzó mirada retadora con la otra rubia.

 **Q.** En serio Santana? Me hiciste todo un drama por algo que ni siquiera era para nada malo cuando tú te has estado besuqueando por no sé cuánto tiempo con ésa arpía.  
 **S.** Yo...  
 **Q**. Pensé que me amabas.  
 **S.** Lo hago, pero no confío en ti, lo he intentado una y otra vez pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, tú destruiste toda mi confianza cuando decidiste dejarme por ésa chica, yo ahora no puedo soportar que alguien más te toque porque de inmediato siento que me vas a dejar otra vez. **  
** **Q**. No Santana, jamás haría eso.  
 **S**. Brittany ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo y...  
 **Q**. Lo ha aprovechado bastante bien, caíste en su juego Santana, era obvio que ella venía por ti cuando se mudó a la ciudad.  
 **S.** Ella me ama.  
 **Q**. Yo también!  
 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q**. Hace cuánto que se entienden?  
 **S.** Ella y yo no nos entendemos, solamente nos hemos besado un par de veces pero siempre luego de esos malditos besos me siento fatal.  
 **Q**. Te das cuenta que me fuiste infiel?  
 **S.** No, solo fueron besos no hubo nada más, te lo juro.

Hubo un gran silencio.

 **Q**. La amas?  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Santana no me importa si te besaste una, dos o 1000 veces con Brittany, lo único que me importa es saber si la amas a ella o a mí, porque si me amas a mí te juro que no me va a importar el que te hayas besado con ella, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado y que formemos la familia que siempre hemos soñado, te amo y este amor que siento por ti es más grande que cualquier cosa, dímelo por favor, dime si la amas a ella como para que lo nuestro termine en este instante.

Santana tomó una gran respiración.

 **S.** No, te amo a ti. **  
** **Q**. Bebé. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Lo lamento, en serio perdóname, no quiero perderte.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, claro que te perdono mi amor como ya te dije no quiero perderte y… Sé que he sido bastante egoísta al pensar últimamente solo en mí y no apoyarte, pero aun así me voy a arriesgar porque quiero pedirte algo.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q**. Múdate a vivir conmigo lo que resta de mi contrato en Providence, te juro que a partir de ya comenzaré a enviar currículums para que el próximo semestre esté trabajando aquí y tú continúes buscando tu sueño con mi ayuda, no me separes de ti ni de mi hija, sabes que son lo que más amo en mi vida.  
 **S**. Estás hablando en serio!  
 **Q**. Totalmente, qué dices?  
 **S.** Que no tengo nada que pensar, por supuesto que me mudo contigo y te prometo que trabajaré mucho en mi seguridad hacia contigo, con esto que acabas de hacer me has demostrado lo mucho que me amas y que nuestro amor no corre ningún peligro.  
 **Q**. No amor, no lo corre y verás que entre las dos fortaleceremos esa seguridad para que nunca vuelvas a desconfiar de mí.  
 **S.** Me ayudas a empacar?  
 **Q**. Claros que sí... Pero antes tenemos que informarle a Sebastian.  
 **S.** Es verdad, lo había olvidado.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más mi vida, nada nos va a separar. (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Lo sé mi amor.

Continuará...

* * *

 _ **Bueno decidí finalmente no dar ese giro a la historia porque me queda claro que este sueño ya se terminó, las lecturas y comentarios de mis fics han bajado considerablemente y es porque definitivamente este tipo de historias ya no llaman la atención ni mi constante drama en ellas jajaja, lo siento pero me fascina el drama, no lo puedo evitar, me costó caro y ni modo.**_

 _ **Por ese motivo este fue el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, el próximo será el final y les prometo que será lindo.**_

 _ **Por cierto, jamás consideré matar a Sebastian, lo que le hizo prometer a Quinn sería para algo más.**_

 _ **La nueva historia que comencé será corta, entre 8 y 10 capítulos.**_

 _ **Continuaré con "Somos un corazón" como la he tenido planeada desde siempre, eso es para darme un gusto personal jejejeje**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero no tardar con el final.**_

 _ **Siento los errores, eso fue algo que tampoco nunca pude evitar jajaja.**_


	17. Sueños

**_Por fin les traigo el capítulo final, gracias por la espera._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Sueños.**

Las chicas muy felices comenzaron a empacar las cosas de Santana y Natalie, la rubia no perdía la oportunidad para robarle unos cuantos besos a su novia.

 **Q.** Te amo mi amor.  
 **S.** Jejeje lo sé bebé.  
 **Q**. Y a usted señorita la amo aún más. (cargando a Natalie) Eres mi bebita perfecta mi amor.  
 **S.** Te ves tan tierna cuando tomas entre tus brazos a nuestra hija.  
 **Q**. Soy muy tierna San.  
 **S.** Uy sí jajaja.  
 **Q**. Amor, deberías de llamarle a Sebastian para de una buena vez avisarle de nuestra decisión.  
 **S.** Sí en este momento le marcaré.

Y eso hizo, le llamó al chico para que se reuniera con las Quinntana en el departamento de Santana.

Mientras continuaban empacando, la chica de unos azules llegó al departamento.

 **B**. Qué es todo esto? **  
** **Q**. Santana se muda a Providence conmigo.  
 **B.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Lo que escuchaste.  
 **B.** Santana, te has vuelto loca?  
 **S.** No Britt.  
 **B.** Claro que sí, cómo se te ocurre irte a vivir con ésta traidora? Recuerda lo que te hizo, por dios.  
 **S.** Yo la amo.  
 **B.** Pero y nosotros? Todos lo que hemos estado viviendo estos últimos meses?  
 **S.** Brittany sólo han sido un par de besos y sabes que siempre te he dicho que lo lamento, pero hemos llevado una amistad y nada más.  
 **B**. No Santana, esos besos significaron más, te sentí, no puedes pretender que sólo fueron besos sin sentido.  
 **Q**. Le podrás dar un millón de besos pero lo que ella siente con un sólo roce de mis labios jamás lo sentirá contigo.  
 **B.** Eres una perra, una maldita perra pero no creas que voy a permitir que te lleves a Santana y la vuelvas a hacer sufrir, dijiste que la ibas a cuidar y no lo hiciste!  
 **Q.** Santana sabe cuáles son mis sentimientos y aunque se hubiera acostado contigo y con mil personas no me importaría si al final ella se queda conmigo.  
 **B.** Mentirosa, eres una doble cara, lo eres, Santana mi amor recapacita, podemos formar una familia y te aseguro que jamás volverás a sufrir, con ella te vas a condenar!  
 **S.** Perdóname Britt pero no puedo, yo no te amo.  
 **B.** Estás cometiendo el peor de los errores.  
 **Q.** Ya déjala en paz y entiende que ella me ama a mí, será mi esposa nuevamente y eso ni tú ni nadie lo podrá evitar.  
 **B.** Eres una...  
 **S.** Basta Brittany.  
 **B.** Pues si quieres condenarte nuevamente a vivir en una total incertidumbre por no saber si ésta se está revolcando otra vez con una chiquilla es tu problema, conmigo pudiste tener lo mejor Santana.  
 **S**. Tengo lo mejor, créemelo.  
 **B**. Me voy.  
 **Q**. Espera, antes de que te vayas...

 _ **Slap!**_ _ **  
**_  
Quinn le dio una gran bofetada a la bailarina que hasta logró sacarle sangre.

 **Q**. Eso es para que jamás te atrevas si quiera a intentar sabotear nuevamente nuestra relación, desde un principio me dejaste claro que serías un dolor de cabeza pero no creí que fueras capaz de llegar tan lejos, yo jamás me metí en su relación cuando estaban juntas, siempre la respeté a pesar de que me gustaba Santana, creí que eras mi amiga Brittany, qué triste darse cuenta de que nunca fue así. **  
** **B**. Jamás se los voy a perdonar, jamás. (sobando su mejilla)

La bailarina rápidamente empacó sus cosas y salió de ahí sin voltear atrás.

 **Q**. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, sé que es tu amiga pero ella se lo merecía.  
 **S.** Está bien Q, la verdad es que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque ella no tiene toda la culpa, yo también la tengo porque lo permití.  
 **Q.** Ven aquí mi cielo, eso ya no importa.  
 **S.** Te amo tanto.

Las chicas se abrazaron, compartieron un par de besos más y luego continuaron empacando.

Más tarde se presentó Sebastian.

 **Se**. Hola chicas, pasó algo con Caroline? Por qué la urgencia?  
 **S.** Afortunadamente todo está bien con nuestra hija.  
 **Se**. Entonces para qué me llamaron? Haremos un trío?  
 **S.** Sólo en tu asquerosa y retorcida mente. **  
** **Se**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Te citamos porque hace unas horas Quinn me pidió mudarme con ella unos meses y acepté.  
 **Se**. Ohhh mmmm. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q.** Santana y yo ya no queremos estar separadas, sé que eso implica el alejarte de Natalie pero espero nos comprendas.  
 **Se**. Vaya... Es que no lo vi venir, siempre pensé que serías tú quien se mudara a aquí.  
 **Q**. Y ese es el plan, de hecho lo haremos en cuanto yo consiga un empleo aquí, ya comenzaré a buscarlo, además puedes ir a ver a Natalie cuando quieras.  
 **Se.** Pero la vería menos...  
 **S**. Ay Sebastian por favor, estando aquí no la ves muy seguido que digamos.  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Es la verdad.  
 **Se**. Sí, tienes razón... Bueno aunque me duela separarme de mi hija lo tengo que aceptar además como ustedes dicen, sólo será por unos meses y ya.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Entonces no hay ningún problema?  
 **Se**. No chicas, claro que no, ustedes se aman y me vería bastante ridículo si hiciera algún berrinche, además Caroline siempre será mi hija.  
 **Q.** Así es.  
 **Se**. Y cuándo se van? **  
** **Q.** En un rato más, sólo nos vamos a despedir de nuestros amigos, pero vendremos los fines de semana así que todo seguirá prácticamente igual.  
 **Se**. Ahhh qué buena noticia entonces no dejaré de ver tanto a mi hija. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Nunca, idiota jajaja.  
 **Q.** Ay San.

Más tarde las chicas recibieron la visita de sus amigos y les platicaron de su decisión.

 **K.** Muchas felicidades, no puedo sentirme más emocionado porque no me cabría dicha emoción en mi ser, ustedes jamás se debieron haber separado, se pertenecen desde siempre.  
 **Bl.** Yo también las felicito y espero que se casen pronto otra vez.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje yo también.  
 **S.** Tranquilos, primero es lo primero.  
 **K.** Por eso, qué no se supone que primero es el matrimonio?  
 **S.** Cállate porcelana.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Y tú no dices nada?  
 **R.** Pues...  
 **K.** No, que no diga nada porque lo único que saldrá de su boca será veneno espeso.  
 **R.** Kurt, no digas tonterías por favor.  
 **K.** Tonterías?  
 **R.** Ash... Me vas a dejar hablar?  
 **K.** Ok, habla.  
 **R.** Bien... Santana sabes que te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y me dueles y preocupas demasiado, fui testigo de tu sufrimiento, de tu etapa extraña cuando te quitabas la ropa y salías con Sebastian y ahora de esta etapa, hace mucho que no te veía así de radiante, estás feliz y eso me hace sentir muy tranquila, te apoyo en esta decisión porque soy testigo del amor que Quinn te profesa y de todo lo que ha hecho para recuperarte así que lo único que les puedo decir es que sean muy pero muy felices, además están formando una familia y eso es hermoso.  
 **S.** Gracias Rachel, en serio gracias.  
 **Q**. Sí, gracias.  
 **R.** Cuídala Quinn.  
 **Q.** Lo haré, no lo dudes.

El grupo de amigos compartió la comida y más tarde las Quinntana en compañía de su hija viajaron a Providence.

En los días siguientes Quinn intentó convencer a Santana de rentar un departamento más grande pero la latina se rehusó ya que según ella no tenía caso hacerlo ya que en unos meses estarían de vuelta en la gran manzana.

 **Q.** Amor puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
 **S.** Claro, qué pasa?  
 **Q.** La otra vez mencionaste algo así como que no querías casarte conmigo… Eso quiere decir que tú y yo ya jamás seremos esposas otra vez?  
S **.** Quinn, me encanta la sinceridad con la que últimamente nos hemos estado dirigiendo así que una vez más seré sincera contigo, por el momento no me quiero casar porque la verdad tengo miedo de que algo vaya a salir mal nuevamente, hace casi siete años me pediste que me casara contigo y pensé que sería para siempre, luego todo se desmoronó y ahora no deseo para nada que si nos casamos vuelva a pasar lo mismo.  
 **Q.** Pero no pasará eso, ahora sí será para siempre, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Podrías darme tiempo para asimilar eso?  
 **Q**. Está bien amor.  
 **S.** Pero no olvides que te amo.  
 **Q**. Eso jamás.

Días después Blaine viajó a Providence para instalar el pequeño estudio para que la morena continuara grabando sus canciones.

Un día...

 **Q**. Mi amor, qué crees? Ya tengo varias cartas de recomendación que definitivamente me ayudarán junto con mi currículum a encontrar trabajo en Nueva York.  
 **S**. Esa es una excelente noticia mi vida. **  
** **Q**. Ahora cruza los dedos para que rápido encuentre dicho trabajo.  
 **S.** Jejejeje lo haré, mira ya tengo la nueva pista musical para la canción que escribimos el otro día. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje jamás me imaginé poder escribir una canción junto contigo.  
 **S.** Eres un estuche de monerías mi vida.  
 **Q**. Lo soy...  
 **S.** Quieres ayudarme con los coros? **  
** **Q**. Sabes que sí. (besándola)

En los siguientes días luego de haber grabado la canción, la latina filmó un video cantando dicha canción y en cuanto lo subió a su canal de YouTube de inmediato comenzó a recibir varias visitas y excelentes críticas.

Tres meses después.

 **Q**. Hey mi cielo, abre tu boquita, anda mi amor jejejej así...  
 **S.** Le gustó? **  
** **Q**. Sí, definitivamente le fascinó su nueva papilla, se ve hermosa comiendo, la amo tanto.  
 **S.** Y ella te ama a ti, en serio Quinn jamás me voy a cansar de agradecerte el que la hayas aceptado a pesar de que no es tuya. **  
** **Q**. Es mía Santana, es nuestra, cómo no la iba a amar?  
 **S.** Tienes razón es toda tuya, es nuestra bebé. **  
** **Q**. Además todo esto que estamos viviendo a su lado es maravilloso me encanta aprender todos los días el cómo cuidarla, cada balbuceo nuevo que hace es impresionante.  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **Q**. Anda mi amor otra probadita, jejeje.  
 **N**. Daaaahhhh.

Entonces la latina comenzó a checar su canal de YouTube y se encontró con un mensaje privado.

"Hola mi nombre es Joaquín Damon estoy realmente impresionado con cada una de las canciones que tienes en tu canal, verás soy dueño de una pequeña disquera independiente y me encantaría ponerme en contacto contigo para grabar algún demo y comenzar a comercializar tu música, espero tu respuesta"

 **S.** Vaya...  
 **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Sí, acércate para que leas esto.  
 **Q**. A ver... Santana mi amor esa es una excelente noticia.  
 **S.** Pero es una pequeña disquera independiente. (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Lo sé pero por algo se empieza, no lo crees? Con el apoyo de esa disquera tal vez luego puedas conseguir un contrato con otra internacional.  
 **S.** Entonces, crees que sea buena idea hablar con ése sujeto?  
 **Q.** Claro mi amor, hay que ver lo que te ofrece y necesitamos pedirle a Rachel que le diga a su representante que te asesore, no creo que le niegue ese favor.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, de inmediato le llamaré a Rach.

Luego de llamar a Rachel, se puso en contacto con el dueño de la disquera.

En una visita a Nueva York las chicas en compañía de Rachel y su representante se reunieron con el dueño de la disquera.

Llegaron a un acuerdo y Santana firmó para grabar ese EP y para en dado caso que una disquera más grande le ofreciera un contrato, Joaquin tuviera una ganancia de eso.

Las siguientes semanas la latina grabó 5 canciones que formarían parte de su EP, las promovió en su canal y en algunas estaciones de radio, poco a poco el sencillo comenzó a posicionarse en el movimiento independiente.

 **S.** Tengo que ir a hacer promoción a algunos canales locales.  
 **Q.** Está bien mi amor.  
 **S.** Y hacer unos shows en algunos lugares.  
 **Q**. Lo sé...  
 **S.** Y... **  
** **Q**. Hey, tranquila mi amor, yo no voy a cortar tus alas, es tiempo de que regreses a Nueva York.  
 **S.** Pero y tú?  
 **Q**. Aquí me quedaré hasta que pueda regresar otra vez para siempre, las cosas estarán como antes, te lo aseguro, iré a visitarte cada fin de semana o si puedo antes.  
 **S.** No Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Sí mi amor, hace años cometí el error de privarte de todo al llevarte a vivir conmigo sin siquiera importarme que con eso estabas renunciando a tus sueños, esta vez no será así y por eso no te voy a pedir que te quedes conmigo, aunque eso no significa que nos vayamos a separar, sólo te pido que confíes en mí y que no pienses en que al dejarme sola voy a comenzar a buscar a chicas universitarias.  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo mi vida, te amo como no tienes idea y claro que confío en ti, me has demostrado tantas veces que me amas a pesar de todo, yo también te amo a ti a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que vivimos, a pesar de nuestros errores, estaré esperándote en Nueva York. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, bueno creo que debemos de comenzar a empacar tus cosas.  
 **S.** Sí.

Las chicas se despidieron en medio de lágrimas y besos pero amabas estaban tranquilas al saber que su amor iba más allá de la distancia.

Conforme pasaron las semanas, Santana comenzó a hacerse de más popularidad, ya era conocida en varios estados del país por sus canciones, el dueño de la disquera estaba bastante confiado en que pronto encontrarían una disquera más grande para que ella finalmente grabar a su primer álbum.

Un día.

 **Q**. Tengo pésimas noticias mi amor.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. No recibí ninguna respuesta de todas las universidades en las que mandé mi currículum, al parecer este semestre no necesitan de un nuevo maestro, en cambio en Brown me volvieron a ofrecer otros seis meses de contrato y tuve que aceptarlos mi amor.  
 **S.** Pero... Nooooooo.  
 **Q**. Mira mi amor, te prometo que solamente serán otros seis meses en Providence, luego aunque no consiga otro empleo en New York te aseguro que de todos modos me voy a mudar a la ciudad.  
 **S.** Ay mi amor... **  
** **Q**. Lo vamos a superar mi cielo, te lo prometo, confías en mí?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí mi vida, ya no tengo ninguna duda.  
 **Q.** Dame un rico beso.  
 **S.** Uno? No, muchos.  
 **Q.** Mmm delicioso.

Con el paso de los días las Quinntana y Sebastian bautizaron a la pequeña Natalie, hicieron una gran fiesta, la niña ya casi caminaba y adoraba a sus 3 padres.

Un día Santana le pidió a Rachel hablar con ella.

 **R**. Qué pasa?  
S. En dos semanas Quinn se muda definitivamente a Nueva York y luego de todo lo que hemos vivido y de saber que ella me ama incondicionalmente, creo que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso.  
 **R**. No me digas que...  
 **S.** Sí, quiero pedirle que sea nuevamente mi esposa, la primera vez ella fue quien me lo pidió en ese momento tan romántico, ahora yo quiero expresarle todo mi amor haciéndole una propuesta matrimonial.  
 **R**. Woooow y has pensando en algo?  
 **S.** Sí, en unos días tendré una presentación en uno de los bares de la ciudad, y se lo pediré ahí frente al público.  
 **R**. Maravilloso, es muy buena idea.  
 **S.** Ojalá que no me rechace.  
 **R.** Eso no pasará jamás.

Entonces la rubia por fin regresó a la gran manzana, Santana estaba más que feliz al saber ya que ahora sí su familia estaría unida para siempre, así que con ayuda de sus amigos preparó todo para pedirle a su novia que fuera otra vez su esposa.

El día de la presentación se llegó, Quinn y los demás chicos fueron a una mesa especial que Santana les había reservado.

El bar estaba lleno y entonces la latina salió a dar su presentación, justo cuando estaba interpretando la canción que le había escrito a Quinn, decidió interrumpirla para hablar.

 **S.** Hola a todos, una vez más gracias por estar aquí, tal vez ustedes lo sepan o no, pero esta canción se la escribí a la persona que más amo en el mundo, a la chica que sin siquiera proponérselo me robó el corazón luego de una noche en que ninguna de las dos nos imaginamos las consecuencias que traería el pasarla juntas... Muchas personas nos cuestionaron sobre nuestra relación, nos dijeron que estábamos llevando las cosas muy deprisa, y tal vez tuvieron razón pero si tuviera que volver a vivir lo mismo, definitivamente lo viviría sin dudarlo, luego de tanto tiempo nuestro amor creció mucho más tan así que fue tan fuerte como para que ambas nos perdonáramos nuestros errores… Hoy después de siete años quiero pedirle algo a mi novia, Quinnie acércate por favor.

La chica de ojos verdes bastante nerviosa subió al escenario en medio de varios silbidos como halagos.

 **S.** Hace 7 años me pediste ser tu esposa y ese día fue uno de los más emocionantes y felices de mi vida, de inmediato te dije que sí porque me emocionaba pasar toda mi vida junto a ti… Las cosas se pusieron extrañas pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que tú y yo estamos aquí en este momento juntas, amándonos más que aquel día… Por eso quiero pedirte algo mi amor.

La latina sacó del bolso de sus jeans una caja la cual abrió mostrándole un hermoso anillo a Quinn.

 **S.** Mi amor, mi Quinnie hermosa, aceptarías ser mi esposa otra vez?

La rubia estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción, todo el público estaba emocionado...  
 **  
** **Q**. Sí, sabes perfectamente que sí quiero ser tu esposa otra vez. **  
** **S.** Te amo mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Te amo más Santana.

La morena deslizó el anillo sobre el dedo de Quinn y luego se dieron un profundo beso apasionado, los aplausos y silbidos de inmediato se hicieron presentes, luego ambas chicas decidieron interpretar una de las canciones en las que la chica de ojos verdes había colaborado con Santana.

El primer aniversario de vida de Natalie se llegó, y ese mismo día la rubia recibió una excelente noticia.

 **Q**. Mi amor, mira recibí un correo electrónico, por fin conseguí trabajo.  
 **S.** Síiiii, ésa es mi prometida hermosa, te amo, sabía que en cualquier momento te contratarían, una excelente profesora como tú no se encuentra tan fácilmente. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje te adoro.

Mientras la rubia comenzó a trabajar, Santana continuaba con pequeñas giras sobre algunos estados del país promocionando su EP... Eso continuó algunas semanas hasta que Joaquin el dueño de la disquera independiente le dio una excelente noticia, una disquera se había interesado en la propuesta musical de la latina y quería firmarle un contrato para un álbum, la chica de inmediato aceptó la propuesta.  
 **  
** **S**. Por fin Quinnie, por fin mi sueño se hará realidad.  
 **Q**. Estaba segura de que lo lograrías, tienes un talento excepcional mi amor.  
 **S.** Gracias por dejarme alcanzar esto.  
 **Q**. No me des las gracias, era algo que tenías que hacer y yo no me iba a interponer en eso, te amo Santana.  
 **S.** Aunque tengo miedo… Eso significa que tal vez esté lejos de casa por varias semanas. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes por eso, nuestra hija y yo te vamos a estar esperando aquí con los brazos abiertos y tal vez algunas veces tengamos la oportunidad de acompañarte hasta a los países más recónditos de este planeta donde de seguro serás muy famosa.  
 **S.** Ojalá pase eso.  
 **Q**. Y pasará Santana, eres muy persistente y verás que poco a poco lo lograrás.  
 **S**. Pero lo primero es lo primero, vamos a casarnos y hacer una gran fiesta.  
 **Q.** Crees que tu madre asista?  
 **S**. Claro que lo hará, desde aquella plática que más bien pareció una pelea campal que tuve con ella donde le reclamé por tratar de aliarse con Brittany para que yo volviera con ella, mamá se sintió bastante mal y sabes que me pidió perdón, y me prometió no volverse a interponer entre nosotras dos, además adora a su nieta y te aseguro que sólo por verla otra vez tendrá que venir a la boda.  
 **Q**. Jeje bueno algo es algo.

Y así fue, Maribel asistió a la boda y le pidió perdón también a Quinn, para la rubia fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima, porque quería que toda su familia estuviera unida y a partir de ese día así fue.

 **Se.** Felicidades se ven hermosas.  
 **S.** Tú te ves muy bien.  
 **Se**. Se irán de luna de miel?  
 **S.** Por lo pronto no, tengo que comenzar con las grabaciones de mi álbum, pero en cuando tengamos un espacio lo vamos a aprovechar.  
 **Se.** Saben que esos días me puedo quedar al cuidado de Caroline para que disfruten su luna de miel a solas.  
 **S.** Esa voz me agrada.  
 **Q**. A mí también.  
 **Se**. Mi hija está hermosa, realmente hago lindos bebés.  
 **Q.** Es verdad.  
 **Se**. Eso de ser papá me fascina jeje voy por mi hija, pelearé con Rachel por ella ya la ha estado cargando por bastante tiempo.  
 **S.** Uyyy será una gran disputa, espero la ganes.  
 **Se**. Jajajaj.

El chico se retiró.

 **S**. Amor, sé que es algo pronto, pero has pensado en que tengamos otro hijo?  
 **Q**. La verdad? Antes sí pero ahora ya no, sabes que siempre quise que nuestros hijos tuvieran un lazo consanguíneo, pero definitivamente la idea que tenía de que Sebastian me donara su semen para poder concebir un hijo yo no me parece del todo buena, sería muy extraño, así que decidí que sólo nos quedemos con Natalie.  
 **S**. Estás segura?  
 **Q**. Sí mi amor, ya tuve la fortuna de ser madre, y a pesar de que no participé en la crianza de Beth he podido tener esos maravillosos momentos con Natalie y creo que con eso es suficiente, además nuestra familia es perfecta.  
 **S.** Está bien mi amor, si así lo quieres yo estoy de acuerdo.  
 **Q.** Es bueno saberlo jejeje, te amo preciosa.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Santana finalmente terminó su álbum y comenzó con la promoción de éste, la crítica la recibió bastante bien y poco a poco comenzó a posicionarse en la lista de popularidad, entonces se llegó el momento de hacer su primera gira promocional y eso traía como consecuencia el alejarse un poco de su familia, pero en cuanto la rubia tuvo la oportunidad la acompañó a varios lugares.

 **S.** Jamás creí que ser una cantante profesional fuera tan pesado.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, pero todo eso tendrá su recompensa, ya lo verás… En unos cuantos meses serás una de las cantantes más famosas del planeta.  
 **S.** Lo seré, tengo que serlo para que tú y nuestra hija se sientan orgullosas de mí.  
 **Q**. Pues yo ya estoy demasiado orgullosa de ti.  
 **S.** Te amo Quinnie, te tengo a ti, a mi hija, a mi carrera, tengo todo.  
 **Q.** Yo también Santana, tengo todo junto a ti.  
 **S.** Todos tienen algo, hasta nosotras.  
 **Q.** Jajaja lo tenemos mi amor, por fin lo tenemos y eso es lo único que importa.  
 **S.** Es verdad mi amor.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el final, creo que escribí lo que esperaban y ojalá haya llenado sus expectativas.**_

 _ **Bueno una historia menos y quedan dos.**_

 _ **Me tomaré mi tiempo para terminar "Somos un corazón" así que paciencia para quienes la leen.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios recibidos en "Destinos paralelos"**_

 _ **Mil gracias por leer y perdón por los asquerosos errores jejeje.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **X**. Quinn, Quinn!  
 **Q.** Qué, qué pasa Alicia?  
 **A.** Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?  
 **Q.** Pesadilla? No... Jamás sería una pesadilla, en lo absoluto.  
 **A.** Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Intentaré nuevamente dormir.  
 **A**. Está bien, descansa, lo necesitas.  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí, gracias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
